SIEMPRE Levi X OC
by XHarleyQuinn09
Summary: "Un juramento que debemos cumplir, para estar en paz -dijo la voz de un hombre adulto." "La seguridad de mi familia es lo primordial para mi -la voz de un joven." "Salí del infierno para entrar a otro, pero mi verdadero sufrimiento comienza aquí -la voz de una mujer joven. " Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

**Holis aquí tengo una idea que no puedo sacar de la mente está basado en el anime de Shingeki no Kyojin quise experimentar, pero sin echar a perder el anime así que solo dejare que ustedes decidan el destino.**

Una muchacha de aproximadamente 25 años, castaña de ojos verde esmeralda caminaba por las calles de la ciudad no le gustaba estar ahí, pero tenía que buscar comida para sus hermanos que la esperaban en casa, si es que se llamaría así.

Caminaba cuando vio a un niño castaño de ojos verdes corriendo junto con una niña pelinegra y un niño rubio quienes eran perseguidos por unos 3 hombres que ella conocía para su desgracia bastante bien así que los seguían hasta un callejón oscuro.

XxX: yo no robe nada.

Hombre1: MIENTES NIÑO, ESTO ERA NUESTRO.

Los otros dos hombres afectados sujetos a los otros niños el primer hombre estaba a punto de golpear al pobre niño, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Chica: YA SABEN QUE NO PUEDEN VENIR A MI VECINDARIO SIN PEDIRME PERMISO.

La chica le dio un golpe haciendo que soltara al niño, los demás dejaron a los otros niños para golpearla, pero ella era más rápida y los dejo en el suelo medio moribundos.

Chica: ahora largo.

Los hombres salieron despavoridos y gritando LOCA dejando a los niños en ese callejón la chica se acercó al niño castaño recogiendo la bolsa de manzanas en el suelo tomando una lo puso de pie y con delicadeza comenzó a sacudirle la ropa que estaba polvorienta, lo miro a los ojos y le devolvió la bolsa de manzanas. Ella se comprometió y le dio un consejo tipo advertencia.

Chica: nunca le robas a alguien que corre más rápido que tú niño.

La chica le dio una mordida a la manzana que había tomado para después alejarse caminando.

XxX1: Eren, ¿estás bien?

Eren: si Mikasa, Armin ¿tu estas bien?

Armin: lo estoy, saben ¿quién era ella?

Eren: no lo sé, pero es increíble.

Mikasa: nunca la había visto por aquí.

Armin: y si vamos a agradecerle.

Eren: Vamos.

Los niños salieron del callejón para buscar a la chica y agradecerle, pero ya se había alejado demasiado.

Eren: ahhhh, se fue- se quejó.

Mikasa: no importa, talvez algún día la volveremos a ver y así le damos las gracias.

Armin: tiene razón, mejor vamos a casa.

Los dos se quedaron alejando, pero Eren se quedó viendo dónde había ido yo la chica, quería ser igual de fuerte y ágil para poder unirse a la legión de reconocimiento.

Mikasa: Eren, vamos.

Eren siguió a sus amigos volteando de vez en cuando como esperando que ahí estaría la castaña.

_Tres años más tarde._

Todos estaban reunidos en el cuartel tras la última expedición y la recuperación de Trost había tenido muchas bajas y necesitaban más soldados y sabían en dónde encontrarlos.

Erwin: necesitamos ayuda si queremos recuperar la muralla María y los novatos de entrenamiento serán bajas innecesarias.

Hanji: entonces ¿Qué sugieres?

Erwin: la policía militar nos encomendó atrapar a un bandido de la ciudad subterránea, les robando suministros y sabe usar el equipo de maniobras a la perfección, él y su grupo de compañeros serán una gran adquisición para la legión.

Levi: ¿Cuál es el nombre de la escoria que debemos buscar?

Erwin: nadie conoce su nombre de verdad, pero en las calles lo llaman **"Escandalo Salvaje".**

Levi mostro ensancho levemente los ojos al escuchar el nombre, que él conocía a la perfección.

Eren: ¿Escandalo Salvaje? Es una leyenda en las calles del subterráneo, nunca han atraído.

Armin: me han contado que siempre que ataca hace un escándalo total por eso lo nombraron así.

Levi: y el desastre que va dejando a su paso.

Petra: Capitán, ¿acaso lo conoce?

Levi: cuando vivía en la ciudad subterránea, ambos fuimos compañeros y nos apoyábamos para sobrevivir.

Erwin: crees poder convencerlo de unirse a nosotros.

Levi: no lo creo posible, ambos quedamos en muy malos términos.

Hanji: era más que solo un compañero ¿no es así?

Levi: Tskchasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada.

Eren: pues tendremos que ir por él.

Erwin: está decidido, Levi tu escuadrón, Ackerman, Arlet, Jaeger y Kirschtein irán por él y tú que conoces la ciudad subterránea y contaras con el apoyo.

La reunión había terminado y todos alistaron su equipo tridimensional por cualquier cosa.

Jean: será interesante ir a la ciudad subterránea y capturar al bandido número uno de los muros.

Eren: estoy seguro de que no será nada sencillo- dijo serio.

Armin: pero con el Capitán Levi será más fácil su captura.

Mikasa: debemos cuidarnos, Escandalo Salvaje no es solo un bandido también es un asesino.

Connie y Sasha que pasaban por ahí estaban escuchando y sin evitar metros en la conversación.

Connie: es cierto, dicen que tiene la fuerza de diez hombres.

Sasha: y que ha matado a miembros de la policía militar con una sola mano.

Armin: entonces tendremos que ser precavidos.

Mientras los soldados estaban preparando algo pasaba en el subterráneo.

_En él subterráneo._

Un hombre pelinegro de los treinta y un años y ojos fucsia junto a un peli plateado de treinta y dos años y ojos celeste fríos como hielo vistiendo lo mejor que cuidaban la entrada a una casa donde se escuchaba gritos y celebraciones.

Xx: no crees que deberíamos entrar.

Xx2: no creo que lo tenga todo bajo control.

Ambos estaban tranquilos hasta que escucharon gritos de súplica.

XXx: AAAAHHHHH DEJAME YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Xx: Si creo que lo tiene bajo control.

_En la entrada de la ciudad._

Levi: a donde vamos a tener cuidado no enfrenten a nadie, no hablen con nadie y no tenemos miren a nadie a menos que yo se los diga está claro.

Todos: si capitán.

Eren: ¿Por qué venimos con ropa normal?

Levi: las personas de aquí no están acostumbradas a nosotros ni mucho menos a la legión de reconocimiento no confían más que nadie en ellos mismos por eso venimos así.

Una vez que las indicaciones entran en la ciudad la mayoría de los miraba con desconfianza caminando por las calles.

Armin: Capitán ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?

Levi: conozco a alguien que me dirá en dónde está.

Caminaron por un laaaaaargo rato hasta la entrada de un bar donde se oía la música de piano, trompetas y cuerdas donde los borrachos se reunían.

Entrando al bar vieron un show de mujeres que estaban bailando en trajes muy reveladores y los músicos tocando la vista de Levi se enfocó en una mujer castaña con un vestido pomposo, y piel morena que servía tragos a todos, la mujer volteo la vista para ver quién era y se sorprendió mucho.

Mujer: LEVI ACKERMAN. -grito como si estuviera presente presentando.

Todo ahí se detuvo, los músicos dejaron de tocar, las bailarinas de bailar y toda la gente ahí estaba murmurando mientras entraban al bar al poco tiempo se fue normalizando y volviéndose a lo que tenían antes y Levi se acercaba a la mujer que lo esperaba en una mesa donde se envió ella y los demás.

Mujer: ¿a qué ha venido?

Armin tomo la palabra: estamos buscando a escandalo salvaje.

Otro silencio se formó, pero con una exclamación.

Mujer: están locos.

Levi: Sabrina, tú sabes dónde está así que necesito que me lo digas.

Sabrina: y si lo supiera, porque te lo diría.

Levi: para beneficio de la humanidad.

Sabrina: estas diciendo que quieres que te ayude, después de lo que pasó.

Todos empezaron a prestar atención a eso.

Levi: eso fue el pasado.

Sabrina: pues no lo ha superado todavía.

Levi: me vas a decir o no.

Sabrina: ¿Qué diferencia hay? Tu o los de la policía militar es encierro en ambos casos.

Levi: si no acceder eso es lo que le va a pasar.

Sabrina: tiene estado huyendo de ese tema mucho tiempo Levi ve a hablarle tú, no es solo de capturar y enlistar.

Levi: sabes que no quiere ni verme como piensas que voy a hablarle.

Sabrina: es algo que tú debes resolver.

Levi: ...

La mujer se le quedo viendo y viola el conflicto en sus ojos, no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos volverse a ver, pero ambos debían cerrar ese capítulo de sus vidas así que con una mirada de derrota y un fuerte suspiro le dijo.

Sabrina: está donde siempre, no se ha movido de ahí en mucho tiempo.

Levi: gracias.

Se necesitan de la mesa para dirigirse a la salida junto a los demás, pero Sabrina le dijo algo antes de irse.

Sabrina: no le duele el porque te fuiste, lo que le duele es como te despediste.

Levi salió del bar acompañado por los demás.

Jean: ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Levi: a la parte más peligrosa de la ciudad necesito que se pongan en puntos estratégicos por si intenta huir.

Todos acabamos la orden, pero solo se quedará a su lado Eren y Armin quienes podrían ser muy útiles para negociar y ambos estaban susurrando ya que iban unos pasos atrás del capitán.

Eren: ¿Qué crees que más allá del pasado entre el capitán y el escándalo salvaje?

Armin: no sé, pero debe de ser algo muy fuerte como para poner al capitán tan nervioso.

Eren: dicen que solo fueron compañeros, pero hay algo que no me termina de convencer.

Armin: a mí también.

Levi: dejen de hablar, ya llegamos.

Era una zona desierta, todo estaba oscuro y había varios tablones clavados que decían "ALEJESE" "CUIDADO" "PELIGRO" "ES ENCERIO" "ENTRA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO" casi sacado de una película de terror, el viento soplaba y hacia rechinar las Bisagras de las puertas y ventanas de las casas abandonadas.

Armin: ¿Por qué nadie vive aquí?

Levi: este es territorio de escándalo salvaje, la mayoría están escondidos y les da asilo a los exiliados, shhh se acerca.

Se quedaron parados en medio de la calle solitaria mientras sentían que estaban rodeando como animales indefensos, de las sombras salieron un joven de treinta y un años, pelinegro de ojos fucsia musculoso de aproximadamente 1.82 de alto.

Eren: ¿será escandalo salvaje? -susurrando a Armin.

Xx: JAJAJAJAJA pero que tenemos aquí, al ratón que quería ser gato.

Levi: ¿Pensé que te habías ido de aquí?

Xx: y yo pensé que te habías convertido en mierda de Titán, ¿qué crees llenar?

De las sombras salió un joven peli plateado musculoso de treinta y dos años de 1.85 y ojos celestes frio como hielo.

Armin: yo creo que es él - susurrándole a Eren.

Rellene: no lo sé Kill, talvez quiera lo que no le dimos cuando se largó de aquí.

Levi: por más que me gustaría derrotarlos ... solo vine a hablar.

Matar: es una gallina, vino a hablar cuando bien sabe las reglas.

Levi: y resulta que no vine a hablar con ustedes, vine a hablar con **"Escandalo Salvaje"** .

Dicho eso una navaja fue lanzada hacia él desde las sombras que por poco no logra atrapar y vio como una figura encapuchada caminaba por las sombras con elegancia hacia ellos, pero la sorpresa de Armin y Eren era que esa figura tiene la misma altura del capitán si no es de uno o dos pulgadas menos la figura estaba más cerca y los que estaban en puntos estratégicos también estaban asombrados, la figura se puso frente a Levi se quedó quieta un segundo luego alzó la mano para darle una tremenda cachetada que le volteo la cara y dejándole la mano marcada.

Todos se quedaron en Shock nadie, NADIE NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA había sido capaz de golpear al Capitán.

Levi: hola Alejandría –dijo entre dientes mientras voleaba la cara.

La persona se quitó la capucha dejando ver una mujer de unos veintiocho años de cabello negro rizado con unos ojos verdes esmeralda y piel blanca vestida con unos pantalones blancos con botas y una camisa verde de manga larga fácilmente podría pasar como un hombre, en sus ojos no había nada se le quedo viendo a Levi como si quisiera matarlo, pero el capitán no se dejaba intimidar por la mirada de la señorita.

Levi: ¿diferente peinado? –Le pregunto retadoramente.

Alejandría: ¿mismo pañuelo? - le respondió igual.

Después de eso se formó un silencio muy tenso que podría cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo de cocina.

Alex: ¿Qué veux-tu? (¿Qué quieres?)

Levi: parler avec toi (hablar contigo)

Alex: nous n'avons rien à parler Levi (no tenemos nada de qué hablar Levi)

Levi: vous devrez m'écouter (pues me tienen que escuchar)

La chica dio dos pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar en medio de los dos hombres.

Alex: si quieres que escuche, tienes que seguir las reglas de mi territorio.

Levi: eso es estúpido.

Alex: el estúpido eres tú, antes se seguían tus reglas, pero ahora son mías.

Levi se le quedo viendo así que no tiene opción si quiere que escuche así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Alex: las reglas son las mismas si ganas tienes el derecho a ser escuchado y que se cumpla tu voluntad, pero si pierdes recibirás una paliza y no podrás acercarte de nuevo a mi territorio.

Levi: entonces comienza - poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Pero ella no se puso en posición de pelea solo puso sus manos atrás mientras uno de los hombres ponía algo en sus dedos y con una sonrisa dijo.

Alex: dije que las reglas eran las mismas, pero el juego es diferente.

Levi: ¿eh?

La chica saco de su espalda un balde lleno de lodo y se lo aventó al capitán ensuciándolo de pies a cabeza aprovechando la distracción los tres se echaron a correr.

Los demás veían con miedo al capitán debido a la suciedad, Levi solo se llevó la mano a la cara para quitarse el lodo y susurrar un tétrico - atrápenlos-.

Y así comenzó la persecución de las tropas de reconocimiento.

Los chicos usanon su equipo tridimensional buscando a los tres delincuentes que iban a pie de repente los vieron salir por la ventana de un edificio abandonado usando el equipo de maniobras.

Killi: oye, moco vienen tras nosotros.

Alex: aún mejor torpe, pongamos una prueba al escuadrón de reconocimiento.

Los tres se movían con el equipo por las casas.

Filli: dividámonos.

Levi se fue directamente por Alex no sin antes gritarles a los demás.

Levi: Ackerman, Jaeger, Arlet y Kirschtein vallan por la derecha, Petra y los demás vallan a la izquierda.

Petra: ¿pero usted capitán?

Levi: yo puedo solo con ella.

Así se dividió el grupo de Mikasa perseguía al pelinegro que se movía con gracia y elegancia sobre los edificios hasta perderlos de vista, el escuadrón de Levi perseguía al peli plateado quien era rápido y los perdía entre callejones y escabulléndose por sitios angostos.

Mientras que nuestro querido capitán corría por las calles esquivando todos los obstáculos que la chica le lanzaba se subió a una pirámide de barriles de cerveza donde los derribo empapando al capitán, aprovechando la distracción se dispuso a entrar en una casa vieja con su equipo tridimensional.

Levi la siguió hasta estar en la parte más solitaria viendo rincones por rincones donde podría haber escondido.

Alex: nunca sabes darte por vencido ¿eh?

Su voz se escuchaba, pero no lograba verla había olvidado el detalle de la oscuridad eso siempre le favoreció.

Levi: este es tu nuevo juego corre que te atrapo es ¿enserio? No se te tiene algo más estúpido.

Alex: mi barrio mis reglas.

Levi estaba dando vueltas por el lugar oyó como se rompía algo en una esquina y se acercó ahí para ver una silueta envuelta en una sábana blanca, con una sonrisa arrogante la tomo.

Levi: le haces honor a tu apodo porque ni en tu propio juego dejas de hacer escándalo.

Retiro la sabana esperando ver a la chica, pero solo vio costales de harina, solo esos segundos fueron perdidos para luego sentir el filo de dos cuchillas en forma de garras en su cuello.

Alex: y tú sigues igual de confianzudo, fecha la vuelta muy lenta.

Se dio la vuelta y la vio distinta una trayectoria negra y una máscara que la cubría medio rostro con unos guantes que específicos incrustadas las cuchillas y unas botas de trabajo negras.

Levi: este lugar es asqueroso.

Alex: oh lo lamento no llegaremos los soldados a limpiar hoy ... Capitán.

Levi: aún no he perdido.

Alex: no, pero mírate estas solo y solo será cuestión de segundos que volverán a desaparecer de tu vista, solo admitirá tu derrota y déjame en paz.

Ambos estaban mirándose hasta que vieron por la ventana el disparo de una véngalas de color rojo que indicaba la captura de los otros dos.

Alex: par de inútiles.

Aprovechando esa distracción Levi se encontró sobre ella botándola al suelo, se vio forzado por el control intercambiando golpes, Levi intentaba golpearla o en el mejor de los caos inmovilizarla agarrando sus manos, la chica trató de zafarse del agarre de sus manos mordiéndole el antebrazo lo que molesó al capitán haciendo que pusiera los brazos sobre la cabeza y el dio un Cabezazo que la dejo inconsciente.

Levi: Gane.

La amarró con unas cuerdas que estaban allí para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad donde estaban los demás con los otros dos muchachos amarrados.

Levi dejo caer a la chica en medio de los hombres que emitió un quejido de dolor se incorporó para quedarse de rodillas y ver la legión de manera retadora.

Killi: no puedo creer que te atraparan moco.

Alex: cierra la boca idiota.

Levi se acercó a ella y le quito la máscara.

Alex: bien supongo que ganaste así que escupe lo que debas decir.

Levi: se unirán a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Los tres se vieron entre sí para después.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Estallar en carcajadas, cuando vieron que quedarían mudos dejaron de reir y Alexandria miro seriamente a Levi:

Alex: ah, ¿es enserio?

Levi solo asintió con la cabeza.

Alex: que loco estas.

Levi: créeme que no quería volver aquí, pero el comandante Ewin dio órdenes de que viniéramos a buscarte.

Alex: y entonces ¿Por qué no vino él personalmente?

Levi: ohh querías una invitación formal eh- dijo burlonamente cosa que asusto a los demás.

Alex: solo pregunto el hecho de que enviara a su mascota a hacer su trabajo sucio o después de ti no quiso volver a esta pocilga.

Levi: ¿ahora quien la que se queja de la suciedad?

Alex: al menos no estoy llorando por cada mancha que veo como lo hacías tu cuando vivías aquí.

Fili: ahhh no empiecen después de ocho años aún se siguen peleando.

Alex: pues no iremos, y puedes decirle al querido comandante que si desea reclutarme como él dice, estaré esperándolo en este lugar.

Levi: oye yo no soy tu mensajero ¿entiendes? Yo solo llevo paquetes.

Alex: no te atreverías.

Levi fue hasta ella y la levanto como si fuera un costal de papas mientras ella pataleaba y le golpeaba la espalda.

Alex: BAJAME, BAJAME AHORA O TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS, SUELTAME AAHHH.

Todos vieron con una gota de sudor la escena.

Mikasa: ella me agrada.

Los otros dos se incorporaron ante la mirada atenta de los soldados quienes solo se iban por la dirección en la que se fue Levi con Alexandria.

Eren: y ustedes ¿A dónde van?

Filli: a ver que no se maten entre ellos.

Killi: o que el moco se suelte y le corte la cabeza.

Mientras los demás seguían viendo como la chica veía de bajarse de la espalda del capitán.

Jean: ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

Armin: al igual que yo, pero aún sigo con la intriga de ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que le diera una cachetada?

Erd: para mí que va a cobrarle alguna deuda.

Gunter: o talvez el capitán abuso de la bondad de la hermosa señorita.

Eren: mejor dejemos las teorías para después, no quiero que nos regañen.

Fue un camino largo hacia el cuartel aún más con los gritos de la chica.

En el cuartel.

Hanji: ¿estás seguro de esto Erwin?

Erwin: será un buen entrenamiento para los novatos y además será mucho más sencillo cuando tengamos un Escándalo Salvaje.

Mike: si, pero no tenemos idea de cómo serán sus habilidades matando titanes.

En eso se escuchó el sonido de un portazo seguido de gritos de una chica y por la puerta vieron a Levi cargar a una chica como costal de papas dándole patadas y lo que vieron con la mejilla roja, la mordida en el antebrazo, con un par de arañazos en la cara y sucio de lodo, mientras que la batalla hacia las celdas que estaban en el nivel bajo con la chica insultándolo y vieron a dos chicos detrás de ellos con la mirada de los soldados puesta en ellos.

Alex: TE DIJE QUE ME BAJES AHORA Y SACAME DE AQUIII.

Killi: ya deja de quejarte moco.

Petra se acercó e hizo el saludo.

Petra: la misión fue todo un éxito señor.

Erwin: ¿Quién es ella?

Petra: Escandalo Salvaje.

Hanji, Erwin y Mike se miraron para luego soltar un ohhhhh.

Hanji: eso explica muchas cosas.

En las celdas.

Killi: ahhh esto es más cómodo que el tejado donde vivimos moco.

Alex: ya cierra la boca.

Levi: lo mejor será que cierren la boca los tres.

Alex solo lo miro con odio y le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil, Levi le envió una mirada silenciosa a los otros dos muchachos quienes entendieron la indirecta y se taparon los oídos para no escuchar la plática que quedaron pendientes.

Levi: por lo que veo aun sigues molesta conmigo.

Alex: ¿Quién no lo haría? - dijo con reproche.

El silencio se apodero del lugar y Levi tenía muchas conversaciones pendientes con ella.

Levi: ¿y tú mamá?

Alex solo se le quedo mirando y con la voz un poco nostálgica le dijo.

Alex: murió ... en la caída del muro María.

Levi: lo siento mucho.

Alex: no lo lamentamos tarde o temprano esa vida la iba a llevar a su muerte.

El silencio fue a estar presente en ese lugar y en una esquina a GRAN grupo de chismosos estaban escuchando la conversación.

Levi: El ...

Alex: no ahora tú me vas a escuchar, sabias mis problemas cuando nos conocimos y después de casi cinco años juntos me desechas como uno de los trapos sucios que desechabas cuando por ti lo hice todo cuando me reconozco de la parte más podrida de la ciudad , por ti le di la espalda a la única familia que tenía por el amor de Dios maté por ti…

Levi: ...

Alex: la vida con mis hermanos no era perfecta, pero al menos creía que te tenia a ti, solo me usaste y luego te fuiste y no hablo solo de cuando te atraparon sino de cuando ...

La chica extendió su mano por los barrotes para la tomara y el capitán solo se acercó a la celda y la chica puso su mano en su pecho susurrando en su oído de forma gatuna.

Alex: cuando hicimos ese trabajo en esa casa noble y aprovechando que tuvimos solos tuvimos un momento que al menos para mí fue especial.

Luego le tomo de la camisa le dio un jalón estrellando su cabeza contra los barrotes.

Alex: Y LUEGO ME DESPIERTO, ME ABANDONAS AHÍ LLEVANDOTE TODO EL DINERO QUE HABIAMOS ROBADO DEJANDOME A MERCED DE LA POLICIA MILITAR ¿CREES QUE PUEDO OLVIDAR ESO?

Levi: nadie te quiere que hicieras todo eso por mí, tu solita te metiste en esos problemas, pero no estamos aquí para revivir el pasado solo queremos tu ayuda.

Alex: para que, para que me apuñales por la espalda otra vez no gracias.

Levi: por favor Alexandria dejemos, aunque sea estratégicamente los rencores y ayúdanos porque si fallamos la humanidad se extinguirá y ya no importara el odio que me tengas.

Alex: no es que te odie, solo es que me trataste como si fuera una ... una más.

Levi: entonces, ¿nos ayudas o no ?, si no aceptas la entrega a la policía militar.

Los otros dos ni en cuenta de lo que pasaba, aunque tuvieron mucha curiosidad y la bola de chismosos le salieron una gota en la mente pensando.

Hanji: "vaya forma de tratar a una dama enano".

Mike: "hay algo en ella que me inquieta".

Erwin: "no solo ya la convencía y le menciona la policía militar -_- *"

Eren: "creo que la conozco de algún lado".

Armin: "capitán no cometa una locura".

Mikasa: "debe enseñarme sus movimientos".

Jean: "creo que estoy enamorado".

Petra: "Dios Santo"

Gunter: "tiene que aceptar".

Erd: "capitán deje las amenazas para luego".

La chica estaba en un enigma, pero era una oferta tentadora y le daría una buena condición a su familia.

Alex: hecho, pero tengo condiciones.

Levi: no tienes derecho a pedir nada.

Alex: no es para mí, es para alguien que quiero mucho ...

Levi: ¿chico nuevo?

Alex: no me trates como a una de tus perras porque no es lo que crees, solo sácame de aquí y te diré mis condiciones.

Levi saco las llaves y abrió la celda, los otros dos salieron de la celda seguidos por la señorita.

Alex: llévame con el comandante.

Los cuatro estaban afuera mientras iban al despacho del comandante.

Erwin: ¿muy bien Señorita ...?

Alex: Valerius, Alexandria Valerius.

Erwin: señorita Valerius, supongo que el Capitán Levi ya le explico la situación.

Levi solo la persecución desde la entrada y vio el estuche de una daga en su cintura, aun la conservaba, así como la conservaba algo de ella.

Alex: si, pero tengo condiciones no para mi sino para alguien a quien quiero y aprecio.

Erwin: ¿De quién se trata?

Alexandria se quedó callada unos segundos antes de contestar la puerta fue abierta y un joven novato de 15 años pelinegro de ojos negros con facciones asiáticas con 1.70 de alto entro agitado haciendo el saludo militar.

Xx: lo lamento comandante, vengo a informarle que ya está todo listo para la ...

El pobre muchacho se quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver a los tres jóvenes enfrente del comandante y las piernas se le hicieron gelatina al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba la señorita.

Alex: Darnell Constantine Chang Valerius dime que haces aquí –dijo entre dientes furiosos y con los ojos llorosos.

El joven saco de su chaqueta un bigote falso y se lo coloco y con una voz falsa dijo.

¿Quién es ese Darnell del que hablan? Para después echarse a correr con la pelinegra detrás de él hecha una furia.

Alex: DARRYYYYY.

Matar: ¿Qué hace el cara de baba aquí?

Relleno: no se supone que estaba en Sina.

Luego sé empezar a escuchar golpes y gritos en otro idioma LÍKĀI WǑ JIĚJIĚ (Ya déjame hermana) y luego ella regresó al despacho cargando al muchacho como costal de papas con la cara llena de moretones, lo dejo caer bruscamente al piso.

Alex: ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

Darry: lo mismo que tu sirvo a la humanidad.

Alex: más bien suicidándote.

Darry: ya ti te atraparon.

Alex: ¿Tu padre sabe que estas aquí?

Erwin: ya cállense, dígame problemas son sus condiciones Valerius.

Alex: las condiciones ya no sirven de nada ya que para quien los quiera está aquí, solo póngame en su mismo escuadrón.

Erwin: señorita Valerius, no puedo hacer eso.

Alex: pues hágalo porque este chico es mi responsabilidad desde ahora.

Erwin: saldremos a una expedición esta noche, espero que separe matar titanes.

Alex: y no solo se matar titanes, créeme.

Erwin se quedó en silencio ver a esos cuatro juntos se miraban fácilmente y ese muchacho, Darnell fue uno de los 10 primeros de su generación y se quedó para pelear por la humanidad.

Erwin: busquen unos uniformes, saldremos al ocaso.

Los cuatro salieron del despacho para dirigirse a las habitaciones que les mostro Darry donde estaban sus uniformes, un regañadientes se cambiaron y fueron al comedor donde todos estaban mirando, Alejandría tenía la mente ida su pequeño hermanito estaba en ese grupo suicida, la engaño dijo que estaba en Sina con su padre, hablar con él más tarde, pero lo importante ahora era no morir guardo una daga en su cintura, esa promesa vacía.

Levi no la perdía de vista, había cambiado mucho debajo del pañuelo que siempre había tenido el collar con la promesa de hace años.

**Flash Back **

Dos jóvenes una muchacha castaña de veinte años y un joven pelinegro de veintidós en el techo de una mansión en el muro Sina con la luna y las estrellas como testigos.

Levi: después de esto ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada, tendremos una nueva vida juntos.

Alex: eso es seguro.

Levi la tomo del rostro mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que hacían que se olvidara de sus problemas.

Levi: dijiste que te unirías a mí, renunciando a la protección y lealtad de tu pueblo.

Alex: y aun lo sostengo, es el camino que elegiría cientos de veces si en él estas tú.

Levi se le quedo mirando embelesado, se encontró afortunado de tenerla en su vida así que de su pantalón saco una pequeña daga, la que siempre llevaba desde que recuerda y se el entrego.

Levi: para que así siempre sepas que estaré para ti no importa que.

Alex: entonces yo también te daré algo, intente las manos detrás de su cuello para quitar el seguro del collar que colgaba de su cuello, un collar que había pasado de generación en generación en su familia, se lo quitó y lo puso en una de Las manos de Levi.

Levi: es una reliquia de tu pueblo, no puedo aceptarlo.

Alex: es mío y sé lo doy a quien me plazca.

Levi vio la joya en su mano, era muy valiosa y ella se lo entregaba.

Alex: al igual que mi corazón.

Levi se lo puso en el cuello dejándolo debajo de su camisa.

Alex: que sea una promesa de que estaremos juntos.

Levi: siempre.

Dijo para sellar la promesa con un beso iluminado por la luna.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Regreso a la realidad, con la voz de Erwin dando inicio a la exploración, ni siquiera había dado cuenta de cuando alistaron todo para dirigirse a la entrada del muro cabalgando por su objetivo un cuartel abandonado de la Legión.

**CONTINUARA ...**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

**La leyenda de escándalo salvaje.**

_Momentos antes ..._

Los nuevos reclutas estaban en el comedor bajo la atenta mirada de todos los de la legión de reconocimiento y Alejandría no se despegaba de Darry, ya que había dicho que no había un despegar de él mientras estuvimos allí.

Alejandría: ahora respóndeme, tu padre ¿sabe que estas aquí?

Darry: si, si lo sabe.

Alejandría: será mejor que mantengas conmigo, porque no voy a dejar que mueras.

Darry: sé que te preocupas por mí y sé qué después de que muriera mamá me llevaste a Sina con mi padre fue para ponerme una salva, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, estuve ahí cuando los titanes invadieron Shinganshina destruyendo todo y comiendo a muchas personas incluidas nuestra madre.

Alex: lo único bueno que hizo esa mujer en su vida fue decirme que te dejara con tu padre.

Darry: también era tu madre.

Alex: que te llevo con uno de sus  
clientes para venderte como lo hizo con nosotros.

Xx: vaya, vaya, vaya Alexandria ... la única mujer entre los Valerius.

Alejandría frunció el ceño conocía esa odiosa voz y quien la acompañaba.

Alex: Dekal Blake.

Una mujer peliplatinada de 1.70 con ojos azules de 30 años, hermana de Filly.

Xx2: no pensé encontrarte aquí pequeña pequeña perra.

Alex: Anthony Brigs,

Un hombre de 1.85 de alto pelinegro de ojos azules de 35 años, el hermano mayor de Killy.

Tony: aun le robas a los de Sina o sigues en el negocio de tu madre.

Alex: cortando gargantas, espero estén cuidando de Darry.

Deka: es lo menos que podemos hacer, le debemos mucho a su padre.

Potra: ya los suyos.

Filly, Killy, Alexandria y Darry hijo hijos de Montserrat Valerius una prostituta de la ciudad subterránea, pero ella nunca los vio como hijos, solo los vio como un negocio, Filly es el hijo de uno de los nobles del muro Sina quien le pago a su madre por tenerlo y solo lo crio por un año para después devolvérselo a su madre quien tuvo su segundo embarazo, a la edad de tres años lo puso a trabajar como limpiador en un bar. Killy es el hijo de uno de los hombres del culto de la muralla quien lo crió por cinco años para sufrir el mismo destino que Filly y ponerse a trabajar, pero como fenómeno, ambos vivían con su madre, pero cuando se independizaron huyeron para elegir su propio camino al que después se unió a su hermana conservando el apellido del Clan Valerius. Alexandria la tercera hermana, no sé quién era su padre,

Tony: sí, es cierto, lo bueno es que no nos veremos las caras.

Potra: algo que agradezco.

Killy: y que espero se los coma un titán.

Tony: cállate, nena debiste seguir en el subterráneo.

Los demás de la legión veían esa escena perplejos hasta que los hermanos de Sina se retiraron y dejaron a los hermanos del subterráneo, Eren los que conocían a esa mujer, pero no recordaba de dónde, así que se acercó a ellos para saludar.

Eren: hola.

Alex: hola.

Mikasa y Armin lo siguieron al igual que los de la tropa 104 para ver al trío del subterráneo.

Armin: lo siento si los incomodamos.

Alex: no hay problema, estamos acostumbrados.

Potra: ser vistos como fenómenos.

Jean: pues yo he oído historias sobre ustedes, pero nunca me imaginé una hermosa dama fuera del bandido número uno de los muros.

Alex: ¿enserio?

Armin: ¿qué es su nombre señorita?

Alex: Alexandria, pero mis amigos me llaman Alex o Lexi.

Jean se le quedó mirando como pendejo al igual que Reiner, Bertholdt y Conie viendo embelesados a la señorita.

Potra: ahhh holaaa ... mucho gusto –interponiendose en el campo de visión de los jóvenes agitando su mano en forma de saludo.

Alex: Ay em ... ellos son mis hermanos.

Relleno: me llamo Filly.

Matar: y yo soy Killy.

Alex: y Darry, pero a él ya lo conocieron.

Mikasa: no se parecen en nada.

Darry: cada uno es de diferente padre.

Killy: ninguno conserva el apellido, solo el moco y el cara de baba.

Alex: pero Darry lo lleva con orgullo, yo no, por eso solo uso el apellido de mi madre.

Armin: ¿y cual es el apellido de su padre?

Alex: no te interesa.

La chica ya estaba demasiado cabreada por el hecho de que la atraparan y por tener que verle la cara a Levi, aun conservaba la daga que le dio, pero no tenía idea de porque la tenía todavía tal vez por mero recuerdo o para degollar lo con la misma por mentirle aún recuerda como se conocieron.

_**Flash back**_

_Una muchacha castaña de 15 años estaba en un callejón oscuro y sucio muriendo de hambre hasta que viola a unos hombres del bar de su amiga Sabrina que comían un gusto pan, lo descuidaron por solo un segúndo cuando ella salió de las sombras para después empujar a los hombres y quitarles el Pan para después salir corriendo escalando bigas para subir a la casa._

_HOMBRE: DETENGAN AL LADRÓN._

_Algunos hombres la seguían hasta que la acorralaron en otro callejón y sacando unos cuchillos les dijeron que __**voy a cortar las manos rata callejera.**_

_Alex: ¿tanto lío por un pedazo de pan?_

_Viendo las cajas a su alrededor intento saltar sobre ellas, corriendo sin parar sin ver a donde iba choco con alguien tirándolo al suelo, él encima de ella mirándose a los ojos, el joven le movió una mirada de fastidio y se quito de encima jalándola bruscamente para que no se quede ahí, entonces escucho los gritos detrás de él y vio una muchedumbre furiosa._

_Alex: corre -tomando al chico de la mano para jalarlo por las calles del subterráneo._

_Ambos corrían sin parar hasta Levi en un afán de perderlos Derribo una torre de cervezas haciéndolos tropezar._

_Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un edificio abandonado jadeando para recuperar el aliento perdido._

_Alex: jaja eres bueno._

_Xx: se puede saber en que estabas pensando._

_Alex: en comer, muero de hambre._

_Xx: ahora te entiendo._

_Alex: pero ya no importa perdí mi pan en la persecución._

_Xx: no del todo -sacando un pedazo de pan entre sus ropas y se lo entregó._

_Alex: gracias._

_Alex comía ese pan como si fuera lo más sagrado que había probado y así era se le estaba viendo al joven que ayudó._

_Alex: ¿cual es tu nombre extraño?_

_Xx: Levi, Levi Ackerman._

_Alex: Alex, Alexandria Valerius._

_Desde ese entonces se vieron un diario en ese edificio abandonado por casi cinco años se volvieron muy buenos amigos apoyando mutuamente robando y haciendo de vez en cuando pequeñas comedias para divertirse y obtener un mejor botín, hasta que esa amistad se convirtió convirtiéndose en algo más sin que su madre lo supiera, o sí presentía un gran lio, Levi sabía en lo que había conocido su madre y siempre iba a verla para cuidarla de los hombres que quisieron tener algo. Un día su madre lo descubrió y se vino la tormenta._

_Montserrat: COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO._

_Alex: NO HICE NADA MALO._

_Montserrat: JUNTARME CON UN HOMBRE CUALQUIERA._

_Alex: YO LO AMO ENTIÉNDELO._

_**PLATA**_

_Montserrat le había propinado una cachetada por contestarle_ .

_Montserrat: no permitiré que deshonres el nombre de los Valerius por irte con un ... Tipo como el._

_Alex: el me cuida, y me ama algo que tu no hiciste._

_Montserrat: un miembro de la nobleza de Sina me ofreció piezas de oro a cambio de ti, así que la próxima semana te casas con el._

_Alex la miro perpleja, no solo la prostituía haciéndola bailar casi desnuda enfrente de varios hombres ahora la quería vendedor, vendedor su virginidad._

_Montserrat: más te vale seguir siendo Virgen. _

_Montserrat abandonó la habitación y Alex se quedó llorando en silencio, salió por la ventana para poder reunirse con Levi otra vez y tal vez por última vez, pero tuvimos que hablar con el._

_Levi: ¿paso algo?_

_Pregunte cuando vio su marca de red, sabía cómo era su madre con ella pero no el punto de vista abofetearla._

_Alex: mi madre me vendió._

_Levi: ¿que?_

_Alex: me vendió a la nobleza del Muro Sina, quise agradecer por haber sido mi único amigo en toda la vida y por darme la felicidad que nunca tuve y por hacerme creer que podría tener una vida soportable en este basurero, espero que algún día escapes de aquí y tengas una mejor vida de la que yo tendré._

_Levi: no te voy a abandonar aquí trae lo que tengas y vayámonos de aquí, vendrás conmigo y unos amigos_ .

_Alexandría regresó a su "hogar" Para empacar lo más esencial para su hijo, el collar que su madre le entregó como símbolo de los Valerius una camisa y un pantalón de su hermano que no soportaba estar de falda._

_Cuando se disponía a huir, escucho una voz._

_Potra: ¿sin despedirte?_

_Alex: ya no soporto estar aquí._

_Potra: ¿piensas darle la espalda a la familia?_

_Alex: el concepto de familia de mamá es muy raro, cuando lo entiendas volvere, pero por ahora no voy a quedarme para ser la otra moneda de cambio de mamá._

_Filly solo la vio tenia la boca llena de razón, pero no podia revelarse, no todavia, asi que solo atino a abrazar a su hermana._

_Potra: recuerda que siempre te vamos a apoyar y si ese hombre te da esa felicidad y libertad que memes pues bienvenido mar, pero si te hace algo yo y Killy lo casaremos y lo mataremos._

_Alex: él es el hombre de mi vida, y soy muy feliz con él y ustedes serán siempre mis hermanos y familia._

_Filly beso su frente y el acompañante a la puerta para después de despedirse._

_Alexandria caminaba por las calles del subterráneo para reunirse con Levi en el lugar de siempre, ambos se abrazaron una vez se encontraron Levi la abrazo elevándola por los suelos dando vueltas._

_Levi: ya no vas a casarte verdad?_

_Alex: no, soy tuya._

_Levi: solo mía._

_Levi se le quedo viendo a los ojos, esas dos joyas esmeralda que hacían que todos sus problemas se esfumen, así que el tomo del rostro y la beso, el primer beso que tienen sin tener que esconderse._

_Levi: vamonos._

_Ambos se fueron a donde Levi se quedaba con Isabel y Farlan se esforzaron mejor de lo que esperaban y se hicieron un equipo imparable, un día fueron a robar suministros de la policía militar que estaban persiguiendo, uno de los oficiales habían atrapado a Levi, Alejandría al ver la situación no se quedo quieta, no podría permitir que le hicieran algo así que sacando la valentía que tuvo para enfrentarse a su madre, saco un cuchillo escondido entre su ropa y apuñalo al oficial hasta dejarlo sin vida, había sido la primera vez que mataba las manos le temblaban y sus ojos derramaban lagrimas silenciosas, Levi solo atino a abrazarla y besarle el rostro para tranquilizarla, sabia que no era fácil la primera vez que tenia que matar después de eso Levi comenzó a entrenarla en lo básico para sobrevivir,El combate cuerpo a cuerpo y descubrir su propio estilo de pelea y usar el equipo tridimensional se convirtieron en una pareja de ladrones profesional, Alexandria haría lo que fuera por Levi._

_**Hasta ese día ...**_

_Querían ir más lejos para dejar esa vida y tener tranquilidad para tener la vida que tienen todos y estabilizarse y pueden que en un futuro tener familia, así que se atreven a entrar en el muro Sina para asaltar una de las casas de la nobleza, la familia había salido y no había regresado dentro de dos días así que jugaron un poco en esa Casa e Isabel y Farlan disfrutaban de la enorme mansión, hicieron esa promesa a la luz de las estrellas y la luna entregándose los objetos más preciados para ellos y sellaron esa promesa con un beso, Levi le prometió una vida a su lado y una familia, Alexandria le entrego algo tan sagrado que se valorara para toda la vida, y no era el collar de su pueblo, era la razón por la cual ellos decidieron huir juntos y que su madre quiso que vendiera ... Alexandria se entrego a Levi esa noche, le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma._

_**Pero nada es para siempre**_

_Cuando Alexandria despertó, estaba completamente sola no había rastro de Levi, Isabel y Farlan en ningún lado, cubriendo su cuerpo con una sabana busco las cosas de valor, pero no había nada al parecer se las habían llevado luego escucho los gritos furiosos del dueño de la casa mientras llamaba a los de la policía militar diciendo que alguien se había metido a su _ _casa._

_Presa del miedo se había vestido a alta velocidad para después escapar por una de las ventanas poniendose una capucha, pero algunos oficiales de la policia la vieron para despues perseguirla por toda la ciudad, hasta que logro perderlos y dirigirse a una de las entradas de la Ciudad subterránea antes de poder entrar para buscar a Levi vio a un hombre, no sabia si era de la política militar pero sí la veia entre lastima y burla._

_Hombre: así que te dejo?_

_Alex: de que hablas?_

_Hombre: revolcarse con la pequeña hija de los Valerius solo le faltaba eso antes de largarse._

_Alex: no, no, no el no me haría esto._

_Hombre: pues lo hizo, se largo esta tarde asi que ni pienses en buscarlo porque no lo encontraras._

_Alex: porque me haría esto?_

_Hombre: por que mas crees linda, por la recompensa que esta a tu nombre, la casa en la que establece era la del noble que le había pagado a tu madre por ti, sabia que establece con el asiático que le dio una buena paga por ti, pero como bono extra dejo que te disfrutara primero._

_Alexandria no sabia en que creer, esos años juntos ¿no significaron nada? solo fue un negocio, como todo._

_Hombre: pobre niña, eso es lo que siempre ha sido._

_Lo dijo como si adivinara lo que pensara, comprometido que el hombre la entrega a la policía militar, pero solo le quito la capucha y le dio un beso en el frente para irse alejando pero lo alcanzo antes de que se fuera._

_Alex: ¿y tu como sabes tanto de él?_

_Hombre: porque lo que te hice yo se lo enseñe._

_Eso es lo que dejó helada, así que entro en la ciudad y se fue a ese antiguo edificio donde solía verso y se hizo a llorar, su cabello castaño estaba sucio debido a que se quedo tres días lamentándose, pero hubo algo que le impidió morir de la pena ese momento, fue que sus hermanos la encontraron les contó lo que sucedió al principio quisieron ir a un registrador cada rincón de los muros para matar a Levi, pero los convenció de no hacer nada porque no valía la pena, ambos fueron separados de su madre para hacer su propio camino y ella se unió, pero no les llevará lleva a su hermano menor, el último de los hijos, los tres se juraron que cuando construyeran su imperio, lo sacarían de allí para que no sufriera lo que ellos._

_Poco después ella recupera los territorios de Levi como suyos, poco después se entero de la legión de reconocimiento lo había capturado y obligado a unirse a ellos junto con Isabel y Farlan, pero conociéndolo tenía algún interés oculto luego corrían los rumores que Levi se había convertido en el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y capitán de la legión, supuso que Isabel y Farlán habían muerto, ella se había encargado de convertirse en la pesadilla del subterráneo perfeccionando las técnicas que había aprendido de Levi e inventando y perfeccionando las suyas, reclutando a jóvenes para convertirlos en asesinos y ladrones creando un imperio en el subterráneo, ella robaba en todas las murales usando las sombras y la oscuridad como sus aliadas pero queriendo su reconocimiento hacia un escándalo total,por eso a partir de ese momento decidieron bautizarla como__**Escándalo Salvaje.**_

_Los años pasaron __y fueron suficientes para crear un imperio en el subterráneo había creado un refugio para los exiliados, cambiar su aspecto robando lo más lujoso de los nobles de Sina para dejar atrás el recuerdo de su antigua vida, había ido al distrito Shinganshina para conseguir comida, y luego surgió la catástrofe, el muro callo, los titanes invadieron y el distrito quedó en ruinas pensaba irse de ahí hasta que la vio, a la mujer que pario con su hermanito un titán los perseguía, Darry al verla salio rápidamente a su encuentro sin siquiera voltear, su madre la vio por primera vez en su vida vio tristeza y un poco de maternidad en sus ojos, y solo susurro un llévalo con su padre para después ser devorado por un titán._

_Llevo a su hermano por el subterráneo al refugio con sus hermanos, Alexandria penso en èl y su hermanito merecía tener una vida tranquila así que lo llevo al interior del muro Sina para dejarlo con su padre, solo con el nombre de su madre la hizo pasar, acepto a Darry y le ofreció a ella la misma oportunidad, pero ella lo rechazó tenia subordinados y hermanos que mantienen, volvió al subterráneo siguiendo con su vida normal, hasta ahora ..._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Volvió a la realidad cuando el comandante dio la orden para salir con los caballos yendo para ese antiguo cuartel de la legión, como la querían tener bien vigilada la pusieron en el escuadrón del hombre que alguna vez amo pero arrastro a Darry con ella, no lo perdería de vista junto con Hanji y Mike se adentraron en el castillo mientras el resto de la legión revisaba los alrededores.

Erwin: Levi, Mike, Hanji ven conmigo, recogeremos unas cosas, ustedes vigilen la -se afectados al escuadrón.

El escuadrón de Levi no se fiaba de ella, Darry se mostró un poco incomodo con la situación.

Darry: aun te afecta ¿no es así?

Alex: me afecta aún más el que estar aquí.

Darry: te entiendo, realmente lo superaste.

Alex: agradece que esas cosas no pueden moverse de noche.

Darry se dio cuenta que la chaqueta le quedaba un poco apretada.

Alex: ¿sucede algo?

Darry: creo que me confundí y me puse la de Eren.

Alex: ¿el chico titan?

Darry: ¿como sabes sobre él?

Alex: yo siempre lo se todo.

Se quedará en silencio hasta que el escuadrón haya sufrido romper el hielo.

Erd: ehh hola, no nos presentamos correctamente.

Alex: solo se que tienen parte de la culpa de que estemos aquí.

Auruo: sin mares insolente mocosa.

Alex: ¿mocosa ?, sabes tengo 28.

Gunther: no es por ofender señorita solo ...

Alex: ahhh ya entiendo es la estatura, ese mentiroso tiene la misma.

Auruo: no te expresa así del capitán.

Alex: ¿y que harás?

Petra: ya cállate -golpeando a Auruo haciendo que se mordiera la lengua ... otra vez.

Alex solo vio esa escena con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Petra: perdónalo no siempre es así, soy Petra mucho gusto -extendiendo la mano.

Alex: un placer -dijo para luego apartarse.

Darry: discúlpenla le cuesta trabajo confiar en las personas.

Alexandria se quedo viendo el cielo nocturno como una niña ilusionada.

Petra: ¿estas bien?

Alex: si, es solo que he pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, que había olvidado lo hermosa que se ve la luz de la luna.

Petra se quedó con ella viendo el firmamento, Alex de un momento a otro se quedó viendo el bosque y vio una enorme roca que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Alex: ABAJO- tomando a Petra y quitando la del camino.

La roca habia derrumbado parte del castillo haciendo que los escombros sellaras la puerta de donde estaban los superiores y un agujero en la parte superior de la ventana de donde veían la luna, Alex y Petra se reunieron con los demás para los períodos de que estén bien aunque Alex le importara solo Darry.

Se escucharon grandes pisadas al parecer se acercaba un titan.

Alex: ¿no se supone que no se mueven de noche?

Gunther: pues eso se supone.

Alex: escondan se y no hagan ruido.

Se podrían esconder en los escombros mientras veían un brazo gigante y peludo entrar mientras el ojo del inusual titán miraba por el agujero de arriba.

Petra estaba a punto de gritar de miedo, pero Alex fue más rápido y le cubrió la boca, el titán olfato y después se alejo solo perdió atinar a suspirar aliviados y Darry salió de su escondite.

Alex: Darry, vuelve a esconderte.

Darry: tranquila, ya se fue.

Pero en ese momento la mano peluda entra al castillo y agarra a Darry.

Alex: DARRY.

Alex saca sus cuchillas e intenta cortar al titan al igual que el resto mientras que los ojos del titan los cortó y los golpeaba con el brazo que tenia cautivo al joven, dejándolos inmovilizados.

Levi golpeaba la puerta de donde estaban encerrados hasta romperla y junto con los demás dirigirse hacia donde están sus subordinados junto con Alejandría.

El escuadrón de Levi estaba en una esquina de la habitación mientras que Alejandría estaba en el centro frente a la mano que tenía a su hermano.

El titán soltó un rugido mientras se enfrentaba a la chica y Darry se movía tratando de librarse.

Darry: maldito ... maldito.

Alexandria se levanto poniéndose firme para enfrentarse al titán con los ojos desbordando en lagrimas de desesperación por ver a su hermano en la mano de ese monstruo.

Alex: Llévame.

Los subordinados de Levi se quedarán viendo como estarían localizados mientras el titan la veia fijamente.

Alex: no lo quieres a él, no lo quieres a él lo que sea que quieras ... puedes tomarlo de mí.

El titán solo la preocupación fijamente mientras apretaba un poco la mano y estrujaba al muchacho quien se quejaba.

Alex: no quieres a Darry ... no lo quieres.

Darry: no lo hagas por favor Lex.

Alex: TENGO LO MISMO POR DENTRO LLÉVAME ¿ME OÍSTE? LLÉVAME MALDITO SUÉLTALO.

La puerta fue derribada y los superiores se quedarán viendo mientras el titán soltaba otro rugido, Erwin y los demás veían impresionados al titán y aún más la interacción de la chica con el titán.

Alex: por favor ... por favor suéltalo.

Erwin: prepárense para atacar.

Darry: NO LO HAGAS LEX POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS.

Alex: solo piénsalo un segundo no luchare puedes llevarme ... soy mas fuerte me quieres a MI.

Todo se quedo en silencio unos momentos mientras los ojos de Alexandria derramaban lagrimas y miraba a los ojos del titán, los demás nunca vieron a un titán como él era la impresión que ni siquiera Levi pudo reaccionar.

Alex: déjalo ... déjalo ir y llévame.

El titán viro la cabera dando un sentido que iba a marcharse mientras sacaba su brazo del castillo.

Alex: SUÉLTALO.

Saco el brazo del castillo llevándose a Darry ella corrió a la salida mientras los demás miraban a ese titán anormal por la venta un portazo los saco del choque y vieron a la chica correr tras el titán.

Alex: DARRYYYY.

Darry

Darry

DARRYYYY

Gritaba la chica mientras corría tras el titán con los ojos desbordando en lagrimas y la voz quebrada, lo presiguio aproximadamente cinco kilómetros a pie hasta que perdí la vista, perdieron las pisadas hasta el rastro se termino debido a que habíamos tenido un llover y vio lo que más se temía encontrar, la capa ensangrentada de su hermano junto con su tótem familiar.

Se quedo de rodillas utilizó la capa y la abrazaba mientras lloraba y sollozaba.

Al poco tiempo Levi y los demás llegaron mientras la veían llorar el resto de los hermanos llegaron poco después junto con el resto de la legión en completo shock y se unían a ella en su pena incluso los hermanastros, los cinco se abrazaron para consolarse por la perdida del más pequeño de la familia.

Los legiones perdieron con lastima, sobretodo Levi conoció a Darry cuando estaba en el subterráneo y lo que significaba para Alejandría.

Y ese titán ... había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

**Continuara ...**


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

**La sangre no hace la familia**

_**Todo era oscuro para mí en ese momento no podía sentir nada solo escuchaba su voz llamándome.**_

_Alejandría ..._

_Alejandría ..._

_ALEXANDRIA_

_**Escuchaba la voz de un hombre me llamaba constantemente**_

_Les falle ... a todos _

_Les falle._

_**Ahora era su propia voz lo que escuchaba.**_

Alexandria abrió los ojos de golpe se recostada boca arriba al lado de una fogata en un refugio donde estaban sus hermanos viéndola preocupados.

Alex: ¿Qué me paso?

Killy: te pusiste muy mal tanto que te desmayaste.

Todos los recuerdos vinieron a ella de golpe, esa cosa se había comido a Darry y no pudo hacer nada ...

Alex: todo fue mi culpa.

Potra: era un título de 17 metros y te dejo herida ¿Qué podías hacer?

Alex: pude hacer mucho, pero decidí no arriesgarme.

Tony: también fue nuestra culpa, debimos estar con ustedes.

Killy: ¿Cómo se lo decimos a su padre?

Ese era el detalle, cuando se enterará de lo que había pasado se iba a formar un conflicto enorme con la legión de reconocimiento.

Alex: yo se lo diré.

Tony: corres riesgo.

Dekal: como todos.

Dekal que hasta ahora estuvo callada viendo afuera del refugio el cielo nocturno vigilando que no vinieran titanes. Erwin entró al refugio seguido de Levi y Hanji.

Erwin: siento mucho su perdida.

Killy: no lo creo NO SE ENTIENDE NADA, SACRIFICA A LOS SOLDADOS PARA RECUPERAR UN TERRITORIO PERDIDO HOY NO CAYO NADIE MÁS, PERO PORQUE SOLO DARRY ... era solo un niño aún tenía mucho por vivir ... por eso lo enviamos a Sina y usted atrajo esa cosa TRAJO AL DIABLO USADO No pudo continuar ya que rompió a llorar como hace mucho no lo hizo.

Erwin: fue un gran soldado ... -intento tomarle el hombro, pero para su sorpresa Tony lo empujo para alejarlo.

Tony: no lo toque.

Tony le paso el brazo por los hombros para luego abrazarlo y llevarlo a un rincón del refugio para que se desahogara un gusto.

Erwin pensó en todos, pero sobre todo en Alejandría, la cabina y la tormenta de lágrimas que viola sus ojos mientras se aferraba a la capa de su hermanito, se acercó lentamente a ella.

Aun podría escuchar su voz en la cabeza.

_Confía en mí, hermana._

Erwin: no lo lamentes, si lo haces fallas en cualquier decisión que tomes de ahora en adelante.

Alexandria no lo escuchaba del todo, pero eso ya la tenía al límite solo atino a sujetar una de sus cuchillas para enterrárselas en la garganta, pero ni siquiera llego a rozarlo ya que Levi la sujeto por la muñeca inmovilizándola para evitar que cometiera una locura.

Alex: apártate.

Levi: piensa con la cabeza fría, no quieres hacer esto.

Alex: quítate del camino.

Levi: lo lamento, pero tendrán que pasar sobre mi si quieres matarlo.

Alex no lo tuvo solo preparaba la cuchilla para matarlo, pero sus manos le temblaban por lo alterada que estaba, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle todo a ella? Nació **condenada** , su madre la prostituía para poder venderla, el hombre que amaba la tradición, paso por los días más negros en el subterráneo, el hombre causante de su desgracia reaparece y lo peor acaba de perder a su pequeño hermanito. Lanzo un grito de frustración para tirar la cuchilla lejos para dejarse caer de rodillas y romper nuevamente a llorar.

Dekal se arrodillo con ella y el abrazo y se específicamente llorar también, hasta que Erwin los interrumpió.

Erwin: no gasten energía en lamentaciones, usen esa energía para poder pelear y así recuperar la muralla.

Tony: acabamos de perder a nuestro hermano y tú te preocupas por ese puto pedazo de tierra.

Erwin: que es territorio de la humanidad y recuperarlo nos devuelve al lugar a donde pertenecemos para demostrar nuestra fortaleza asegurando nuestra victoria.

Tony: ¿y de qué sirve ?, ESE TERRITORIO ESTA INFESTADO DE TITANES Y SI SEGUIMOS INTENTANDOLO MORIREMOS TODOS.

Alex: Tony ...

Alex lo detuvo a tiempo cuando vio lo que iba a golpear, al inicio la miro impresionado, pero al verla a los ojos lo supo y no tuve caso intentar contradecirla ya que era más terca que una mula, pero una muy determinada y eso era lo que destacaba a los Valerius, a los Brigss, a los Blake ya los Chang no se conformaban con nada, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados así que le dejo el camino libre a la señorita para hablar con el comandante.

Alex: te ayudaremos a recuperar la muralla y luego nos largamos.

Dijo eso último para después salir del refugio después de sus hermanos bajo la atenta mirada de los de la legión, se montaron en sus caballos para comenzar su camino devuelta a la muralla.

Potra: ¿Tienes un plan?

Alex: solo gane tiempo, sabes bien que tú eres el brillante.

La legión llego casi al amanecer a la muralla antes de que las personas se dieran cuenta de su ausencia y se enteraran de un nuevo fracaso, volviendo al cuartel los hermanos se estaban preparando mentalmente para lo más difícil, informarle al padre de Darry sobre su muerte .

Erwin: ¿Quién es el familiar más cercano del cadete Chang? Aparte de ustedes.

Killy: Su padre, supimos que tendríamos unos días en la ciudad para atender esos asuntos.

Erwin: ¿Saben dónde está?

Potra: si, pero iremos nosotros.

Erwin: también iré, es mi deber como comandante.

Alex: entonces debes prepararte para cualquier cosa.

Tony y Dekal se quedarán en el cuartel para reponerse mientras que los Valerius y el comandante iban hacia la ciudad para darle la noticia al padre.

Eren y los demás de la tropa 104 también se lamentaban la muerte de Darry convivieron con él los tres años de entrenamiento y formaron amistad con el trío de Shinganshina hablaron sobre conocer el mundo exterior cuando estaban libres.

Eren: ¿Por qué?

Armin: ¿eh?

Eren: ¿Por qué solo Darry? Él era uno de los mejores y aun así MURIO-golpeando la pared.

Jean: también era mi amigo.

Sasha: y el mío, me di comida-con pequeñas lágrimas.

Mikasa: todos nos lamentamos su muerte, pero debemos seguir fuertes.

Armin: Mikasa tiene razón, tenemos que seguir luchando por el mundo que todos soñamos seguir adelante y no rendirnos.

Los Valerius guiaban al comandante por la ciudad hasta llegar a una taberna donde encontramos soldados de la policía militar quienes al verlos se pusieron a la defensiva, conocieron bien a un escandalo salvaje.

Oficial1: ¿QUÉ QUIERES AQUÍ VALERIUS?

Alex: ahora vine en son de paz, no vine a pelear.

Oficial2: entonces, ¿Qué quieres?

Alex: necesito hablar con el capitán Darius Chang.

Esto dejo helado a Erwin nunca supo que el capitán de la policía militar fuera del padre del chico.

Oficial1: ¿paso algo?

Potra: sí.

Darius: ¿Qué paso?

El capitán había entrado en el momento que había perdido su nombre, se acercó a Alejandría y el abrazo como si fuera un padre con su hija.

Darius: Alejandría ... mírate, estas enorme.

Alex: me hubiera gustado volver a verte bajo otras circunstancias.

Darius: lo sé, intente disuadir de que serían por ti, pero al menos están juntos ¿Darry le dio gusto verlos?

Killy: no tanto.

Darius: se le pasara en pocos días, así me puse yo cuando dije que se uniría al equipo de reconocimiento, por cierto ¿Dónde está? ¿No vino con ustedes?

Se detono el silencio con esa pregunta, iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando vio los ojos de los muchachos nublarse y derramando lágrimas, entonces vio al comandante Erwin asumiendo la capa de su hijo, entonces lo supo.

Darius: No ... - susurro con la voz quebrada y los ojos aguados.

Erwin: El cadete Chang cayó en batalla, entrego su corazón por la humanidad - entregándole la capa.

Darius se aferró a la capa llorando silenciosamente, hasta que no soportó más y soltó un grito de frustración y dolor cayendo de rodillas.

Darius: mi hijo ... mi niño ... mi único hijo- sollozaba el pobre hombre.

Los que estaban en el local e incluso algunas personas de la calle miraban esa escena y veían al hombre con profunda pena. Darius se abalanzo sobre Erwin para empezar a golpearlo, pero fue retenido por los otros dos soldados.

Oficial1: Capitán Contrólese.

Erwin: fue un gran soldado.

Darius: EL PERTENECIA A LA POLICIA MILITAR, PERO LE LLENARON LA CABEZA CON IDIOTECAS Y AHORA ESTA MUERTO- seguía forcejeando para librarse del agarre y así matar a Erwin.

Potra: será mejor que se retire, intentaremos que se tranquilice.

Erwin no muy confiado salió de la taberna dirigiéndose de nuevo al cuartel ignorando las miradas de desprecio que le lanzaban las personas.

Killy: no lo culpe a él.

Alex: cúlpame a mí, no pude protegerlo.

Darius logro librarse para luego aferrarse a Alejandría ya abrazarla.

Darius: no fue tu culpa, fue mía.

Potra: tranquilízate y toma otro trago.

Darius: Alejandría, cuéntamelo todo.

En el cuartel.

Eren estaba meditando y recordando los momentos que paso con Darry como amigo, se conoció cuando entró en el cuerpo de adiestramiento, cuando compartió sus historias de la tragedia de Shinganshina, sus ilusiones para el futuro cuando exterminó a los titanes, todo, lo que como un hermano y no solo él se lamentaba cada uno de los cadetes recordaba a Darry como un buen muchacho, el mejor de su generación, alguien noble, humilde, extraordinario, aunque misterioso y reservado.

El comandante perdió darles el resto del día libre para recuperarse mentalmente por la pérdida de su compañero.

El escuadrón de Levi se quedó en silencio completo reprendiendose por haber quedado congelados en el momento que ese titán se llevó al chico.

La noche cayó y la hora de la cena llegó nadie se atrevió a acercarse a los dos jóvenes de Sina, los Valerius volvieron al anochecer después de hablar con Erwin sobre lo que había convencido al capitán Darius de que no hiciera nada contra el escuadrón de reconocimiento, los cinco cenaron silenciosamente alejados de los demás.

Levi mantenía su mirada fija en Alejandría, quería hablarle, decirle que lamentaba la muerte de Darry, pero sabía que quería dejarla sola por el momento, después hablaría con ella y aclararían las cosas.

Erwin se acercó a los cinco para informarles que retomarian las actividades el día siguiente para prepararse para la próxima expedición, después de eso todos se prepararon para dormir, fue un día largo.

Todos fueron a sus dormitorios, menos los hermanos se quedaron en sus momentos más, nadie les reprochó sabían que debían hablar y desahogarse.

Decidieron salir un rato lejos de los terrenos del cuartel para poder hablar con más tranquilidad hasta que llegaron a una cueva cerca de un lago, encendieron una fogata para comenzar

Tony: ¿Cómo lo perdí Darius?

Alex: al inicio quiso matar al comandante, pero luego se tranquilizó nos quedamos con él hasta que la noche cayó, no pudimos dejar de culparse y nos dijo que nos cuidaramos entre nosotros para seguir con vida.

Tony: ¿no tomara acción contra la Legión?

Killy: estaba tentado a hacerlo, pero luego las cosas con más calma y se dio cuenta de que el único culpable de su muerte fue ese Titán.

Dekal: esto cambia las cosas ... Solo tenemos que prepararnos para mañana y entrenar para la siguiente expedición.

Potra: eso no es suficiente Dekal ...

Los hermanos voltearon a ver a Filly como si hubiera perdido la razón, ¿qué más podríamos hacer?

Filly: no podemos tratar este asunto como si fuera cualquier soldado mediocre, era mi hermano, NUESTRO hermano, puede que no compartiera su sangre- dirigirse a Dekal ya Tony- pero compartía el vínculo que su padre creo con ustedes en Sina, si no lo hacen por nosotros háganlo por él, cuando se meten con uno se meten con todos, cazaremos a ese Titán y no descansaremos hasta que la tierra este teñida con su sangre.

Los hermanos lo veían como si le hubiéramos ido el último tornillo que le quedaba, pero tenía razon, no había dejado el asunto de Darry y dejar solo su memoria que desaparecería como lo de los demás soldados caídos, el honor de los Valerius fue aplastado ante la impotencia de no poder protegerlo, junto con el honor de los Chang, los Blake y los Briggs por el vínculo que unía a las familias, todos se vieron entre sí y tomaron la decisión del húngaro a su hermano y recuperarían su honor.

Tony: todos estamos de acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo lo haremos genio?

Dekal: tiene razón, solo somos cinco ya que Erwin no arriesgará a todo su batallón para vengar a un soldado.

Alex: y esa cosa mide como 17 metros además de que no es un Titán ordinario.

Killy: y si esa cosa es anormal estamos perdidos.

XxX: por eso deben prepararse bien.

Los muchachos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada de la cueva y vieron al capitán Darius ahí.

Potra: Capitán ...

Darius: arriesgue a Darry desde muy temprano edad para que en el futuro tomera el lugar que le corresponde, pero ustedes están preparados ...

Alex: ¿A qué te refieres?

Darius: de que si van a cazar a ese monstruo ... Van a hacerlo como tiene que ser ...

_**Al día siguiente. **_

El luto paso y los soldados estaban en sus actividades diarias, menos los Valerius, Blake y Briggs. Ellos estaban con el instructor Keith Shadis para un entrenamiento más intenso, para probar si estaban hechos para ser soldados o solo ser más comida de Titanes, mientras que el Comandante Erwin los vio junto con Levi y Hanji.

Keith: USTEDES CINCO NO SON MÁS QUE SOLO ALIMENTO DE TITANES, PERDEMOS SOLDADOS, AMIGOS, COMPAÑEROS, PERO ESO NO ES EXCUSA PARA RENUNCIAR ME MOSTRARAN SUS HABILIDADES Y DECIDIRÉ SI VALEN LA PENA COMO SOLDADOS Y DE USTEDES DEPENDAS VENDIDO .

Potra: " _Matar a ese Titán"_

Killy: _"Vengar a Darry"_

Dekal: _"Recuperar nuestro honor._

Tony: _"Tomar el lugar que nos corresponde"_

Alex: _"Acabar con ese y con todos los Titanes ..."_

_Los cinco: "lo mataremos para tomar el lugar que nos corresponde y así el honor de nuestras familias estara restaurado"._


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

**MI HONOR**

_Alexandria se presentó en un callejón de la ciudad subterránea, la salida trasera de un bar donde acababa de presentar un espectáculo y con ella se había un hombre que llevaba capucha por lo que no se vio el rostro, dijo que le iba a dar información importante ._

_Hombre: ¿Qué pensarías de volver a verlo?_

_Alex: ¿A quién?_

_Hombre: tú sabes a quien me refiero._

_Alex: ¿estuviste bebiendo de nuevo?_

_Hombre: hablo enserio, porque tarde o temprano se siguió por aquí._

_Alex: solo te diré que, si vuelve, lo matare._

_El hombre solo se rio a carcajadas._

_Alex: ¿Qué te da gracia?_

_Hombre: de que no serias capaz de matarlo._

_Alex: claro que sí, lo haría sin dudarlo me enseñaste sus trucos, se sus debilidades._

_Hombre: el que sepas como matarlo no significa que lo harás, sabes porque y te lo has estado negando todos estos años._

_Alex: ¿Por qué piensas que no soy capaz?_

_Hombre: porque aun que lo niegues ..._

_Aun sientes algo por él ..._

**Actualidad 2 semanas después ...**

Todo el bosque estaba tranquilo la neblina paseaba por los árboles rociados por el sereno de la mañana y de entre la neblina se veían siluetas grandes de entre 15 o 10 metros ocultas entre los árboles, el instructor Keith los miraba desde una rama alta y atrás de él había otra silueta de 10 metros, pero un soldado usando su equipo tridimensional el corto la nuca al titán para después engancharse entre los árboles y detrás de él lo seguían a otros cuatro soldados que se dispersaban para cortar las nucas de los Titanes de madera.

Keith: _"durante este tiempo a pesar del dolor han logrado sobrellevar este entrenamiento que es el triple de lo que se les pone a los novatos y al igual que ellos cada uno tiene algo que los destaca"_

Observando los movimientos de sus soldados fija la vista en uno de ellos que se mueve la fuerza y la velocidad cortando las nucas de los titanes.

Keith: _"Anthony Briggs, fuerte físicamente, pero fácilmente fácil ante las provocaciones, excelente en el uso del equipo de maniobras donde usa la fuerza cargada de ira para descargar contra los titanes, un poco extraño para alguien que viene de la muralla Sina, supera expectativas en el uso del equipo de mandiobras, excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya pertenencia a la legión y aun así afectó a este entrenamiento para superarse "._

Luego violar a otro soldado para verlo moverse con agilidad entre los espacios reducidos de los árboles, le costaba ubicarlo una vista simple, pero luego lo saldrá disparado hacia la nuca del Titán, mandándoles señales con sus manos para indicarles sus posiciones.

Keith: _"Filly Valerius, escoria del subterráneo, experto en estrategias y camuflaje es capaz de moverse entre los espacios reducidos para ocultarse a plena vista, un líder nativo que es capaz de guiar a los suyos incluso si eso incluye tomar decisiones difíciles, supera expectativas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y excelente con el equipo de maniobras "._

Su vista ahora se centra en otro cadete que se movía de una forma más agraciada buscando los ángulos que unían las nucas de los titanes para cortarlas a la vez moviéndose como si fuera un baile.

Keith: _"Killy Valerius, es otro de los hijos de Monserrat raro y afeminado, no me sorprende que haya vendido como fenómeno, pero tiene una agilidad admirable, no cuestiona a sus hermanos mayores, cortes limpios y precisos, excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo , supera las expectativas en el uso del equipo de mandiobras "._

Ahora veo su vista a las cadetes femeninas, pero se centró en una, viendo sus ojos analíticos como sobrepasar a los titanes para salir ilesa haciendo señales a sus hermanos para anunciar sobre los titanes y esquivarlos para usar otro punto de ataque y cortar la nuca.

Keith: _"Dekal Blake, otra hija del muro Sina observadora y analítica, busca opciones viendo las debilidades junto con los pros y contras de la situación advirtiendo con señales, inteligencia a la par de su hermano Filly, talento con el equipo de maniobras y es excelente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo "._

Su vista se centra ahora en la última que desde hace semanas su aspecto era otro desde que entro, ahora su cabello era castaño y liso, cuando sus hermanos no miraban a los titanes ocultos, ella se desviaba de la formación para cortar la nuca con una velocidad sorprendente que ni se dio cuenta que los señuelos ya estaban destruidos.

Keith: _"Alexandria Valerius, tiene talento natural decir que supera las expectativas en todos los aspectos se queda corto además de lo que posee una técnica y velocidad que puede compararse con la mismísima Capitán Levi, incluso no entiendo cómo fue que terminaste enredado con Monserrat, pero debes sentirte orgulloso lograste procrear a una excelente soldado "_

Ahora los miro a todos a la vez que se dirigen a la silueta de un Titán de 17 metros, era enorme.

Keith: _"separados de si son peligrosos, pero juntos ..."_

Ahora vio cómo se dispersaban para cortar todos los miembros del título hasta dejarlo completamente desesperado, los cinco aterrizaron en el suelo dejando a Filly a la cabeza.

Keith: " _Lo son más"_

El instructor Keith detectó los resultados de los cadetes, su vista a una rama más alta donde estaba Erwin viendo también a los cadetes, Keith solo asintió con la cabeza dándole a Erwin la respuesta que quería, los Valerius son muy buenos soldados y ni hablar de los de Sina

ya estaban listos ...

Después de esa prueba fueron al comedor yéndose para la mesa más alejada de los demás, solo terminarían de comer para entrenar el cuerpo a cuerpo bajo la mirada atenta de todos los cadetes, los que habían visto entrenar y ellos en carne propia probaron su fuerza en el entrenamiento, nadie se atrevía a metros con ellos, pero fuera de eso se habían llevado bien con ellos Filly era un poco reservado y serio pero tenia su lado divertido y cuando querían bromas junto con Killy, Killy se había acoplado bien con el grupo de La tropa 104 se perdió bien con las chicas y con los hombres era un poco más reservado, Alejandría por otro lado era mucho más cerrado con los demás el haber perdido a Darry la había cambiado pero eso no le quitaba la parte más bonita de su personalidad ella escuchaba, se preocupaba,cuida a los demás y al igual que Killy se integro poco a poco en el grupo de cadetes, pero aún así se reúne con los de Sina para hablar en privado asuntos familiares.

Killy: ¿Será que nos aprobemos?

Tony: no digas estupideces nena, sobrepasamos a todos aquí incluso aún más de cuando establecemos en entrenamiento.

Dekal: solo falta que revisen como estamos en combate.

Filly: no tendremos ningún problema, pero debemos mantener nuestra mente fija en el objetivo.

Alex: si, pero debemos estar preparados para todo cazar a esa cosa no será fácil.

Potra: moco, al parecer se te olvida de quienes somos, podemos hacerlo ... mantente tranquila.

Erwin: Valerius, Blake, Briggs vayan a presentar su prueba de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ellos obedecieron y restauraron la legión de los acompañantes, habían entrenado con ellos y eran consientes de su fuerza, pero nunca habían visto pelear entre ellos. Erwin junto con Hanji encontraron la prueba primero con los hombres, se enfrentarán los tres a la vez cosa que a muchos impresiono la pelea fue impresionante intercambiaban golpes y patadas, ninguno se dejaba ganar esa pelea no era solo de fuerza, era una pelea por honor y orgullo, Keith los miraba era el consiente de la fuerza que estaba en los Valerius. Esa familia era un misterio a la única y primera integrante que conocía de ese legado era Montserrat, no había nadie más de esa familia,

La pelea termino en empate, los tres por no dejarse ganar habían caído de lataancio y eso hizo que Alejandría rodara los ojos esos tres que habían sido hombres, cuando se trata de su ego no había poder humano que los detuviera.

Erwin: Blake, Valerius pasen.

Ahora los Varones de la legión les prestaron atención esa mujer eran tan bellas como peligrosas, pero la más letal era la Valerius esa mujer era capaz de ganarle a Mikasa estaban preparadas para el combate solo que decidieron subir el nivel usando bastones de madera Dekal a pesar de ser un poco mayor Alejandría siempre le ganaba y al igual que sus hermanos peleaban por su honor.

Ambas mostraban una gran habilidad con los bastones era una pelea amistosa pero muy fuerte y cargada de rivalidad Alejandría había logrado esquivar un golpe de Dekal para luego dar un período de pausa.

Alex: sabes Dekal? anoche dije una plegaria por ti.

Dekal: a si? Alexa, que amable.

Alex: si, o porque Apolo te inspira con una estrategia que podría terminar tu larga hilera de derrotas contra mi.

Dekal se abalanzo sobre ella intentando golpearla, Alexandra la pateo quebrando el bastón Dekal logro usar las dos mitades para defenderse, le quitó el bastón y apunto una parte afilada del bastón a su cuello.

Dekal: Alabado sea Apolo.

Alexandria la tomo por el cabello para darle una vuelta y dejarla en el suelo poniendo su pie en su cuello.

Alex: obviamente no estoy orando lo suficiente.

Dekal: si no fueras la hija de Montserrat-dijo con frustacion.

Tony: te estas oxidando un poco Deka.

Todos estaban impresionados, Dekal era la única mujer que podía estar al nivel de Mikasa, pero al parecer Valerius era más fuerte ... y eso provocaba que los demás integrantes de la legión murmuraban entre sí.

\- _ella es escándalo salvaje?_

\- _con razón dicen que es la guerrera más feroz del subterráneo ..._

\- _él escuchado que es una prostituta igual que su madre._

En algún punto de su vida esos comentarios la hubieran afectado porque a pesar de que su madre la prostituida la había criado por ser una sumisa, una "dama" del nivel de los Valerius según ella para no manchar el nombre de una familia supuesta mente noble , pero desde que perdió su honor por causa de Levi ya no le importa que difamen el nombre de su familia, solo había algo que no soportaba ...

\- _su madre era su proxeneta._

\- _era una bailarina exótica._

\- _y todavía lo hace, se escapaba del subterráneo para hacer sus asquerosidades en otras partes de las murallas._

_\- los amigos de mi padre vieron como baila de sexy la zorra, como nadie conocía su cara como criminal la apodaron escándalo salvaje pero como la zorra que es la apodaron "Cha ..."_

No pudo terminar ya que la muchacha le había lanzado una piedra que había en la arena, pero el soldado se agacho y la piedra fue un chocar en la cabeza del tipo que no quería ver ni en pintura.

La piedra había golpeado la cabeza del capitán Levi.

"uuuuhhhhh" fue la exclamación de todos los que veían con lástima a la pobre chica, ahora sabrá Dios lo que le hará el capitán a la pobre chica.

Levi estaba de lo más tranquilo caminando cuando de repente lo golpea la piedra dirige su vista hacia el causante y para su sorpresa era la chica Valerius. Camino hacia ella con pasos llenos de rabia hasta posarse frente a ella con una mirada amenazante que pronosticaba muerte, pero ella no se dejaba intimidar.

Levi: esa es tu forma de desquitarte conmigo? apedreandome?

Alex: mi intención era darle un cerdo, pero le di una rata.

Cualquiera que tenga sentido común se alejo difícil de la pelea de miradas.

Erwin que vio la pelea de las mujeres estaba por darles el visto bueno y se había dado esa situación estaba por separarlos, pero Hanji tomo la palabra.

Hanji: ¿por qué se enfrenta? sería un buen entrenamiento.

La mayoría de los presentes pensaron que Hanji se la había zafado el último tornillo que le quedaba, en que cabeza cabe enfrentar a una mujerzuela frágil del subterráneo con el Capitán? aunque de frágil ya comprobaron que no tiene nada, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea una mujerzuela, esperaban que Erwin parara la pelea.

Erwin: veamos de que eres capaz Valerius ... pelea con él.

Ahora todos estaban emocionados con eso y el resto de los Valerius aprovecharon para joder un poco a Levi.

Killy: APUESTAS, APUESTAS HAGAN SUS APUESTAS.

Potra: AMBOS DEL SUBTERRÁNEO.

Killy: UNA MUJER.

Potra: UN HOMBRE ... Que ni llega a hombre.

Killy: ES UNA RATA.

Potra: DE DOS PATAS.

La mayoría se estaba conteniendo la risa, pero al ver la cara del capitán todos se callaron.

Potra: UNA CUENTA DE HONOR PENDIENTE.

Killy: QUIÉN GANARÁ?

Potra: LA RATA ENANA CORROMPE-PERVIERTE-ROBA-ABANDONA HERMANAS MÁS DESCARADA DE LA HUMANIDAD.

Levi se estaba conteniendo para no arrancarles la cabeza a ese par que desde que estaba en el subterráneo le daban caza por estar con ella y Hanji se estaba revolcando en el suelo de la risa, los Valerius le agradaban ya que la agarraban contra Levi, Mike y Erwin se contenían para no reirse como la científica.

Killy: ¿O EL MOCO DEL SUBTERRÁNEO? HAGAN SUS APUESTAS.

La mayoría se acerco para apostar, casi la mayoría aposto a favor del Capitán, solo pocos apostaron a favor de la chica sorprendentemente Mikasa había apostado a favor de ella, Sasha estaba comiendo, Armin se preocupó por el estado físico de la muchacha mientras Eren estaba anonado los había visto pelear por separado, cuando la capturaron él había ganado pero no vio la pelea, el capitán se mantenía tranquilo mientras la chica se ponía en posición de pelea.

Jean: esto es impresionante.

Sasha: este es el combate del siglo.

Conie: creía que era de Annie con Mikasa.

Jean: si pero esto es más emocionante.

Armin: ambos son muy fuertes.

Erd: ¿Quién ganará?

Auruo: Tsk, no seas tonto esa niña no podrá contra el capitán.

Petra: si, pero pudo con Dekal y con varios.

Gunther: no se atrevieron a lastimarla porque es mujer, el capitán no tuvieron miedo con eso.

Reiner: apuesto mi cena a que ella gana.

Ambos se miraban.

Alex: pudimos arreglar esto antes, el golpe fue un sin querer.

Levi: ya lo se.

Alex: por que continuas con esto.

Levi: como yo lo recuerdo cada vez que nos peleábamos, así nos reconciliábamos.

Alex: pues yo recuerdo OTRAS formas de reconciliarnos.

Ya estaban confiandos de que Levi iba a ganar la pelea y esa declaración de la chica los abandonados fríos a algunos, él le lanzará el primer golpe por "ser un caballero" los bloqueaba lo mejor que tuvieron mucho mejor en esos años Una patada para alejarla de él.

Cuando ella le iba a dar otro golpe pero le agarro las muñecas para tumbarla en el suelo se iba acercando a ella, ella le dejó un puñado de tierra en la cara que cayó en los ojos cegándolo por un momento le hace una barrida de pierna para Tumbarlo

Jean: ESO ES TRAMPA.

Ella se levanta para darle una patada, pero la detiene y la empuja ya ambos de pie vuelven a intercambiar golpes y patadas de parte de él, de ella aparte de golpes eran de vez en cuando mordidas cuando se mantenían inmovilizada. Ambos ya estaban cansados pero ninguno se dejaría vencer.

Levi: haz mejorado.

Alex: al parecer ha olvidado como se pelea en el subterráneo, ninguna pelea es limpia.

En cada golpe ella descargaba su rabia y su resentimiento hizo él por lo que le hizo en el pasado eso le quebrantara el muro que había puesto en su corazón acercó su rostro a él y le dio un beso tomándolo por sorpresa con los ojos bien abiertos.

La cara de todos era un poema NADIE se esperaba ese movimiento, cuando el beso termino Levi estaba en un estado que nadie había imaginado en Choque suavemente la soltó de las muñecas para alejarse un par de pasos de ella, él la miró y vio como de sus ojos se empezaban a formar lágrimas pasó ese momento le dio una patada en la entrepierna los hombres por puro instinto se taparon la suya porque hasta ellos les dolió el golpe, cuando Levi se inclino por el dolor ella le dio un puñetazo que lo mando para atrás dejándolo noqueado, todos se quedarán en CHOQUE porque una mujer le ganó al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Hubo silencio unos momentos luego los que apostaron un favor se ella aplaudió y gritaron en celebración.

Eren la vio y entonces lo supo esa mujer era quien lo había salvado de una golpiza hace tres años en el refugio.

Erwin se mantenia serio, Hanji con una sonrisa burlona al pobre Levi.

Erwin: Avisale al Capitán Chang que escuadrón ya está listo.

Mike: pero Chang es de la policía militar ¿no?

Erwin: si, pero fue transferido aquí al parecer quiere terminar con los Titanes por matar a su hijo.

Hanji: eso es bueno, Chang es un gran capitán sabrá como mantener a raya a esos 5.

Erwin: preparen todo saldremos mañana, la expedición número 57 con los Valerius de nuestro lado.

**Holis se que no hablo mucho pero se que es necesario para aclarar unas cuantas dudas.**

**¿Quién es Apolo?**

_Era descrito como el dios de las artes, del arco y la flecha, que amenazaba o protegía desde el alto de los cielos, siendo identificado con la luz de la verdad, tal es como se lo representaba con el Sol. Era temido por los otros dioses y solo su padre y su madre específicamente contenerlo. Era el dios de la muerte súbita, de las plagas y enfermedades, pero también el dios de la curación y de la protección contra las fuerzas malignas. Además, era el dios de la belleza, de la perfección, de la armonía, del equilibrio y de la razón, el iniciador de los jóvenes en el mundo de los adultos, estaba conectado a la naturaleza, las hierbas y los rebaños, y era protector de los pastores, marineros y arqueros._  
_Era símbolo de inspiración profética y artística, siendo el patrón del más famoso oráculo de la Antigüedad, el oráculo de Delfos y líder de las musas. Como jefe de las Musasinspiradoras (con el epíteto Apolo Musageta) y director de su coro actuaba como dios patrón de la música y la poesía. Su lira se convirtió en un atributo común de Apolo. Los himnos cantados en su honor recibieron el nombre de peanes (Peán era su nieto, hijo de Asclepio)._

**Y por lo demás ya la lectura nos lo dirá ...**

**¿Quienes son los Valerius?**

**¿Por que la abandono?**

**¿Qué pasará con ellos?**

**¿Quién era en realidad Montserrat Valerius?**

**¿Quién es el padre de Alejandría?**

**¿Quien era el hombre que la visitaba en el subterráneo?**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo para más sorpresas.**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

**HOLA A TODOS.**

**me partí la cabeza intentando que me prendiera el foco para realizar este capitulo al inicio pensaba hacerlo corto pero mejor escribí todo lo que tenia antes de que se me olvidera y para darles un muy bonito capítulo ... solo advierto que este será un capítulo laaaargo .**

**Hay una parte de donde podemos poner una canción.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

**Así que sin más preámbulos**

**El capítulo 5**

_Tengan en mente la canción del opening _  
**-**

**_/ / _**

_-tengo un trabajo para ti, me han dicho que son los mejores por eso los buscan, pero esto sería lo más complicado que he hecho en toda tu vida, el reto suicida._

_-no hay nada que no haya podido hacer ¿de qué se trata?_

_\- ¿Conoces a Montserrat Valerius?_

_Isabel y Farlan se abrazaron asustados mientras Levi se le helo la sangre un momento._

_\- ¿Qué quieres con ella?_

_\- Ella tiene algo que me pertenece y tú vas a recuperarlo, te pagaría muy bien._

_\- ¿Así que quiere recuperar a Montserrat y las cajas de sus suministros?_

_\- ¿Cómo?_

_\- La propiedad que le pertenece y ella posee._

_\- ¿Suministros? No, no, no jovencito yo no los necesito y los puedo conseguir cuando se me dé la gana y por mi Montserrat puede irse al infierno._

_\- ¿Entonces? -le pregunto Farlan al misterioso hombre._

_\- Lo que quiero es algo mucho más pequeño, algo que su única y miserable hija lleva en su persona todo el tiempo ... un collar._

_Los tres se quedan mudos Isabel y Farlan se quedan mudos, pero de la confusión los enviaba a su muerte ¿por un collar ?, conocieron a Montserrat y lo salvaje que se pondrían si son afectados de su única hija y nadie sabía él porque, esa mujer era un misterio enorme estaba loca._

_En cambio, Levi se quedó mudo por la sorpresa, el tiempo que tuvo que ver a Alejandría había visto ese collar en su cuello y lo valioso que se perdió perfectamente podría venderlo para obtener el suministro o vivir en la superficie, pero lo que estaba prácticamente en el cuello_

_\- ¿Lo reconoces verdad ?, tengo entendido que tienes una pequeña aventurilla con ella a espaldas de Montserrat por lo que se te será más fácil quitárselo y también la quiero a ella._

_\- ¿Por qué no se lo quitas tú?_

_\- Esa loca me matara, pero con el romance que tienes con la chica es más fácil que confíe en ti, tienes tres días darme ese collar, saldré con mi familia para atender esos asuntos cuando regrese quiero el collar ya la chica, si lo desea como recompensa puedes disfrutarla primero, ¿Qué dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?_

_Levi duda por un pequeño instante, pero después estrecha la mano del hombre sellando el pacto._

**Actualidad ...**

Apenas abría los ojos y el dolor se hizo presente, ya no se vio en el campo de entrenamiento sino en la enfermería, se envió en la camilla encontrándose con la mirada burlona de Hanji.

Hanji: ¿Así que a eso te referías cuando dijiste que fueron más que compañeros?

Levi: nunca dije eso.

Hanji: lo sé, lo supuse cuando dijiste que quedaría en malos términos.

Levi: eso no es tu asunto, así que déjame en paz.

Hanji: oye, oye tampoco es para que te enojes, talvez debata a Lex que te de otro beso para que se te lo bastante amargado.

Levi solo le ocasionó una mirada asesina.

Levi: deja de decir estupideces y cúrame de una buena vez.

Hanji consideró no hablar más del tema y se dedicó a un curador sus heridas para que estuviera bien para la expedición de mañana.

Hanji: sí que te dio una paliza.

Levi: solo me tomo por sorpresa.

Hanji le puso mayor atención a las mordidas que tenia ya que fueron un poco profundas.

Hanji: vaya que te mordió fuerte, te tendré que vendar.

Levi: pensé que se le había quitado esa costumbre.

Hanji: si tanto te incomoda estar cerca de ella no te preocupes el capitán Darius estará a cargo de ella.

Levi: no me incomoda, solo ...

Hanji: te sientes culpables.

Levi: no.

Hanji: ¿Entonces? Levi ... ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste para que te odie tanto?

Levi: eso no te interesa.

Levi salió de ahí antes de que Hanji preguntara otra cosa, caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor donde todos los cadetes estaban cenando unos lo miraban con burla, pero rápidamente desviaban la mirada por el aura de muerte que desprendía.

Buscaba con la mirada a la mujer causante de su desgracia y la vio sentada con sus dos hermanos junto con Briggs y Blake, al parecer estaba un poco decaída y sus hermanos le daban consuelo, aunque no la culpaba el que se volvó a ver cambia las cosas que lo habían besado complicaba aún más, ella tenía odiarlo, ella tenía que odiarlo.

Espero a que terminen la cena y los cadetes se quedaron a dormir, mañana partirían de los muros, la primera exploración de los Valerius, esperarían que estuvieran solos para confrontarla, sus hermanos iban hacia el dormitorio de los hombres mientras ella se levantaba y caminaba por Los pasillos como alma en pena con las manos a la altura del pecho mientras murmuraba cosas en otro idioma, pero al parecer eran plegarias.

Se acercó a ella sigilosamente para tocar su hombro, pero antes de que pudiéramos rozarla alguna vez tuve una daga en su cuello, se vio un poco sobresaltada talvez porque no esperaba que fuera él.

Alex: ¿Qué haces?

Levi: solo quiero hablar.

Alex: te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir, NO tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Levi: SI, si tenemos que hablar.

Ella no se movía de su lugar, mientras que con la mirada le dejaba que acompañara.

Levi: sabes que si no me acompañas ahora tendré que obligarte.

Alex no le vio otro remedio más que seguirlo por los pasillos, caminaron hasta llegar a la azotea donde se vio el cielo nocturno iluminado por las estrellas y la luna creando una vista preciosa, ambos se sentaron y el silencio reino en el lugar.

Levi: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Alex: ¿Hice qué?

Levi: ya sabes de que hablo.

Alex: quería ganar.

Levi: no haces algo así solo para ganar.

Alex: ¿Quién lo asegura? No significo nada.

Levi: ¿Qué querías lograr?

Alex: ¿A ti que te importa? Que se manche tu reputación del más fuerte de la humanidad, humillándote barriendo el suelo contigo, que todos en la legión se enteren de que eres un maldito aprovechado mentiroso.

Levi: te dije que dejaras los rencores atrás.

Alex: eso trato, pero no puedo hacerlo yo lastima el tener que verte y saber que no significa nada para ti, que puedes estar como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, es difícil.

Levi se quedó callado, ella tuvo razón para él también es difícil verla todos los días, como hace hasta lo imposible por evadirlo, sufrir en silencio por la muerte de Darry, pero no puede hacer nada, no puede, no debe ...

Alex: ¿Sabes que me llamó la atención cuando nos conocimos?

Levi: ...

Alex: que no mostraste temor o asco cuando escuchaste mi apellido, creí que eras diferente, creí que podía confiar en alguien en ese basurero, poder tener una vida normal, pero me equivoco.

Levi solo la miraba, en el subterráneo todos le temían a Montserrat Valerius esa mujer era una loca porque a pesar de prostituir a su hija se ponía como un animal salvaje cuando algún hombre se acercaba a ella con intenciones morbosas.

Levi: la mala reputación que tenía tu madre no te detuvo, buscas otras alternativas que no te ponían en riesgo para sobrevivir, eso fue lo que me llamó la atención de ti.

Alex: pero aun así decidiste dejarme a mi suerte, y no voy a preguntar el porqué, sé que tu explicación será inútil.

Levi: supongo que debo devolverte esto.

Levi saco de su chaqueta el collar que le había regalado la noche de su despedida, Alexandria se le quedo viendo sorprendida no podría creer que aún lo conservara, ella extendió su mano pero solo cerro la mano de Levi para que lo perdió.

Alex: fue un regalo.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio mirando el cielo nocturno.

Levi: lamento mucho lo de Darry.

Alex: todo el mundo lo siente, pero eso no cambia nada.

Levi: debí hacer algo.

Alex: no era tu responsabilidad ... era mía, yo lo que debía haber hecho era amarrarlo con cadenas y enviarlo a Sina de vuelta con su padre.

Levi: fue su decisión, te odié por el resto de su vida si no lo hubieras hecho.

Alex: pero menos menos vivido más.

Levi: no podemos cambiar el paso, pero podemos aprender de él, mañana nos enfrentamos a una situación similar o peor de la que paso con Darry, llegar al momento en que debas tomar decisiones difíciles y esas decisiones definirán si vives o mueres.

Tuve razón en el campo de batalla las decisiones que tomas definirán tu destino, el de su familia ya estaba sellado así que solo agacho la mirada viendo el vacío Levi al ver que se había ido ida lo mejor era dejarla sola así que se podría volver castillo, pero antes de entrar la escucho ...

Alex: lamento lo de Farlan e Isabel ...

Fue sincera, en el poco tiempo que llegó a conocerlos eran buenas personas que la recibió como uno más pesar de ser Valerius, Levi entró al castillo mientras caminaba miraba el collar en sus manos, la razón por la que se había metido en ese lío .

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en una de las calles más peligrosas muy cerca de la casa de los Valerius, en un callejón solitario y sucio allí encontramos al hombre, pero esta vez tuve una capucha, no lo entendía, nos reunimos cerca de su casa pero lo hemos cerca Los Valerius ._

_Hombre: ¿Y bien ...?_

_Levi saco de entre sus ropas el collar que le había dado Alexandria se lo extendió al hombre que al tomarlo lo soltó de inmediato como si quemara._

_Hombre: ¿ella te lo dio?_

_Levi: el trato era que te lo diera._

_Hombre: el trato era que tenías que quitárselo, no funciona si ella te lo da por su voluntad._

_Levi: nuca específica eso._

_Hombre: pues es una lástima jovencito, esto termina aquí._

_Levi lo aparentemente desconcertado, el hombre se estaba alejando perdiendo por la oscuridad del callejón._

_Levi: teníamos un trato._

_Hombre: el trato ya expiro chico ... aléjate de la chica._

_Levi solo lo miraba pero tenía las manos vueltas puños._

_Hombre: a menos que quieras que mis chicos le den otra bienvenida al mundo adulto._

**Aleta recuerda**

Alexandria espero a que Levi se fuera comenzó a sollozar como si fuera la mocosa que su madre encerraba en el armario cuando se portaba mal, pensaba en las palabras de Levi que tomaba una decisión para mañana, una que le costaría la vida no solo a ella tal vez a sus hermanos y sus amigos hermanos, pero era necesario para comenzar la cacería del asesino de Darry, con los ojos llorosos pero decididos miro al cielo nuevamente que se nubló cubriendo las estrellas volviendo la noche fría y oscura.

Susurrando entre sollozos una plegaria en otro idioma para finalizar entre gimoteos.

Alex: _**perdóname Padre ... por el pecado que voy cometer.**_

**Al alba**

Las personas tienen sus actividades normales cuando escuchan las transacciones que indican que la legión iba a salir de los muros todos se reunieron para ver a la legión dirigirse a las puertas de los muros, todos veían con sorpresa al capitán Chang y detrás de él iban los Valerius cubiertos con capuchas junto con Blake y Briggs.

Xx: ¿Qué hace el capitán Chang?

Xx: él es un buen hombre ¿Por qué se arriesga de esa manera?

Xz: ¿Quiénes están con él?

Xs: los de su escuadrón supongo.

Cv: oye hermano, ¿ya viste? Fíjate en el soldado que está a su izquierda pequeño y delgado.

Mx: ¿Qué se supone que debo ver?

Cv: las piernas, mira las piernas.

Los hombres miraban fijamente las piernas del soldado hasta que se les prendió el foco y empezaron a chiflar y soltar piropos de lo más indecentes posibles.

_**-HEY PRECIOSA QUITATE YA LA CAPUCHA.**_

_**-BOMBON NO NOS PRIVES DE TU BELLEZA.**_

_**-LINDURA ¿PIENSAS BAILARLE A LOS TITANES?**_

_**-ESA CAPUCHA NO TE SIRVE DE NADA PERRA.**_

_**-ESA CAPA NO ESCONDE TUS SABROSAS PIERNAS.**_

La joven iba apretando las riendas del caballo conteniéndose para no cortarles la garganta en ese momento.

Potra: ignóralos moco, ellos solo quieren molestarte.

Mientras iban caminando vieron que la gente miraba con desprecio a un grupo, pero no de la legión, sino a un grupo de personas que vestían diferentes a los demás los niños los veían admirados y las mujeres con tristeza, las niñas llevaban canastos de flores blancas las empezaron a lanzarlas al camino por donde pasaban los soldados.

Xm: ¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ SUCIOS GITANOS?

Un hombre se acercaba a las mujeres y los niños con un látigo, pero una mano lo detuvo y les dio tiempo a las personas de la muerte mientras los miraban con desprecio. Quien le había detenido era Killy.

Killy: si así tratas a las mujeres ya los niños no me quiero ni imaginar cómo tratas a tu esposa ya tus propios hijos.

El hombre alzó la vista y se encontró con una de las pesadillas de todos los muros.

Xm: VALERIO, ES KILLY VALERIO Y AHÍ ESTAN SUS HERMANOS.

La mayoría de las personas se asustaron y empezaron a lanzar insultos y críticas contra la legión, pero más que todo contra los Valerius.

_**-AHORA ACEPTAN GITANOS EN LA LEGIÓN.**_

_**-OJALÁ SE MUERAN.**_

_**-OYE ALEXANDRIA ME DARIAS UN ULTIMO BAILE ANTES DE MORIR.**_

_**-MERECEN UN DESTINO PEOR QUE EL DE SU MADRE.**_

Las críticas aún se escuchaban, pero decidieron ignorarlas.

Erwin: FORMACIÓN.

Todos los escuadrones estaban en formación, el escuadrón de Darío estaba en el sur, le dedicaban unas palabras a su escuadrón antes de entrar al infierno.

Darius: ya saben lo que deben hacer.

Ellos solo miraban las puertas que se empezaban a abrir.

Darius: no tengan piedad de ellos, porque no tienen la piedad de ustedes.

Erwin: ESTE DÍA LA HUMANIDAD SE ENFRENTARÁ A LOS TITANES.

Darius: no quiero errores en esto ...

Erwin: QUE COMIENCE LA EXPEDICION NUMERO 57.

Darius: así que mátenlos ...

Erwin: ENTREGUEN SUS CORAZONES.

La puerta finalmente se abrió.

¡AVANCEN!

Los caballos salieron dividiéndose en sus posiciones, cuando el sol toco la cara de los Valerius pensaron que era otro sueño del que pronto despertarían, pero era real vieron el pasto verde, el cielo azul, el sol en el rostro, los árboles, estaban maravillados con la vista.

Darius: NO SE DISTRAIGAN, SABEN LO QUE HAY QUE HACER PONGANSE EN POSICION ... traten de no morir.

Killy: SEÑOR, BENGALA ROJA.

Vieron la señal que venia del oeste.

Darius: DEKAL DA LA SEÑAL.

Dekal preparaba la bengala, pero vio algo sorprendente y tenebroso a la vez.

Dekal: SEÑOR TENEMOS PROBLEMAS.

Frente a ellos habían tenido un titán, pero este no había sido normal.

Darius: PREPARACIÓN.

El titán los miraba acercarse, ya tenían listo el equipo de maniobras.

Filly miraba a sus hermanos, estaban igual de asustados que él, era hora. Les mando una señal a sus hermanos indicando sus posiciones y lo que debían hacer, miró hacia el cielo.

_"perdóname padre porque él pecado ... protégenos señor"._

¡AHORA!

**El centro.**

El escuadrón de Levi iba cabalgando viendo las bengalas verdes respondiendo la señal.

-¡Reportando! -Un soldado se acercó a ellos- el flanco derecho fue específicamente eliminado por un título excéntrico, pasando el informe al flanco izquierdo.

Levi: Petra, ¡ve!

Petra: ¡sí, capitán!

Petra comenzó a cabalgar para dar el informe cuando llegó al flanco izquierdo lo que vio la dejó horrorizada.

Varios soldados masacrados dejando unos pocos con vida tratando de matar a un titán excéntrico. El titán de 15 metros había lanzado un soldado en donde se vio Petra asustando a su caballo quien la dejó caer, es titán excéntrico estiro la mano hacia ella al parecer esa era su fin, pero nada pasó el titán la observaba como si estuviera analizando sostener la capucha de la capa,

El titán la soltó cuando un equipo de apoyo se lanzaba contra el titán excéntrico uno.

-HUYA, LO DETENDREMOS-

Petra aún no salía del shock tres hombres trataban de cortarle la nuca pero los atrapo con facilidad aplastándolos con sus pies o sus manos.

-SUELTAME, SUELTAME.

-MALDITO MONSTRUO.

Petra miraba con horror como el titán los mataba sin compasión, rápidamente montó de nuevo su caballo para escapar.

El titán vio a LA soldado irse, pero no la persiguió era más entretenido mirar los cadáveres que dejó ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí así corrió en dirección contraria.

**Formación del sur este escuadrón de Chang.**

Potra: Tony Ahora.

Anthony pudo impulsar con el equipo de maniobras logrando cortar fácilmente la nuca del titán.

Dekal: buen trabajo.

Habían tenido dificultades por una manada de titanes, gracias al cielo un equipo de apoyo estaba con ellos para ayudarlos.

Darius: Lexa, pasa el mensaje hacia el centro.

Alex estaba por subir al caballo, pero un título salió de la nada agarrando a Filly por detrás, NO ... eso no pasaría otra vez.

Alex preparó sus cuchillas junto con su equipo, pero un soldado la detención.

-ESTAS LOCA VALERIUS, TE MATARÁ.

Alex: ES MI HERMANO EL QUE ESTA AHÍ.

Le dio un golpe para la soltara, impulsándose con el equipo de mandiobras, el corto la mano al titán para que soltara a Filly.

Darius: vámonos.

Se apresuraron a montar los caballos, para escapar de ahí.

-Capitán Chang nos adentramos en el bosque de árboles gigantes.

Darius: dispérsense.

-pero capitán no podemos desviarnos de la formación.

Darius: es una orden, cambien a equipo de mandiobras.

Al equipo de apoyo no les quedo de otra más que obedecer mientras que el escuadrón de Chang todavía tiene miedo a caballo.

Darius: tenga solos un rato, vuelva pronto Filly estas a cargo, Alex ven conmigo, en un momento vendrán más hombres ya saben lo que hay que hacer.

Darius y Alex se perdieron en el bosque por el lado izquierdo mientras Filly iba por el derecho, llegaron a un claro entre los matorrales.

Potra: descansemos aquí, luego pasaremos al equipo de mandiobras.

Tony: debemos tener cuidado Filly, recuerda el titán que venía por la derecha.

Potra: eso es sé bien idiota, pero tranquilízate.

Dekal: Todo esto es por Darry, no lo olvides.

Filly se alejó un rato de ellos para ver el cielo azul teniendo en su mente la imagen de su hermanito y la de su madre.

Filly: _"mamá ... ¿nos estás viendo? ... lo lograremos"._

**Formación central (bosque de árboles gigantes)**

Erd: BENGALA NEGRA, DETRÁS DE NOSTROS.

Gunther: debe ser esa cosa que acabo con el flanco derecho o el que vio Petra.

Levi: desenvainad vuestras hojas ... si ataca solo dispondremos de un segundo.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, uno de los soldados del equipo de apoyo de Chang iba por los árboles hasta que fue aplastado por La titán hembra.

La titán hembra corría a gran velocidad para alcanzarlos.

Levi: ¡De prisa!

Manteniendo su vista en el titán hembra que no se dio cuenta cuando un árbol fue derribado que cayó sobre el titán dejándola inmóvil por un momento.

Eren: ¿eh?

Vieron entre los árboles una silueta que corría hacia ellos, derribando los árboles para alcanzarlos, ¡¿OTRA TITÁN HEMBRA?!

Gunther: ¡DOS!

La nueva titán medía 15 metros y tenía el cabello largo y castaño iba ganando velocidad, los estaba alcanzando, esta titán era de cabello castaño.

Auruo: Es muy rápida.

Gunther: entre tantos arboles no la veremos venir.

Erd: ¡Nos está alcanzando!

Petra: ¡capitán! ¿Pasamos a equipo de maniobra ?, ¡¿Capitán?!

A pesar de tener la serenidad en el rostro no podía negar que estaba ligeramente sorprendido ¿dos titanes hembra? Se suponía que solo era una. Otros dos soldados se acercaban por los árboles para matar a la titán.

Petra: ¡tenemos ayuda!

Los soldados iban directo a la nuca del titán, pero ella los jalaba del cable del equipo de maniobras para aplastarlos contra los árboles o hacerlo con sus manos.

La escena era muy grotesca, que ya comenzaste a asustar, esa cosa estaba cada vez más cerca.

Petra: ¡CAPITÁN! ¡ORDENES!

Auruo: ¡Ataquemos, esa cosa es peligrosa!

Erd: debemos matarla aquí.

Gunther: ¿Y qué pasará con la otra?

Erd: nos preocuparemos por ella luego.

Los segundos de silencio de Levi parecían horas y horas de agonía.

Levi: ¡Cúbranse los oídos!

Levi disparo una señal sonora ¡PERO NADA PASÓ !, Eren ya estaba desesperado mientras más cabalgaban más iba a ser el número de víctimas de esa titán los soldados que intentaban matarla o distraerla, terminaban muertos. Eren ya no lo soportaba controlado su mano a su boca para transformarse en titán.

**Algún otro lado.**

Darius y Killy, estaban sobre los árboles viendo el cuerpo en descomposición de la primera titán hembra, aunque no habían señales de la persona que lo manejaba.

Killy: la perra escapó.

Darius: Envié un grupo con Dekal, otro con Alexa, otro con Filly y otro con Tony, en este preciso momento la están buscando.

Killy: ¿En qué establece pensar cuando envíaste a Alex a buscar al titán?

Darius: ella es la mejor.

Killy: lo sé, pero sabes perfectamente que es impulsiva.

Darius: tenemos que capturar a esa perra con vida, si el titán que devoró a mi hijo es como ella, sabe dónde está y quién es.

Killy: ¿Y si no habla, aunque la tortura?

Darius: tendremos que pasar al plan B.

En ese momento escucharon el sonido de los cañones.

Killy: el cual está en marcha.

" _perdóname padre, porque él pecado"_

Armin: "escuche que hay dos titanes hembras, solo una se quedó persiguiendo a Eren, ¿quedarán del mismo lado? Ambas están buscando a Eren, pero una vez desapareció, si estoy en lo cierto solo puede tener una respuesta del hacernos venir aquí. .el comandante Erwin tiene planeado emboscarla.

Petra: Eren, confía en nosotros.

Eren se debatía entre confiar o no, pero ellos confían en él, así que él también confiará, aunque le doliera el ver morir a más camaradas, retiró la mano de su boca.

Erd: ¡Sigue detrás de nosotros!

Auruo: A ESTE PASO MORIREMOS APLASTADOS.

Gunther: ¡CAPITÁN!

Al pasar por unos árboles la titán se detuvo al ver lo que se escondía, la legión de reconocimiento ... era una emboscada.

Mierda

¡FUEGO!

Las maquinas que tenían dispararon flechas que cubrían el cuerpo de la titán hembra que se protegía la nuca con sus manos.

El escuadrón seguía cabalgando mientras Eren miraba atónito lo que acababa de pasar.

Levi: aten los caballos más adelante y cambien a un equipo de maniobras, dejen solos un rato Erd te quedas a cargo ... pónganse a una distancia prudente de ese titán y escondan a Eren ocúpense de mi caballo.

Levi uso su equipo de maniobras para subir al árbol para reunirse con Erwin.

Eren: -mirando a la titán- no puedo creerlo, querían capturarla con vida.

Auruo: te dije que valía la pena confiar en nosotros.

Eren: Esa titán, es igual al titán colosal, la titán que se quedó atrás ¿también lo es?

Petra: Eren, ya tenemos tiempo para pensar ahora tenemos que seguir la orden.

Eren: entendido.

Se alejaron cabalgando adentrándose más en el bosque mientras Levi se reúne con Erwin en una de las ramas para ver a la titán.

Levi: así que tenemos la inmovilizada.

Erwin: no podemos bajar la guardia, pero hicimos un buen trabajo para traerla hasta aquí.

Levi: al menos a una de ellas.

Erwin: ¿ellas?

Levi: otro titán nos perseguía, pero tenía cabello rubio.

Erwin: aun así, buen trabajo.

Ambos miraban como la titán intentaba moverse sin éxito alguno forzando sus extremidades.

Levi: ha sido gracias al sacrificio de los hombres de retaguardia, se lo debemos a ellos ... jamás lo hubiéramos conseguido solos.

Erwin: ¿Tú crees?

Levi: así es ... solo gracias a ellos podremos conocer a la persona que se esconde dentro de esta cosa, espero que no estén enfadados con nosotros.

El titán se resistía apretando la mandíbula, mirando con odio a todos los de la legión.

Eren: espero logren extraer a la persona de adentro.

Auruo: Tsk, lo lograrán.

Eren: ¿han sabido algo de los Valerius?

Erd: ¿Por qué te interesas en ellos?

Eren: no los hemos visto y ni siquiera recibimos noticias de ellos.

Auruo: solo te diré algo, esa familia es muy rara.

Gunther: son gitanos, no son de fiar.

Eren: ¿Gitanos?

Erd: ladrones y estafadores sería una mejor definición.

Petra: no pueden juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, en lo personal a mí me agrada Alexandria.

Auruo: la madre de ellos era una gitana que solo causaba desgracias cuando llegó a los muros, se nota que la hija es igual solo mira que ser bailarina exótica.

Xx: que era lo que nos ponía el pan en la mesa.

Asustados levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con Filly Valerius que se acercó con pasos firmes realizados Auruo tomándolo de la camisa para estamparlo contra el árbol elevándolo unos pocos centímetros.

Filly: no es por que quisiera ser eso, vivir en ese basurero logra que hagas cosas impensables para tener algo que meterte a la boca, la gente como tú maltrata a nuestro pueblo diciéndonos escoria, pero te pregunto algo amigo ¿Qué harías si vivieras en ese chiquero? Porque con esa mala imitación que haces de la rata, no durarías ni una hora.

Filly lo soltó para ponerse a la par de Eren.

Potro: nos mandaron como refuerzo para cuidarte el trasero, así que mantente cerca de niño.

Eren se quedó mudo con las palabras del Valerius sobre los prejuicios contra su pueblo, su madre siempre le dijo que se alejara de los gitanos porque eran una maldición.

Eren: ¿Y tus hermanos?

Potra: están buscando al titán hembra.

Petra: ya la capturaron.

Potra: solo a una ...

Erd: Petra ¿esa era la titán que viste por la izquierda?

Petra: no, el que yo vi ... parecía un hombre.

Auruo: ¡entonces hay más de esas cosas sueltas!

¡FUEGO!

Habían disparado nuevamente los cañones ocasionándole más daño a la gigante.

Hanji: ¿Qué te parece? Ahora no puedes ni rascarte no volverás a moverte probablemente por el resto de tu vida, están afectados por qué más se curan tus heridas más inmovilizadas afectadas tus articulaciones, jejejeje ... aun así no puedes obtener la persona que tienes dentro ¿Qué están esperando a Levi y Mike?

Los dos soldados que estaban por cortar la nuca, pero antes de que Rozarla la titán hizo algo sorprendente ... la piel de sus manos en una especie de cristal blanco partiendo las espadas.

Mike solo negó con la cabeza para darle el informe a Erwin mostrando sus espadas destrozadas.

Erwin: _¿puede soportar la piel para proteger las partes específicas de su cuerpo? Esa habilidad es similar a la del Titán Acorazado ¿Se debilitará si seguimos atacando su nuca? No tenemos tiempo para encontrarlo._

Erwin hizo una señal para llamar a un soldado.

-¿Señor?

Erwin: preparen los explosivos ... le volaremos las manos.

-señor si lo hacemos hay una posibilidad de matar a la persona que está dentro.

Erwin: en ese caso dispongan de las cargas para amputar las muñecas ... prepárenlas para detonar a mi orden.

El soldado solo asintió para preparar las cargas esperando las órdenes del comandante, la titán hembra dejó de tratar de liberar, pero aún se resistió, mientras preparaba los explosivos Levi se vio sobre su cabeza para decirle unas palabras.

Levi: oye, ¿Por qué no sales del titán sin más? No nos hagas perder tanto tiempo, dime ¿Qué crees que será de ti a partir de ahora? ¿Piensas que puedes escapar? Me gustaría mucho que consideras ... todos los problemas que tú y la otra nos han tratado hasta ahora ... y el recuerdo que he matado a mis hombres de mil y una forma ¿Te ha divertido lo suficiente?, Ahora soy yo el que se divierte ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Tú más que nadie deberías poder entenderme ... Eso me recuerda quiero preguntarte algo.

Levi: ¿Te importa si te cortamos las manos y las piernas? Volver a crecer ¿no es así ?, me refiero a tus miembros humanos, no a los del titán, al fin y al cabo ... te necesitamos viva.

Parecía no inmutarse, pero luego soltó un enorme grito que resonó por todo el bosque asustando a los cadetes que se encontraban a los alrededores incluso a los que estaban lejos.

Dekal escuchó el grito desgarrador, la distrajo solo por un segundo antes de dividir una persona con una capa de la legión, sin pertenencia a ningún escuadrón.

Dekal se encontró a uno de los hombres que iban con ella.

Dekal: ve a buscar a Tony, Alex y Killy, la emboscaremos cuando se transforme de nuevo.

-entendido capitana.

Dekal se afectó respetada aunque no poseyera ese rango.

Dekal: _"Tony espero estés bien ... sabes perfectamente lo que hay que hacer"._

El silencio volvió a reinar en el bosque.

Levi: joder, mira el escándalo que causate.

Todos se estaban recuperando del susto que causo el grito.

Moblit: ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Un grito de dolor?!

Hanji: no lo creo.

Mike: Erwin, se acercan los problemas.

Erwin ¿desde qué dirección?

Mike: de todas partes.

Los titanes empezaron a correr al bosque para donde vieron la titán.

Armin: Están entrando al bosque.

Jean: ¿Por qué de repente nos están ignorando?

Los que sirvieron como distracción empezaron a seguir a los titanes que corrían en donde estaba la titán.

Connie: ¿SON ANORMALES O SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?

Jean: lo importante es que debemos detenerlos.

-Se acercan tres.

Erwin: EQUIPO DE APOYO, DETENGANLOS.

Tres soldados pasaron frente a los titanes con la intención de distraerlos pero los ignoraron por completo.

-NOS IGNORARON, HIJO ANORMALES.

-¡CAPITÁN LEVI!

Los tres titanes iban hacia la titán Levi comenzó a pisarle la cabeza a la titán.

Levi: Esto es cosa tuya, con ese maldito grito de antes.

Levi alisto sus cuchillas para cortar la nuca a los titanes, pero se acercaban más de todos los lados y un titán pequeño comenzó a comerle la pierna a la titán hembra.

Erwin: "vienen por ella"

-VIENEN DE TODAS LA DIRECCIONES.

Erwin: PREPARADO PARA EL COMBATE, PROTEGAN AL TITÁN HEMBRA AUNQUE LES CUESTE LA VIDA.

Todos respondemos a cortarles la nuca a los titanes, pero eran demasiados a pesar de lo que tenían que tener los titanes empezaron a comérsela.

Erwin: RETIRADA, VUELVAN A LA FORMACIÓN.

Todos obedecieron mientras contemplaban como los titanes devoraban una de sus esperanzas para encontrar respuestas desaparecer entre el vapor.

Erwin: fracasamos.

Levi: ¿Qué es lo que ...?

Erwin: nuestro enemigo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo por su objetivo ... nunca pensé que sería capaz de destruir las pruebas llamando a otros titanes para que la devoraran.

Levi: después del número que montamos en el consejo de guerra y mira esto, si volvemos con las manos vacías ¿Quién sabe lo que será de Eren, los Valerius y de nosotros?

Erwin: ya pensaremos en eso luego, lo más importante ahora es regresar a una casa sin más bajas, el vapor de su cuerpo limita la visibilidad lo que puede interferir con nuestro sistema de transmisión de mensajes.

Levi: ¿Sabido algo de los Valerius?

Erwin: no desde la salida, pero son soldados muy poderosos no tienes de que preocuparte, Chang los debe tener una salva.

Levi: voy a buscar a mi equipo.

Erwin: espera, recarga tu equipo y tus hojas.

Levi: no queda tiempo y ya tuvo suficiente ¿Por qué?

Erwin: es una orden.

Levi: de acuerdo.

Alexandria Valerius estaba con el equipo que le había asignado Chang persiguiendo a la figura encapuchada de la que les había anunciado Dekal.

Junto con Tony, Killy, Dekal y el capitán Chang.

Darius: Killy esta con Eren, así que todo depende de nosotros todos a sus posiciones, Killy acompaña a Alex recarguen sus equipos nos veremos en el punto de reunión.

La figura encapuchada alistaba una bengala.

Darius: ¡ahora!

En eso un rayo cayó sobre el cuerpo de la persona convirtiéndose en nuevo en la titán hembra.

Alex: cuídense.

Killy: Tony ve con Filly.

El escuadrón de Levi miró el rayo que estaba por el este, Filly estaba tranquilo aunque tenía una inquietud en el pecho que no le permitía respirar, vio que Tony se acercaba por la derecha.

Tony: Filly, tenemos problemas.

Potra: informa.

Tony: la titán que habían capturado se escapó con nuestros equipos logramos encontrar a la otra, pero regresaron a transformarnos salir de aquí.

Unos pasos se volvieron a escuchar pero estos provenían del oeste.

Potra: creo que la primera titán hembra es el menor de nuestros problemas.

Tony: VAMONOS DE AQUÍ.

La segunda Titán hembra volvía a darles persecución, como si fuera cosa de venganza la titán rubia se abalanzo sobre la castaña para derrumbarla y perseguir al escuadrón, pero rápidamente la castaña le dio alcance para golpearla, esta era una batalla de depredadores para ver quién se queda con la comida, la titán rubia peleaba de manera ágil haciendo movimientos que a Eren se le hacían conocidos.

Tony: FILLY TENEMOS QUE DETENERLAS.

Petra: DE NINGUNA MANERA USTEDES PROTEGERAN A EREN, NOSOSTROS LAS MATAREMOS.

Filly: ESTO NO ESTA A DISCUSION RAL, ESTO ES LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE USARON SON MÁS VALIOSOS QUE NOSOSTROS.

Gunther: ¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO?

Potra: al menos si yo muero, los muros se quedarán sin una escoria gitana.

El tiempo se detuvo un rato, Filly era un buen soldado y los demás se quedaron mudos con su declaración.

Tony: acabaremos con las dos Filly, tú no puedes morir.

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre las titanes dándoles cortes profundos, pero la titán rubia también podría tener la piel, eso era malo.

Potra: Huyan.

Se iban alejando poco a poco de la batalla.

Petra: no podemos dejarlos.

Erd: tenemos que luchar, Eren tú debes de seguir.

Eren: pero ...

Petra: confía en nosotros.

Eren no estaba muy seguro de hacerles caso, pero aun así obedeció lo que fue la peor decisión de su vida y lo que tuvo que enfrentar frente a sus ojos fue una masacre.

Levi se dirigía hasta donde estaba su equipo y su paso encontrado un rastro de cadáveres entre ellos estaba uno conocido, era el cadáver de Darius Chang lo que lo sorprendió aunque no lo demostrara y luego vio otro rayo que anunciaba la transformación de otro titán, el escuadrón de Chang deberían estar de ahí por ahí.

Eren se había transformado en Titán peleaba con la titán castaña ya que la rubia había huido después de masacrar al escuadrón que había detenido.

Pero hubo sobrevivientes que ahora se encontraban cabalgando para ir al punto de reunión general.

El escuadrón de Levi se sentiría atónito, ellos son los de debieron haber muerto, pero lo que les causaba más Shock es que Eren se hubiera transformado.

Gunther: no deben transformarse.

Potra: él tomó su decisión ... al igual que Dekal.

Tony tuvo lágrimas en los ojos Hubo un momento en que el escuadrón de Le vi estuvo a punto de morir a manos de la titán rubia, pero Dekal había hecho aparecer junto con sus hombres tomando el lugar de ellos, Eren no lo soporto más y se transformar en título para terminar con ella, pero había escapado, así que por el momento terminar con la castaña que también había matado a varios de sus compañeros.

Petra: pero él no tenía permitido ...

Tony: el confió en ustedes, pero llega un momento en el que se debe pensar rápido para obtener el bien de los demás sin importar lo que pasé contigo -registrando el rostro de Dekal- valoren el sacrificio de Dekal y sus compañeros ... si quieren que el niño titán confié en ustedes ... ustedes también tienen algo de fe en él.

Todos cabalgaban en silencio, mirando atrás de vez en cuando para ver como los titanes peleaban.

Petra: ¿Y Alejandría?

Filly: Killy está con ella, Darius los mandó a recargar el equipo.

Ambos titanes peleaban aunque la castaña era mucho mejor en combate, esquivaba los golpes con facilidad, pero era difícil escapar cuando los ataques eran con furia, la resistencia de sus puños por daño aunque no sirviera de mucho cuando tiene ese fuego de combate. En un momento lo había tumbado al suelo haciéndole una llave.

Levi miraba sobre los árboles buscando alguna señal de su escuadrón o el de Chan acercándose al lugar donde los titanes se encontraban peleando, vio los cuerpos de un escuadrón que no era el suyo, pero pudo distinguir el cadáver de Dekal, ¿Cómo era posible que no encontrara rastros de los Valerius? Eran se volvió nuevamente de pie acertándole un golpe a la titán, que se puso rápidamente de pie, Levi estaba a una distancia prudencial pero lo suficiente para ver algo que dejó atónito no salió del shock hasta que vio que el titán de Eren no tenía cabeza , la mujer Titán se acercó a su nuca para quitar la piel dejada al descubierto a Eren, se quedó parada un segundo viéndolo como insegura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se acercó a Eren abriendo la boca y arrancarlo de un mordisco del titán e irse corriendo.

Mikasa había pasado por su lado que no se dio cuenta persiguiendo a la titán hembra, se fue por el mismo camino tratando de detenerla para que no cometara alguna locura, Mikasa se convenció de que Eren estaba vivo, Levi tuvo que anunciar que podría evitar la piel.

Levi: yo la inmovilizare, tú atrae su atención.

Mikasa estaba unos pasos más adelante mientras Levi se acercaba por detrás, La titán lo escucho llegar atrás un puñetazo que Levi logro esquivar cortando la piel de la titán que con mucho esfuerzo ya que Levi era muy rápido que no le dio tiempo de la piel , le clavo las espadas en los ojos haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

Mikasa: _"está agotada, tiene la nuca desprotegida ... Puedo matarla"._

Mikasa se fue hacia su nuca, pero Levi vio la trampa.

Levi: ALTO.

Haciendo a Mikasa a un lado hizo un mal movimiento que resultó que se fracturara el tobillo. Agarrando suficiente velocidad logro abrir la boca al titán viendo que aun tenia a Eren en la boca, lo sacó para ponerse en otra rama.

Levi: está bien, está vivo.

Mikasa: -aliviada- Eren.

Levi: Mikasa no te preocupes por nada, nos retiramos -su vista de fijó en la titán- no pierdas de vista el objetivo principal, ¿Tan importante es para ti esa venganza? ¿Más que la vida de tu querido amigo? -Yéndose con Eren.

Mikasa se vio un poco seguido por esas palabras, pero se recompuso siguiendo al capitán.

Ambos iban de regreso, Levi regresó su vista a la titán abrió apenas los ojos al ver que estaba ... ¿llorando?

Cuando ellos se fueron alguien salió de entre los árboles para acercarse a ella.

-sí que te dejaron destrozada, pero tranquila lo lograremos la próxima vez.

_**Poner canción Far From Home - Five Finger Death Punch**_

Todo era horrible, habían fracasado en la misión y ahora varios de sus compañeros estaban muertos, al lado del cadáver de Dekal, Filly y Killy miraban el bosque preocupados del porque Killy y Alex no volvían hasta lo que vieron el regreso en sus caballos, Levi al verla difícilmente un alivio enorme, cuando esos dos hermanos bajaron de los caballos Tony y Filly los abrazaron Alex se arrodillo y lloró sobre el cadáver de Dekal.

Killy: debimos ir con ustedes.

Tony: ustedes son más importantes, Killy.

Alex: todos lo somos Tony.

Alex se alejó unos momentos, necesitamos pensar, recordando a Dekal.

_"la única mujer entre los Valerius"_

_"Te veo muy dispuesta a la batalla Alejandría"_

_"mi espada están sedienta Alejandría y yo propongo saciarla"_

_"si no fueras la hija de Montserrat"_

_"Alabado sea Apolo"_

Las lágrimas caían libremente por su cara.

Alex: " _otra vez falleció"._

Dio un respingo cuando tuvo problemas con la mano de Levi sobre su hombro.

Levi: ¿estás bien?

Alex: cómo crees, mi hermana murió ... tenías razón, yo no quería dejar solo a mi equipo, pero mi decisión fue obedecer a mi capitán ... pero también murió.

Levi: sé que no es fácil, aun así tenemos que seguir adelante.

Alex lo vio aún tenía la mejilla manchada de sangre de titán, con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo lo limpio con delicadeza.

Alex: al menos pude hacer algo bien.

Levi: ¿Qué?

Alex: evite que a Filly se lo comiera un titán.

Alex por puro impulso le dio un abrazo rápido.

Alex: me alegro que estés bien.

Se separó del abrazo volviendo con sus hermanos, Levi la escuchó alejarse ... esa mujer lo sorprendió a diario, justo como la vio por primera vez, vio como los Valerius y Briggs subían el cadáver de Dekal y el Capitan Chang.

Erwin: preparen todo, volveremos ya.

Cargaron los cadáveres de los soldados y montaron sus caballos para volver a casa, Los Valerius fueron los últimos en subir a los caballos hasta que una gran manada de titanes les estaba pisando los talones.

Erd: ¡¿De dónde salieron tantos?!

Auruo: nos están alcanzando.

Levi cabalgaba lo más rápido que podrían, esos titanes los alcanzarían antes de llegar a la muralla, esto iba a ser difícil.

Levi: ¡Tiren los cuerpos!

Killy: ¡ACASO TERMINASTE DE PERDER LA CABEZA?!

Levi: los titanes nos están mejorando, ¿tienes alguna mejor idea?

Filly furioso se acercó peligrosamente con la espada alzada y con una voz que afecta de ultratumba.

Filly: el cadáver de mi hermana esta entre ellos, vas a tener que matarme a mí si te atreves maldita rata.

Levi: si no lo hacemos el cadáver de Dekal no será el único, ¿estás seguro de ver morir a Alex oa Killy?

Filly sabía que tenía razón, no morirían, podrían terminar con el titán que mató a Darry aunque doliera debían que terminar la cacería sin ella, solo asintió, Levi volvió a dar la orden y con todo el dolor de su alma arrojaron los cadáveres de sus compañeros para, Tony paso en cámara lenta cuando viola a Dekal caer.

Alex: ¡TONY NO!

El resto vio como Tony se bajaba del caballo para correr al cadáver de Dekal y cargarlo como si de una princesa se tratara.

Killy: ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA SAL DE AHÍ!

Tony no se movía destapo la cara de Dekal viendo su rostro carente de preocupaciones, ya no la vería fruncir el ceño cuando perdía la pelea contra Lex, regalando a Killy por ser un poco infantil, ver sus hermosos ojos.

Potra: ¡TONY CORRE!

Tony cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que había compartido con ella.

_"ten cuidado Tony"_

_"soy Dekal"_

_"mi hermanastro es un valerius"_

_"Tony, no podemos estar juntos, somos como hermanos"_

_"la sangre no nos une Dekal, yo a ti te amo"_

Levi: BRIGGS VUELVE ES UNA ORDEN.

Tony se arrodillo con el cadáver en sus manos mientras un titán se acercaba a ellos con la boca abierta, se inclinó para besar sus suaves labios que ahora eran fríos como el hielo.

Tony: -susurrando- Verzeih mir (perdónenme)

Los Valerius querían regresar por él, pero fueron interceptados por otros soldados.

Tony soltó un grito mirando con furia al titán que se acercaba para finalmente tragárselo de un solo mordisco.

Killy: NOOOOOO.

Alex: DEMASIADO AAAA.

Potra: idiota ... estúpido ... baboso ... ¿PORQUE TENIAS QUE HACER ESO? -con lágrimas.

Alex estaba en estado de shock, otra vez perdió tres hermanos, miró con tristeza el cadáver de Darius Chang, recordando sus palabras.

_"Nǐ bìxū xiàng wǒ xǔnuò yīxiē dōngxī (debes de prometerme algo)"_

" _Nǐ yào bàofù dá lǐ (que vengarás a Darry) _ _Wúlùn hòuguǒ rúhé (sin importar las consecuencias)"_

Alex ya estaba seca de tanto llorar, pero cumpliría con su promesa por Darry, el capitán, Dekal, Tony y su familia. Sus hermanos también derramaban lágrimas viendo al cielo susurrando plegarias por sus compañeros caídos, su capitán y sus hermanos.

_Para romperme ..._

_Abajo_

_" __**Perdónanos padre porque hemos pecado"**_

_**[Fin de la canción]**_

Habían llegado a las murales donde todas las personas comenzaron a criticar.

_**-No te parece que hay menos que esta mañana.**_

_**-Míralos, ni siquiera fueron capaces de traer los cuerpos de sus compañeros.**_

_**-Las escorias gitanas sobrevivieron.**_

_**-Debieron morir los gitanos en vez de los otros.**_

Los Valerius miraban con la cabeza baja escuchando los insultos, pero se miraron entre sí, si sus decisiones determinaban su destino, entonces tomarían la decisión de que, sin importar las consecuencias, cumplirían su objetivo.

Para devolverle el honor al apellido Valerius.

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

**Bueno, esto ha sido el capítulo cinco, espero que les haya gustado mucho y ahora es la hora de hacer las aclaraciones.**

**¿Por qué Alex se refería a Tony y Dekal como hermanos?**

A pesar de queno compartimenta la sangre y sus diferencias en el tiempo que dejó de convivir dejando las rivalidades y odios para formar lazos de familia.

**¿Gitanos?**

La palabra «gitano» procede de «egiptano», porque en el siglo XV se pensaba que los gitanos procedían de. Cuando llegaron a Europa, muchos grupos de gitanos se vieron a sí mismos como «nobles egipcios»; así, en 1425, dos romaníes solicitaron un salvoconducto al rey, en el cual se han llamado "condes del Egipto Menor". La palabra «calé» parece proceder del indostaní «kâlâ», que significa «negro».

En el caso gitano, al igual que con otras minorías culturales, la exclusión social ha marcado su experiencia y construcción identitarias. Así, al mismo tiempo que defienden su derecho a ser culturalmente diferentes, las personas gitanas exigen ser valoradas en un plano de igualdad con las demás culturas en sus lugares de residencia. En contra de muchos de los estereotipos incluidos hacia los gitanos, la investigación científica pone de relieve que la inclusión es el objetivo de muchas personas gitanas. Ahora bien, esta inclusión no se entiende como la pérdida de la propia cultura y la asimilación de costumbres de la cultura dominante, sino como la presencia y el acceso de las personas gitanas en todos los problemas sociales y laborales, desde su identidad y teniendo las mismas oportunidades y resultados.

Sus características específicas cuentos como las formas de organización familiar y comunitaria, las redes de cooperación que específicos entre ellos, el diálogo y el valor de la palabra o la solidaridad, hacen posible el mantenimiento de una identidad que ya está siendo reconocida por estructuras específicas. El valor de la palabra y el respeto mutuo son ejemplos de valores básicos, constitutivos de la identidad gitana específicos del país de origen. Al respeto hacia el otro se unen el respeto a las personas mayores ya las tradiciones, valores centrales del pueblo gitano que se manifiestan de distintas formas pero cuyo origen es común.

Por la discriminación hacia este pueblo fue una de las razones para hacer a los Valerius parte de esta gente que cada vez que robaban lo hacían para entregarle los suministros a las familias de los gitanos más pobres.

**¿Por qué no compañero al escuadrón de Levi?**

Ellos van a jugar un papel muy importante más adelante donde habrá algo muy grande.

**Esto es todo por hoy así que espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo y esperen al siguiente para saber qué pasará con nuestra protagonista y por qué Levi tiene dudas sobre acercarse a Alejandría de nuevo o si quiere recuperar por lo menos su amistad.**

**Duda existencial: **  
_**¿Quienes éramos los otros dos Titanes?**_

**ya todos mis lectores que siguen esta bella historia les dejo muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Aclaración: Esta es mi propia versión de la historia así que algunas cosas van a cambiar, pero algunas van a seguir al manga y al Anime.**

**Espero Actualizar Pronto.**

**Besos**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

_Levi estaba en el callejón de un edificio abandonado donde lo habían citado por medio de un anónimo, pensaba que era su hermosa gitana ya que siempre le enviaba ese tipo de notas juguetonas para encontrarse cuando querían estar a solas, pero nunca espero encontrarse a esa mujer..._

―_Aléjate de mi hija- la mujer fue directo al grano._

_Así es, quien lo había citado era la madre de Alexandria, Montserrat Valerius… la pesadilla del subterráneo._

―_No lo haré- se negó._

―_Tu solamente le causarás desgracias, ella debe irse._

―_Ella se queda por que aún tiene esperanza –contrataco con brusquedad._

_Y era cierto, cuando se conocieron la vio sin ganas de vivir como si hubiera perdido la fe en la humanidad o en la vida misma la veía lista para tirar la toalla y convertirse en otra alma olvidada de ese basurero, pero desde que se conocieron vio nacer sus ganas de vivir y luchar… a su lado._

―_Se queda por ti, ella pertenece a su pueblo –le respondió con brusquedad en un intento de hacerlo desistir como a los otros, pero lo veía tan decidido a no dejarla- solo déjala a la primera oportunidad que tengas, el que estés con ella deshonra a la familia, corre un gran riesgo estando contigo, así que aléjate de ella._

_Montserrat se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad dejando al pelinegro con sus pensamientos, Alexandria no corría ningún riesgo con él._

_O eso pensaba…_

Todo fue un fracaso, los Valerius son los que perdieron más ese día… a sus hermanos, ahora solo se tenían uno al otro.

La legión les dio un descanso para recuperarse física y mentalmente todos veían a los Valerius, era entendible que estuvieran tristes por la muerte de Dekal y Tony, se habían vestido de negro… nadie sabía el porqué, ya habían visto a algunos gitanos vestirse así, aunque no entendieran el significado.

Los Valerius se alejaron de todos por el resto del día, no querían ver a nadie sus pensamientos estaban en Darry, en Darius, Dekal y Tony. No pudieron salvarlos ellos decidieron confiar en el juicio de su Capitán, ahora solo les quedaba confiar uno en el otro, estaban en un lugar alejado del cuartel donde nadie iba así que no había riesgo de que los escucharan hablar.

-Ustedes no tienen la culpa- aclaró Filly sabiendo que ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento que él por obedecer a Darius.

-No intentes hacernos sentir mejor Filly, nosotros debíamos estar con ustedes para acabar con esa desagraciada- le remató Killy.

-Darius les había dado una orden, lo que me recuerda… -dijo Filly posando su mirada en Alexandria que estaba callada derramando lagrimas silenciosas con los rostros de Dekal y Tony en la mente, al sentir la mirada furiosa y penetrante de su hermano mayor levanto la vista para encontrarse con la suya, se venía un regaño muy feo- espero tengas una muy buena explicación moco.

Levi cojeaba por los pasillos, a pesar de que Hanji le dijera que debía descansar tenía muchas cosas en que pensar el sacrificio de Blake y la decisión de Briggs de seguirla al otro mundo, el que Alexandria lo abrazara de esa manera, ¿Fue sincero? O ¿Solo por la euforia?, la chica Valerius ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, se suponía que al separarse ella iba a tener una mejor vida, estar a salvo… como si fuera cosa del destino escuchó gritos que venían de lo más profundo del cuartel eran en otro idioma que no conocía fue hacia esos gritos viendo como Alex y Filly discutían que parecía que iba a terminar en los puños, al ver que Filly estaba por levantar la mano contra Alex se apresuró a intervenir.

—Oigan, Su escandalo se escucha por todo el cuartel. Dejen de perder el tiempo que Erwin solicita nuestra presencia.

Filly tenía la cara desfigurada por el enojo, Alex de miedo y Killy de tristeza, por la mirada que tenía les decía a ellos dos que se fueran, pero ni locos volverían a dejar a su hermana sola con él, pero sabían que no tenían otra elección más que obedecer si no querían tener problemas y que los terminaran entregando a la policía militar.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado Alexandria…

Ahora sí su hermano estaba muy enojado, por qué solo decía su nombre cuando estaba enojado, Filly y Killy se retiraron no sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio a Levi. Una vez ambos se quedaron solo Alex no quiso mirar a la cara, pero Levi se acercó a ella tratando de disimular que cojeaba para verle la cara.

—De nada por cierto.

—No tengo por qué agradecerte, mira en este momento no quiero ni siquiera verte.

Levi a pesar de querer disimularlo hacia muecas de dolor que para cualquier persona serian invisibles, pero no para ella que lo conocía tan bien.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si –le contesto de mala gana.

—No te creo –le dijo ella levantando la cara conectando sus miradas -¿Qué te pasó en el pie? ¿Te fracturaste el tobillo o te lo luxaste?

Levi maldijo el hecho de que ella lo conociera como la palma de su mano en cambio él nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocerla bien, solo se sintió bien por causarle tranquilidad a su alma atormentada en algún punto de su vida llegó a apreciarla y tomarle cierto cariño aunque no llegó al punto de sentir amor por ella, pero no fue capaz de destruir su única luz. Siente algo de culpa por lo que paso con ellos solo necesita su perdón para estar en paz.

En esos días tuvo que irse a la zona más alejada de la ciudad lejos del territorio de Valerius por qué una vez que Montserrat se enterara lo que le había hecho a su hija iba a ser su funeral, a parte del respeto que impuso en todos esos años como criminal todos ahí ahora lo respetaban como si fuera alguno de los nobles de Sina o como al mismo Rey por haberse acostado con la única hija de Valerius, pero eso no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso.

—¿Por qué supones que me paso algo en el pie? – le preguntó con desgano.

—Por qué pones tratas de disimular tus muecas de dolor apretando la mandíbula y estas evitado ejercer mucha presión sobre el pie.

De nuevo maldijo el hecho de que lo conociera tan bien.

―Hm no me queda duda, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre –le dijo ella- ve a ver a Hanji antes de que te pongas peor.

Alexandria se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus hermanos antes de que Filly se pusiera más bravo antes de que saliera del lugar escucho que Levi le preguntaba.

― ¿Y tú?, ¿Sigues siendo la misma de antes? – le dijo en un tono extrañamente suave.

Alexandria se quedó fría unos momentos pensaba en su _yo del pasado _y su _yo de actualidad _ambas solas solo sus hermanos eran sus pilares para no caer en el abismo, una era débil y sumisa antes de los deseos de cualquiera, ahora no se dejaba enredar en las redes de nadie, a una le daba vergüenza e incomodidad bailar casi desnuda para los hombres, a la otra ya no le importa el estar exhibiéndose lo único que importaba era llevar comida a la mesa, a la de antes no le importaba el apellido Valerius a la de ahora sí. Si, si había cambiado mucho, pero hay algo en lo que no había cambiado y nunca cambiaria aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, aunque hiciera un pacto con Dios o con el mismo Lucifer y era el hecho de que nunca cambiaria sus sentimientos por Levi, ese hombre tenía razón aunque lo negara aun sentía algo por él, pero sentía demasiadas cosas: enojo, odio, decepción, cariño, ternura, amor. Esa era otra maldición que cargaba… Por qué los Valerius solo amaban una sola vez en la vida.

—No… - lo dijo en un susurro muy débil que pareciera que estuviera a punto de llorar, pero rápidamente se recompuso no podía volver a mostrase débil ante él, estaba mintiendo.

Levi solo la miraba, se puso muy rígida al parecer la había incomodado con eso, así que solo suspiro profundamente antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Tal parece que nunca me vas a perdonar… ¿No es así?

Levi no esperaba una respuesta, mas sin embargo la tuvo.

—Te equivocas – Levi ensancho ligeramente los ojos ante eso- a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado entre nosotros me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que me dijiste sobre dejar el rencor, recordé a mi mamá… yo nunca pude perdonar a mi madre hasta el día que murió me entro una tristeza enorme por no poder decirle _"Mamá te quiero y te perdono", _a Dekal y a Tony los perdone cuando Darry murió por que debíamos apoyarnos en ese momento difícil me sentí en paz… Por eso te quiero decir que mi corazón te perdona… por todo.

Después de haber dicho eso siguió su camino para ir con sus hermanos aunque no fue necesario por qué ellos la estaban esperando para ir todos juntos con el comandante bajo la mirada atenta de Levi, se sentía un poco más tranquilo por el hecho de que lo perdonara ahora solo quedaba resolver el problema de los titanes que aparecieron en la expedición.

Los más relevantes estaban ahí incluyendo a los Valerius que se sentaron lo más alejados posibles… al parecer nadie sabía de donde habían aparecido los otros dos titanes, uno masculino y la otra femenina, el primero al parecer solo le interesó matar al flanco izquierdo mientras que la femenina tenía el mismo objetivo que la otra _Capturar a Eren, _después de mucho tiempo de estar analizando se concentraron en la identidad de la titán rubia, todo había concluido de que era miembro de la policía militar, su nombre era… Annie Leonhart.

Al principio Eren se negaba a creer lo que decían, pero entonces recordó como peleaban ambas titanes, los movimientos eran los de Annie, los Valerius solo podían pensar en cómo esa Titán había asesinado a su capitán y a Dekal, solo debían ir a Sina y matarla y se acabó el problema, pero no, el muy querido y apreciable comandante **(N/A: nótese el sarcasmo)** quería volver a hacer lo de la vez pasada, quería intentar capturarla con vida. Obviamente el mayor de los Valerius no dudó en mostrar su descontento.

— ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!? –Grito sumamente enojado el primogénito de Montserrat.

— ¡No me levante la voz soldado, es una orden que se debe de cumplir! –Exclamó molesto el comandante.

—Mire "comandante", acabamos de venir de una expedición que terminó en mierda, muchos compañeros murieron, perdimos a tres hermanos en menos de dos semanas y ahora vas a enviarnos a la muerte de nuevo, la que debe morir es ella –Hablo por primera vez el Killy.

—Sabemos que para ninguno es fácil, pero esto no es algo que ninguno quiera es una orden y debemos de cumplirla, ella podría tener las respuestas que necesitamos para avanzar, por eso debemos pensar en las opciones no letales primero –Le dijo Hanji al chico.

— ¿Para el titán o para nosotros? –le pregunto retadoramente Filly a ella.

—Sé que es doloroso para todos ustedes, pero no pueden dejarse cegar por el odio y la venganza tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría por el bien de todos –los intento de calmar Armin, que la verdad ya le estaba empezando a dar miedo la mirada de Filly que era el que estaba más afectado.

― ¡Esa perra homicida mató a mi hermana! –Exclamo molesto el mayor de los hermanos, los otros dos estaban al pendiente para que no explotara.

―Pues esa perra homicida podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de avanzar contra los titanes, así que te callas y te sientas –Lo tranquilizo Levi al ver que se estaba por lanzar contra Erwin.

Filly solo golpeo la pared en un intento de desquitarse y salió de la sala lleno de furia bajo la mirada atenta de todos dejando preocupados a sus dos hermanos, por lo mal que reacciono, Alexandria le dio un suave codazo a Killy para que le prestara atención.

―Ve hay que ver que no se lastime –Le dijo Alex a Killy – ¿Tienes alcohol? -le pregunto a su hermano.

― No.

― ¿Cigarrillos? –le volvió a preguntar Alex.

―No.

― Entonces hermano, ¿Cómo piensas calmar al demonio?, por qué yo no lo pienso calmar otra vez – lo cuestiono la chica.

― Ustedes no tienen que hacer nada, se le pasará en poco tiempo lo mejor será concentrarnos en el plan –les dijo Erwin para centrarse en lo importante.

― Usted no conoce a Filly, tenemos que alcanzarlo ya antes de que pase una desgracia –Killy fue el primero en salir corriendo por donde se fue su hermano.

Alexandria aún estaba ahí, se sentía incomoda por la escenita que había montado Filly no quería ver a nadie en ese momento ahora lo importante es apoyar a la familia, le dirigió una mirada llena de vergüenza a Erwin.

― Lamento las molestias comandante, siga con lo que tenía que decir –Alex salió de ahí para alcanzar a sus hermanos.

Al salir vio a Killy intentando someter a Filly con una llave en el suelo, pero como Filly era el más grande rápidamente se escapaba para querer correr, después dejo de luchar para empezar a agarrarse a golpes.

― YA SEPARENCE, POR DIOS PARECEN NIÑOS –Les grito Alex para que se tranquilizaran.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro separarlos para evitar que se siguieran golpeando como salvajes, Alex le sugirió ir al comedor ya que no habían tragado nada en todo el día, Killy por milagro había encontrado unas botellas de licor para dárselas a su hermano ya que solamente con eso se calmaba cuando tiene esos arranques de ira, bueno eso y agarrar a golpes a quien tiene más cerca.

Después de la tercera botella la furia de Filly fue disminuyendo un poco.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Alexandria.

—Un poco, es que no soporto al "comandante", al igual que no soporto a esa rata asquerosa –le confesó Filly refiriéndose a Erwin y a Levi.

—Si hermano, pero debemos aguantarlos un poco recuerda que ellos nos tienen en sus manos y si quisieran nos entregan hoy mismo a la policía, así que intentemos llevar la fiesta en paz con ellos por lo menos un tiempo –intento hacerlo razonar Killy.

—Lo que debemos hacer ahora, es encontrar a esa perra y que nos diga TODO lo que sabe –les explico Filly ya bien calmado.

—Mira anciano no podemos hacer nada, además si pudiéramos el comandante y Levi notarían nuestra ausencia dirían que fuimos a ejecutar a la muchachita y ahí se nos murió nuestra oportunidad, además de que es imposible ir y volver a Sina en una sola noche –Fue lo expuso Alex.

—Si eso es cierto, pero tengo una duda… ¿Desde cuándo llamas a la rata por su nombre moco peliteñido? —fue lo que le dijo Filly a ella.

Lo de anciano Alex se lo había dicho por su cabello también por qué a veces se comportaba como un anciano cascarrabias y lo de moco peliteñido es por qué siempre le decía moco desde que era una niña se la pasaba pegado a él como un moco, lo de peliteñido era ahora ya que siempre quería tener el cabello negro y rizado para evitar parecerse a su padre, aunque ya se le había pasado el efecto y ahora su cabello volvió a ser Castaño y Lacio.

Tenía que darle la razón en eso de que era imposible de ir y venir en una noche de Sina tenían que pensar en algo mejor si querían que hablara sobre el asesino de Darry, pero el tema que le importaba a parte de la información, era que su hermana ya no estuviera tensa o incomoda cuando hablaba de Levi y eso le aterraba ya que no quería que volviera a caer en sus mentiras y terminara de destruir su corazón.

—Ese es un tema que solo me interesa a mí, Filly las cosas están en paz entre nosotros, quiero estar tranquila sin la necesidad de estar evitándolo a todas horas, dejar de tener miedo de verlo y ponerme nerviosa, pero no es por lo que tú piensas –se apresuró a aclararle antes de que despertara nuevamente su furia y fuera a matar a Levi –lo digo solamente para ya tener una excusa para esconderme de él.

― Lo aceptare por el momento moco, pero lo estaré vigilándolo muy de cerca… ahora regresemos a escuchar el plan del comandante.

― No creo que nos dejen participar debido al numerito que montaste hace unos momentos –le explicó Killy.

― Entonces estamos perdidos –Alexandria suspiro en derrota.

―Aun no –fue lo que dijo el mayor –si ellos no van a hacernos parte del plan, crearemos nuestro propio plan.

Ahora si tenían miedo es que cuando Filly ponía esa cara y esos ojos daba muchísimo miedo tanto que sus ideas resultaban ser mucho más suicidas que las de Erwin, el mayor de los Valerius seguía en su cine mental donde se imaginaba como matar a Annie mientras los otros dos se abrazaban asustados y temblando.

―Vamos a orar –le dijo Killy aterrado al ver la cara de loco que traía su hermano.

Alex solo atino a abrazar a su hermano mayor, aunque ella en cierta parte estaba de acuerdo con su Filly.

Al día siguiente.

Todos estaban preparando todo para efectuar la captura del titán hembra, pero no había rastro de los Valerius todos estaban buscándolos como locos pensando en que se habían escapado para actuar por su cuenta, Levi se puso a buscar a los tres al no encontrarlos estaba por dar la alarma contra ellos hasta que vio a Alexandria con una jarra de agua y unos pañuelos.

―Todos los están buscando, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde están Filly y Killy? –fue lo que le primero que le pregunto el capitán.

―Killy esta con Filly lo tuvimos que desmayar con alcohol para que no cometiera una desgracia, se puso mal y esto es para bajarle la fiebre, relájate un poco –le dijo la chica pasando a su lado.

El cargar con eso no era fácil tanto que se estaba tambaleando y que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería.

―Te ayudo –ofreció.

―Yo puedo sola.

―No seas necia, dame eso.

Sin dejarla replicarle nada tomo la jarra de agua y la acompaño a uno de los almacenes en donde estaba Killy de rodillas junto a un desmayado muchacho de cabellos plateados cubierto con una manta hasta la cabeza.

― Ya volviste moco y una rata viene contigo –dijo Killy.

―No puede evitarlo, ¿Cómo sigue?

―Como muerto, si despierta hay que darle otra botella –dijo Killy.

―No pueden mantenerlo alcoholizado por siempre tiene que levantarse y cumplir –dijo Levi.

― Nadie te hablo a ti rata, además no hablaba de que se la bebiera hablo de que hay que darle otro golpe con otra botella –explico Killy.

― ¿Lo golpearon?

― Noo rata fíjate que le cantamos una canción de cuna y lo arrullamos CLARO que tuvimos que golpearlo.

―Estaba como demente y relajarlo con alcohol no lo tranquilizo como siempre así que recurrimos al plan B –le explico Alex –mira Levi sé que no nos dejaran participar por lo que hizo Killy, así nos quedaremos a ver que no cometa una locura.

―Le informare a Erwin que los encontré, solo no vayas a hacer una locura –dijo Levi.

―No voy a hacer una locura, la única locura es la que planean ustedes –le respondió.

Levi le dio la jarra de agua que ella siguiera atendiendo a su hermano, Killy le dirigió una mala mirada diciéndole que se largara de ahí. Sabiendo que no era bienvenido se retiró para darle el reporte a Erwin.

― ¿Los encontraste? –Fue lo primero que preguntó el comandante cuando Levi entro a su despacho.

―Si están cuidando de Filly que se desmayó de tanto alcohol.

― ¿Estará bien para la operación de mañana?

―Filly es el más involucrado sentimentalmente con esto, Killy y Alexandria decidieron que no participarán para cuidar que Killy cometa una locura. No quieren meterse en más escándalos después del numerito que monto Filly anoche.

―Una decisión muy sabia, pero no recomendada debemos ocupar a la mayor cantidad de soldados que podamos para hacer efectiva la operación.

― Filly no estará bien para mañana y Killy no lo dejará solo, Alexandria menos.

―Los tres deben aprender a controlar sus emociones en esos casos, deberán recibir un entrenamiento no solo físico, sino también emocional –dijo Erwin con la expresión seria –Tú los conocías desde antes ¿No es así?

― ¿Quién no los conocía dirás?, son los hijos de Montserrat Valerius solo con saber eso ya eran famosos por eso, pero en el mal sentido, conocí a Alexandria cuando éramos jóvenes y sus hermanos me odiaban ya que la cuidaban mucho.

― Te preguntare esto porque es importante ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

― Eso es algo personal.

― Esos muchachos son muy raros, le diré a Keith que les dé un entrenamiento más intenso, hablare contigo más tarde.

Levi solo asintió para luego salir a seguir organizando todo para mañana mientras Erwin seguía pensativo sobre los Valerius, tendrá que investigarlos un poco. Mientras en ese almacén seguían Alexandria y Killy cuidando del peli plata.

―Iré por algo de comer para los dos Killy.

―No linda quédate aquí yo iré por la comida, tú ya hiciste suficiente anoche quédate cuidándolo un rato y embellécete un poco, cielo tu cutis esta tan reseco que me duele la cara –Le dijo el Pelinegro para luego ir a la cocina por algo de comer para los dos.

Killy Valerius a los ojos de los demás podría parecer un fenómeno un crimen contra la naturaleza, pero en realidad es un chico normal solo que con otras **preferencias.** Caminaba por los pasillos bajo la atenta mirada de todos, miradas de asco, desprecio, miedo, odio, etc. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de importarle como lo miraran las personas lo importante es cómo te ves ante tus propios ojos y ante los ojos de los seres que más amas. Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con Sasha que intentaba esconder un enorme pedazo de carne entre su ropa al verlo se asustó.

― Por favor no me delates, no me hagas daño hare lo que sea –suplicaba la chica y miraba a Killy como si fuera un monstruo violador.

―oye, oye, oye tranquila no vine a hacerte nada, solo vine por algo de comer para mis hermanos –explico Killy levantando las menos en son de paz.

― ¿Eres un Valerius y Gitano?

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

― Pues… que los gitanos son malos –contestó un poco insegura la chica.

― Ahhh así que eres de esas…

Personas que juzgaban a los gitanos, gente que se deja llevar por las apariencias y lo que dice la sociedad en general y también por ser simplemente un Valerius un apellido pisoteado y llevado a la mierda, pero eso va a cambiar.

―Solo dime si hay comida que mis hermanos tienen hambre, no tiene que ser mucho, con algo de agua y pan está bien.

Sasha lo ayudo a empacar un poco de pan y agua, para volver por el camino que había llegado.

―Come moco, tú lo necesitas más.

― Gracias hermanote. No sé dónde estaría ahora si no fuera por ustedes.

―No hay nada que agradecer moco, sabes que la familia siempre será lo primero para nosotros.

―Entonces ¿Sigue en pie?

―Si moco, hoy le sacamos a esa desgraciada lo que sabe.

Todo el día se la pasaron así ellos nunca salieron del almacén solamente lo hicieron para ir por algo de comer y traer pañuelos limpios para bajarle la fiebre a Filly, hasta que llegó el momento de que la legión debía partir para cumplir con la misión de capturar al titán hembra. Alexandria salió a buscar su porción de la cena se encontró con Hanji.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra Filly?

― Ya está mejor, pero sigue inconsciente.

― Sé que no nos acompañaran, pero los tendremos que vigilar.

―No importa total no nos moveremos de aquí, no podemos dejar a Filly.

― Debió de afectarle demasiado la muerte de Dekal.

― Bastante, él era el mayor y a pesar de que Dekal lo rechazaba por ser un gitano y por ser Valerius, su padre al ver que Filly se cansó de criarlo y se lo devolvió a mi madre porque decía que no quería cargar con un niño gitano y poco despues nació Dekal el señor Blake la crio para despreciar a los gitanos y más a nuestra familia, pero Filly no guardo rencor, aunque doliera el rechazo de su padre y hermana, porque para nosotros, la familia es lo primero.

Alexandria volteo para ver a Hanji cuando escucho que estaba sollozando y vio que ella derramaba lagrimas emotivas por lo contado.

― snif… snif… **(sonidos de sollozos)** debía ser muy duro para ustedes… snif, su madre no los quería, tuvieron que valerse por sí mismos toda la vida –llorando dramáticamente… –y a propósito ¡¿Qué paso entre el enano y tú? – para cambiar a esa pregunta PROHIBIDA con los ojos llenos de ilusión cuando ve un titán.

Alexandria solo atino a rodar los ojos y le dedico una mirada de desagrado.

―No es asunto tuyo, lo que pasó fue hace mucho tiempo y no quiero revivirlo solo quiero estar lo más lejos que pueda de él.

―Entonces si fue algo muy feo.

― Cambiando de tema –se apresuró a decirlo –se irán ahora ¿verdad?

―sí, esperamos que todo salga bien.

―No hay que tener muchas esperanzas de que hable a la primera, a veces la tortura no es suficiente, a veces solo es cuestión de negociar… -dijo Alexandria.

Alexandria no la dejó contestar y se alejó de ahí bajo la mirada atenta de Hanji que se sintió sorprendida por lo que dijo.

Alex entro al almacén en donde estaba Killy y lo vio muy aburrido y con hambre, ese día era como si estuvieran de vuelta en casa bajo tierra.

― ¿Cuánto más va a tardar ese idiota? No podemos seguir aquí –le dijo Killy cuando la vio entrar.

― ya no debe de tardar, apenas todos se están yendo no se arriesgará a que lo vean.

―es verdad, pero ¿Qué hacemos con este? –preguntó Killy viendo al que estaba tendido en el suelo.

― Lo dejamos en el callejón donde lo encontramos –dijo un peli plateado que recién ingresaba en ese almacén.

Ambos hermanos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada donde estaba Killy con su ropa negra y una capucha para que no lo reconociera, los hermanos levantaron la manta dejando ver a un vagabundo más o menos limpio y con el cabello pintado con harina lo cual fue un milagro que no se le callera, estaba tan borracho que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

― Hasta que llegas, me estaba preocupando –le dijo angustiada Alex –debes tener hambre, toma –dijo ofreciéndole el pan y el agua.

―Gracias moco, pero no tengo hambre ahora ustedes coman.

― Tú no comiste nada desde ayer así que no te me pongas necio y come.

Alex lo obligo a comer ya que su hermano se lo merecía, cuando eran más pequeños él se aguantaba el hambre para que ellos dos comieran, aunque sea un poco y cuando Darry nació se volvió un hombre completamente maduro.

Ante los demás podría parecer idiota e intimidante, aunque estuviera destruido por dentro y no solamente por su madre y Dekal, sino porque pasó lo mismo que ella tuvo una luz en ese infierno, pero al igual que a ella esa luz se convirtió en su verdugo, pero era el mejor hermano que podrían pedir ella y Killy.

―Esa perra te dijo algo –cuestiono Killy.

―Hasta la puse a cantar.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

― Todo moco, todo…

**Flash Back**

_Filly miraba a la muchacha inconsciente amarrada a una silla tal vez se pasó un poco, pero fue necesario al igual lo que estaba por hacer había una cubeta con agua helada en su interior y se la vació encima. Annie despertó sobresaltada viendo que estaba en un lugar oscuro a penas iluminado por una vela cuando su mirada se encontró contra la del Valerius se removió tratando de escapar o intentaba convertirse en titán._

― _¿Buscas esto? –mostrándole el anillo, sacando la aguja que tenía escondida –así que esto es lo que usas para convertirte en titán._

― _No entiendo de que hablas._

― _No te hagas, sé que eres el titán hembra, ¿Me recuerdas?, soy hermano de Dekal Blake la mujer que asesinaste en la expedición._

― _No sabía que Blake tenía hermanos, y que te llevo a pensar que soy el titán no sé qué…_

―_Medio hermano en realidad, pero yo no fui el que descubrió eso… La legión de reconocimiento sabe quién eres y vendrán mañana a atraparte._

_Annie se había quedado piedra al escuchar eso._

―_Actúa como si nunca te lo hubiera dicho cuando vengan, pero al menos ya lo sabes._

― _¿Por qué me dices esto?_

― _¿Tu qué crees? __**Quid pro quo **__linda, ahora te toca a ti._

― _¿Quién eres?_

― _Miembro de una familia gitana casi extinta que quiere llevar otra vez el nombre de su familia en alto ya que fue llevado al suelo por causa de su madre…_

_Soy Filly Valerius._

_El color se fue del rostro de Annie, Los Valerius… se suponía que estaban extintos._

― _¿Te sorprende? Creíste que ya no había más, mi madre era Montserrat Valerius._

― _¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?_

― _Que me digas ¿Quién más vino a las murallas contigo? ¿Quiénes son El titán colosal y El titán acorazado?_

― _¿Qué quieres con ellos?_

―_Solo charlar un poco con ellos, estoy seguros de que ellos cooperaran sin ningún problema ya que tú por lo que he visto, no sabes lo que yo necesito saber…_

― _¿Y si no quiero decirte sus identidades?_

― _Tengo entendido que… dejaste a tu padre cuando viniste aquí ¿verdad?_

_Annie había escuchado de los Valerius y de que eran capaces de hacer lo que sea por conseguir lo que desean, pero no sabía que aun hubiera con vida, sabiendo lo peligrosa que era esa familia no le dio más remedio que contarle todo lo que sabía excepto lo que le interesaba ya que no lo sabía._

―_Te agradezco tu cooperación, recuerda que mañana vienen por ti y que ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie que te vine a visitar –le dijo Filly cuando la desató._

_Cuando Filly estaba por retirarse la voz de Annie lo detuvo._

―_A parte de esto, te diré que aún no sabes todo lo que carga el apellido Valerius, todo lo que te contaron sobre eso es mentira y tu todo lo que viviste con tu madre, también fue una mentira…_

_Ahora Filly es el que se quedó frio ¿Cómo que una mentira? Su apellido era sucio y su madre era una desalmada que no los quería y los maltrataba y esta muchachita venía a decirle que todo era mentira._

― _Tú solo sabes lo que viviste con tu madre, lo que fue diciendo la gente y la histeria colectiva que crearon los demás por ser gitanos, pero no sabes la historia completa. TÚ historia, debes saber todo si planeas algo… en el despacho del comandante Nile hay unos diarios y documentos que contienen la historia completa de tu familia, lo entenderás toda una vez que los leas –le dijo Annie._

― _Ahora ¿Por qué me dices esto tú?_

― _**Quid pro quo, **__¿Quién me descubrió?_

― _Un soldado que creo es amigo tuyo… porque cuando presentaba las pruebas en su contra lo dijo con tanto dolor._

_Annie le iba a dar un golpe, pero Filly era más fuerte y paro el golpe mirando la cara de la chica llena de enojo._

― _Su nombre –exigió la rubia._

―_Armin Arlert._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Los tres hermanos ahora estaban en el almacén concentrados por lo que les contó el mayor, ¿será cierto lo que les dijo Leonhardt? Ya habían ido a dejar al vagabundo en las calles.

― ¿Crees que es cierto lo de los documentos? –pregunto Killy.

― sus ojos no me mentían y aun que tengan un rostro inexpresivo puedo saber cuándo alguien miente –respondió el mayor.

―Eso sería perfecto, pero no hay un pequeño problema… -dijo la única mujer - ¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el cuartel de la policía?

―pues tenemos que idear otro plan o crear una distracción para Nile –acepto Filly.

Ambos hermanos miraron inmediatamente voltearon a ver a su hermanita, al ver que ellos solo se le quedaban viendo así que su mente hizo click…

―No.

― Por favor moco, tenemos recuperar esos documentos hasta a mí ya me entro la curiosidad –dijo Killy.

―Pues hazlo tú, pero yo no volveré a bailar para la policía militar y mucho menos para el Rabo Verde de Nile Dok.

―Perdona moco fue un pensamiento estúpido –se disculpó Filly –tendremos que pensar en un plan.

Los tres estaban sumidos en su plática del plan para recuperar los documentos cuando un portazo los interrumpió y vieron a Levi con una expresión que daba miedo.

― Ya despertaste.

Los tres no le respondieron Alexandria lo miraba tranquila ya no estaba tensa o asustada, pero los otros dos lo miraban como perros rabiosos listos para atacar.

― Ya que estas despierto pónganse a hacer algo útil –ordenó.

― ¿Qué sucedió? –cuestiono Killy.

― Annie Leonhardt se encerró en una especie de cristal así que fracasamos de nuevo, pónganse a trabajar.

Levi salió de ahí dejando a los hermanos con la palabra en la boca Alexandria se molestó mucho por eso y no le quedó más opción que ir a reclamarle pese a lo que le estaban diciendo sus hermanos, rápidamente alcanzo a Levi se puso frente a él y le dio una cachetada.

― ¿Qué te sucede? Mi hermano recién se recupera y tú ya llegas como si fueras el jefe y nos ordenas –reclamo la chica.

―Soy capitán así que puedo ordenarles a ustedes tres lo que yo quiera, agradece que no te he hecho nada por abofetearme.

― ohhhh perdóneme "Capitán Levi" no fue mi intención hacerle eso –dijo ella con un sarcasmo inimaginable.

Levi iba a continuar con su camino, pero no sin antes decirle algo.

―Nile Dok te mando saludos _**CHATITA.**_

Ahora si se la iba a pagar, se dirigió a él con paso firme y puño alzado, pero Levi la detuvo a tiempo, la estampo contra la pared y a pesar de que ella se removió no logro zafarse del agarre con el cual la sometía, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió los labios de Levi contra los suyos.

Alex reacciono solamente cuando el beso acabo y sintió que Levi ya estaba unos pasos más lejos.

―Ahora estamos a mano –fue lo que dijo mientras se alejaba recordando el beso que le dio en ese entrenamiento.

Alex se enojó, pero lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue mirar a Levi con enojo mientras se pasaba bruscamente la mano por sus labios para borrar todo rastro de ese beso que le dio.

Filly era detenido por Killy para no lanzarse a matarlo, aunque se tuvo que relajar… miró a su pobre hermana con tristeza sabía lo que estaba pasando la entendía perfectamente, porque él también sufrió por eso, la apoyaría en las decisiones que ella tomara, pero no dejaría que la volvieran a lastimar.

**CONTINUARA…**

**MUY BUENAS NOCHES, MAÑANAS, TARDES O DEPENDIENDO DE QUE HORAS SEAN CON USTEDES.**

**Les quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber actualizado, pero tengo una muy buena excusa para esto y es que tuve exámenes la universidad le succiona la vida a uno… pero mejor tarde que nunca y espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo.**

**Hora de las aclaraciones.**

**¿QUID PRO QUO?**

_Quid pro quo_ es una locución latina que significa literalmente «quid en lugar de quo», es decir, la sustitución de una cosa por otra, «algo por algo» o «algo sustituido por otra cosa».

**EL CAMBIO DE REDACCION.**

Me dieron un consejo de que podría cambiar como redacto los capítulos para darle un aire más interesante.

**CHATITA**

Chatita es el nombre con el cual apodaron a Alexandria cuando era bailarina por ser de baja estatura y por cómo se dirigían a ella sexualmente.

**RABO VERDE O VIEJO VERDE**

Se utiliza el término **'viejo verde' **para describir a aquel hombre que siendo ya maduro o anciano persigue, piropea, coquetea o mira lujuriosamente a mujeres u hombres más jóvenes, y al que le gustan los temas relacionados con el sexo.

**DUDAS EXISTENCIALES**

**¿Será cierto lo que Annie le dijo a Filly?**

**¿Por qué la policía militar tendría esos documentos?**

**¿Cuál es la verdad acerca de los Valerius?**

**Bueno ya la lectura nos lo dirá no vemos pronto y si Dios quiere Subire un especial que cuenta el pasado, tal vez lo haga el próximo fin de semana.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Bye.**


	7. Filly Valerius

**Filly valerius**

_Un pequeño niño de un año de cabellos plateados algo muy extraño y ojitos celestes frío, miraba con curiosidad como una mujer que presintió que era su mami discutía a gritos con un hombre que era igual a él no sintió una conexión como con la mujer, pero supuso que era su papá._

_El hombre se fue del lugar mientras la mujer se dejaba caer de rodillas teniendo cuidado con su enorme pansa el niño se acercó con pasitos torpes hacia la mujer, ella lo jaló de uno de sus brazos y lo acerco a ella y apretarlo contra su pecho tarareando una melodía confusa, pero tranquilizante._

\- _PERDONAME, PERDONAME –gritaba y sollozaba la mujer._

_Al parecer esa era la única muestra de cariño que recibió de su madre, a pesar de ser muy pequeño intento sent su rechazo, when intentba abrazar a su madre lo que recibió era un golpe, un empujón, una bofetada, golpes o gritos, lo único que podía hacer era hacerse un ovillo en uno de los rincones de esa pocilga y llorar en silencio._

_Un día mientras dormía lo que lo despertó fueron los gritos de su mamá que se agarraba con fuerza su enorme estómago y sangraba de la entrepierna, afuera lugar unas personas, pero no se acercaron siquiera para ayudar a su mamá solo se quedaron como si estuvieran esperando algo, algo perturbado se acercó a su madre con pasitos torpes poniéndose entre sus piernas viendo como de ella salía una masa viscosa llena de sangre que al terminar de salir del cuerpo de su mamá se ponía a llorar… era un bebé con la piel llena de cosas viscosas y sangre, la piel sonrosada y una pequeña pelusa de cabello negro. Su madre estaba muy cansada que se desplomo sobre lo que dormía que era un pequeño colchón,_

_Los señores que estaban afuera entraron por la fuerza, uno de los hombres uniformados lo separo de su madre bruscamente estampándolo contra la pared, su vista estuvo borrosa por unos momentos solo pudo distinguir la silueta de su madre forcejeando con aquellos hombres, el sonido de ese bebe llorando y su madre gritando para después perder el conocimiento._

_Cuando despertó lo primero que escucho fueron los sollozos de su mamá, intentó abrazarla para consolarla, pero lo único que recibió fue un empujón._

_Pasaron dos años de eso, para ese entonces ya entendía mucho más las cosas menos el rechazo de su madre, su madre estaba en el escenario de ese burdel bailando para esos señores mientras él limpiaba los vasos de licor de la barra de licor. Le molestaba que los señores se llevaran a su mamá dejándolo solo, cuando pasaba eso regresaba solo a casa en ese feo rincón estando solo se ponía a pensar en su hermanito en como estaba, ¿Es feliz? ¿También se sentirá solo? ¿Sabrá quién es su familia? Eso era lo que siempre pensaba cuando se sintió solo._

_Su mamá salió hace dos días y no regresaba, con miedo de estar solo en ese mundo se hizo un ovillo en ese rincón esperando su hora, pero su mamá volvió esa noche, no le dio ninguna mirada decepción, un grito, un golpe, nada, ella se veía como si tuviera la mente en otro sitio y esa era su rutina diaria durante varios meses, en ese tiempo también notó que el estómago de su mamá se estaba hinchando un poco la última vez que eso pasó nació su pequeño hermano._

\- _Potra, en unos meses no podré trabajar._

\- _si a eso le llamas trabajar –lo dijo entre dientes para que su madre no lo escuchara, pero no fue así - ¡OUCH! –Lo que recibió fue un golpe por parte de su madre._

\- _No me hables así que soy tu madre, tendrás que apoyarme un poco estos meses –le dijo mientras se sobaba el estómago hinchado._

_Ahí es donde Filly entendió lo que le estaba diciendo su madre, debería un nuevo hermanito no pudo esconder la emoción en su rostro solo pudo descifrar la mirada lastimera que le dedico su madre, en su pequeña mente se juró ser el mejor hermano mayor que no pudo ser para su primer hermanito._

_Durante esos meses a pesar de las miradas de asco de su madre, la ayudaba a sentarse, pararse, le daba lo poco que tenían para comer en la cama cuando su pansa se puso mucho más grande ya veces a pesar de que tenía se lo daba a su mamá ya que decía que su hermanito debía crecer bien, cuando su mamá dejo de ir al burdel con esos señores el siguió yendo a ese bar para limpiar los vasos de licor, los baños y los privados para que el señor le diera dinero para la comida de su mamá y su hermanito, pero el viejo tacaño no le daba casi nada._

\- _No debes hacer eso, no solo tengo que cargar con otro escuincle y si te enfermas también tendré que cargar contigo –le dijo su madre._

_Filly le tendió una pequeña bandeja con un vaso de agua y tres panes para que comiera mientras el solo comía medio pan y un vaso de agua._

\- _No te pongas sentimental niño, así nunca serás un hombre._

" _Ser un hombre", sería un hombre para su familia. Ese lugar era horrible todo estaba sucio no se distinguía si era de día o de noche solo sabía que vivía ahí, su madre lo odiaba y que moría de hambre._

_Antes de que se fuera al burdel su mamá se puso muy mal tocando se el estómago ahora se había quedado helado no sabía qué hacer, entonces recordó a una amiga de su mamá que trabajaba en el mismo lugar salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y por puro milagro la encontró en el camino la llevó corriendo a su casa._

\- _Todo estará bien cariño –le dijo con dulzura la mujer, él se iba a su rincón, mientras su mamá gritaba._

_Estaba perturbado por los gritos y sollozos de su mamá hasta finalmente escucho un llanto agudo que anunciaba el nacimiento de su hermanito, se acercó muy ilusionado, pero lo detuvo la mirada triste de la amiga su madre y como su mamá abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermanito y lloraba con dolor la mujer intento darle una sonrisa para calmarlo y darle la noticia._

\- _Tienes una hermanita –le dijo la amiga de su mamá._

_Una hermanita, se acercó a su madre y vio el rostro de la bebé y de él nació un instinto de protección muy grande no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a ella._

\- _¿Cómo piensas llamarla, Montserrat? –Pregunto la amiga de su mamá._

\- _Alejandría, se llamará Alejandría._

_Su madre por un año entero se encargó de trabajar en ese horrible lugar, mientras que él se quedaba en casa y cuidaba de su hermana menor ella era muy tierna y linda nunca se le despegaba se quedaba prendida como un moco._

\- _Tienes que comer Alex._

_Filly y Alex estaban sentados en el suelo de su casa mientras comían pan, Filly comía medio pan y Alexandria comía uno y medio, pero veía que ella solo se comió uno y dejó la otra mitad._

\- _¿Y hemano no ven? –Dijo la pequeña niña en su idioma._

\- _Yo no tengo hambre, mejor come tú._

_Su mamá llego con los ojos hinchados, traía de la mano a un niño pelinegro de pelo negro y ojos fucsia._

\- _Les presento a su hermano –dejo al niño frente a ellos mientras se retiraba nuevamente de la casa._

_Se quedó viendo al niño que estaba asustado._

\- _¿Tienes hambre?_

_El niño se notaba que no había comido en días y estaba sucio con la ropa toda rasgada. El niño solo asintió en contestación y Alexandria con toda su inocencia le acerco la mitad de pan para que comiera, lo acepto impresionado ya la vez feliz sentándose en frente._

\- _¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Potra._

\- _Soy Killy –la voz del niño sonaba ronca e inocente._

\- _Algo parecido al mío soy Filly, ella es Alexandria, nuestra hermana –le presento a la niña._

_Killy fijo su vista en la niña que lo miraba como si fuera lo más genial de este mundo y él la analizaba._

\- _Parece un moco –dijo Killy sobre la niña._

\- _Eso mismo pensé yo –respondió Filly._

_La niña en respuesta se levantó y con pasitos torpes le dio un pequeño golpe al hermano recién llegado para después dirigirse a su hermanote y darle otro golpe, los dos se partieron a carcajadas al ver el pucherito en la cara de la niña._

_Filly abrazó a su hermano con un brazo ya Alexandria con el otro, ambos se acurrucaron en los brazos de su hermano mayor._

\- _Yo voy a cuidarlos, se los prometo como hermano._

_Al instante de llegar su madre puso a trabajar a Killy con el señor del burdel para que lo expusiera como si fuera algo anormal, en cada una de esas presentaciones su hermano salía llorando y él siempre lo consolaba, cuando Alexandria tuvo cuatro años también comenzó a trabajar como el de limpiador en el burdel, eso sí, vestida con sus antiguas ropas para parecer un niño._

\- _Mira a ese niño, ¿no es el hijo de Montserrat? –Dijo una señora a otra que lo miraba desde la entrada del callejón del burdel cuando sacaba la basura._

\- _Sí y escuche que tuvo dos más, al parecer están malditos._

\- _Desgracias es lo único que trajo esa mujer desde que llegó, ahora nos maldice reproduciendo su inmundicia en estas murallas –eso ultimo lo dijo refiriéndose a los niños._

_Esto no estaba bien, empezaba tener resentimiento hacia su madre a veces se preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho esa mujer para estar maldita y arrastrarlos con ella?, su madre solo le decía que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos cuando creció por los diez años entendió el trabajo de su mamá aparte de bailar lo que hacía cuando estaba en los privados, era tener sexo con los clientes, PROSTITUIRSE. _

_Le pareció denigrante, pero era lo que les ponía comida en la boca así que ya no dijo nada, cuando descubrieron que su hermanita era niña la pusieron de mesera para atender a los señores que la veían con morbo y con intenciones nada sanas, muchas veces quiso intervenir y sacarles los ojos a los cochinos esos para que dejaran de ver a su inocente, pura y casta hermanita que estaba más que aterrada, pero su sorpresa era que su mamá terminaba interviniendo, aparte de desearla le temían algo que no entendían, cuando unos señores que se veía que eran de buena posición de la muralla Sina se llevaban a su mamá para tener sus servicios, ellos se quedaban trabajando._

_Cuando Alexandria entro en la pubertad y tenía doce años veía que su mamá le estaba enseñando a bailar en casa haciendo movimientos de cadera muy sensuales, ya sabía lo que significaba._

―_Ella no debe hacer eso, es muy pequeña –le reclamo a su madre._

―_No tenemos comida, tú y Killy ya están grandes saben cómo ganarse su pan diario, ella no, debe aprender a ganarse su comida por sí sola, no estaré siempre con ustedes._

― _Talvez tú no, pero YO sí y también Killy nosotros la cuidaremos trabajaremos el doble incluso trabajare el triple para que no termine siendo una ramera como tú._

_¡PLAF!_

_La mano de Montserrat se estrelló en la mejilla de su hijo mayor dejándosela marcada._

―_Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí, pero soy tu madre… por eso te dejo esa responsabilidad, a ustedes dos y tú como el mayor, heredero de los Valerius tienes que cuidar de los tuyos, honrar el valor gitano de la familia tratando de levantar el honor del apellido._

_Valerius, su madre se lo venía metiendo desde que tenía diez años el apellido no veía ningún valor de ese apellido y ese nombre a donde quiera que vaya lo señalaban y lo repudiaban por apellidarse así, menos su propio pueblo._

―_Iré a la muralla Sina unos días._

― _¿Cuánto te pagarán? –le preguntó Killy quien decidió meterse._

― _Algo considerable para comer unas semanas._

_Al irse su madre Alexandria tomó el lugar de su madre como bailarina a los trece en ese asqueroso burdel, los hombres se sentían en más libertad de observarla ahora que su madre no estaba. Un señor de edad sucio, asqueroso y morboso no se aguantó las ganas y le dio una nalgada a su hermana ella llena de miedo se fue corriendo con Killy ambos salieron del burdel para alejarse de ahí, ese morboso los siguió, pero no pudo alcanzarlo ya que Filly lo alcanzó y lo masacró a golpes._

―_Wow, eres increíble niño –dijo un hombre desde las sombras._

_Ese hombre era de mediana estatura con arrugas que se veía que era un comerciante._

― _No te pongas así muchacho, tienes talento para los golpes… ¿Quieres aprovechar ese talento y ganar algo de dinero?_

_Filly vio esa oportunidad para ganar más y darle una mejor vida a sus hermanos, solo tenía que pelear con otros sujetos y le pagarían, Alexandria no se puso nada contenta cuando le dio la noticia._

― _¡OUCH! –se sobaba el golpe que le dio su pequeña hermanita._

―_ERES UN ZOQUETE –le reclama la hermanita._

― _Mira moco, esto nos beneficiará a todos podremos dejar ese horrible trabajo en ese lugar, Killy y tú dejaran de exponerse ante los morbosos que hay en ese lugar, podremos ir a vivir a alguna de las murallas._

―_A pesar de que siempre estoy de tu lado, esta vez concuerdo con el moco, eso es muy peligroso –le dijo Killy._

_Estaba haciendo mucho frío y Filly cubrió a Alexandria con una bufanda para que no se enfermara, sus hermanos lo apoyaron, él tampoco estaba tan seguro de hacerlo, pero era por el bien de sus hermanos._

_Cuando se lo dijo a su madre sorprendentemente ella se opuso al inicio y vio la preocupación que no veía desde hace varios años, había notado un cambio en ella en esos últimos años cuando Alex tenía diez años, se preocupaba por él no quería que Alex siguiera bailando ni que Killy se vendiera, estaba un poco más alegre, decidida, humana y noto su secretito, estaba embarazada de nuevo, ese tiempo no duro mucho cuando volvió a ser la misma desgraciada de siempre._

_Ese hombre organizaba peleas clandestinas en el muro Sina por las noches, por lo que con su permiso podría salir del subterráneo, su primera pelea fue un desastre casi lo mataban, imagínense un niño de 16 años peleando con un mastodonte de 30 más fuerte y por mucho los borrachos lo sacaron a la calle todo golpeado diciéndole "Te fue bien niño", con el tiempo fue mejorando una noche termino de pelear recibiendo el poco pago que le daba el viejo tacaño vio que unos hombres rodeaban a una muchacha de aproximadamente 14 años que era igual a él físicamente, molió a golpes a los muchachos y la muchacha en vez de agradecérselo lo golpeo y grito por auxilio "ALEJATE DE MI SUCIO GITANO" , así lo llamó "sucio Gitano", llegó un hombre muy parecido a él y abrazo a la muchacha._

― _¿Estas bien Dekal? –pregunto el hombre que al parecer era su padre._

― _Oye, ¿Tú tuviste una aventurilla con Montserrat? ¿Este no es el escuincle que tuviste con ella? –dijo otro hombre viendo fijamente al joven y el parecido que tenía con Dekal y su padre._

― _Este escuincle gitanillo no es mi hijo, quiso abusar de mi hija, asegúrense de darle una lección –dijo el hombre para retirarse con su hija._

_Esa noche recibió el peor escarmiento de su vida, la policía militar lo dejó medio muerto, le costó volver al subterráneo y a su casa, su madre casi pegó grito en el cielo cuando lo vio todo golpeado para ese entonces nació su ultimo hermanito, Darnell su hermana le prohibió trabajar hasta que se recuperara, mientras ella, su "madre" y su hermano trabajaban y que cuidará a Darry bajo amenaza._

―_Quédate en esta casa, si te veo fuera de esta casa te lastimare peor que ellos –lo amenazo el moco que tenía como hermana._

_El tiempo que estuvo sin trabajar era horrible, Darry ya tenía dos años cuando su madre les dijo que habían perdido el trabajo en ese burdel, estaban caminando por las calles del subterráneo tratando de idear nuevas para sobrevivir. Estando cerca de su hogar escucharon un golpe horrible que provenía dentro de la casa, y a su madre discutiendo a gritos al parecer con un señor, ellos se escondieron viendo como un señor que era evidente que provenía de Sina por como vestía y la cantidad los soldados de la policía militar que rodeaban la casa, cuando el señor se retiró con una sonrisa triunfante, su madre les había gritado que necesitaba estar sola y los echo de la casa._

_Por casi una semana no pisaron la casa, todo concepto de vivir honradamente y ganarse el pan diario de la forma más honesta que se podía desapareció, tenían que pensar en su hermanito que necesitaba comer, ellos también así que se tuvieron que rebajar a sobrevivir como todos en ese lugar, robando, estafando, eso les dio algo para comer por pocos días hasta que su madre los recibió de nuevo en casa. Alexandria bailaba casi desnuda en las calles con solo quince años para obtener unas monedas, Killy tuvo que vender su cuerpo para que Alexandria no lo hiciera mientras él robaba a algunos que iban pasando por ahí mientras se encargaba de Darry._

_Había notado a su hermana algo alegre esos últimos días., un poco avergonzada por la vida que llevaba, se escapaba por algunas horas y regresaba con una sonrisa de enamorada, ¿¡ENAMORADA?! El maldito que la estaba enamorando iba a conocer su furia, de seguro era uno de esos viejos verdes que la quiere comprar enamorándola primero._

― _¿Se puede saber porque esa cara moco? –cuestiono el peliplata._

―_No es nada Filly –Contestó la chica._

―_Lex sé que esto tiene que ver con un hombre, habla ahora ¿Es un viejo verde? –cuestiono Filly._

―_Él no es un viejo verde, es dos años mayor que yo, me hace sentir feliz, viva, bonita, importante, él es lindo, divino, es encantador, me cuida, me respeta y lo más importante es que él me ama –le dijo ella._

_La forma en que le brillaban los ojos y la forma en que expresaba lo que ese hombre hacía por ella, rogaba Dios que sea solo una ilusión un enamoramiento pasajero, pero no pasó a la pequeña niña le había llegado el amor._

_Muro Sina._

_El peliplata estaba cansado lo único que quería era comer algo, tenía hambre, sueño y le dolía todo el cuerpo estaba todo moreteado a causa de la pelea de anoche cerca de una granja que al salir y recibir su pago se lo robó la policía militar dándole un segundo escarmiento de paso, solo sabía que despertó en un callejón de alguna de las ciudades del muro donde lo único que recibió fue un baldazo de agua sucia llena de desechos mal olientes y unas pedradas junto con las palabras "LARGO DE AQUÍ GITANO ASQUEROSO, DEMONIO QUE SALIO DE LAS ENTRAÑAS DE SU MADRE" y un sinfín de cosas más, no tenía fuerzas para defenderse._

― _¡YA DEJENLO! –fue el grito de alguien._

_Solo distinguió la figura frente a él antes de que perdiera la conciencia, despertó en lo que parecía una cabaña con la cabeza, los brazos y el torso vendado, en la puerta estaba una joven de cabello negro y largo con unos ojos, nunca en su vida había visto ojos tan hermosos, eran como azul violeta brillante ella lo veía con preocupación._

― _Ya despertaste, ¿Te encuentras bien? –ella se hinco a su lado._

― _sí, ¿Por qué? –cuestiono el Valerius._

― _¿De qué hablas?_

― _¿Por qué me ayudaste?, soy gitano –dijo él._

― _¡¿Y?! eso no les da derecho a esas personas de tratarte así –respondió la mujer mientras cambiaba las vendas de su torso._

― _Gracias, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto un poco apenado._

― _Me llamo "Dalila" –contesto ella con una sonrisa tierna._

― _Soy Filly –contestó algo inseguro._

― _¿Eres el hijo de Montserrat Valerius? –Dijo la chica asombrada._

_Ya lo veía venir ahora se arrepentirá de haberlo ayudado lo dejará a su suerte si no es que le llame ya a la policía militar._

― _No me malentiendas, solo me sorprendió._

―_No tienes que fingir más amabilidad, sé que te produzco asco lo mejor será que me vaya, deben estar preocupados por mí en casa –Filly intentó levantarse, pero la chica no se lo permitió._

―_No estoy fingiendo, por favor recuéstate aun no te recuperas del todo –la chica lo volvió a recostar._

_Después de que se recuperara de sus heridas y volviera a casa, su madre le dio la reprimiendo de su vida sus hermanos estuvieron muy preocupados por eso, pero a partir de conocer a "Dalila" su vida no se sentía tan horrible como siempre lo había sido, siempre que le tocaba pelear por los terrenos de esa granja ella siempre lo esperaba para curar sus heridas y con comida caliente, con ella tuvo todas sus primeras veces, su primer abraso, su primer beso de amor, su primera vez, todo, a él también le llegó el amor. Ese era un sueño hermoso, uno del que no quería despertar jamás, tenía toda esa calidez que le faltó toda su vida por esos cinco años._

_Al regresar a casa una noche se vino la primera parte de la desgracia para la familia._

― _¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?! –escuchó el grito de su madre._

― _¡YO LO AMO ENTIENDELO! –escucho el grito de su hermana seguido por el sonido de una cachetada. _

_Filly solo se quedó observando eso mientras su madre y su hermana de ahora veinte años discutían, al parecer le descubrieron el noviecito a ese moco._

―_Filly –susurro Killy desde unas cajas en un callejón con el pequeño Darry de ahora 7 años._

― _¿Qué sucedió? _

― _Le descubrieron el novio a mi hermana –contestó Darry._

― _Arg le dije a ese moco que debía ser más discreto cuando estuviera intercambiando saliva con su novio –dijo frustrado el peli-plata._

― _Sabíamos que no sería una niña para siempre, creo que tenemos que alentarla a seguir con él si es que le está brindando felicidad y amor en este infierno, creo que esta será la última vez que veamos al moco –dijo con pesar Killy viendo como su madre y hermana seguían discutiendo a gritos._

_No podía dormir pensando en la situación que atraviesa su familia por la pelea que tuvieron las mujeres, escucho cuando la puerta se habría viendo a su hermana con una pequeña bolsa con ropa a punto de abandonar su casa._

― _¿Sin despedirte? –le dijo a su espalda viendo como ella daba un respingo del susto._

―_Ya no soporto estar aquí –le contestó ella con los ojos vidriosos reflejando la tristeza._

― _¿Piensas darle la espalda a la familia? –le dijo._

_Y era verdad le estaba dando la espalda a su familia y a su pueblo, porque para los gitanos la familia es lo más importante las hijas le debían respeto y obediencia a los patriarcas de la familia, así como a los hermanos varones mientras ellas se ocupaban del hogar y de los hermanos más pequeños, cualquier deshonra causaría el destierro del familiar sin poder ver de nuevo a su familia, eso aprendieron en las clases de cultura que recibían con su mamá junto con el sabio de su pueblo._

―_El concepto de familia de mamá es muy raro, cuando lo entiendas volveré, pero por ahora no voy a quedarme para ser la otra moneda de cambio de mamá._

_Y eso era cierto, su madre encontró la manera de sobrevivir vendiéndola a ella y a Killy en bares para ofrecer sus servicios de baile sensual, se molestó enormemente con su madre cuando supo que la quería vender en matrimonio a uno de los Rabo verde de Sina, pero tenía razón tenía que hacer algo bueno de su vida. Ella estaría bien por el momento si se iba con su novio, pero por el bien de sus otros hermanos que dependían de él todavía no podía revelarse todavía._

_Con todo el amor que sentía desde que la vio por primera vez en los brazos de su mamá la abrazó con mucho cariño._

― _Recuerda que siempre te vamos a apoyar a pesar de lo que digan las leyes de nuestro pueblo, si ese hombre te da la felicidad y la libertad que mereces pues bienvenido sea, pero si te hace algo Killy y yo lo cazaremos y lo mataremos –prometió el chico._

― _Él es el hombre de mi vida, soy muy feliz con él y ustedes serán siempre mis hermanos, mi familia._

_Filly la apartó de él y le daba un beso en la frente mientras la acompañaba a la puerta viendo cómo se perdía en la oscuridad de las calles, pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta corroborar que estuviera bien. Sin que se diera cuenta la siguió por la oscuridad, llegó a un lugar abandonado donde vio a su pequeña e inocente hermanita, besándose con ese hombre, bueno ella tenía razón no se miraba de no más de dos años mayor, se miraba que era enano igual que ella si no es que uno o dos centímetros de más bueno son tal para cual, podía ver el cariño que ambos se tenían, con eso ya estaba más tranquilo… su hermanita estaba en buenas manos._

—_Ella estará bien no tienes por qué preocuparte cariño –dijo "Dalila"._

_Esos meses fueron muy horribles y solitarios, extrañaba molestar a ese moco que desde chiquita lo seguía como un pollito, las cosas en casa estaban terribles, su madre parecía aliviada de que Alexandria se fuera lo cual causo unos conflictos grandes con Killy que era el que tenía una conexión más fuerte con el moco, Darry no entendía nada por eso lo alejaron de las discusiones para que no sufriera, cuando eso pasaba se desquitaba en las peleas para después pasar el rato con "Dalila", en ese momento ambos se encontraban en esa cabaña donde ella curaba sus heridas recostados en esa cama improvisada solo cubiertos por una delicada sábana blanca._

—_Lo sé, pero la extraño mucho, aunque estoy tranquilo de que se fue con un buen hombre –contestó Filly._

— _¿Es alguien de buena posición? ¿Un noble? ¿Tiene dinero? –cuestiono la chica entre sus brazos._

—_No se necesita ser alguien de dinero o de buena posición económica para ser una buena persona, solo se necesita sentir amor por esa persona y saber que cuidara bien de ella brindándole amor, por eso sé que esta con un buen hombre –le contesto algo molesto por la insinuación por el dinero y el poder._

—_Pero admite que no pasaría hambre o no le faltaría nada si estuviera con alguien de buena posición –dijo ella._

—_Te lo repito, es cierto que no le faltaría nada, pero mi hermana es feliz con quien ella ama no importan las condiciones, ¿A ti si te importan? –contestó el un poco triste._

_Al ver que ella no respondía se fue un poco triste, pero las cosas siguieron igual entre ellos._

— _¿Has sabido algo del moco? –le preguntó Killy._

—_No, no he sabido algo de ella desde que se fue hace meses, mejor vayamos a dar unas vueltas ahora que tenemos unos ratos libres._

— _¿De mi mamá o de nuestro "trabajo"? –volvió a preguntar el pelinegro._

—_Ambos –contestó Filly._

_Estaban una parte abandonada de la ciudad ya que los territorios de su madre y del pueblo gitano estaba en la parte más podrida de ese infierno, al pasar por un edificio que estaba completamente abandonado escucharon unos sollozos, algo desconfiados entraron para descubrir la causa de esos sollozos. No estuvieron preparados para lo que encontraron dentro… a su pequeña hermanita toda sucia, deprimida y hambrienta, sumamente preocupados fueron a su encuentro._

—_Hermanos… -sollozo ella echándose a llorar en los brazos de su hermano pelinegro._

_Por lo debilitada que estaba y entre sollozos les contó toda la historia de cómo se elevó al paraíso para caer nuevamente al infierno a causa del hombre que supuestamente iba a cuidar de ella._

— _¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡DIME EN DONDE VIVIA ANTES DE CONOCERTE! –gritó el peli-plata._

—_No lo hagas, no vale la pena –suplico la jovencita._

— _¡CLARO QUE VALE LA PENA MOCO! ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO TARDEMOS REGISTRAREMOS CADA RINCON DE ESTOS PUTOS MUROS Y LO OFRECEREMOS DE ALIMENTO A LOS TITANES! –gritó nuevamente  
Filly._

—_Pero no vale la pena, ya no quiero pensar más en eso no quiero que se manchen las manos por algo que es problema mío –dijo Alex Sollozando._

— _¡Te lo dije! A pesar de las leyes de nuestro pueblo, nosotros siempre te vamos a apoyar, eres un moco la mayoría de las veces, pero te queremos y eso no va a cambiar por nada del mundo –dijo Filly mientras la apretaba contra su pecho._

_Ya estaban cansados, el sufrimiento de su hermana era algo que no podían tolerar, no la iban a abandonar y llegó el momento decisivo, enfrentar a la mujer que lo pario._

—_SI SE LARGAN DE AQUÍ NO VULVEN A PONER UN PIE EN ESTA CASA, Y SE OLVIDAN DE QUE TIENEN MADRE –fueron los gritos de Montserrat._

—_Nunca fuiste nuestra madre y estuvimos solos toda nuestra vida –contrataco Killy._

—_Queremos tratar de hacer algo de nuestras vidas, lejos de la perversión en la que nos metiste a mis hermanos y a mí –dijo Filly._

—_Era lo único que nos daba de comer, está bien si eso es lo que deciden, pero Darry aún tiene que aprender sobre este mundo tan cruel, así que se quedará conmigo hasta que esté listo –sentencio la matriarca Valerius._

_Filly no estaba de acuerdo, pero tenía razón Darry no trabajo en sus primeros años de vida quisieron conservar su inocencia trabajando ellos tres para que él no tuviera que hacerlo y no podían arrastrarlo a la vida que los esperaba de ahora en adelante, tendrían que pulirse un poco para llevarlo con ellos así que derrotado asintió a su madre._

—_No los desterrare, no les prohibiré verlo y los tres seguirán conservando el apellido para no caer en vergüenza ante nuestro pueblo._

_Hubiera preferido quedarse sin apellido, pero el trato ya estaba hecho y ese mismo día Filly Y Killy abandonaron la casa de su madre ese mismo instante para encontrarse con su hermana en ese edificio abandonado, donde comenzaría su nueva vida. Les contó a sus hermanos de "Dalila" y lo feliz que era con ella._

― _¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Filly viendo a "Dalila" sentada con un libro en la mano._

―_Leo un libro muy interesante –Contestó "Dalila"._

―_Vaya… -dijo él mirando el libro con interés._

― _¿Quieres leerlo? Te encantará te lo aseguro –dijo ella maravillada que a su albinito le interesara tanto lo que a ella._

― _Me encantaría, te juro que si solo que… eto yo –dijo algo apenado con las mejillas teñidas de rosa que a la chica se le hizo adorable –no se leer –le confesó._

_Bajo la cabeza esperando una burla o algún golpe, pero ella no lo juzgo ni se burló de él por ser un bruto salvaje ignorante, pero solo sintió su delicada mano en la mejilla incitándolo a levantar la cara conectando sus miradas._

―_No tienes de que avergonzarte, yo te enseñare –le dijo ella dedicándole la sonrisa más bella que ha visto en la vida._

_Durante todo ese tiempo "Dalila" se había convertido en una muy buena maestra, le contó que había recibido clases, pero clases de cultura general en la que se sostenía su pueblo. Poco a poco fue aprendiendo a leer y a escribir, todo lo que aprendía se los enseñaba a sus hermanos, ellos también poco a poco aprendieron a leer y escribir muy rápido._

_Desafortunadamente tuvieron que rebajarse a toda la porquería que se necesitaba hacer para sobrevivir al infierno en la tierra, a los comerciantes cuidando sus cargamentos Alex los distraía con sus encantos femeninos mientras ellos se escapaban con lo que podían, al existir personas que responden con violencia Filly se vio obligado a enseñarle a sus hermanitos a pelear para defenderse, pero su sorpresa era que Alexandria ya sabía, al menos ese desgraciado que la abandono y le quito la inocencia le dio armas para defenderse de ese mundo, un día robaron unos equipos de maniobras pertenecientes a la policía militar, al menos esa rata asquerosa también le enseño a usar eso luego le agradecería, lo anoto en su lista de cosas por hacer cuando los titanes tuvieran pene._

_Alex les enseño a usarlos hasta que perfeccionaron los movimientos y sus técnicas de combate, aunque Killy era un caso diferente, él era tímido, afeminado, se ponía muy nervioso con los hombres y eso le empezaba a generar un poco de sospecha, sabía que tenía que entrar en confianza con él si quería que le contara sus problemas. Y le termino contando los horribles primeros años de su inocente vida en el infierno que era el culto de la muralla no lo soporto y se puso a llorar como un niño entre Alexandria y él lo abrazaron mientras él les contaba el secreto más oscuro que se guardaba a parte de esos horribles años de su vida uno que no contó por miedo a ser desterrado de su familia y ganarse el rechazo de ellos._

_Le atraían los hombres sexualmente._

_El rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas de su hermano menor lo desarmo por completo ya que recordaba a esa pequeña masa viscosa llena de sangre que sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que los separaran, entendiendo su miedo le dijo…_

―_No tengas miedo, nosotros somos tus hermanos te apoyaremos sin importar tus preferencias a pesar de las leyes de nuestro pueblo tú no eres una vergüenza y no nos deshonras, eres nuestro hermano y te amamos –le dijo Killy mientras lo consolaba. _

_**Año 845**_

_**La caída de Shinganshina.**_

― _¿Es necesaria que hagas ese viaje tan largo moco? –cuestiono Filly a Alex._

―_Sí, hare un baile para un comerciante y aprovechare para conseguir algo de comida –le contesto ella._

― _Ten cuidado, moco –le dijo Killy –yo volveré en la noche ¿Iras a ver a "Dalila"?_

―_Pues cuídense mucho, y si, hoy lo hare –les dijo a los dos con las mejillas rojas lo que les prendió el foco a los hermanos._

_Ambos se miraron y se pusieron a gritar como dos niñas que veían hombres guapos por doquier, Su hermano lo haría, LE PROOPONDRIA MATRIMONIO A "DALILA"._

― _¡FELICIDADES HERMANOTE! –dijo Alex._

― _¡Ya era hora hermanote querido! –dijo Killy._

―_Me alegra que me apoyen en esto –dijo con una sonrisa el mayor._

―_Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que "Dalila" dirá que sí? –le dijo con preocupación Alex._

― _Uhh eso no lo había pensado, y tiene razón ¿Estás seguro de que dirá que sí? –le dijo Killy._

― _¿Por qué habría que decir que no? Llevamos juntos muchos años, me enamore y quiero casarme –dijo algo confundido Filly por la duda que sembraron sus hermanos._

―_Ella pertenece a Sina y por lo que nos dijiste era muy unida a su familia que, si se fija en la clase social, si se casa contigo ella tendría que dejar Sina y mudarse aquí, a este basurero, ¿Ella estaría dispuesta a dejar toda comodidad de la superficie por ti? –dijo Alex analizando la situación._

―_Lo importante es el amor moco, si hay amor lo demás no importa –contestó Filly completamente seguro._

―_Bueno, suerte hermano –dijo Killy para retirarse junto con su hermana._

_Ambos lo dejaron solo, pensando en cómo pedirle matrimonio, era completamente fuera de las leyes de su pueblo, pero la amaba y quería estar con ella, con un poco de dinero logro comprar un pase de un día a la superficie, camino por la muralla hasta llegar al lugar donde siempre se reunían, en la mano llevaba una rosa blanca que representaba lo puro de su amor y se lo quería entregar._

_La vio sola como si estuviera reflexionando, se escondió momentáneamente mientras se armaba de valor para proponérselo cuando vio que se acercaba un hombre mayor que parece ser su padre, sabe que es de mala educación ser chismoso, pero no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación ya que lo mencionaban a él._

―_Ya es tiempo "Dalila", tienes que traerlo aquí –dijo ese hombre de edad avanzada._

―_Pero padre, aún tengo tiempo –dijo "Dalila"._

―_Ya no te queda tiempo entiéndelo, tenemos que hacerlo ahora así nos beneficiamos y acabamos con la escoria de los Valerius de una vez por todas –recrimino el padre._

―_Padre, aún tengo posibilidades –dijo ella._

―_En los años que llevas revolcándote con él no has quedado embarazada, así esa es nuestra única opción y luego vamos por los otros –termino la conversación el hombre._

― _¿Acabar con la escoria de los Valerius? –dijo perplejo en chico peli-plata que ya no soporto más y salió de su escondite para confrontarla - ¿Para que ya no te queda tiempo?, ¿Buscabas embarazarte de mí?, ¿Ir por los otros? ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso "Dalila"? –dijo Filly con el corazón hecho trizas._

― _Filly –susurro "Dalila" con los ojos abiertos al verse descubierta._

_Esa fue la última vez que la vio ya que alguien lo golpeo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y ya no supo nada más. Solo recuerda lo que se sentía, miedo, desolación, el corazón roto… despertó, pero ya no se encontraba en ese campo sentía que no estaba en ningún lado estaba completamente desnudo viendo al vacío hasta que escucho la voz de una mujer al parecer la de su madre._

"_Filly,_

_Cuida a tus hermanos…_

_Manténganse juntos siempre…_

_Recuperen su honor…_

_Eres mi pequeño niño valiente…_

_Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…_

_Perdóname…"_

_¡FILLY!_

_El lugar en donde estaba desapareció para volverse todo negro y escuchar que su nombre era gritado por otras voces._

_¡FILLY!_

_¡FILLY DESPIERTA!_

_Abrió los ojos exaltado viendo frente a él a sus tres hermanos asustados ¿Qué demonios hacían los tres ahí? Vio todo el caos que se presentaba en esa ciudad las personas corrían y gritaban, pero no entendía nada hasta que sintió que la tierra temblaba puso su vista a su espalda y vio lo peor que pudo haber visto en la vida, estaban en Shinganshina no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y no le importaba lo que importaba era salir de ahí rápido, los titanes entraban por un agujero, ¡UN PUTO AGUJERO EN EL PUTO MURO! Un muro que ha estado intacto por un siglo, apenas pudieron escapar de ahí, no podían ser vistos entre los refugiados ya que no eran bienvenidos ahí. Miraron con rabia como las tropas estacionarias dejaban atrás a su pueblo, los dejaron como sacrificio a los titanes._

_Fue difícil, pero lograron volver al subterráneo a ese edificio abandonado donde residían, Darry afortunadamente se quedó dormido y sí que se lo merecia estuvo llorando todo el trayecto. _

_**(Pongan la música)**_

―_Me equivoqué –dijo Filly con la voz rota –"Dalila" nunca me amo._

―_Como lo siento Hermano –dijo Killy._

― _¿Qué hacían ustedes ahí? ¿Por qué Darry estaba ahí? ¿No se supone que estaba con mamá? –cuestiono el peli-plata._

_Alex se veía muy dolida sí que ella debía saber algo._

―_Estaba en Shinganshina me preparaba para irme cuando el caos empezó, y vi a mamá junto con Darry, me lo dejó encargado diciéndome que lo fuera a dejar con su padre y… -vio que empezó a derramar lágrimas por montón._

― _¿Lex? _

―_Mi mamá murió –contestó ella entre sollozos mientras él la veía con los ojos bien abiertos –Se la comió un titán._

_Eso le causo un shock emocional, recordó todo lo que había pasado durante toda su vida, a pesar de lo que había hecho, ella era su madre y la quiso lo trajo al mundo, al fin y al cabo._

― _¿Conoces al padre de Darry? –cuestiono Filly._

― _¿Piensas entregarlo? –pregunto asombrado Killy._

―_Mamá ya no está y si dijo que lo dejáramos con el padre es porque ahí estará mejor –sentencio el mayor –él no se merece la vida que nosotros tendremos. _

― _Es capitán de la policía militar, vive en Sina, él le dará una buena vida._

_Y todo se hizo así, al día siguiente Alexandria fue a dejar a su hermanito a Sina con su padre, ahí estará mejor cuidado y tendrá una buena educación sin ser bruto e ignorante, este mundo era cruel, "Dalila" esa mujer lo traiciono para hacer Dios sabe que cosas con él, lo dejó inconsciente mientras era transportado a Shinganshina para que muriera en el infierno de los titanes._

_Ahora la única luz que tenía en ese puto lugar eran sus hermanos, haría todo lo que había hecho hasta ese día trabajar como una mula hasta cuatro veces para cuidar a sus hermanos, protegerlos de todo lo que pueda dañarlos._

_Pasaron los años sabiendo que su hermanito más pequeño vivía tranquilo en la superficie mientras creaba un imperio en el subterráneo, dándole asilo a los desterrados de la superficie, protegiendo a su pueblo ahora las dos murallas restantes lo pensaban dos veces antes de meterse con ellos, ese estilo de vida no era el más limpio, pero vivir honestamente en ese mundo de mierda no servía para nada lo intentaron y fallaron si así debían vivir para durar en ese mundo tenían que ser igual que la porquería de ese mundo pues que así sea._

_Pero lo que nunca cambiaria es a sus hermanos porque son su familia, son su todo, moriría por ellos, recibiría cualquier castigo por verlos bien, la familia es el valor más importante para los gitanos en especial para este gitano Filly Valerius._

_Y así será…_

_Hasta su muerte…_

_**En verdadera familia es la que tú haces. Se hace fuerte no por el número de cabezas que hay en la mesa, sino por los rituales que ayudes a los miembros tu familia creen, por los recuerdos que comparten, por el compromiso de tiempo, cariño y amor que muestran entre sí, y por la esperanza para el futuro que tenemos como individuos y como una unidad. **_

_**Marge Kennedy.**_

_**Lo se deben estar muy molestos por que no actualice cuando dije que lo iba a hacer, pero.**_

_**1 Me enferme.**_

_**2 Tenia mis exámenes finales de la universidad**_

_**3 Estuve de luto por el capítulo del domingo**_

_**Pero ahora estoy de vuelta **_

_**Hice este especial para que conocieran el pasado de Filly el cómo era la vida como el primogénito de los Valerius y el cómo cuida y hace todo por sus hermanos, quiero aclarar unos puntos.**_

"_**Dalila"**_

_**era la «mujer en el **__**valle de Soreq**__**» a la que amó **__**Sansón**__** y que fue su perdición en el **__**bíblico**__**Libro de los Jueces**__** (capítulo 16).**_

_**Los **__**filisteos**__**, enemigos de **__**Israel**__**, se dirigieron a Dalila para descubrir el secreto de la fuerza de Sansón. Tres veces preguntó Dalila a Sansón el secreto de su fuerza y tres veces él le dio una respuesta falsa. A la cuarta le dio la auténtica razón (que no se cortaba el pelo en cumplimiento de un voto a Dios) y Dalila le traicionó con sus enemigos.**_

_**Puse el nombre entre comillas por una razón, este no es su verdadero nombre, lo puse para no dejarlo en blanco y se lleven una gran sorpresa cuando sepan la verdadera identidad del amor de Filly y Dalila por la referencia de que es una mujer traicionera que vendió a Sansón a sus enemigos.**_

_**Pero bueno amigos y amigas el capítulo siete estará en los próximos días, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Las amo.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

Capitulo 7

Alex estaba golpeando y pateando un poste de madera hasta dejarlo muy maltratado y lastimando se los nudillos de paso hasta dejarlos ensangrentados, el beso que le dio Levi fue… fue… no hay palabras para describir de cómo fue, solo sabe que ese beso la hizo sentir como no se sentía desde hace años y odiaba eso.

― "_Estamos a mano, estamos a mano, NUNCA VAMOS A ESTAR A MANO MALDITO MENTIROSO" –_pensaba la castaña cada vez que le daba un puñetazo al poste.

Estaba tan concentrada golpeando ese poste como si fuera Levi que no se dio cuenta de que era observada por su hermano Killy y varios soldados que no se atrevieron a acercarse por miedo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? –pregunto Petra.

—Casi dos horas –le respondió Killy viendo a su hermana algo aburrido.

—Algo debió molestarla demasiado para que golpeara eso sin parar –dijo algo consternado Armin que veía como Alex golpeaba ese poste como una salvaje.

—Más bien alguien –dijo Jean tomándolo como broma.

— ¿Y Filly? –pregunto Erd.

—Se encerró a sí mismo para calmarse –respondió Killy –necesita estar solo para meditar y no cometer una locura, el moco solo golpea cosas hasta desquitarse.

— ¿Está enojada con él? –preguntó Jean.

—No, no con él.

Todos seguían viendo como ella golpeaba con demasiada fuerza el poste lanzando gritos de frustración, hasta que parece que al fin la vieron cansada apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Eren con algo de curiosidad fue dando pasos inseguros para acercarse a la chica y preguntarle cómo estaba.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú –le advirtió Killy mirando sus uñas de una manera desinteresada.

—Por favor, ¿Qué es lo que peor que puede pasar? Se mira que ya está tranquila –respondió Eren confiado de que no le iba a pasar nada solo por ir a hablarle a una chica.

Eren seguía avanzando hasta quedar a espaldas de Alexandria.

— ¿Por qué tuve que conocerlo? Ahora voy a extrañarlo y con lo lindo que esta–dijo Killy con algo de "lastima" viendo a Eren con ojitos soñadores.

Ahora si todos vieron con atención como Eren lentamente iba acercando su brazo al hombro de la chica, pero antes de que la rozara si quiera, Alex tomo su mano y con un ágil movimiento lo levanto y lo estrello contra el maltratado poste que se terminó de romper ante el impacto de la cara de Eren.

―Uhhh eso debió doler –dijo Jean con una mueca de dolor.

―Se lo dije –dijo Killy en señal de derrota.

― ¡EREN! –grito Mikasa corriendo hacia donde estaba el castaño y la joven Valerius.

Alexandria ante ese grito se calmó y fijo su vista en quien había derribado y su mirada cambio a horror al ver que había golpeado a ese castaño tan simpático.

― ¡Eren!, ¡Por Dios! ¿Estás bien? –Exclamo la chica arrodillándose, para ver si el pobre niño titán seguía vivo –ay Eren lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Los demás se acercaron preocupados por Eren.

―Ay moco, creo que lo mataste –Dijo Killy arrodillándose junto a ella.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho Eren –repetía en voz baja Alexandria.

Mikasa intentaba despertar a Eren mandándole una mala mirada a la joven gitana, Armin miraba con curiosidad a la chica, Jean solo se burlaba de Eren mirando con admiración a Alexandria, Sasha y Conie hacían muecas de dolor por cómo quedó la cara de Eren mientras que el escuadrón de Levi pensaba seriamente que debían pensarlo dos veces antes de acercarse a Alexandria cuando estaba en ese estado.

―Petra ve a buscar a Filly, está en el almacén de suministros –dijo Killy.

Petra salió corriendo mientras los demás trataban de reanimar a Eren.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Y así seguía la cuenta para intentar calmar su instinto asesino, el ver a esa rata besando a su hermanita lo lleno de ira, el vio en vivo y a todo color a su hermanita muerta en vida a causa del sufrimiento que le causo el abandono de Levi, se enojó con ella cuando lo beso en el entrenamiento, pero también sabe lo competitiva que es y no le gusta perder.

Solo ruega a Dios o a cualquier santo que existiera que su hermana no vuelva a caer ante sus sentimientos por Levi.

― "_Ah, moco solo usa bien la cabeza esta vez, recuerda que tenemos otros planes" –_pensaba Filly.

En la oscuridad de ese almacén no solo se debatía si matar o no matar a esa rata roba hermanitas también se quedó pensando en Dekal, a pesar de su rechazo y estar obligada a convivir con él por la situación de lo que ocurrió con Darry la quería y como no hacerlo si era sangre de su sangre por parte de su padre, lo mismo le pasó con su madre, la amaba por compartir un vínculo sagrado con él, pero no puede evitar odiarla por el daño que le hizo, ya no sabía que pensar se estaba volviendo loco.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón y estaba dispuesto a gritarle a quien se haya atrevido a interrumpir su meditación, pero se calmó inmediatamente al ver que era uno de sus superiores.

―Lo lamento, escuché ruidos y pensé que era Sasha –dijo la castaña de lentes.

Hanji pasaba casualmente por ahí, cuando escucho ruidos en el almacén de suministros inmediatamente pensó que era Sasha tratando de comer algo, pero nunca se imaginó que encontraría ahí al joven Valerius.

―No hay problema, no debí estar aquí en primer lugar –dijo Filly.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto Hanji.

―Necesitaba meditar –contestó –pero no se preocupe, en estos momentos retomo mis labores junto con mis hermanos.

―No te preocupes yo solo preguntaba por curiosidad, no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos debidamente me llamo Hanji.

―Lo sé es una de los superiores, yo soy Filly.

―Lo sé, eres uno de los hijos de Montserrat Valerius.

Y ahí estaba el punto, no lo conocían por ser criminal del subterráneo, no por ser hermano de Darry, Alex o Killy, no por ser uno de los miembros del escuadrón de Chang la gente parecía reconocerlo únicamente por ser hijo de **esa mujer.**

―Lamento si te incomode –dijo rápidamente Hanji al ver la cara de sufrido que tenía el chico.

Antes de que Filly pudiera contestar escucharon la respiración agitada y en la entrada vieron a Petra.

―lo lamento, pero Killy me mando a buscarte es que al parecer Alexandria mató a Eren.

Lo primero que hizo Hanji fue lanzar un grito de desespero como cuando mataron a los titanes de prueba para correr hacia donde estaba Eren con Filly detrás de ella, cuando llegaron los demás estaban tratando se separar a Mikasa que se había abalanzado sobre Alexandria que tampoco se quedó tranquila, ya Filly fue el que termino separándolas.

―Ya quédate tranquila moco, no puedes comportarte como un animal salvaje –la reprendió Filly.

―Y cómo quieres que me ponga si la que salto sobre mi como perro rabioso fue ella –se defendió Alexandria.

―No tenías que haber golpeado a Eren –la acuso Mikasa.

― ¡Fue un accidente! –exclamo Alex.

Hmn

Escucharon el quejido que venía de Eren todos inmediatamente se arrodillaron junto a él, aunque Killy estaba de pie junto a Jean.

―Tienes suerte moco, no lo mataste –dijo Killy.

―Pero no despierta –dijo Erd.

―Déjenme despertarlo –dijo Filly hincándose a lado de Eren.

De entre sus ropas saco una bolsa de tela la desato un poco y la acerco a la nariz de Eren, Mikasa estaba atenta ante cualquier movimiento que hiciera el peli-plateado, casi al instante de acercar la bolsa Eren dio una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a toser, Mikasa inmediatamente lo abrazó y recostó sobre su regazo.

― Si funciona –dijo Filly contento de que hubiera funcionado.

― ¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa? –preguntó Connie - ¿Algo podrido?

―No, son mis calcetines –explico Filly con una sonrisa.

¡IUG! Fue la exclamación de todos los presentes especialmente de sus hermanos volviendo su atención al pobre Eren que aún estaba en los brazos de Mikasa.

―Eres un puerco –dijo Alex con expresión de desagrado.

― ¡Eren! ¡¿Estás bien?! –pregunto Mikasa preocupada.

― ¡Doctor! ¡¿Cómo salí de la operación doctor?! –dijo Eren agarrando uno de los brazos de Killy.

― Ni soy doctor ni vas saliendo vas entrando y soy San Pedro –dijo Killy tomando la mano de Eren.

― ¡No le digas eso Killy! –exclamo Alexandria.

― ¡Estoy muerto! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –pregunto desorientado Eren viéndolos a todos.

― Ay No, el golpe que le diste le causo amnesia –Dijo Hanji angustiada por su titán.

―Ahora resulta que por el fregadazo la única neurona que tenia se le echó a perder –dijo con un tono "lastimero" Ymir.

Eren daba indicios de volver a desmayarse.

― No se preocupen ahora lo vuelvo a despertar –dijo Filly sacando otra vez la bolsita.

― ¡NO FILLY! –termino gritando Eren volviendo en sí.

― Eren no tienes idea de cuanto lo siento –dijo Alexandria muy avergonzada.

Eren solo la veía, en ningún momento se enojó con ella por el contrario se emocionó, no había conocido a nadie tan fuerte, ella tenía que enseñarle a pelear así, Alexandria es tan o incluso más fuerte que Mikasa.

― No tiene de que preocuparse señorita –dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

Filly se había puesto de pie y sus dos hermanos lo acompañaron, Filly le ofreció la mano a Eren para ayudarlo a levantarse con la mirada llena de vergüenza por lo que le había hecho Alexandria, Eren tomo la mano de Filly.

Pero…

"―_**Dime que es mentira.**_

―_**LO DICES SOLO PARA LASTIMARME YA QUE ESO ES LO QUE TE ENCANTA HACER LASTIMARME NADA MÁS…**_

― _**¡MI PAPA, ESTA MUERTO, MI PAPA SE MURIO, SE MURIO MI PAPA!"**_

―Eren.

La mano en su hombro fue lo que lo sacó del shock, cuando vio los tres hermanos ya estaban lejos de su vista, él estaba con la mano extendida y con una mirada de tonto.

―Eren ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Mikasa.

― ¿Qué pasó?

―Filly te ayudo a levantarte y pidió disculpas por lo que pasó, pero te quedaste mudo, Eren ¿Qué te pasó? –le pregunto Armin.

―Nada… no pasó nada –dijo Eren.

Obviamente nadie le creyó, aunque decidieron esperar a que él mismo les contara lo que le sucedió para quedarme mudo.

Eren no podía pensar con claridad, imágenes borrosas que no pudo identificar, pero sintió como si él mismo estuviera viviendo ese momento lo que sí pudo distinguir fueron los gritos desesperados de una mujer llorando desconsolada, fue raro y decidió no darle mucha importancia, aunque lo que le pasó aun martillaba su cabeza.

Mientras tanto los hermanos caminaban por los pasillos del cuartel.

― ¿En qué estabas pensando? –le recrimino Filly.

―Si moco, casi le destrozas la carita de ángel al pobre niño, y con lo lindo que esta –dijo Killy con un aire lastimero y soñador.

―Ash, no estoy hablando de eso Killy –reprocho Filly –esto es algo serio, ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearlo? Pudiste haberlo matado y nos hubieras metido en líos.

― ¡No es mi culpa! Me asustó, pensé que era Levi.

― Si hubiera sido la rata no te digo nada, hasta te ayudaba, pero debes aprender a controlar ese lado salvaje tuyo en situaciones como estas –dijo Filly.

―No por nada me dicen "Escandalo Salvaje".

―Tu solamente trata de controlarte.

Los tres se mantuvieron alejados de los demás por el resto del día evitando a toda costa encontrarse con los superiores hasta la noche, se quedaron en las partes más alejadas del cuartel para evitar causar molestias debido al prejuicio que tenían contra ellos.

Mientras los demás cadetes cenaban en el comedor, Eren sentía que todos lo estaban viendo a él talvez preguntándose de lo que pasó con Alexandria, él deseaba verla y suplicarle que le enseñara a pelear así.

― ¿Alguno sabe en dónde están los Valerius? –preguntó Eren ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de todos.

―No lo sé, pero es mejor que no estén presentes, así no nos echarán su maldición –dijo Jean con un tono de desprecio.

― ¿Maldición? –pregunto Armin extrañado.

― ¿No lo saben? Son gitanos ¿Acaso saben quién es su madre? –dijo Auruo que fue de metiche a la conversación de los jóvenes.

―Sí, Montserrat Valerius ¿Por qué? –dijo Mikasa.

―_Esa mujer era el diablo dentro de las murallas, dicen que cuando vivía en Sina y era una gitana muerta de hambre, "inocente", bruta y salvaje una familia de buen corazón le abrió las puertas para darle una buena vida, trabajando para ellos como criada, en el tiempo en el que fue agarrando confianza mostro su verdadero ser, una loba con piel de cordero_ –Empezó a relatar Erd.

Todos los novatos escuchaban con atención la historia, habían escuchado sobre Montserrat Valerius, que era la pesadilla de los muros, pero no sabían de porqué.

―_Esa familia le dio ropa, comida, higiene, todo ¿Y cómo se los pagó ella? Comportándose como un animal salvaje cada vez que podía poniendo en ridículo a los señores en las fiestas que organizaban ofreciéndose descaradamente a los invitados como una puta, en una de esas fiestas la señora escucho unos gemidos como un animal en celo y se dirigió a su habitación para encontrarse a su amado esposo con la perra de Montserrat durante meses estuvo en shock antes de darse cuenta de que Montserrat estaba embarazada y adivinen quien era el niño._

― Filly –dijo Ymir.

―_Así es, cuando él nació la señora Blake quiso criarlo y a cambio le dio a Montserrat una muy buena suma de dinero para que se largara para siempre de sus vidas y por supuesto acepto, luego pidió asilo en el culto de la muralla haciendo de nuevo el papel de inocente, luego se revolcó en la mano derecha del pastor Nick quedando nuevamente embarazada y de quien creen._

―Killy –aseguró Petra.

―_Sí, llevando desgracia a los Briggs desterraron a Montserrat al subterráneo para que no causara más daño en los muros el señor Briggs quería salvar al niño que esperaba Montserrat llevándoselo cuando nació, cuentan que Montserrat se convirtió en una prostituta y una de las más solicitadas al parecer, dicen que intentó seducir a un hombre que visitaba el subterráneo para salir de ahí pero no lo logró, se quedó ahí arruinada y embarazada de nuevo esta vez de…_

―Alexandria –dijo Eren.

―_Cuando ella nació la conservo, nadie sabe para qué, pero luego le devolvieron a Filly y Kily al ver que ellos eran igual a ella los enviaron para que no trajeran las mismas desgracias que trajo ella, dicen que tuvo un cuarto hijo lo que no sabían era que su otro hijo era Darry ni que era hijo del capitán Chang, pero si, esa es la historia del Montserrat Valerius el demonio de las murallas._

Cuando el relato termino todos se quedaron con la historia acerca de los hermanos ahora todos desconfiaban de ellos, menos uno.

―Por eso no es bueno relacionarnos con ellos –dijo Jean.

―Hay que tener cuidado con ellos ya comprobamos lo fuerte y peligrosa que fue puede ser Alexandria –dijo Mikasa.

―Yo no lo veo de esa manera –dijo Eren.

Todos lo vieron como si estuviera loco.

―Eren, ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Si así era su madre así deben de ser ellos, se nota que las manzanas no caen lejos del árbol –recrimino Jean.

― ¿Así es como realmente era ella realmente o así es como dicen que ella era? –dijo de nuevo Eren, pero dejando aún más confundidos a sus compañeros.

― ¡Habla Claro! –dijo Gunter.

―Lo que digo es que no porque la madre haya sido así, ellos deben de ser iguales piénsenlo bien, Darry no era así –dijo el castaño con algo de tristeza al recordar a su compañero.

― ¿Entonces por qué no nos dijo nada? Solo nos dijo que su padre era el capitán Chang, tal vez escondía su verdadero ser al igual que su madre –dijo Sasha.

―Por lo mismo que estamos discutiendo ahora, de que lo rechazáramos por ser gitano y de que su madre era Montserrat Valerius, de que no quisiéramos ser sus amigos por esa razón.

―Eren tiene razón, la civilización siempre ha despreciado al pueblo gitano, a Darry no lo hubieran aceptado en el cuerpo de adiestramiento de saber que era gitano y mucho menos si supieran que era hijo de Valerius –dijo Armin.

― ¡Ahí está!, ¡De seguro entrando en algún cuerpo militar sacaría beneficios! –exclamo Conie.

― ¡Qué beneficios ni que ocho cuartos!, ¿Qué beneficios podría tener en la legión?, si hubiera querido tener algún beneficio hubiera ido a la policía militar además su padre era capitán de la policía militar más beneficios no necesitaba, el quedó como el segundo de nuestra generación se hubiera ido, pero no, él no se fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad, él se quedó con ustedes para pelear por la humanidad, él nunca hizo nada para perjudicarnos ni pensar en sí mismo los tres años que estuvo entrenando con nosotros, ¡En vez de perjudicarnos, nos ayudó y nos apoyó! –exclamó Eren.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante lo que expuso Eren, pero aun con la duda clavada en la cabeza por la historia de la madre de ellos.

―Sasha, la vez que el instructor Shadis te castigo sin comer todo un día y Darry te dio su cena cuando ya ibas a desmayarte del hambre.

Sasha recordó ese momento, fue cuando había estado comiendo a escondidas durante la noche y la descubrieron, como castigo no probo un bocado en todo el día, cuando sentía que ya no podía más Darry llegó con todo eso escondido que era la cena de él y se la dio a ella, eso no lo hacía cualquiera.

―Conie, cuando fallo tu equipo de maniobras y casi te mueres Darry te salvo antes de que quedaras desparramado por el suelo.

Es verdad, en ese día de entrenamiento se le había acabado el gas ya que no lo relleno la noche anterior, su equipo fallo en pleno vuelo, estuvo a punto de morir por el impacto, pero Darry lo había salvado sujetando su mano antes de impactar con el suelo, le salvo la vida.

―Jean, cuando estuviste a punto de ser expulsado del cuerpo de adiestramiento por aquella pelea que tuvimos y Darry compartió la culpa contigo para que no te fueras.

No tiene ni que mencionarlo ¡claro que lo recuerda vívidamente!, en el tiempo en que no conocía muy del todo a Eren no creyéndolo más que un bastardo suicida ambos tuvieron una pelea tan fuerte que casi provoca su expulsión del cuerpo militar, pero Darry al que no veía nada más que otro muchacho que solo quería ir a Sina para vivir tranquilo compartió la culpa con él para que no lo expulsarán, a ambos los castigaron corriendo hasta el amanecer, cuando cuestiono por qué había hecho esa estupidez Darry le dijo que si lo expulsaban podría perder su oportunidad de ir a la policía militar aparte de que no podían perder sus habilidades como líder, lo creyó un loco por hacer eso, pero apreció mucho lo que hizo por él.

―Armin, cuando hablaste del mundo exterior todos te tomaron por loco y un grupo de compañeros nuestros te iban a golpear hasta matarte ¿Quién te defendió? ¿Quién dio la cara por ti cuando eso pasó?

Y era cierto, quiso compartir el conocimiento que poseía sobre el mundo exterior tratando de darle a sus compañeros la ilusión acerca del mundo exterior, pero al grupo que le expuso eso era de mente muy cerrada, lo llamaron loco por creer tremenda estupidez del mundo exterior, lo llevaron a un lugar apartado parecía su fin hasta que Darry llegó, lo salvo de la golpiza de su vida defendiéndolo ganándose también unos cuantos golpes en el proceso.

―Mikasa… me dijeron que estuviste a punto de morir en el ataque a Trost en un ataque de impulsividad que tuviste, por un descuido un titán iba a devorarte, casi mueres, ¿Quién mató a ese titán salvándote la vida arriesgando la suya en el proceso?

Cuando escucho sobre la "muerte" de Eren había quedado destrozada en su ataque de coraje no se había dado cuenta de que un titán la estaba vigilando, en un descuido ese titán estuvo a punto de comérsela, pero Darry arriesgo su vida para rescatarla de ese cruel destino.

― ¿Tengo que decir más? Ymir… Christa… Reiner… Bertholdt…

Los mencionados se quedaron mudos no tenían un buen argumento para contradecirlo, Darnel Chang Valerius fue un muchacho muy honrado, valiente, compasivo, simpático y muchas otras cosas más que lo hacían una persona maravillosa, de las pocas que quedaban en ese mundo tan cruel.

―Darry fue no solo mi compañero, fue mi amigo, ambos vivimos el mismo infierno ese día en Shinganshina, uno de sus hermanos me salvo, NOS salvó a Armin, Mikasa y a mí hace tres años en uno de los refugios para la gente de Shinganshina.

― ¿Te refieres a la chica…? –preguntó Armin.

―No me digas que es… -dijo Mikasa.

―Si, quien nos salvó de esos hombres aquel día fue Alexandria Valerius.

Ambos se quedaron mudos, recordaban a la chica que los salvó de una golpiza por la falta de comida antes de unirse a la milicia, después de ese hecho decidieron olvidar ese asunto para concentrarse en sus objetivos.

― Alguien me orienta, es que estoy perdido –rompió el silencio Connie con cara de estar más perdido que los hijos de la llorona.

―Hace tres años la comida era muy escasa en el refugio en el que estábamos, con mucho esfuerzo logramos conseguir una bolsa de manzanas, unos hombres nos acusaron de robarlas, nos acorralaron en un callejón dispuestos a golpearnos y robarnos las manzanas, pero una mujer los golpeo hasta dejarlos medio muertos y nos devolvió las manzanas quisimos agradecérselo, pero desapareció y nunca la volvimos a ver –explico Armin.

― ¿Cómo descubriste que era ella? –pregunto Mikasa curiosa.

―Sabía que la había visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde hasta que la vi peleando con el Capitán Levi reconocí esos movimientos –explicó Eren.

Al recordar como su capitán había sido derrotado de esa manera tan humillante le dieron ganas de reír, pero se tranquilizó un poco.

―Recuerden como actuaban ustedes conmigo –se dirigió al escuadrón de Levi –cuando pasó el incidente de mi transformación todos me vieron como un monstruo que perdería el control en cualquier momento, no se tomaron el tiempo para conocerme y ahora estamos bien –Petra tenía que reconocer que tenía razón lo juzgaron antes de conocerlo –lo mismo pasa con ellos, solo sabemos la historia de su madre y el odio que las personas tienen contra su pueblo, no podemos juzgarlos por su pasado ni dejarnos llevar por la histeria colectiva de seguro ellos son buenas personas en las que podemos confiar.

Aun teniendo dudas, Eren tenía razón a él lo rechazan y le temen por ser un titán a ellos por ser gitanos y ser hijos de una mujer que tomo malas decisiones en su vida, pero si querían tener éxito debían estar todos unidos, sin decir ni una palabra Reiner y Bertholdt se miraron muy preocupados por el hecho de convivir de los Valerius aunque se notaba que ellos no sabían nada de la historia de su familia, ni quienes eran ellos… y debía seguir así.

― Esta bien, trataremos de conocerlos bien para ver si son dignos de confianza –dijo Jean, a lo que todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

―Cambiando de tema, aun no puedo creer que al capitán Levi lo haya vencido una chica jajajajajaja –dijo Connie.

―jajajajajaja, de solo recordarlo se me olvida como respirar jajajaja –dijo Jean rompiéndose a carcajadas.

―Creo que cambie de opinión, ella me agrada –dijo Mikasa para sorpresa de todos.

―oigan, oigan, no se estén riendo del capitán mocosos insolentes –dijo Auruo con su típica mala interpretación de Levi –de seguro el capitán la dejó ganar.

―Ay por favor, no me digas que el capitán estaba "siendo amable" con la señorita –dijo Jean.

―Supongo que sí ya que fueron compañeros hace mucho tiempo –dijo Petra.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y en silencio hasta sus propios compañeros de escuadrón, todos se vieron entre sí para después soltar tremendas carcajadas que podrían escucharse en el palacio del Rey, hasta Mikasa se estaba riendo.

―JAJAJAJA, ¡POR FAVOR! DE VERDAD CREES QUE FUERON "SOLO COMPAÑEROS" –dijo Gunter entre carcajadas.

― El capitán dijo que solo eran compañeros –replicó Petra.

―Siiii "compañeros" –dijo Connie haciendo comillas con los dedos.

―Se nota a leguas que ellos tuvieron algo –dijo Ymir.

―Pero no deberíamos meternos en eso, eso fue algo entre ellos y según dicen fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo Christa.

―Ay querida Christa, puede que haya pasado hace muchísimos años, pero se siente la tensión entre ellos –dijo Ymir.

―Y muy fuerte al parecer, debieron ver las miradas asesinas que le enviaba al Capitán –dijo Bertholdt.

―Y también cuando le hizo ojitos en la expedición –dijo Reiner.

―oye, oye, oye, oye me perdí ¿A qué horas se estaban haciendo ojitos? –dijo Connie.

―No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas, esos dos se mira que se atraen.

―Sí, tanto que le dio un golpe en la entrepierna –dijo Erd, rodando los ojos.

―Supongo que por una venganza –dijo Reiner con un tono entre misterio y picaría moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

― ¿Qué tipo de venganza? –dijo Armin tratando de aguantarse la risa.

―Bertholdt, ayúdame –dijo viendo a su compañero con una mirada cómplice.

A pesar de que Bertholdt era un poco más serio se permitió actuar como un chico normal por una vez en su vida, total no todos los días tenías la oportunidad de burlarte del temido capitán Levi.

―Lo que Reiner trata de decir, ellos se conocían desde el subterráneo se nota que ambos tuvieron algo más que puro compañerismo o al menos ella sentía algo por el capitán Levi.

―Yo creo que pasó esto: Alexandria trató de embrujar al capitán Levi con su danza gitana, el capitán bueno… como es hombre se dio unos buenos momentos, ella se enamoró, pero el capitán queriendo escapar del compromiso con una gitana escapó apenas se le presentó la oportunidad –dijo Jean esperando alguna respuesta de sus compañeros, pero los vio muy callados y con caras de terror –Y Alexandria está detrás de mí ¿No es cierto?

―Peor –dijo Christa con cara de pavor.

Jean volteo lentamente y sinceramente deseo que hubiera sido un titán el que se encontrara detrás de él, por qué sinceramente un titán era mucho mejor que el individuo que está detrás suyo.

La mirada de Levi pronosticaba muerte, pero lo único que hizo fue darle una patada a Jean que lo estampo en la pared.

―Si ya terminaron de hablar estupideces, Erwin solicita nuestra presencia.

Cuando Levi dejó la habitación todos soltaron el aire que tenían retenido con alivio, vieron al pobre Jean que se levantaba con dificultad.

―Pues… creo que ya se llevaban tan bien –dijo Jean con dolor.

Una vez Jean se "recuperó" de esa patada todos ellos se dirigieron al despacho del comandante y ahí estaban Erwin, Hanji, Mike, Levi y los hermanos Valerius.

―Debido a los recientes eventos no tuve oportunidad de hablar sobre esto, debido a que ustedes tres –viendo a los Valerius –son los únicos sobrevivientes que quedaron del escuadrón de Darius Chang he tomado la decisión de repartirlos a ustedes tres en escuadrones diferentes.

Aquello era tan inesperado Killy y Alex estaban un poco consternados por la orden del comandante ellos dos intentaron mantenerse al margen, pero nuevamente demostrando que era el más impulsivo de la familia Filly no tardo en demostrar su descontento.

―Comandante, debo decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con esta decisión, el estar en escuadrones separados no me permitirá protegerlos de los titanes.

―Esa es mi decisión cadete Valerius, además sus hermanos ya son lo bastante grandes para cuidar de sí mismos por lo cual no necesitan su protección, ustedes deben de confiar en sus compañeros para mantenerse a salvo ellos mismos no pueden depender completamente de usted.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Erwin era un golpe para el ego del primogénito de Montserrat Valerius, ¡¿Quién se creía él diciéndole que no protegiera a su familia?!, ¡Era su deber! Prometió protegerlos de todo desde que eran niños, la muerte de Darry, _Dekal y Tony _lo hacía pensar que había fallado como hermano por eso debía proteger a su hermano menor y su pequeña hermanita la luz de sus ojos.

―Con todo respeto, perdí a tres hermanos ¡Y NO ME PERMITIRE PERDERLOS A ELLOS TAMBIEN! –exclamó Filly "un poco" enojado.

― ¡No me levante la voz cadete!, es una orden debe aprender a separar sus emociones de su deber como soldado, el estar separados es lo mejor para ustedes.

Filly hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caerle a golpes a Erwin, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque sus hermanos lo tomaron de sus hombros, él los volteo a ver, al ver la mirada tranquilizadora que le dedicaban se tranquilizó. Erwin al ver que Filly estaba más calmado prosiguió con su mensaje, los demás estaban al pendiente por saber en que escuadrones estarán esos gitanos.

―Debido a tu agilidad y rapidez, he decidido que tú Killy Valerius –el mencionado levanto la mirada viendo al comandante algo asustado –formaras parte del escuadrón de Mike Zacharius.

Cuando los líderes de escuadrón se reunieron con Erwin para discutir el tema acerca de los Valerius para resolver en que escuadrones colocarlos, Mike se interesó por el chico Killy, había escuchado sobres su destreza en los entrenamientos, su agilidad era implacable y no tenía problema en seguir órdenes.

―Por tus capacidades de liderazgo, estrategia y camuflaje he decidido que tú Filly Valerius –el mencionado le dio una mirada de odio –formarás parte del escuadrón de Hange Zoë.

Hange había visto potencial en ese chico desde que lo vio en sus entrenamientos antes de la expedición que era un alma rebelde que daría su propia vida por los suyos, sus habilidades con el camuflaje le serían muy útiles.

―Por tu fuerza, rapidez y técnicas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tú Alexandria Valerius –la mencionada trataba de mantenerse tranquila, pero había horror en sus ojos ante la posibilidad que pasaba por su mente _"que no sea lo que pienso, por favor Dios mío" _–formarás parte del escuadrón del Capitán Levi Ackerman.

Todos se quedaron mudos, la chica se puso tan pálida que la nieve sentiría envidia se su color. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo en esa decisión Levi sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, Alexandria tenía un potencial enorme que no podía desperdiciarse, solo por eso permitiría que formara parte de su escuadrón.

―Mañana empezaran sus labores con sus líderes de escuadrón aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo y prepararnos para la próxima expedición, espero grandes resultados de ustedes.

Lo que rompió el silencio fue el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y las preocupadas exclamaciones de sus hermanos, Alexandria apenas escucho a Erwin mencionar el escuadrón en el que estaba colocada se sintió débil tanto que ya no escucho nada más y termino desmayándose.

―Moco, Moco despierta –decía Filly que la tenía entre sus brazos dándole ligeras cachetadas para que reaccionara.

― ¿Ella está bien? –preguntó Erwin algo angustiado por el desmayo de la chica.

Antes de que Filly pudiera decir algo como "Y eso que te importa, pedazo de mierda" Killy fue más rápido en taparle la boca con la mano.

―Está bien solo es el cansancio emocional, bueno muchas gracias Comandante mañana iniciamos nuestras labores etc, etc. Vámonos Filly –dijo Killy de manera forzada y con una sonrisita nerviosa cargando a Alexandria y tratando de jalar a Filly antes de que se fuera a golpes con el comandante.

A duras penas Killy logró sacar a Filly que gruñía como perro rabioso dejando a los demás confundidos.

Dada terminada la reunión todos se fueron a sus dormitorios tratando de procesar la información recibida.

―Tendremos a Alexandria Valerius en nuestro escuadrón –dijo Erd con sorpresa por tener a una gitana en su escuadrón.

―Sería interesante, así podríamos conocerla mejor eso es lo que acordamos –dijo Petra algo emocionada porque ya no será la única mujer en el escuadrón.

―Puede que sea habilidosa, pero VOY a estar vigilándola –dijo Auruo con aires de superioridad.

―Yo no creo que sea mala, pero admito que me pone un poco nervioso el tener que convivir con ella –dijo Gunter.

―Es por qué es gitana ¿Verdad? –dijo Petra con el ceño fruncido.

―No, bueno sí –dijo algo avergonzado.

―Mira, debemos conocerla antes de juzgarla yo siento que ella no es una mala persona podemos llevarnos bien con ella ¿Verdad Auruo? –dijo viendo a este último con advertencia.

―De acuerdo tratare de llevarme bien con ella, pero recuerda que ella no confía en nadie, solo confía en sus hermanos –dijo Erd tratando de argumentarse.

―Por eso debemos hacer que confié en nosotros y que no sea muy cerrada consigo misma.

Todos se fueron a dormir después de esa conversación, pero había alguien que no podía dormir bien, Eren hacia muecas mientras dormía en su cabeza solo se escuchaban gritos desesperados de una mujer que gritaba "YA BASTA".

En ese momento estaba teniendo un sueño donde parecía estar viendo por los ojos de otra persona, enfrente de él había un hombre que no pudo reconocer porque era borroso y tampoco escuchaba su voz sentía que era él el que estaba hablando, pero era la mujer.

― _**¡Él fue quien mató a mi papá! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! –gritaba la mujer al hombre.**_

― … _**-el hombre respondió, pero no escuchaba el sonido de su voz lo único que pudo ver fue el movimiento de sus labios.**_

― _**¡Sí!, ¡Y eso ustedes lo sabían perfectamente bien! –sintió que los ojos le empezaron a picar debido a las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir –él es un desalmado, se quiso vengar de mí, de ti, de todos nosotros, mi papá… -las lágrimas ya caían libremente por su rostro y la voz quebrada –mi pobre papito, él terminó pagando por todos nuestros errores y te juro que no se lo merecía no puede ser…**_

_**Esa imagen desapareció de repente para después volverse un torbellino de imágenes que pasaron muy rápido de forma horripilante y entre todo eso escucho el grito de la misma mujer.**_

―_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**_

Eren despertó sobresaltado ante ese grito respirando agitadamente tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, no pudo evitar tocar su rostro y notar que estaba empapado de lágrimas, era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños en donde es otra persona, de algo estaba seguro es noche ya no podía dormir tranquilo ahora la duda que martillaba su cabeza.

_¿Quién era esa mujer?_


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

La noche pasó "tranquila" para la legión, por lo menos lo mejor que se podía después de la reunión para repartir a los únicos gitanos en la legión en los escuadrones, Eren por otra parte no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, si cerraba los ojos, aunque sea un milisegundo escuchaba gritos espantosos como si estuvieran torturando a un animal. La mañana llegó y una muchacha castaña abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, cuando estuvo completamente despierta su vista se enfocó en los pies de su cama ahí estaban sus dos hermanos, esos dos debían preocuparse por sí mismos. Los hermanos se despertaron.

―Que bien que despertaste moco –dijo Filly con una media sonrisa.

―Nos diste un buen susto –dijo Killy de la misma manera.

―Oigan tuve una pesadilla horrible –dijo mientras se iba levantando poco a poco –soñé que el intento de comandante de Erwin nos había puesto en escuadrones separados, y que a mí me habían puesto en el escuadrón del enano sangrón de Levi –mientras ella hablaba sus hermanos hacían señas para que se callara.

―Pues tampoco es de mi agrado tenerte conmigo _"Chatita"_, pero eres mi maldita responsabilidad a partir de ahora –dijo una voz siniestra a su espalda.

Alexandria asustada se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada sombría de Levi algo perturbada estaba por desmayarse de nuevo, Filly fue rápido y la atrapo antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

―No te desmayes moco –dijo Filly sacudiéndola para que despertara.

―Déjate de teatros _"Chatita"_ apresúrate –dijo Levi retirándose de la habitación.

Otra vez con la mención de ese maldito apodo se incorporó violentamente dispuesta a darle tremenda cachetada que recordará el resto de su vida, pero antes de correr a darle su merecido sintió un fuerte agarre en su cintura viendo a su hermano Killy sosteniéndola.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Killy! –exigía Alex tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

― No hagas ninguna locura moco.

― ¡No es una locura! ¡Solo lo quiero muerto!

―Eh, eh, eh, tranquila niña salvaje yo también quiero matarlo, pero debemos calmarnos –dijó Filly enfrente de ella.

―Lo dice el más tranquilo, anoche casi te lanzabas contra el comandante –dijo Alex de forma recriminatoria.

―Sí, estaba enojado, pero creo que tiene razón –eso ultimo lo dijo en un casi susurro haciendo muecas de querer vomitar –odio tener que admitirlo –dijo derrotado con una carita de tener diarrea.

―Filly, sabes que no voy a poder soportarlo –dijo Alex con suplica en sus ojos.

―Lo sé moco, pero no tenemos elección si no queremos que nos entreguen a la policía militar estamos con la soga al cuello –dijo Killy que dejo de agarrarla por la cintura para abrazarla –yo tampoco estoy contento con esto, pero debemos hacerlo.

Alexandria dirigió su mirada a su hermano peli plata sabiendo que él era el de las decisiones firmes en esa familia, ¿Por qué cambiaba de opinión tan de repente? ¿Por qué ahora le haría caso a Erwin?, pero cuando lo vio a los ojos, lo supo… así que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer.

Alexandria estaba caminando con el ceño fruncido por los pasillos del cuartel de la legión, tenía que tener el estómago de acero si quería convivir tranquila con el que consideraba el ser más despreciable del planeta, lo que debía soportar por su familia.

Iba cruzando la puerta para salir al campo de entrenamiento y su recibimiento fuel ser lanzada al suelo de una patada.

―Te dije que no me hicieras esperar _"Chatita" _–dijo esa voz tan desagradable para ella.

Se levantó lentamente para ver a Levi frente a ella junto a todo su escuadrón que la veía con desconfianza y pena, pero Auruo la veía con burla algo le dice que ese sujeto iba a ser un dolor de muelas por el tiempo que estaría ahí.

―Ustedes comiencen con el entrenamiento habitual, mientras que tú –dirigió su vista a Alexandria –empieza a correr.

― ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó ella con la ceja alzada.

― Lo que oíste _"Chatita" _comienza a correr 20 vueltas alrededor del cuartel si es que quieres comer –le advirtió Levi para después darse la vuelta y entrar al castillo.

Alexandria tenía la cara llena de rabia y con los puños apretados, ese maldito, despreciable, engreído, baboso, idiota, sin pelotas de Levi está poniendo a prueba su paciencia solo porque sabía que tenía prohibido golpearlo, quería que mostrara a esa chiquilla salvaje que de seguro se lanzara a golpearlo como lo hacía en el subterráneo, pero no le va a dar ese gusto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Auruo frente a ella con una sonrisa de superioridad.

―Ya escuchaste chatita, empieza a correr –dijo con un tono burlón.

La respuesta que recibió fue que Alexandria lo tomo del brazo para levantarlo y estrellarlo contra el piso ante la atenta mirada de todo el escuadrón, se agachó, lo tomo por el cabello y lo levanto hasta la altura de su rostro viendo que se había mordido la lengua.

―No… me llames… chatita –dijo de manera fría para volver a estrellar su cara contra el piso.

Lo dejo inconsciente para levantarse y empezar a cumplir la orden que le dio su "Capitán de escuadrón" UUUGGGG le enferma nada más de pensarlo.

― ¿Está bien? –preguntó Eren al ver que Auruo no se movía.

―Creo que si –dijo Petra al ver que una pierna convulsionaba.

Dejaron de ponerle atención a Auruo para ver a la muchacha trotar, Alexandria estaba furiosa primero Levi que le llamaba por ese sobrenombre que es un trauma para ella y más desde que la dejó abandonada a su suerte para que ahora su mala imitación la llamara de la misma manera, **"Ayúdame Dios"**, esa era su plegaria para no matar a nadie.

Filly estaba caminando para dirigirse al "laboratorio" de la Capitana Hange, lo que debía hacer por su familia soportar a gente que los depreciaba, él no era un líder ni servía para investigaciones, él era un peleador de las calles no servía para nada más.

Abrió la puerta que conducía al laboratorio y lo que vio lo dejó tan shokeado como la primera vez que entro a las peleas, papeles regados por todos lados, frascos con sustancias que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que contenía y tampoco quería saberlo, muchas muestras de cristal, al parecer del titán de Annie Leonhart, chica lista, al menos supo cómo quedarse permanentemente callada, finalmente vio a su superior dormida en el escritorio sobre unos documentos que ahora se encontraban babeados, bueno talvez podría huir aprovechando que estaba dormida.

Estaba caminando de puntitas, pero en un mal paso piso algo que lo hizo resbalar haciéndolo caer de espalda creando un alboroto total en el laboratorio, lo que hizo que Hange se despertara sobresaltada poniéndose en pose defensiva.

― ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?! –dijo Hange exaltada en pose de combate buscando al intruso, vio en el suelo y se encontró a Filly en el suelo con una mueca de dolor - ¡¿Filly?!

―Hola capitana Hange –dijo Filly con una sonrisa nerviosa – _"Se supone que el moco es el escandaloso"_.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Me dijeron que estaría aquí para que me indicara mis labores –dijo aun en el suelo.

―De acuerdo número uno: levántate, número dos: me ayudaras a revisar las anotaciones de los experimentos que hice antes de que murieran Sony y Bean –esto último lo dijo moqueando y sollozando de manera exagerada.

― ¿Anotaciones? –dijo con miedo mal disimulado.

¿Por qué miedo? Aprendió, pero eso fue hace años, después de lo que pasó con "Dalila" no volvió a tocar un libro en su vida, incluso volver a pensar en esa mujer lo enfermaba, aunque quisiera quitarse lo baboso no entendía ni una sola palabra, volvió a ser el bruto salvaje de antes, tenía que inventar algo para no revisar hojas con letras.

― ¿De qué se trataron sus experimentos?

Se estaba incorporando, pero se cayó de sentón cuando Hange invadió su espacio personal poniendo su rostro Muy cerca del suyo con unos ojos locos.

―Ya decía yo que tenías cara de querer saber…

"_Me voy a arrepentir de esto"_

Killy estaba frente a su superior que era ligeramente más alto, se sentía incómodo porque admitámoslo Mike es un hombre guapo, aunque no era su tipo, lo que lo ponía incomodo es que lo es lo estuviera olfateando como un perro por todos lados, cuando por suerte terminó de olerlo lo miro y eso lo inquieto aún más ya que lo veía con desconfianza como si fuera a cometer un crimen en ese mismo momento.

Mike miraba al pobre chico que en esos momentos estaba temblando como un pequeño gatito y una carita de espanto.

― Comienza con el mantenimiento de los TODOS los equipos dañados.

― ¿Qué?, yo pensé que… -no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

― Que comiences con el mantenimiento dije.

Dada la orden salió de la habitación en la que estaba junto con Killy, cuando Killy se quedó solo vio la cantidad de equipos dañados y se dio cuenta que tardaría siglo y pico para terminar de darle mantenimiento adecuado a los equipos de maniobras.

Mientras trataba de darle mantenimiento y digo trataba porque esos equipos estaban literalmente destruidos, perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí en esa oscura habitación arreglando lo mejor que podía los equipos, pero en todo ese lapso de tiempo venían varios soldados con varios equipos que se le dañaron en el "Entrenamiento" diciendo "_**oye gitanillo arréglalos**_" y se los tiraban con el resto de equipos dañados, se sentía como las mujeres de su pueblo que eran esclavizadas por miembros de la nobleza o el culto de la muralla.

El culto, no había pensado en eso en varios años, el estar en esa secta de locos que adoraban un enorme pedazo te piedra lo convirtió en lo que es ahora, eso era lo único que agradecía de esos primeros cinco años de su vida.

Tardo TODO el día que no le permitieron desayunar, almorzar, aunque estaba acostumbrado al hambre y volver a sentirlo con más intensidad era abrumador solo Mike tuvo misericordia cuando vio que se estaba desmayando del hambre y le dio permiso de cenar.

Fatigado fue arrastrando los pies hasta el comedor que estaba desolado a excepción de sus hermanos que se miraban igual o más fatigados que él, Filly con una expresión de cansancio y con unas ojeras bien marcadas mientras que Alex estaba sudada, sucia de lodo, con el pelo enmarañado cubierto de paja y el rostro "algo" hinchado y moreteado.

― ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?

― Ese maldito **sangrón **–dijo Alex con un tono sombrío.

―Esa mujer está más loca que yo –dijo Filly con tono cansado - ¿Y a ti que te pasó?

―El nariz de perro…

Los tres se sentaron para comer su porción de comida.

―Cuenten sus penas hermanitos –dijo Filly –Alex tú primero, dame una buena explicación del porque tienes la cara como Santo Cristo.

―no exageres solo son moretones, primero comenzó con una patada de bienvenida, luego me ordena que le dé 20 vueltas al cuartel si es que quería almorzar, su mala imitación se burla de mí y…

La vieron bajar la cabeza con su cabello desordenado, sucio cubriendo sus ojos de derramaban lágrimas y sus manos hechas puños, eso les hizo recordar la época oscura que pasaron en ese agujero.

―Cuéntanos moco, para eso estamos entre hermanos.

Alex se sentía apenada por contarle ese tipo de episodios a su hermano mayor, sabía que eso terminaría mal, con una mirada de tristeza empezó a relatarles lo que le sucedió.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Alexandria había terminado de correr sus 20 vueltas, cansada y agobiada decidió tomar un descanso sentándose en una caja que había ahí, se quedó quieta por unos momentos para tratar de normalizar su respiración, había terminado antes de la hora del almuerzo y moría de hambre lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos fue sentir una bota en la espalda medio alzó la mirada y se encontró con Levi que la miraba como si fuera una escoria más._

― _¿Quién te dijo que podías descansar?_

―_Ya terminé de correr, así creo que sí puedo comer._

―_Terminaste antes, por lo que podrás encargarte de la limpieza de las caballerizas._

― _¡¿QUÉ?!_

―_A parte de salvaje, sorda, si quieres comer tendrás que limpiar los establos, te recomiendo que comiences ahora._

_Levi la dejo sola, Alexandria se levantó para dirigirse a los establos una vez ahí vio una algunas cosas con las que podía limpiar y así se la pasó todo ese tiempo limpiando los establos._

―_USH es tan frío, egocéntrico, grosero, sangrón, aprovechado, cobarde… inteligente, tierno, amable, guapo… -al inicio lo dijo con rabia, pero después lo dijo con un aire soñador recordando la época donde eran amantes secretos –ahhh debo de estar loca ¿no creen?_

_Lo que recibió por respuesta fue un relincho de uno de los caballos, ahora si estaba segura de que se había vuelto loca por estar hablando con caballos, pero para ser sincera le agradan más que los seres humanos._

―_sí creo que estoy loca, ¿Cómo es que aun puedo sentir algo por él después de lo que me hizo?, pero creo que es como dicen, en el corazón no se manda, a pesar de lo malo, en ese entonces siempre me hizo sentir amada cuando la mayoría me hacía sentir como mierda, cuando quería rendirme él me daba fuerzas para levantarme y luchar, cuando todo era oscuridad y sin felicidad él me acaba una sonrisa –todo eso lo dijo con la tristeza reflejada y una voz nostálgica –pero eso fue el pasado, lo perdoné y estoy tranquila conmigo misma, pero no volveré a caer ante él._

_La contestación fue otro relincho por parte de los caballos._

―_Tienen razón, debo mantenerme firme y no darle el gusto de comportarme de como aquella chiquilla salvaje enamoradiza que conoció en el pasado._

_Estaba tan concentrada en hacer su trabajo para que "Don de la limpieza" no tuviera excusa para castigarla por un trabajo mal hecho, porque ya conocía ese jueguito suyo, había limpiado los espacios de los caballos, estuvieron tranquilos durante el proceso de limpieza, pero había uno que no paraba de relinchar porque aún no aseaba su espacio por eso pudo reconocer a quien pertenecía ese caballo._

―_ya voy, ya voy, se ve que eres igual a tu dueño –abrió la puerta del corral y lo sacó –quédate aquí quietecito mientras yo limpio tu espació._

_No estaba tan sucio._

―_No sé de qué te quejas, pero considerando quien es tu dueño no me extraña… bien termine. ¿Contento?_

_El caballo volvió sin objeciones._

―_Genial, ahora a esperar a Levi y al fin podré comer algo._

―_Creo que no podrás hacerlo "Chatita" –dijo una voz desconocida._

_Asustada dirigió su mirada a la entrada de las caballerizas y vio a tres soldados más grandes que ella, la manera en la que dijeron ese apodo y la forma en como la miraban la recordaba los días más oscuros que pasó en los burdeles del subterráneo._

― _¿Qué te pasa "Chatita"? Nunca te enseñaron a responder cuando los hombres te hablan._

― _Y a ti se nota que no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres._

―_Tú lo has dicho __**Mujeres**__ no a __**Rameras**__ como tú._

―_Tal vez lo sea, pero ahora no soy nada de eso, mi vida pasada…_

_El soldado que la había llamado Ramera se había posado frente a ella en una pose galante._

―_Puedes ponerle vestido a un cerdo, pero seguirá siendo un cerdo, aunque en tu caso es podrás ponerle ropa decente a una prostituta, pero seguirá siendo una prostituta._

_Se sintió intimidada por la forma en que la miraba y cuando sintió a los otros dos a su espalda, intento correr, pero uno de los mastodontes la tomó por detrás._

―_Dime "Chatita" ¿Cuánto me cobras por un buen rato? –dijo acariciándole el rostro._

―_Déjame ir –hablo en un susurro frio casi inaudible._

― _¿Desde cuándo te molesta esto? Me dijeron que tu madre era de las más solicitadas, supongo que tú también, no te andes del rogar preciosa, se perfectamente cómo son las de tu clase, les encanta que las miren que las toquen, las muecas de satisfacción en su rostro pidiendo por más cuando se corren como perras en celo y eso muñeca es lo que eres tú –dijo con la voz ronca, mirando su cuerpo con lujuria, su mirada oscura llena de deseo la asustó de sobremanera recordando ese evento que le provocó un trauma en su pasado, algo que no le había contado ni siquiera a sus hermanos, se quedó perdida en la realidad hasta que sintió una mano acariciando sus muslos ¡YA NO MÁS!_

― _¡Dije que me sueltes! –exclamo dándole un golpe en la entrepierna al asqueroso que estaba frente a ella._

_Ya no le importaba si iban a quejarse con Levi o con el Comandante no iba a pasar por lo mismo dos veces, sacó el lado salvaje que tenía dando golpes y patadas para sacarse de encima a los otros dos cerdos que tenía a su espalda, creyó que se había librado de ese problema hasta que sintió un jalón de pelo, uno de esos tipos la tomó por el cabello y la tiró a la paja de una cachetada, un poco desorientada por el golpe logró distinguir al soldado que se le insinuó, se notaba furioso, la volvió a tomar por el cabello de manera brusca sacándola a la fuerza de las caballerizas hacia la parte de atrás, los caballos con el escandalo se asustaron aunque el caballo de Levi era el que hacía más escándalo, le taparon la boca a Alexandria para que no gritara._

_Cuando se asegurarán de que nadie los estaba viendo el tipo le volvió a dar una cachetada para después tomarla por el cuello casi ahorcándola._

― _¡Escúchame bien ramera de quinta!, no, tu no vales ni siquiera un quinto, no te hagas la digna porque no te queda, más te vale ser buena chica con nosotros, te aseguro que te la vas a pasar bien._

― _Si no me sueltas en este momento le comunicare de esto al comandante –hablaba con algo de dificultad debido a que aún la agarraba por el cuello. _

_Haber dicho eso provocó que esos soldados tuvieran sonrisas burlonas._

― _Creo que aún no has entendido bien tu posición Chatita, ¿A quién le van a creer? ¿A tres soldados que se desempeñan con excelencia en el campo de batalla o a una gitanilla que salió de las alcantarillas? _

― _El que sea gitana no cambia el hecho de que ahora soy soldado de la legión._

_Lo que recibió con eso fue otro golpe, pero esta vez directamente en el rostro y con el puño._

―_Se nota de verdad que eres bruta, __**TÚ-NO-ERES-SOLDADO **__–recalcó esa oración como si estuviera explicándoselo a una retrasada –y nunca vas a serlo Chatita no te andes haciendo la digna cuando eres el vivo retrato de la puta de tu madre y que se te quede muy bien grabado esto, ¡No creas que por llevar el uniforme vas llegar a ser algo más que __**una asquerosa y miserable gitana vagabunda**__! –exclamó para luego lanzarla al lodo como si fuera una basura._

_Después de decir esas palabras esos tres soldados se retiraron dejándola sola entre la suciedad, como había sido siempre y como iba a ser siempre._

_Fin Flash Back_

Alex tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del comedor mientras ignoraba la escena que estaban montando sus hermanos, Killy estaba tratando de sostener a Filly que tenía un cuchillo que saber de dónde lo sacó y con una mirada de Asesino en serie que podía hacer competencia con la de un hombre que conoció hace mucho tiempo y que se tomó el papel de guardaespaldas cuando bailaba en los burdeles desde que le pasó "Cierto evento".

― ¡Dime sus nombres Moco! ¡Yo los mato! ¡Yo los mato! –gruñía como perro rabioso.

― Cálmate Filly –dijo Killy tratando de afianzar más el agarre.

― ¡¿Qué me calme?! –exclamo Filly con la cara roja de la ira.

― Filly, sabes bien que nada ha cambiado desde que salimos del subterráneo –dijo Alex con resignación.

―Moco ya lo sé, esa es la forma en la que es tratado nuestro pueblo desde hace varias generaciones, pero eres mi hermanita y no tolero que te traten así –dijo con dolor inyectado en los ojos, para eso era su hermano mayor, para protegerla.

―Filly, se cuidarme sola tú has dejado tu vida por protegernos a nosotros.

― Por ponerle atención a mi vida termine peor que desdichado.

Eso provocó que sus hermanos le dieran una mirada triste, al parecer no ha superado lo de "Dalila" siempre creyeron que ella era su felicidad, pero resultó ser su maldición.

―Filly, lo importante es que estoy bien ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, no debes alterarte ni hacer esas escenitas por cada pequeña cosa que nos pasen a Killy o a mí.

―El moco tiene razón te harás más viejo si te preocupas de más, además Filly sabes muy bien que solo hay lugar en esta familia para una reina histérica –dijo Killy señalándose así mismo con un elegante movimiento de mano.

Eso por lo menos les sacó una risa a ambos para aligerar el ambiente, Filly le dirigió una mirada a Alexandria asegurándole que trataría de controlarse.

―Ahora Filly, cuéntanos tu desgracia –dijo Alex dándole la palabra a su hermano mayor.

Filly les comenzó a relatar el episodio con Hange, cuando terminaba de hablar y le decía que debía revisar sus apuntes le preguntaba otra cosa sobre sus experimentos preguntaba otra cosa y así empezaba de nuevo, los ojos irradiaban locura a la hora de hablar de titanes, ella hablaba, hablaba y hablaba que hasta ya se aprendió de memoria todo lo que ella sabía sobre titanes y la mera verdad se le hacían muy interesante y todo por no querer leer hojas con letras.

―Déjame ver si entendí, te la pasaste escuchando TODO el día la palabra titanes solo porque no querías leer un informe sobre ellos –dijo Alexandria incrédula, definitivamente su hermano era el rey del drama.

―Sabes muy bien que no se leer ni escribir, volví a ser un analfabeto desde aquella vez.

―Y luego dices que no eres dramático, mira lo que te hizo esa mujer fue horrible, pero no eso no signifique que desperdicies tu vida lamentándote por esa asquerosa que no lo merece Dios quiera que ya esté muerta para que reciba su justo castigo, mira Filly aunque no sea diferente el trato que recibamos no sea diferente debes aprovechar para que todos podamos iniciar de nuevo –dijo Killy a su hermano con una voz firme y tranquilizadora.

Filly le dio una mirada a su hermano dándole una promesa silenciosa de que lo iba a hacer. Killy parecía ser el único cuerdo que quedaba en esa familia, Filly es la fuerza y el cabecilla de familia, Killy es el sensible que siempre sabía que decir en los momentos de crisis y el más frágil emocionalmente, Alexandria es la que siempre velaba por el bienestar de ellos y la salvajita que los defendía con uñas y dientes, mientras que Darry era el hermanito al que tenían que proteger para que no pasara lo que ellos pasaron de niños.

Killy termino contándoles su relato de que no podía hacer milagros con los equipos de maniobras prácticamente destruidos, eso tranquilizó a sus hermanos de que no la había pasado tan mal como ellos.

―Recuerden hermanos, debemos estar unidos si queremos vengar la muerte de Darry, perdimos a Dekal y Tony, pero ellos dieron sus vidas al apoyarnos en ese momento tan difícil por lo cual se merecen todo nuestro respeto… por Dekal y Tony –dijo Filly levantando un vaso con licor siendo seguido por sus hermanos –será mejor que descansemos para continuar con esta tortura mañana.

―Descansen…

Se despidieron los tres para retirarse a sus dormitorios, sin darse cuenta de la persona que había estado escondida y que había escuchado toda absolutamente **TODA **la conversación.

Después de haberse despedido de sus hermanos se había desviado del camino para salir del castillo, afortunadamente estaba sola en esos momentos solo quería lavarse el cabello y tratar de recomponer su cara por suerte había un balde con agua, cuando termino se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno para poder olvidarse del mal rato de pasó ese día, la hacía revivir la parte más oscura de su pasado, estaba tan distraída que se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro se había girado violentamente para darle un golpe, pero su mano fue detenida por la persona que amaba a la que desea sacar de su mente y su corazón.

― ¿Quiénes fueron? –fue lo que pregunto Levi con una mirada que te podría mandar cuatro metros bajo tierra.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

― ¡Respóndeme lo que te pregunte! ¡¿Quiénes fueron?!

Al ver que Levi no la iba a dejar ir hasta que le respondiera no tuvo otra opción.

―Tres papanatas, además eso a ti que te importa.

―Me importa porque eres mi maldita responsabilidad.

―Mira, uno: eso me pasa siempre, dos: se cuidarme SOLA, tres: deja de meterte en mis problemas y déjame sola.

Alex logró zafarse del agarre para sentarse en un pedazo de tronco que había ahí necesitaba meditar, estaba tranquila hasta que sintió a Levi sentarse junto a ella.

― Te dije que me dejes sola.

― Lo mismo te dije aquella vez y tú nunca me dejaste solo, así que solo te devuelvo el favor.

Era increíble que le recordara eso en esos momentos de su vida, los primeros meses en los que estuvieron viviendo juntos no fue todo color de rosa, hubo dificultades, pero siempre pudieron superarlas, un comerciante los había estafado y Levi se puso tan molesto que estuvo fuera de casa por un día entero preocupada había ido a buscarlo y lo encontró en el techo de un edificio aún estaba cabreado por ese comerciante que le pidió que lo dejara solo porque no quería desquitarse con ella, Alexandria no lo dejó solo a pesar de sus insistencias, el estar entre sus brazos era la sensación más maravillosa que hubiera podido sentir en su vida.

Sacudió su cabeza antes esos pensamientos, se froto los brazos al sentir la brisa nocturna sintió que Levi le colocaba su chaqueta sobre los hombros y eso no ayudaba en nada al bienestar emocional de Alexandria.

― No lo hagas por favor, solo harás que crea que te importo.

Levi no contestó, pero era verdad ella le importaba aun le guardaba algo de cariño por todo lo que vivieron juntos, el haber escuchado lo que le hicieron esos tres soldados de pacotilla no tiene nombre Alexandria en esos momentos es cuando se reprochaba mentalmente por haberle dicho "Chatita" sabiendo que eso le trae malos recuerdos.

― Cuando me fui… ¿Seguiste bailando? –preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

―Algunas veces, los tiempos se pusieron difíciles que bailar era la única manera de poder comer un poco –dijo ella con la mirada baja –todo era horrible allá abajo, hubo varios que querían comprarme, pero Filly no lo iba a permitir, no iba a permitir que me compraran para casarme a la fuerza y ser esclava.

― Entonces porque no casarte con algún hombre de tu pueblo, así al menos hubieras estado segura –lo dijo sin pensar, pero eso le revolvió el estómago de pensar que en esos años ella pudo haberse casado.

― Levi, sabes que ya no puedo… en mi pueblo la virginidad es muy importante para una mujer y yo te la entregue a ti –Alexandria se había entrego a él por amor, pero él nunca la amo –sin ser virgen no podré casarme a menos que haya alguien dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio de juntarse con una mujer impura… -lo último lo dijo algo cohibida como si de verdad se sintiera sucia.

― Lo siento –se disculpó, pensando en que él era el culpable de que ella no pudiera hacer su vida.

― No lo digo por ti, es solo que… -la voz se le quebró, Levi se preocupó al ver que sus ojos se estaban cristalizando.

― Ellie… dímelo.

Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa, "Ellie" ese sobrenombre no era nada común con su nombre, solo él le decía así para hacerla sentir especial. Con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro, pero usando un tono de voz firme le iba a decir lo que se lleva guardando tantos años.

― Soy impura porque me violaron hace tres años en el subterráneo –soltó de golpe para levantarse la camisa exponiendo la marca de pertenencia que llevaba en la cintura.

La habían marcado como ganado.

― ¿Eso era lo que querías escuchar?, que después de que te largaste dejándome sola cuando trataba de conseguir algo de tragar bailando en un burdel, que me violaron para ver si servía para algo además de bailar, ¡Que me marcaron como vaca para que todos supieran quien me lo hizo!, pues ya lo sabes –las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, ya no podía seguir haciéndose la fuerte delante de él, se levantó bruscamente para retirarse.

Estaba caminando cuando sintió que Levi la tomaba de la mano, ella se giró y le dio una cachetada.

― ¡¿Qué parte de déjame en paz no entendiste?!

― ¡Deja de ser agresiva!

― Cállate, ¡Deja de dejar de fingir que te importo! No te importó todo lo que vivimos juntos, no te importó todo lo que hice por ti, prácticamente tú fuiste el que me vendió cuando me abandonaste, te lo dije ¡Te perdone! Con la esperanza de no tener que verte más y estar tranquila, pero no puedo, el verte solo me recuerda que toda la esperanza que tuve en esos años no era más que una simple mentira tuya.

― Ellie...

Lo que recibió por respuesta fue otra cachetada.

― ¡Eres un engreído y un **sangrón**! –exclamó para luego quitarse la chaqueta de sus hombros y arrojársela a la cara.

Alexandria se alejó lo más rápido que pudo para que él no tuviera la oportunidad de volver a alcanzarla y ponerla en una posición de debilidad que no quería mostrarle, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente lejos se recostó en una de las paredes del castillo, tomándose los cabellos con frustración se dejó caer derrotada ante la manera que él se había comportado con ella.

― ¿Por qué cada vez que intento escapar ¡Logra confundirme de nuevo!?

La mañana había llegado, los varones Valerius estaban tranquilos, pero sabían que algo andaba mal con su hermana Filly se estaba conteniendo para no exaltarse y preguntarle a ese moco que demonios le pasaba.

Para Alexandria era imposible evitar a Levi, ahora por lo menos entrenaba de una manera normal, podía darle mantenimiento a su equipo de maniobras sin interrupciones.

Durante varias semanas fue igual para los hermanos, Filly evitaba leer porque no quería quedar como un bruto, Killy seguía en mantenimiento de los equipos de maniobras y Alexandria para evitar a Levi se mantenía en las caballerizas.

Habían decidido evaluar el progreso de los Valerius con el equipo de maniobras, lo pasaron con excelencia. Los Valerius volvieron a tomar el almuerzo juntos en una de las mesas más apartadas y al terminar decidieron tomar un descanso fuera del castillo.

―Oigan estoy muerto –dijo Killy con cara de cansancio.

― ¿Cómo les ha ido con sus escuadrones?

― Creo que me agradan más los caballos –dijo Alex con un puchero.

― Esa bodega es como volver al subterráneo.

― Admitámoslo hermanos, no estamos hechos para ser soldados.

Los tres disfrutaban de ese momento de tranquilidad entre ellos hasta que escucharon el galopar de caballos fueron al lugar donde se escuchaba y vieron a varios soldados de la policía militar.

― ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

― No lo sé, ¿Será que vienen por nosotros?

Antes de sacar más conjeturas alguien les habló por la espalda.

― Valerius.

Al voltear vieron al comandante con una mirada muy seria.

― Acompáñenme.

Los tres lo siguieron a su despacho y en él estaban Mike, Hange, Levi y varios soldados de la policía militar junto con un capitán que no conocían.

― Entonces no era mentira, los hermanos Valerius soldados de la legión –dijo con burla el capitán de la policía.

― ¿A qué se debe su presencia? –cuestiono Erwin.

―Que ustedes están en problemas, con la soga al cuello, el aceptar a Gitanillos como estos en un cuerpo militar es una ofensa para el Rey, aparte de toda la masacre que causaste en el distrito Stohess.

― Ya habíamos dicho que la incorporación de los Valerius era necesaria y lo sucedido en Stohess fue necesario para capturar al traidor dentro de los muros.

―No importan las razones sino las acciones y las suyas los están condenando a muerte a menos… -dijo el capitán.

― ¿A menos de qué…?

Ahora el capitán dirigió su mirada a los Valerius, esto no iba a terminar bien para ellos tres.

― Como sabrás, en pocos días se celebrará el quinto festival de la paz en el distrito Mitras.

Solo con mencionar eso los Valerius ya presentían el peligro.

―En el cual toda la legión está invitada a ser partícipe de ese maravilloso acontecimiento, en ese festival el Rey les permite a estos seres –dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a los gitanos –subir a la superficie y ser el entretenimiento principal del festival.

― ¿A qué viene todo eso? –preguntó Levi con cara de aburrimiento.

― El rey está dispuesto a perdonar a la Legión de Reconocimiento y dejar que continúe con sus labores "normales" a cambio de que los Hermanos Valerius participen con el resto de su gente… como entretenimiento en el festival.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio mortal, estaban esperando la respuesta de los Valerius y les dieron la que esperaban.

―Nos negamos –hablo el mayor –no seremos participes de esa celebración donde se demuestra la esclavitud de nuestro pueblo.

―Tú lo dices porque nunca han asistido, además ustedes deberían ser los más felices en poder celebrarlo –dijo con burla el hombre.

―Diga lo que quiera, pero nosotros seguimos sin aceptar y si va a colgar a alguien que sea a nosotros, a ellos déjelos tranquilos –dijo defendiendo a sus superiores –vámonos chicos.

Los tres se iban a retirar del despacho hasta que escucharon la asquerosa voz de ese hombre.

―Dicen que tu hermanito… Darnell, lloró como una niñita al momento de ser masticado por un titán –vio con satisfacción como los músculos de Filly se tensaban y que sus manos se habían puesto blancas por la fuerza con la que las apretaba –y que tu madre, gimió como una puta en celo mientras mis soldados se la follaban una y otra vez.

Erwin sabía que se había pasado por lo que decidió que era tiempo de intervenir.

―Aceptan, ahora váyase de aquí.

El hombre pasó con aires de superioridad junto a ellos dándole una mirada de lujuria a la única chica gitana.

―Nos vemos en el festival Cha-ti-ta –dijo lujuriosamente viendo su cuerpo con morbo.

Una vez que la policía militar se retiró era momento de aclarar las cosas.

― ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que aceptamos participar en eso? –dijo Filly con desprecio.

―La legión será perdonada si lo hacen.

― Al diablo con eso, usted no tenía derecho a decidir por nosotros.

― Ustedes participarán en el festival, es una orden –dijo Erwin como palabra final.

Filly tratando de calmarse se retiró rápido del despacho antes de cometer un asesinato, Alex y Killy le mandaron miradas de desprecio a todos los superiores para después darle alcance a su hermano mayor.

― No entiendo, ¿Por qué ellos no quieren ser partícipes de eso? –dijo Hange algo confundida.

―Solo deben darle entretenimiento al Rey y seremos perdonados –dijo Mike igual de confundido.

―Es muy duro para ellos –dijo Erwin.

― ¿Qué puede ser tan duro para ellos? –preguntó Levi.

Erwin se quedó en silencio, ellos debían comprender mejor a sus soldados para ayudarlos a abrirse con las personas.

―Ese festival se ha celebrado por los últimos cinco años, se celebra el día que por fin hubo paz en los muros, él día en que calló la muralla María… –Erwin fue interrumpido.

― ¡Entonces están locos! ¿Cómo se puede celebrar la paz el día que fue una desgracia para la humanidad?

―Déjame continuar Hange… ese festival celebra la paz que obtuvieron los muros cuando el diablo dentro de ellos murió, la caída del demonio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ese festival celebra la muerte de Montserrat Valerius._


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Ninguno de los Veteranos había visto a los Valerius por el resto del día, consideraron que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos después de que Erwin les diera la noticia de que ese festival todas las personas de los muros celebraran la muerte de su madre, sea como sea que haya sido esa mujer con ellos, esa mujer había sido su madre al fin y al cabo.

Levi estaba pensando en la conversación que tuvo ella anoche, ella tenía razón, era culpa suya de que ella no pudiera recomponer lo que le quedaba de su vida y que tratara de ser feliz con un hombre que la quisiera y pudiera darle la paz que él no le pudo dar. Erwin les dijo que no se preocuparán por los gitanos que probablemente estaban descansando en algún lugar o tratando de tranquilizar a Filly con alcohol como la otra vez.

Erwin decidió darles el día libre para comprar las provisiones que necesitaban para la próxima expedición que sería dentro de dos meses aproximadamente, por lo que todos se dispersaron por el pueblo para conseguir las provisiones.

Eren estaba un poco cansado debido a las pesadillas que lo atormentaban, pero más bien eran como pequeños flashes lo bueno es que habían cesado un poco.

― ¿Qué les habrá pasado a los Valerius? –preguntó Petra con algo de curiosidad.

―No tengo ni la menor idea –le contestó Erd.

―A lo mejor escaparon –dijo Auruo con aire de desprecio, ya decía él que no se podía confiar en los Gitanos.

―O talvez estén preparándose para el festival –dijo Gunter.

Erwin había convocado una reunión en general donde dio a conocer que habían sido invitados al festival de la paz en donde los Valerius tendrían que participar como entretenimiento, nadie los había visto desde entonces algunos no sabían el motivo del festival solo estaban alegres de participar en un festival en Sina, pero los que sí lo sabían –como el escuadrón de Levi, los reclutas de la tropa 104, los veteranos –entendían el por qué los Valerius se desaparecieron sin decirle nada a nadie.

―No lo creo –dijo Eren que hasta ahora había estado en silencio –deben de estar dolidos por obligarlos a participar en eso, pero es entendible, ¿Quién quiere participar en un festival donde celebran la muerte de tu madre?

Los demás ya no dijeron nada, Eren tenía la boca llena de razón ellos deben estar pasándola mal.

―Todos divídanse por el pueblo, compren lo necesario, nos reuniremos aquí cuando terminen –ordenó Levi separándose del grupo.

En otro lado Mikasa y Armin compraban su parte de las provisiones cuando llamó la atención del rubio en una esquina y era un niño, un niño gitano, qué hacía malabares con unas pelotitas de tela y un vaso en frente, hubo gente que le dejó una o dos monedas y cuando se las daban el niño se detenía y corría hacia un callejón, Armin se acercó con curiosidad y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, el niño le pagaba a un hombre y ese hombre le daba lo que no era ni la mitad de un pan, pero el niño con una sonrisa le dio un pequeñísimo bocado.

Mikasa se había acercado también al ver que Armin no apartaba la vista del callejón y también vio esa escena no tuvo palabras para describirlo, estaban por acercarse hasta que vieron a unos soldados de la policía Militar acercarse al niño.

―A ver escuincle mugroso, ¿A quién le robaste eso? –preguntó con brusquedad el primer oficial arrebatándole lo que le quedaba de ese pedazo de pan.

―A nadie –dijo el niño asustado y con las piernas temblorosas.

― Mientes niño, un gitano solo podría conseguir esto robando –dijo el otro.

―Pero no se lo robe a nadie –dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos sollozando del miedo.

Un soldado le dio un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire al ver esa escena Mikasa estaba por intervenir, pero Armin la detuvo haciéndole entender que si intervenían le podría ir peor al pobre niño, los soldados salieron del callejón riéndose dejando al niño retorciéndose de dolor.

―jajaja viste la cara que puso –dijo uno de ellos.

―si parecía que iba a mearse del miedo –dijo el otro estando de acuerdo con su compañero.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos Armin y Mikasa se acercaron corriendo hacia donde estaba el niño retorciéndose de dolor.

― ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Armin al niño.

El niño al ver que llevaban el uniforme militar se asustó creyendo que le iban a dar otro escarmiento.

― No te asustes –dijo Mikasa con tranquilidad.

Pero el niño se asustó aún más, tanto que les dio un empujón a ambos y salió corriendo.

― ¿Por qué le hicieron eso? Es solo un niño y él si pagó ese pedazo de pan –dijo Mikasa viendo la dirección por la que había escapado el niño.

― Por la misma razón que la legión desconfía de los Valerius… por ser gitanos –dijo Armin con un poco de lastima.

En otro lugar del pueblo Connie, Sasha y Jean hacían lo mismo, compraron varios pedazos de pan, patatas, algo de carne y muchas otras cosas que ya se le estaban antojando a Sasha y escucharon una melodía como de una flauta y una pandereta siguieron el sonido hasta una esquina en donde había una persona bailando, esa persona era un joven gitano, pero bailaba con un vestido de mujer mientras que otro tocaba la flauta, eso los lleno un poco de curiosidad.

― ¿Es un hombre? –dijo Jean mirando al muchacho que seguía bailando como si nadie lo estuviera viendo.

―Pues parece que sí, pero oigan baila bien –dijo Sasha viendo los pasos de baile de ese muchacho.

Vieron como unas cuantas personas se acercaban a depositar monedas en un sombrero que había en el suelo para luego retirarse, oyeron un chiflido y el espectáculo rápidamente acabo al parecer ese chiflido era para avisarles de algo, estaban tan apurados que se cayeron algunas monedas, ese muchacho se agacho para recogerlas y una mano ajena lo detuvo, frente a él habían dos soldados de la policía militar.

― Muy bien gitano ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? –eso lo dijo un soldado de la policía militar tratando de arrebatarle el sombrero.

―Para su información, me lo gané –dijo el joven desafiante mientas afianzaba el agarre en el sombrero.

― ¡Ja!, los gitanos no ganan dinero –dijo el otro soldado.

― ¡Lo roban! –aseguro el primer oficial jalando el sombrero con fuerza.

Eso dejo un poco desubicados a Jean, Sasha y Connie, el chico no había robado nada, él se ganó ese dinero justamente.

―y se nota que ustedes saben sobre robar –dijo el muchacho arrebatándole el sombrero con monedas al oficial.

― ¡Solo danos eso! –exclamo molesto el segundo oficial.

El muchacho en respuesta les dio una patada a ambos, aprovechando eso se echó a correr con el dinero.

― ¡Regresa gitano asqueroso! –exclamo el soldado corriendo tras el muchacho.

― ¡¿No vamos a ayudarlo?! –preguntó Sasha exaltada.

― Sasha, si vamos a ayudarlo nos perjudicará a nosotros –dijo Connie.

― ¡¿Por qué?! –volvió a preguntar.

―Por qué no podemos Sasha, las personas que los ayudan reciben un castigo –dijo Connie.

―Pero él no hizo nada, solo estaba bailando –dijo Jean.

―Aun si lo ayudamos, los que pagamos las consecuencias somos nosotros, lo mejor será que nos vayamos –Volvió a decir Connie para luego seguir su rumbo.

Jean se quedó viendo la dirección por la que se había ido el chico, preguntándose ¿Estará bien? Para luego continuar su camino.

Levi andaba caminando por las calles, hasta que escuchó una voz muy conocida.

―Por tu cara de estreñido puedo deducir que no te está yendo nada bien –dijo la mujer a sus espaldas.

―Sabrina… -dijo para luego voltear y encontrarse con la amiga de Alexandria - ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Comenzaron a dar los permisos desde hoy para que todo esté listo para el festival, aunque no es nuestra época favorita del año y por lo que veo las cosas no van nada bien con Alexandria –eso ultimo lo dijo con algo de gracia al ver su cara de pena –te dije que no lo había superado todavía.

― Si y eso me lo dejó bien en claro –dijo sobándose disimuladamente el rostro recordando las cachetadas que le dio –fueron a dar la noticia de que ella y sus hermanos debían participar en el festival.

―Si lo sé, ellos bajaron para ir a su antigua casa y buscar algunas cosas, no me imagino lo que deben de estar sintiendo en estos momentos.

― ¿Van a Huir?

― ¿Y a dónde?, no, solo fueron por algunas cosas para participar en el festival, ellos no quieren, pero dijeron que no tenían opción, que eran órdenes y se tenían que cumplirlas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, pero Levi tenía que saber una cosa y a la de ya o terminaría cometiendo alguna locura.

― ¿Tu lo sabias? –preguntó casi exigiendo una respuesta.

― ¿Qué si sabía qué?

― Que a Alexandria la violaron.

Sabrina ensanchó un poco los ojos, pero luego relajo su expresión y su mirada cambio a una severa combinada con dolor.

― ¿Ella te lo dijo?

― ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Sabrina soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver que tenía que contarle el peor día de su mejor amiga.

―No me preguntes los detalles porque ni siquiera yo los sé, solo recuerdo el mar de lágrimas que estaba hecha con el corazón roto, el alma destrozada y la cintura sangrante debido a la marca de pertenencia la noche que llegó a mi bar –dijo con tristeza –al parecer había ido a un burdel para intentar ganar unas monedas, pero cuando se vació, el dueño la violo y le hizo la marca para remarcar que le pertenecía y antes de que salgas a buscarlo déjame decirte que está muerto –dijo rápidamente al ver que estaba listo para ir al subterráneo a buscar a ese sujeto.

― ¡¿Muerto?! –no lo dijo directamente, pero claramente exigía una respuesta.

― Curiosamente el burdel cerro al día siguiente y encontraron muerto al dueño, solo dicen que le sacaron los ojos, le cortaron las manos y el pene, el cual unos perros de lo estaban comiendo –describió la grotesca escena que estuvieron contando los clientes en el bar –nadie sabe quién fue, eso le causó un alivio, pero no cura su alma destrozada, hubo muchos que quisieron comprarla para tener una esclava sexual que les bailara todos los días y como sabrás, Alexandria es la mujer más bonita del subterráneo.

― ¡Capitán! –exclamo una voz.

Cuando Levi volteo ahí estaba su escuadrón, Sabrina al ver la mirada de asco y desconfianza que le mandaron los miembros del escuadrón excepto de un chico castaño se despidió de Levi.

―Se nota que no soy bienvenida, solo no la presiones, te veré en el festival –dijo para luego retirarse.

―Capitán, ya compramos las provisiones –le informó Erd.

Antes de que Levi pudiera decirles algo vieron a los civiles reuniéndose en el centro de la plaza principal donde había un centro de piedra, ahí estaba parado uno de los capitanes de la policía militar, el mismo que les había dado la noticia a los Valerius de que debían participar en el festival.

Con curiosidad se acercaron y entre todo el público también encontraron a los demás soldados de la legión que los habían acompañado al pueblo, Eren se acercó a sus amigos.

―Chicos, ¿Qué sucede?

―No sabemos, pero debe ser algo importante para que la policía militar los reúna –fue lo que le había dicho Christa.

―Yo no lo creo, se mira demasiado contento para tratarse de un asunto importante –fue lo que dijo Reiner.

Y era verdad, ese capitán hablaba con gran entusiasmo con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios, como si estuviera disfrutando de la situación que se presentaba.

―Como sabrán, en dos días se celebrará el quinto festival de la paz dentro de estos muros –la mayoría de los pobladores empezó a aplaudir –por órdenes del Rey todos están invitados a participar en el festival en el distrito Mitras –eso volvió a generar aplausos, pero más fuertes –por el momento tendré que darles una pequeña presentación de lo que verán ahí, este es un obsequio de parte del Rey… que lo disfruten –dijo con satisfacción para luego bajarse del centro de piedra.

Todos miraban hacia todos lados buscando el dichoso obsequio, escucharon la melodía de tambores y sonidos de metal chocando creando una melodía agradable, de repente se empezaron a escuchar chiflidos y exclamaciones de satisfacción mientras la gente iba abriendo el paso, los soldados de la legión tuvieron que buscar puntos altos para ver lo que sucedía y lo vieron…

Quienes estaban tocando los instrumentos eran Filly y Killy junto a otros hombres de su pueblo, mientras Alexandria bailaba al compás de la música, Levi no podía apartar los ojos de ella, estaba hermosa, su cabello castaño estaba rizado, vestido que a pesar de ser sencillo, le quedaba hermoso.

Alexandria movía las manos en un movimiento hipnotizante, movía su falda al ritmo de sus pies y sus caderas mientas subía por el centro de piedra, hizo una pausa para subir un poco su falda y mostrar un poco su pierna mientras movía una de sus manos, una vez arriba comenzó el verdadero baile, otro sonido se empezó a escuchar que era el de una especie de flauta mientras las personas comenzaban a aplaudir de forma rítmica.

Alexandria trataba de poner su mejor cara, la que siempre usaba cuando antes bailaba en burdeles, movía sus caderas en un movimiento sensual y las manos al mismo ritmo, comenzó a girar como si estuviera bailando, esto comenzó a generar varios comentarios que fueron escuchados por sus compañeros de la legión.

―Es una mujer muy hermosa –fue lo que dijo un civil embelesado.

―Para ser gitana sí –dijo el que estaba junto a él.

― ¿La conoces? ¿Cómo se llama? –volvió a preguntar.

―Alexandria –contesto volviendo a mirar el espectáculo.

―Alexandria… -volvió a repetir en un tono soñador viendo a la joven Valerius como una seductora que lo tentaba a pecar.

Levi no podía apartar su vista de ella, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía bailar, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, hubo un momento en el que Alexandria perdió la concentración y fue cuando su mirada se conectó con la de Levi, ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Levi desvió la mirada cuando escucho comentarios nada agradables de tres soldados de la legión y esos soldados eran los que tuvieron ese altercado con Alexandria.

―Mírenla bien muchachos, ayer se hacia la digna con nosotros y mírenla bien, moviéndose como la zorra que es.

―Uff los rumores no eran falsos, esa mujer se mueve malditamente bien que ya me estoy excitando –dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

― Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo me la imagino en la cama sobre mi mientras mueve las caderas de esa forma –dijo el otro mientras lamia lentamente sus los labios recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de la chica.

―Y yo me los imagino a los tres siendo masticados por un titán si le siguen faltando el respeto –dijo una voz de ultratumba.

Con miedo se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de muerte del Capitán Levi.

―C…Capitán, no-nosotros estábamos –trato de excusarse inútilmente.

―Lárguense de aquí los tres –les ordenó.

Los tres se echaron a correr, al parecer ya había encontrado a los que le dieron problemas a Alexandria ayer, después ajustaría cuantas con ellos.

Alexandria ajena a todo eso seguía bailando como si nada ignorando todas las miradas que tenía sobre ella, llevaba mucho tiempo sin bailar, las únicas veces que lo hacía era cuando había necesidades bien fuertes en la familia, el resto del tiempo se dedicaba a robar y a entrenar para mejorar sus tácticas de pelea.

Todo eso pasaba por la mente de la joven mientras bailaba, en dos puntos altos diferentes, desde las ventanas de unas casas habían dos hombres viéndola bailar, uno la miraba con nostalgia y el otro la miraba con profundo terror, porque les había parecido que Montserrat Valerius había vuelto de la tumba.

La danza terminó con un sensual movimiento de cadera y las manos arriba, cuando todo acabó la plaza explotó en aplausos mientras varios hombres tiraban monedas y coreaban "Chatita, Chatita", cosa que de verdad le dejó mal sabor de boca poniendo una cara triste. Los músicos recogían las monedas que les estaban en el suelo, Alex bajó del "Escenario" mientras el capitán subía nuevamente.

―Damas y **Caballeros**, este show no es nada comparado con lo del festival –lo dijo viendo con burla a los Valerius –los esperamos dentro de dos días en el distrito Mitras.

Las personas comenzaron a retirarse, mientras que los soldados de la Legión se acercaban a los Valerius.

―Llévense el dinero, lo necesitan más –dijo Killy al resto de los músicos.

― Dios lo bendiga joven Killy –dijo agradecido para luego retirarse con el resto de los músicos.

Alex se intentaba arreglar un poco el cabello, acomodándose un poco el vestido, ese vestido que encontró en su antigua casa, junto con varias otras cosas que tuvieron que subir.

― Chicos, vayan a ver si necesitan ayuda yo los alcanzo luego –dijo Alexandria a sus hermanos y ellos se retiraron no muy confiados de dejarla sola.

― Así que aquí es donde estaban –fue lo que dijo Auruo como si le estuviera reprochando algo.

―Nos ordenaron participar en el festival, así que estamos con nuestro pueblo para ver los preparativos.

Todos la estaban mirando, cosa que la hacía sentir muy incómoda, sus compañeros no sabían que decirle en el momento los hombres no eran una buena opción ya que podrían decir algo que la ofendiera. Así que las mujeres fueron las que decidieron poner fin a ese incomodo silencio.

―Pienso que bailo muy bien Señorita Alexandria –le comentó Christa.

―Gracias –dijo un poco extrañada por el alago, nadie le decía nada acerca de su baile, solo le decían que se movía como zorra.

― Me gusta su vestido, ¿Dónde lo consiguió? –preguntó Sasha.

Auruo estaba por decir uno de sus tantos comentarios fuera de lugar, pero la mirada fulminante de Petra le advirtió que se callara.

―Era de mi madre –eso lo dijo con voz apenas audible.

―Lo que queda perfecto contigo Chatita –dijo esa desagradable voz a sus espaldas.

Ella volteo y ahí estaba otra vez ese perro de la policía militar.

―Solo hay un pequeñísimo problema, ese no es el atuendo que te dije que usaras para hoy.

―Me dijiste que me buscara un atuendo para bailar, y eso es lo que hice –dijo con algo de tristeza y odio.

―Creo que debes aprender a obedecer niña –dijo tratando de agarrarle el brazo, pero una mano lo detuvo.

―Será mejor que deje tranquila a la señorita –fue la mano de Levi la que lo detuvo.

―Tú no te metas, tú Chatita ven para que dejemos bien claras las cosas –dijo empujando a Levi y agarrando a Alexandria bruscamente por la muñeca para jalarla.

Levi estaba por seguirlo, pero Alexandria le dijo algo que no lo convenció del todo.

―No, ustedes váyanse, yo voy a estar bien.

Pero era claro que no.

Levi los siguió bajo la atenta mirada de todos, estuvo buscando a Alexandria hasta llegar a un callejón donde el capitán junto con otro muchacho más joven que tenían a Alexandria estampada contra la pared, mientras se acercaba escuchaba sus repugnantes palabras.

―Tú lo que buscas son golpes ¿no es así?

―Si estoy accediendo a todo esto, es por el bien de mi familia, mi único consuelo es que cuando acabe el festival no volveré a verte la cara –escupió con odio la chica.

―Se nota que te faltan modales –dijo acercando la mano a su rostro.

Pero sin siquiera llegar a rozarla sintió un fuerte dolor en el rostro y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, el capitán levanto la mirada encontrándose con Levi que estaba muy enfadado.

―Creí haberte dicho que la dejaras en paz.

―Y yo creí haberte dicho que no te entrometieras, esto es entre esta ramera y yo.

Ese asqueroso intento devolverle el golpe, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Levi lo paró a tiempo, pero no se había dado cuenta del otro hombre que se encontraba en el callejón que logró acertarle un golpe, Alex pensaba que se estaban peleando como las bestias del Subterráneo. Al final Levi fue el que ganó la pelea dejando heridos a esos puercos, pero él también se había llevado unos buenos golpes.

―Lárguense ya –les ordenó con firmeza.

― ¡Bien!, hay más baratas –fue lo que exclamó el capitán de la policía mientras se retiraba con el orgullo herido.

Mientras que el otro soldado aun cojeando se acercó a Alexandria y le dijo.

―Algún día Alexandria seré comandante de la policía militar, ganaré mucho dinero y le daré a tu hermano una oferta que no podrá rechazar para darme tu mano… y entonces tu cuidaras mi cuerpo –todo eso lo dijo con un tono de excitación y de deseo viéndola como si fuera un premio.

―Solo espero caer en combate antes de que eso ocurra –lo dijo firmemente, y era verdad, prefería morir masticada por un titán antes que casarse con alguno de esos cerdos.

―Talvez, ese día llegue antes de lo que crees.

Ese soldado se retiró dejando a Alex y a Levi solos en el callejón, Alex se acercó a Levi y sin importarle nada le da un golpe con el puño en su brazo.

― ¡Auch!, ¿Así me das las gracias por ayudarte?

―No necesitaba que me ayudarás, lo tenía todo bajo control.

―No desde mi punto de vista.

Alex estaba enfadada que solo podía pensar en darle otra cachetada, pero vio su rostro, y lo vio todo moreteado y con el labio sangrante, se sintió un poco culpable de que recibiera todos esos golpes por su culpa.

―Ven aquí –Alex le ofreció su mano.

Levi la tomo con algo de duda Alex lo llevó a un sitio apartado para evitar que las personas los vieran y se hicieran ideas erróneas, en ese lugar había una pequeña fuente de agua, donde mojo un poco un pañuelo, cuando el pañuelo húmedo toco su rostro herido hizo una mueca de disgusto e intentó apartarse.

― Quédate quieto, necesito limpiarte las heridas.

Levi de vez en cuando hacia muecas de disgusto, pero poco a poco fue relajando el rostro.

―No debiste hacerlo, mira nada más como te dejaron –dijo algo preocupada.

Levi solo la veía, el que ella se preocupara por él le hacía recordar sus días en el subterráneo.

―Lo hiciste bien…

Alex lo miró confundida.

―El baile… lo hiciste bien.

El momento en que sus miradas se encontraron fue lo que le pasó por su mente, le recordaba esos días.

―Tiene tanto tiempo que no me miras bailar… recuerdo que todas las noches ibas al bar, te sentabas en la misma mesa, pedias siempre lo mismo una sola cerveza, aunque siempre la tirabas porque no tomabas y cuando terminaba me esperabas en la entrada trasera para acompañarme a mi casa, defendiéndome de los tipos que me molestaban –todo eso lo dijo con la voz llena de tristeza y mirada nostálgica.

―Nunca han dejado de molestarte, ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué se comporta como si fuera tu proxeneta? –dijo algo cabreado al recordar la forma en que le habló.

―Después de que saliéramos del despacho del comandante el capitán nos intercepto, me dijo que tenía que bailar y con uno de los trajes para deleitar a los hombres y que tenía que hacerlo o si no se anularía el trato de dejar libre a la legión, pero cuando con mis hermanos fuimos a nuestra antigua casa, encontré este vestido –dijo mirando disimuladamente su atuendo –recuerdo que mi mamá siempre tenía que usar de los trajes más provocadores, pero cuando se quedaba sola en casa yo la veía sin que se diera cuenta, haciendo un baile muy diferente al que teníamos que realizar.

Ese recuerdo invadió su mente, fue poco después de que naciera Darry cuando todos tenían que ganarse el pan diario, cada uno se turnaba para cuidarlo, ese día le tocaba a Filly, ella había regresado a casa antes y vio a su madre por la ventana, ella bailaba con ese vestido bailando de forma tranquila no había nada seductor en esa danza como si quisiera desahogar sus penas en ese baile.

―podría decirse que fue el primer baile que vi, en donde el objetivo no era seducir a un hombre y no tenías que usar poca ropa.

Levi podía ver el anhelo en sus ojos, a ella le encantaba bailar mostrando con orgullo la belleza de la cultura de su pueblo, lo que no le gustaba era tener que hacerlo frente a hombres que solo la veían como un objeto sexual, anhelaba poder bailar de esa forma sin exhibirse sexualmente, solo bailar porque le gustaba. A veces se recriminaba el haberla dejado, pero siempre se repetía mentalmente que iba a ser por su bien, mejor dejarla con alguien de buena posición que pudiera darle lo que necesitaba y sacarla del hueco en el que estaba metida, porque ¿Qué vida le esperaba a lado de él?

―siempre quise bailar así, pero solo es una fantasía infantil que abandone hace mucho tiempo, la realidad es diferente para mí y para mi pueblo, lo mejor será que regresemos con los demás –ella se levantó y se fue sin dejarlo decir nada.

Levi solamente la vio alejarse, él solo pensó en lo positivo que traería su decisión para ella, pero nunca quiso verlo desde otra perspectiva, las consecuencias que traería para ella su abandono.

Alexandria iba caminando por las calles más solitarias porque en esos momentos no quería ver a nadie, que Levi la viera bailar le detonaba de nuevo esos recuerdos en donde ellos estaban o por lo menos ella estaba enamorada, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió una presencia, pero antes de poder voltear le taparon la boca, ella intentó gritar, pero le fue imposible se removía como pescado fuera del agua tratando de zafarse, ahora si tenía miedo y más cuando sintió que era arrastrada hacia el callejón, así que solo cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

―Si mi memoria no me falla creí haberte dicho que te dejaras de bailar –le dijo con reproche el hombre que la tenía sujeta.

Al reconocer esa voz se relajó, al sentirla relajada el hombre la soltó, Alexandria volteo encontrándose con el hombre que se convirtió en su guardián desde que la violaron.

―Sabía que no podías matarlo, te dije que aun sentías algo con él –fue lo que le dijo ese hombre, mirándola como la veían sus hermanos, como un moco.

―Oye, en primera: No tenía opción, tenía que bailar y no estaba vestida como lo hacía siempre, además de que todavía tengo que bailar en el festival, Segundo: tenías razón, soy lamentable, aun me tiemblan las piernas cuando lo tengo cerca –se sintió patética de que él precisamente viera lo patética que es.

―No sé por qué desperdicie dos años de mi vida entrenándote para que lo siguieras haciendo –dijo con decepción.

Eso le dolió ese hombre se comportó como un padre con ella, después de que la violaron él se encargó de cuidarla cada vez que iba a bailar en cueros frente a los hombres, la entreno para pelear, ayudándola a perfeccionar las técnicas que aprendió de Levi y ayudándola a inventar las suyas propias para después crear su reputación como "Escandalo Salvaje".

―Creo que esta será la última vez que baile…

―Eso espero chiquilla porque no volveré a ser tu niñera –sentencio.

Fue lo único que escucho de ese señor para después verlo desaparecer entre las calles solitarias de la ciudad, decidió buscar a sus hermanos para volver al cuartel y prepararse para exponerse como un pedazo de carne para la diversión de Sina.

Cuando llegó buscó a los demás para reunirse con ellos y ahí se encontró con Eren y con el resto de la legión.

― ¿Se encuentra bien Señorita Alexandria? –fue lo que le preguntó Eren algo preocupado cuando presencio que el capitán de la policía se la llevaba a la fuerza.

―Sí, si estoy bien, no te preocupes –le respondió forzadamente con una sonrisa - ¿Alguno ha visto a Filly y Killy? –preguntó.

Antes de que alguno pudiera contestar llegaron soldados de la policía militar cargando a sus hermanos y tirándolos a sus pies como si fueran basura diciéndole "Controla a tus bestias Chatita que a la próxima no respondemos si se mueren" fue lo único que dijeron para retirarse y Alex angustiada se inclinó para ver el rostro moreteado de sus hermanos que estaban quejándose de dolor tocándose las costillas.

― ¿Ahora que hicieron?, miren que los dejaron como Santo Cristo por Dios bendito –los regañaba con cara de angustiada.

― Estábamos bien tranquilos moco.

―haré como que les creo ahora será mejor que regresemos y que les curen esas heridas antes de que yo los deje peor que ellos, ayúdenme por favor –le pidió al resto de sus compañeros.

Erd y Gunther cargaron a Filly, mientras que Jean y Connie cargaban a Killy, el camino de regreso al cuartel fue silencioso Alexandria pensaba en ¿Qué habían hecho sus hermanos para golpearlos de esa manera? Armin estaba sorprendido, lo que vio ese día en el pueblo no concordaba con lo que la policía militar decía acerca de los gitanos, lo que vio fue a un niño tratando de ganar unas cuantas monedas para tener algo que comer, lo mismo pasaba con Jean vio a un joven gitano que se vestía como mujer y bailaba en las calles para ganar monedas, eso era muy confuso, los gitanos eran malos ¿verdad…?, ellos volvieron solos ya que Levi con ellos, no lo habían vuelto a ver después de que fuera tras Alexandria.

―Gracias por traer a mis hermanos –les dijo Alexandria una vez que llegaron.

―No hay de que Alexandria –dijo Erd cuando Filly estaba en la enfermería.

―Puedes soltarme ¿Jean, cierto? –preguntó Killy al chico que lo estaba sosteniendo y sí en efecto era Jean el que lo estaba sosteniendo.

― ¿Estás seguro de poder caminar Killy? –dijo preocupado Filly ya que a él le habían lastimado las piernas.

―No te preocupes hermano mayor, estoy coja, pero todavía sabrosa –dijo con tranquilidad mientras trataba de hacer sus poses de diva sacándoles una sonrisa divertida no solo a sus hermanos sino a los que estaban ahí con ellos.

Esos gestos extrañamente se le hicieron adorables a Jean quien abrió los ojos con miedo de que le hubieran hecho tiernos los gestos de un hombre.

―pues se mira que ustedes están muy lastimados ¿Qué les pasó? –fue lo que dijo Hange mientras los curaba.

―Pues nada Hange-san, nosotros estábamos hi tranquilitos cuando llegaron los salvajes de la policía militar –dijo Filly con una falsa inocencia.

Alex no les creyó para nada así que se paró en medio de ellos y los pellizcó en los brazos, de la misma manera que lo hacía como cuando eran niños.

― ¡Digan la verdad! –les exigió Alex.

― ¡Lo decimos!, lo decimos, pero ¡suelta!, ¡suelta! –dijo con desespero Filly ya que ese moco pellizcaba duro.

Alexandria los soltó y ellos se estaban sobando los brazos.

―Estábamos ayudando a unos hombres a cargar las carretas con los trajes y demás cosas para el dichoso festival –comenzó con el relato Killy.

― Luego llegaron unos cadetes novatos de la policía militar y otro par de las tropas de guarnición y lo que nos dijeron nos molestó ya no pudimos más y terminamos agarrándonos a golpes con ellos –fue lo que dijo Filly con muecas de molestia mientras Hange curaba sus heridas.

― ash, ¿Qué dijeron?

―Las tonterías de siempre moco, solo que se pasaron esta vez.

Eso dejo mudos a los que estaban en la enfermería, ¿Qué podían ser las tonterías de siempre?

―Miren, lo mejor será que descansemos ya que mañana tenemos que seguir preparándonos –dijo Alexandria un poco frustrada retirándose de la enfermería.

Todo siguió de manera normal, Levi regresó después que los demás y se dirigió directamente al despacho de Erwin para informarle la situación.

―Los Valerius estaban en la ciudad, la policía militar les dijo que debían dar un show previo al festival, y el capitán de la policía militar comenzó a molestar a Alexandria acosándola sexualmente –Levi lo dijo con rabia recordando esa asquerosa escena, cosa que Erwin notó.

―Gracias por informar, Levi necesito que hagas algo…

Levi al ver su mirada sabía que no era nada bueno.

Alexandria estaba dando un paseando cuando estaba anocheciendo, ya van dos, ya van dos cosas malas que le pasan. Estaba en una parte alejada del castillo donde podía reflexionar, se sentía tan patética, el haberse encontrado con el hombre que la protegió y la entrenó que la vio con decepción cuando el había hecho lo posible para sacarla de esa vida.

―Salgan de ahí, sé que están escondidos.

Todos salieron de sus escondites, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Erd, Gunther, Petra y Auruo, todos se acercaron a ella.

―Háganlo, pregunten –dijo ella al ver las caras de curiosidad.

―Señorita, nosotros quisiéramos saber… -dijo Armin un poco inseguro porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría –vimos algo en la ciudad con un niño.

―ahhhh, ya vi donde va la cosa, viste la crueldad que vive mi pueblo.

― ¿Por qué? –pregunto Mikasa.

―Porque somos Gitanos, esa es nuestra realidad la mayoría de mi pueblo vive bajo tierra siendo desterrados, solo pocos gitanos decentes los que viven en las murallas.

― ¿muy pocos? –pregunto Petra confundida.

― Por salir de la miseria, hubo personas que traicionaron a su pueblo y vendieron a su familia para tener una buena posición en estas murallas –lo dijo con algo de rencor.

―Señorita, ¿Cuál es el trato que recibe su pueblo? –pregunto Eren.

No entendía a que se debían todas esas preguntas, ¿Por qué tenían tanta curiosidad de repente?

―A las mujeres que son esclavas las venden como prostitutas, a otras las venden a la nobleza de Sina como sus esclavas privadas, en algunos bares a bailarinas como yo nos ponen a bailar para complacer a los hombres mayores las prefieren pre-púberes de doce a trece años.

― ¿Bailabas con esa clase de vestidos? –pregunto Erd.

―No.

―Espera, espera, espera, nos estas diciendo que no usabas NADA de esto cuando eras bailarina –dijo Auruo haciendo señas con sus manos señalando su cuerpo.

―Bailaba desnuda –le dijo burlona guiñándole un ojo.

Petra algo nerviosa le dio un golpe haciendo que se mordiera la lengua, eso le causo una leve risita a Alexandria.

―si eso era todo lo que tienen que preguntarme, me voy tengo que prepararme.

Los demás la veían alejarse, ahora que estaban algo enterados de un poco de su vida, estaban convencidos de que debían acercarse a ella para comprenderla mejor y comprender mejor a su pueblo.

Killy estaba descansando un poco en el comedor, tratando de no pensar en el dolor que tenía en las costillas y el dolor de la pierna. No se dio cuenta cuando tres personas se sentaban en la mesa en la que él estaba.

―Hola, ¿Tú eres Killy verdad? –pregunto con entusiasmo Sasha.

―Sí, soy Killy ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Killy algo extrañado de que se quisieran sentar con él.

―Yo soy Sasha –dijo ella.

―Yo soy Connie –dijo el chico.

―Yo soy Jean –dijo el chico bicolor.

―A ti sí te conozco guapo –dijo algo coqueto guiñándole un ojo.

Eso puso a Jean algo nervioso.

―Oye tengo algo de curiosidad por algo que vimos hoy en la cuidad sobre un muchacho que…

―Ahhhh se encontraron con esos bailarines –dijo Killy ya viendo por donde iba el asunto.

― ¿Podrías contarnos un poco de eso? –preguntó Connie.

Con un suspiro Killy se preparó para contar partes oscuras de su vida.

―En mi pueblo si desde muy niños si se encuentra algún comportamiento "extraño" a criterio de la policía militar, son considerados como fenómenos y anormales que los venden en los bares para exhibirlos con ropa de mujer.

― ¡Que cosa más horrible! –exclamo Sasha.

―sí un poco, todos esos hombres de mi pueblo son forzados a usar ropa de mujer, aunque hay otros que no solo vestían con ropa de mujer, sino que son forzados a cosas que ustedes ya se imaginarán.

― ¿por eso vistes de falda? –preguntó Connie.

―Sí, pero cuando yo era más joven casi como al final de mi adolescencia, había hombres incluso unos que son "Finos de la nobleza y no sé qué tanta cosa" que tenían un gusto podría decirse que exclusivo para tener sexo con esos hombres, yo fui uno de ellos.

Okey eso si los dejo un poco choqueados.

― ¡¿Eras prostituto?! –pregunto un poco exaltado Jean.

― Si –respondió con simpleza como si le estuvieran diciendo lo que iba a comer ese día –lo hice para que mi hermanita no lo terminara siendo, bueno guapo fue lindo platicar contigo, pero tengo que preparar mis cosas para estar divina.

Cuando vieron a Killy retirarse salieron del shock, ¿De verdad había gitanos que tenían esa clase de vida?

Filly aún estaba en la enfermería con Hange curándole las heridas.

― ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? –pregunto Hange de sorpresa.

― ¿Cómo qué?

― Filly, quiero que me cuentes las cosas que llevaron a que te agarras a golpes con la policía militar –dijo Hange con tranquilidad, tratando de acercarse a él no solo como superior, sino como amiga.

―Usted sabe que todos estos muros nos conocen por quien fue mi madre, los tres tuvimos dificultades diferentes, Alexandria era bailarina exótica, Killy se vendía y yo era peleador clandestino, yo siempre vi por el bien de mis hermanos, después de que esos cochinos vieran a Alexandria bailar, me dijeron que POR FAVOR aceptara el dinero que me ofrecieran para comprar a mi hermana, yo no iba a aceptar eso y los golpee.

― ¿Por qué no les dijiste nada a sus superiores? –preguntó algo confundida del porque no reporto la situación.

― POR FAVOR Hange-san usted entiende que la policía militar es la que más la tiene liada con nuestro pueblo y no nos iban a creer, ayer tres soldados de ESTE cuerpo militar casi violaban a mi hermana a sabiendas de que no le iban a creer.

Hange estaba en Shock.

―Pero no se preocupe, ya estamos acostumbrados.

Dijo eso para luego irse rápidamente del lugar mientras Hange se decía que tenía que hablar seriamente con Erwin sobre eso.

Ya había caído la noche y Alexandria estaba sentada en un pedazo de tronco como la noche anterior, aun con el vestido de su madre, había olvidado algo para cubrirse cuando de repente sintió que algo caía sobre sus hombros.

―No de nuevo.

La chaqueta de Levi estaba sobre sus hombros mientras Levi se sentaba nuevamente a su lado.

―No permitiré que te vuelva a pasar algo –soltó Levi de golpe.

―No lo hagas por favor Levi, que pase lo que tenga que pasar ya me resigne.

―No lo harás porque no lo voy a permitir, así que durante ese maldito festival no me voy a despegar de ti y te protegeré para que nada te pase.

― ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Cuál es tu afán repentino de protegerme?

Levi solo la vio a los ojos y le dijo.

**Porque me importas…**


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

El día del festival había llegado, la mayoría de los soldados estaban emocionados ya que ellos serían parte de esa "increíble" celebración y en uno de los distritos más importantes de Sina. Los Valerius tendrían que partir en la madrugada de hecho ya había llegado el carruaje que los transportaría junto con una escolta de la policía militar, Filly y Killy ya habían entrado en el carruaje.

Alexandria iba caminando para encontrarse con sus hermanos, pero iba tan atormentada con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, de pronto sintió que alguien le tapa la boca y la agarra por la cintura para arrastrarla por los pasillos del cuartel, ella forcejeo. No podía creer su suerte ya iban dos veces que la secuestran de esa forma, se detuvieron en un sitio alejado y ella siguió peleando para soltarse del agarre y darle un buen golpe a quien la tenía cautiva.

―Te soltare, solo si prometes no gritar –escucho esa voz profunda.

Al reconocer esa voz se relajó, pero de pronto el miedo fue sustituido por rabia.

― ¿No vas a gritar? –volvió a preguntar esa persona.

Ella solamente asintió mientras le quitaban la mano de la boca, inmediatamente giro violentamente para darle un golpe, pero su mano fue sostenida antes de que impactara sobre la cara del contrario.

―Como que ya se te está haciendo costumbre golpearme.

― y a ti se te hace costumbre hacerme la vida imposible.

― Tsk.

Efectivamente la persona que la había "secuestrado" era Levi, después de su pequeña platica de hace dos noches no podía dormir tranquila, este maldito egocéntrico la estaba atormentando más de lo que estaba.

― Estaré vigilando cuando te toque bailar, no quiero que ocurra otro incidente como el de la vez pasada.

―Ahora quieres ser como mis hermanos, no necesito que me cuiden.

― Te recuerdo que eres parte de mi escuadrón, eres mi responsabilidad, así que debo asegurarme de que no te pase nada.

Alex solo suspiro de manera resignada sabiendo que hablar con él era como hablar con Filly cuando le decía y le decía que podía cuidarse sola.

― ¿Tanto me odias? –volvió a cuestionar.

Levi solo la miró, ¿si la odiaba?, no, solo quiere tratar de enmendar el daño que ella sufrió con su abandono, tenía que hacerlo para volver a tener su confianza y talvez hasta su amistad, para que su escuadrón funcionara sin problemas.

― Lo haré quieras o no.

―Levi… no quiero tu lastima, solo déjalo así, además no bailare como la otra vez, será un baile exclusivo.

El capitán de la policía le había dicho en ese pequeño altercado antes de que llegara Levi, era que su presentación iba a ser un baile a los altos mandos de los cuerpos militares, El Generalísimo Zackly, El Comandante Nile Dock, El Comandante Dot Pixix, El Comandante Erwin y varios capitanes.

―Si es necesario lo hare como antes, me sentaré frente al escenario como si fuera la mesa de siempre y veré tu baile y cuando termines te esperare por la parte de atrás y te acompañare por el resto del día –dijo viéndola directo a los ojos.

Alexandria hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no mirarlo a los ojos ya que volvería a caer ante él, antes sus bellos ojos que podía hacerla flaquear cuando la miraba. Sintió como una mano acariciar su rostro con delicadeza haciéndola girar el rostro encontrándose con sus ojos. "Dios no me hagas vulnerable ante él" era su ruego de pronto sintió sus mejillas arder.

―Solo concéntrate en mí, si sientes incomoda por sus miradas concéntrate solo en la mía.

Alexandria sentía que su rostro se podría comparar con una manzana, así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad le piso el pie y se apartó de él súper avergonzada.

― ¡No necesito que lo hagas! –exclamo avergonzada para salir corriendo para encontrarse con sus hermanos.

Levi no lo mostro, pero le dolió el pisotón a pesar del dolor tenía una media sonrisa. Pudo sacarle un tierno sonrojo, de esos que le gustaban a él.

/

Alexandria se dirigía al carruaje con pasos furiosos, ella trata de olvidarlo Y EL DESGRACIADO SOLO SE LE METE MÁS EN LA CABEZA Y SE NIEGA A SALIR DE SU CORAZÓN. Finalmente se metió en el carruaje junto con sus hermanos y finalmente el carruaje partió directo al distrito Mitras.

―Bien, ya saben lo que debemos hacer –dijo Filly viendo a sus hermanos –recuerden que solo tenemos una oportunidad.

―No nos lo tienes que recordar hermano, déjalo todo en nuestras manos.

― ¿Lo tienen todo listo? –volvió a preguntar.

― Lo tenemos todo…

/

**Distrito Mitras**

El ambiente estaba súper animado, las calles y la plaza estaban decoradas con colores muy alegres y con un enorme cartel que decía _**"LA CAIDA DEL DEMONIO",**_ la música era muy alegre, aunque los músicos no lucían prácticamente felices. Gitanos vestidos como bufones haciendo malabares y actuando como tontos y otros con la misma vestimenta solo que parados en zancos haciéndolos ver altos como si fueran titanes mientras que las mujeres vestían vestidos provocadores.

La legión de reconocimiento había llegado por fin, casi de inmediato los soldados se dispersaron para disfrutar del día mientras que había unos cuantos que miraban con desaprobación el evento (No hace falta decir quiénes).

―Nos reuniremos al atardecer –fue lo que ordeno Erwin para después retirarse.

Todos se dispersaron en grupos para explotar el evento tan "dichoso" que compartían las murallas, pero Levi fue directamente a buscar el lugar donde se daría la presentación "exclusiva" de Alexandria.

Hange estaba caminando acompañada por Moblit hasta que fue a un área donde había varios hombres gritando, se acercó con curiosidad y lo que había era una jaula gigante y dentro de ella había dos hombres peleando, de inmediato supo que eran peleas clandestinas, uno de los hombres era perteneciente a la policía militar que estaba masacrando a golpes a un hombre gitano y nadie hacia nada separarlo.

― ¡GANADOR! –exclamo el organizador de la pelea levantando el brazo del soldado.

Moblit vio como el hombre gitano se desangraba en el suelo, ¿Por qué nadie lo atendía?

― Tiren esta basura –volvió a decir el organizador mirando al hombre como desecho.

Dos hombres arrastraron al hombre hacia un callejón, inmediatamente ambos corrieron hacia ellos, los dos hombres que lo llevaron no estaban ahí, solamente estaba el hombre agonizante, Hange se arrodillo hacia él y vio que aun respiraba el hombre abrió los ojos por un momento y se asustó al verlos.

―Yo… ya cumplí… no… me… golpeen –hablo con dificultad.

―Señor, nosotros no le haremos nada –aseguro Hange.

El hombre no creía mucho en su palabra, pero la verdad la vio en los ojos, ellos no eran como la policía militar, los comerciantes, los traidores a su pueblo, no eran como ellos así que por primera vez decidió confiar.

―Ahhhh, cada año es lo mismo –dijo un poco bajo.

― ¿Cada año? –dijo Moblit.

―Este festival, por la muerte de la señora Montserrat les dio un motivo para torturarnos libremente, cada año es lo mismo, todos en estas murallas tienen la completa libertad de torturarnos y golpearnos libremente.

―Entonces ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Qué reciben los gitanos a cambio de participar en esto? –preguntó Hange.

El hombre vio con tristeza a la mujer, al parecer ella no tenía ni idea de lo que era en realidad la gente de esas murallas.

― Ver el cielo –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –y comer algo.

Hange miraba al hombre con profunda pena, ese hombre gitano dejaba que lo golpearan por tener un día en la superficie.

Volvieron a escuchar el bullicio de la arena de combate, el oficial de la policía se sentía en la cima del mundo mientras más lo aclamaban, pero no sabían que muy pronto se iba a bajar de su nube.

― AHORA, EL GANADOR SE ENFRENTARÁ AL LEGADO DEL DEMONIO SEGURAMENTE ALGUNOS YA LO CONOCEN.

En eso dos soldados traían a otro hombre con la cabeza cubierta por una bolsa negra, sin camisa solamente con sus pantalones, descalzo y todo golpeado, tenía morados por todo el torso, los golpes estaban sangrantes como si lo hubieran apaleado, con un golpe de un palo lo obligaron a arrodillarse.

Hange estaba siendo testigo de algo horrible, ella estaba a punto de correr para intervenir en la pelea, pero la mano del hombre que habían auxiliado la detuvo.

―No puede hacer nada señorita, a los débiles los dejan morir a golpes, pero a los más fuertes los hacen débiles para perder ante ellos… les gusta vernos sometidos –dijo el hombre con dificultad –si interviene la que pagará las consecuencias será usted.

Hange solo vio el momento en el que destaparon la cara del hombre que ahora iba a pelear y tanto ella como Moblit vieron con sorpresa, tristeza y horror que el que estaba con el rostro mallugado y el cuerpo como Santo Cristo…

Era Filly…

―Todos conocerán a este gitanillo el hijo del diablo "Filly Valerius" –dijo con desprecio –más conocido _"Knockout", _veremos si hace honor a su nombre ¡Peleen! –exclamo.

Hange se asustó, era una pelea desigual, Filly estaba sumamente herido y ese soldado tenia excelente condición y le ganaría fácilmente, golpearían a Filly hasta matarlo.

Pero no fue así…

Cuando el peleador se acercó a Filly con toda confianza para golpearlo, pero en un dos por tres el peleador ya estaba en el suelo con Filly sobre él dándole golpes por el rostro hasta dejarlo inconsciente, ya le estaba sacando sangre del rostro y no tuvieron más opción que separarlo para que no lo matara, entre dos soldados tuvieron que separarlo.

― ¡Ganador! –exclamo de mala gana el organizador.

Hange corrió hacia los soldados que se llevaban a Filly a rastras dejando a Moblit a cargo del pobre hombre, ella se atrevió a acercarse cuando los soldados se habían ido, y lo vio ahí más golpeado inmediatamente se acercó para auxiliarlo. Filly ya se había resignado a que le dieran otro escarmiento, pero se sorprendió de ver a su superior acercarse a él muy preocupada.

―Capitana… –dijo Filly con dificultad.

― Filly, ¿Por qué? –preguntó dolida al ver como trataron a su subordinado.

― Esto era lo que yo hacía antes, el dejar que me golpearan era la única forma de llevarle comida a mis hermanos –dijo desviando la mirada –entre más golpeado estaba, más dinero ganaba.

Filly se sentía humillado, el que vieran esa parte de su pasado no era nada lindo.

― ¡Oye, Aléjate de él! –fue la exclamación de uno de la policía militar.

Hange exaltada se separó de Filly solo para volver a ver como otros soldados lo levantaban como un saco de basura.

― ¡Oigan no pueden hacer eso! –exclamo Hange.

― ¡Tú no te metas! –exclamo bruscamente para luego ir junto con sus hombres a dejar a Filly para que peleara de nuevo.

Hange solo se quedó mirando como esos soldados trataron a su subordinado, se sentía impotente por ver como se llevaban a Filly y sin poder hacer nada.

/

Jean, Connie y Sasha caminaban por las calles del festival, aunque Saha fue directamente a los puestos de comida junto con Connie, Jean solo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminado hasta llegar a donde veía lo que parecía una mujer bailar, a simple vista era muy hermosa por la forma sensual en la que bailaba, pero viéndola más detenidamente se dio cuenta de las cicatrices en su espalda.

―Eso es una aberración, un ser demoniaco de induce al pecado e intenta arrastrar a almas puras a las llamas del infierno –dijo con desprecio un joven rubio.

El joven aparentaba entre treinta y treinta y dos años, ese hombre era perteneciente al culto de la muralla que atentamente a la "mujer", la miraba con desprecio y asco, pero había algo más en su mirada.

Cuando terminó de bailar los hombres que había ahí, unos jóvenes o pasados de los cincuenta pertenecientes a la nobleza, la policía militar, el culto, etc. Comenzaron a chiflar, vio a la joven alejarse un poco hasta quedar fuera de la vista de los hombres mas no de la suya en eso un hombre gordo y de mal aspecto se paraba en el centro y gritaba.

― ¡Bien señores!, ¿Quién da más? Es experimentada ¡Ofrezcan!

Ahora lo entendía, estaban vendiendo el servicio de una prostituta.

Se acercó a la joven para hablar con ella, pero antes de poder acercarse vio a un hombre perteneciente al culto de cabello azabache y ojos color magenta agarrarla por los hombros, con una mirada de tristeza y su cara mostraba arrepentimiento.

―Estas enorme, eres igual a tu madre, hijo mío lo siento mucho–dijo el hombre con lágrimas contenidas.

―lo lamento mucho señor, pero me está confundiendo, su hijo murió en la expedición fuera del muro –dijo "la chica".

Por la voz se pudo dar cuenta de que no era una chica.

―Eres mi hijo –dijo sacudiéndolo un poco.

― ¡Tú no eres mi padre!, ¡yo no soy tu hijo!, ¡para ti solo soy el remplazo de Tony! –finalizó dándole un empujón al hombre para alejarse.

Jean lo siguió, ya estaban algo lejos, vio que estaba teniendo pequeños espasmos como si estuviera hipando, le toco el hombro y cuando volteó se sorprendió.

Era Killy.

―Jean ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Killy algo desconcertado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Te vi y quise saber cómo estabas.

―No muy bien, ya sabes.

― Por eso te vistes de mujer, ¿Así das los servicios? –dijo algo penoso esperando su reacción.

―No necesariamente.

Jean se acercó a él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y quito las lágrimas con sus pulgares, Killy era una persona diva y alegre, el verlo llorar ahora es muy doloroso a pesar de que no lo conocía mucho.

―Mira, yo…

―Oye, aléjate de mí zorra –dijo un hombre a sus espaldas.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a ese hombre, era un soldado de la policía militar.

―Oye no puedes llevártelo así nada más –dijo Jean mirando al hombre con desprecio.

― Yo pague así que ese adefesio es mío por un rato.

Jean se puso frente a Killy como si intentara protegerlo, pero Killy le puso una mano en su hombro y le dio una mirada de "no importa", siguió al soldado y este lo tomo bruscamente mientras Jean solo los veía alejarse sintiéndose impotente.

El soldado lo jalaba brusco por las calles hasta un callejón.

―Ahora sí fenómeno, si no te portas bien no sufrirás.

― ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo aquí? –cuestiono Killy haciéndose el desentendido.

― Esto es donde sea y como sea, así funcionan los fenómenos de tu clase –dijo algo macabro.

―Tu no lo quieres hacer, al menos no así, no en este lugar –dijo Killy con voz seductora.

― ¿Qué insinúas zorrita?

― Sé que hay un lugar donde deseas hacerlo, marcar ese lugar que te pertenecerá algún día –dijo persuasivo rosando sus labios.

― Me convenciste.

Dicho esto, lo arrastro por las calles hacia "ese lugar".

/

Levi caminaba buscando entre los edificios el lugar donde se realizaría la presentación de Alexandria, esperaba verla antes de que bailara, para desearle buena suerte y asegurarse de que ningún pervertido se aprovechara de ella.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya miren nada más, el capitancito de la legión –dijo una voz irritante.

Volteo y vio a ese soldado que le dio problemas a Alexandria.

―Tú de nuevo, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Alexandria –dijo firme viéndolo con odio.

―Te recuerdo que ella será mi esposa algún día, así que el que no tiene que acercarse a ella eres tú –dijo con superioridad.

El soldado solo le dio un golpe con el hombro para luego alejarse, Levi lo veía con odio, tendría que mantener a ese idiota vigilado se veía que era una de esas personas obstinadas que lo quieren todo para ellas y eso incluye a Alexandria, salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro levanto la mirada y era Erwin.

―Acompáñame –dijo Erwin.

Ambos caminaron por las calles hasta dirigirse a una casa muy lujosa donde los guiaron al salón principal que estaba muy oscuro, ambos se sentaron en la fila principal.

―Ya quiero que comience el show –dijo un capitán de las tropas estacionarias.

―Yo también, me muero por ver a la perra de Chatita bailar –dijo otro babeando.

―Ya me siento excitado, esa mujer debe ser ufff el pecado en persona –dijo otro –a pesar de ser gitana si fuera mía no la dejaría salir de mi casa.

― Y yo de mi cama –dijo otro.

Levi usaba todo su auto control para no caerles a golpes, esos malditos hablaban de Alexandria como si fuera un objeto, un capricho que querían que se les cumpliera, una puta que solo les serviría para satisfacerse y luego botarla a la basura, Alexandria no era nada de eso, Alexandria es una mujer que se debe valorar, una mujer que se debe de cuidar por toda la vida, cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

Las luces se apagaron por completo, menos la del centro en donde se paró ese despreciable capitán.

―Caballeros, honorables Capitanes de los cuerpos militares, honorables Comandantes, Generalísimo Zackly, en este día tan glorioso es un placer y un honor presentar a una exquisitez que les hará relajarse de sus obligaciones y darse un disfrute… -dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

**Mientras que en un cuarto.**

Alexandria le daba unos toques ligeros a su maquillaje mientras revisaba su vestuario, estaba nerviosa ojalá Levi se encuentre ahí.

―Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la viva imagen de Montserrat Valerius –dijo una voz chillona a sus espaldas de manera burlona –te cansaste de bailar en las calles.

Ella solo giró para ver a una mujer rubia de su edad que vestía igual o más provocativa que ella.

―Y ese noble se cansó de follarte –dijo de la misma manera.

―Ay chatita, yo hago esto porque para mí es un honor vivir aquí y celebrar que un demonio dejo de esparcir su peste, oh espera están tú y tus hermanos –dijo con desprecio y superioridad.

―Al menos yo no vendí a mi familia para tener una posición en estas murallas, que no se te olvide de dónde vienes Milena –dijo Alexandria con asco.

Milena también era bailarina, pero era ambiciosa y quería pertenecer a la nobleza, el hijo de un hombre noble iba a casarse con ella a cambio de su familia, su madre, su padre, sus hermanos todos ellos fueron ejecutados siendo alimento para titanes.

―Yo ahora soy una dama honorable mientras que tú deshonras a los gitanos de tu clase.

―Creo que tenemos ideas muy diferentes sobre lo que es deshonrar el nombre de un gitano Milena.

Ambas se miraban con desprecio, pero Alexandria ya sabía qué hacer, esa mujer no merecía tener la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas ya se encargaría luego de ella.

―No me opaques Chatita, este show es mío.

Milena la dejó sola mientras ella salía a bailar, ella solo respiro profundo mientras se preparaba para lo que venía, Milena ya había terminado ahora era su turno así que solo camino al centro, todo estaba oscuro, todo era igual.

―Con ustedes la grandiosa "Chatita" –dijo el hombre presentador.

De pronto una luz la ilumino, podía sentirlo, todas las miradas lujuriosas de esos hombres, estaba fría no sabía cómo comenzar a moverse, pero sintió otra mirada sobre ella una que no era de deseo, lujuria o excitación, era una cálida que le decía que todo estaría bien la buscó por todos lados hasta verlo, ahí estaba Levi dándole ánimos como lo había hecho antes.

"Tú puedes"

La música comenzó a sonar y ahí es donde comenzó todo, los abanicos de seda se movían al compás de sus movimientos, giraba como si estuviera volando como si no hubiera nadie más, aunque sentía las ganas de llorar, las miradas que todos le daban eran horribles tanto que se sentía como sí la estuvieran violando nuevamente, pero la mirada de Levi le daba fuerzas y la hacían olvidar sus miedos.

Levi la miraba bailar era hermosa, siempre lo fue, le recordaba sus días en ese entonces, siempre que la acompañaba pareciera que solo bailaba para él y para nadie más, pero solo aparto su mirada de ella solo un instante y solo vio algo que lo llenó de ira, a la bola de pervertidos que ya tenían una notoria erección.

Cuando el baile finalizó todo se llenó de aplausos, chiflidos y comentarios obscenos, Alexandria estaba bastante sonrojada y asustada…

Ya había cumplido…

Le dedicó una última mirada a Levi para después adentrarse lo más pronto posible al cuarto en el que se preparó y después sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, lloró mucho tanto que ya no quedaban más lagrimas que derramar, unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de su sufrimiento, Alex se asustó buscó por toda la habitación algo con que defenderse y encontró un adorno de bronce, los golpes se hicieron más fuertes y eso la asustó aún más.

Le quitó el seguro a la puerta y se escondió detrás de esta misma, de seguro era uno de capitanes que la estuvieron viendo, solo lo vio asomarse y ella por el susto le dio un golpe a la cabeza con el adorno.

― ¡Te dije que dejaras de ser agresiva! –fue la exclamación del hombre que golpeó.

Alex miró al hombre y se le fueron colores del rostro cuando vio a Levi en el suelo sobándose el golpe que le dio.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –dijo Alex arrodillándose a su lado –si viniste –fue lo que dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

―Te dije que lo haría.

Alex solo se dedicó a pasar un paño húmedo por su cabeza para tratar de bajar la hinchazón que le produjo el golpe, creyó que era otra mentira más, pero estaba ahí, con ella.

―Gracias…

Levi la vio sonrojada, su cabello alisado, su maquillaje sencillo que resaltaba su belleza natural, su traje era rojo con adornos dorados, un top lleno de brillantes al igual que la delicada tela que casi no cubría nada sus piernas, era algo que quedaría grabado en su memoria, pero no le gustaba que estuviera de esa forma.

―Estuviste llorando –dijo él acariciando el rostro de Alex.

―No es eso, solo se me metió una basurita en el ojo –dijo desviando la mirada.

Levi no dijo nada, sabía que estuvo llorando, con delicadeza la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, para muchos ella podía parecer una mujer dura, que era seria en los momentos que lo requería, una chiquilla salvaje, una gitana bruta e ignorante, un objeto sexual, pero para él era… la mujer que a… es decir, la mujer más impresionante de todas las murallas.

―Será mejor que salgamos de aquí –dijo Levi rompiendo el incómodo ambiente que se había creado entre los dos.

Alex solo asintió sin poder quitar su mirada del ángel que tenía a centímetros de su rostro, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se separó bruscamente de él intentando cubrirse sin mucho éxito.

―Sal de aquí, debo cambiarme, te alcanzare después –dijo dándole la espalda.

―No seas necia, te dije que no te dejaría sola después de esto –dijo autoritario.

―Solo no veas, date la vuelta –dijo resignada.

Alexandria tomo la ropa que había traído y después de asegurarse de que Levi no la vería comenzó a cambiarse aun sintiéndose súper incomoda por tenerlo en la misma habitación y ella a medio vestir.

― "_Todo cambio Alexandria, no eres nada para él, el que haga esto por mí me hace ilusionarme de nuevo y no quiero… no quiero"_ –pensaba la castaña con los ojos vidriosos que formaban nuevas lágrimas –ya estoy lista.

Levi volteo y le pareció hermosa como lucia, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco azul oscuro, una falda roja con un pañuelo morado amarrado por la cintura y un cinturón café, se había quitado el maquillaje dejando relucir su belleza natural, esa la Alexandria Valerius que le gustaba.

―Deja de verme así y ya vámonos –dijo algo fastidiada y con las mejillas pintadas de carmín.

Alexandria salió de la habitación con el miedo de encontrarse con el Capitán, o alguno de los hombres que la habían visto bailar, eso sería una sentencia asegurada para su integridad como mujer.

Afortunadamente lograron salir de ese salón sin ninguna dificultad, pero siempre tiene que pasar una desgracia cuando todo parece estar en calma.

―Eres una verdadera ramera, me juzgas a mí, pero tú eres igual a tu madre que ya le abrió las piernas al primer hombre que se te puso enfrente –dijo esa horripilante voz chillona.

―Milena –dijo con el ceño fruncido Alexandria.

―Esto es injusto, le abres las piernas a este enano cuando yo podría darte mucho más placer que él –dijo otra voz fastidiosa, era ese maldito soldado.

―Ni que fueras algo tan impresionante –dijo Alexandria con desdén.

―Pues resulta preciosa que yo soy Jakob Fellner el mejor soldado que ha tenido la policía militar en años –dijo con superioridad.

―Tu no llegas ni a capitán para andar diciendo que eres el mejor –dijo Levi con fastidio mirando con enojo a ese papanatas.

Al menos había logrado cerrarle la boca al soldaducho que andaba persiguiendo a Alexandria, pero este claramente era de los que no aceptaban un no por respuesta.

― A ti nadie te habló, así que aléjate de mí futura esposa –lo reto Fellner.

Levi ya estaba por agarrarlo a golpes, pero la mano de Alexandria se lo impidió la miró confundido, pero ella solo le dijo.

―Vámonos, no vale la pena escucharlos.

Alexandria lo jaló del brazo para irse a ahí antes de que resultara en un conflicto mucho mayor.

― ¡Vamos chatita! ¡Él no es ni la mitad del hombre que soy yo! –volvió a replicar Fellner.

Alexandria creía que Levi lo iba a golpear, pero no creyó que hiciera _eso…_

Levi, en vez de golpear a Fellner, había tomado a Alexandria de la cintura abrazándola posesivamente rápidamente acercó su rostro al de ella y le planto un beso.

Alexandria estaba en Shock, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas pintadas de carmín, estaba muy tensa que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que se separó.

―Ya nos vamos –dijo Levi llevándose a Alexandria de ahí.

Alexandria todavía estaba aún en shock y solo salió de él cuando choco con alguien, ahí Alexandria frunció el ceño y lo empujo a un callejón deshabitado y le dio una cachetada.

― ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –exclamó Alexandria molesta.

― Oye, yo solo te lo quite de encima al menos no te molestará por un tiempo.

―Ush, ya van dos veces, ¡dos veces! que me haces esto, de verdad que no puedo contigo.

Era mucha la resignación en sus palabras, vio que él estaba distraído así que se la devolvió, estampo sus labios con los de él dándole un beso rápido, pero antes de separarse por completo Levi la tomo por la nuca e hizo el beso más profundo, al principio se sorprendió por un momento luego le correspondió con delicadeza, ese era un beso lleno de ternura mas no de amor.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo usando toda su fuerza de voluntad lo empujó.

― Ya estamos a mano –dijo Alexandria frotándose los labios con el dorso de su mano como si quisiera borrar cualquier rastro del beso.

Alexandria se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del callejón antes de que Levi le pudiera dar alcance, tenía que encontrar a sus hermanos.

/

―Lo admito, me he follado zorras antes, pero ninguna es tan buena como tú –dijo con satisfacción un hombre de aparentes 30 o 32 años acostado en el suelo de una oficina con su cuerpo solo cubierto con una manta –creo que hasta podrias compararte con tu madre.

―Te lo dije, y que nada te pondría más apasionado que hacerlo en la oficina del intento de comandante de Nile Dock –dijo Killy con una sonrisa.

Así es, ese hombre que había comprado los servicios de Killy era capitán de la policía militar y ambos acaban de tener sexo en la oficina del comandante Nile en el cuartel de la policía militar, todo estaba deshabitado debido al festival.

―Tienes razón, muy pronto ese estúpido dejará de ser comandante y yo solo estoy bautizando el lugar que pronto será mío –dijo satisfecho ese hombre –y tu hermana ¿es igual de buena que tú?, porque no me importaría probarla y decidir quién es mejor.

―Créeme cariño, ella no te hará sentir ni la mitad de lo que yo te haré sentir –dijo con voz seductora - _"ella no te hará sentir ni la mitad del dolor que yo te causaré al cortarte el pene si te atreves a acercarte a ella" –_ese era su pensamiento macabro –mejor celebremos tu pronto ascenso.

Killy se había levantado del suelo y encontró una botella de vino y del más fino que pudo encontrar en los cajones del comandante, la abrió, pero antes de dársela a su acompañante hecho un polvo blanco para que se mezclara, hecho eso se la dio.

―Un brindis por nuestro próximo comandante –dijo Killy.

El capitán inmediatamente le dio un sorbo grande a la botella, inmediatamente se desmayó luego de darse ese gran trago. Killy se había cambiado de la ropa de bailarina a su ropa normal, era hora de hacerlo.

/

En un bar de lo más miserable y asqueroso de la cuidad subterránea, de las pocas personas que quedaron ahí, se encontraba un hombre bebiendo como si se fuera a morir ese mismo día, mientras que es sus manos habían dos papeles al parecer era una carta.

― ¿No crees que ya bebiste demasiado? –dijo una mujer –si quieres podemos hacer algo más entretenido –dijo con voz sugerente.

Pero el hombre ni le hizo caso así que solo le dio una mirada que le indicaba sé que largara si no quería morir, resignada la mujer salió de ahí.

―Dicen que chatita está bailando ahora en el distrito Mitras –dijo un hombre que estaba en el mismo bar.

―Ufff, lástima que se fue, yo me hubiera pasado un buen rato con ella, ¿será igual a Montserrat? –preguntó otro hombre.

―De seguro, ambas son prácticamente iguales de seguro serán igual de buenas en la cama.

―Montserrat era una salvaje por algo era la más solicitada, ni uno solo podía hacerla correrse, el que lo hiciera se ganaba un premio enorme, hacerlo con ella era como hacerlo con una piedra.

―No me digas que lo hiciste con ella.

―Sí, yo y dos amigos míos, pero ninguno pudo hacer que se corriera, pero sí que gritaba como marrana en celo jajajaja.

Ellos después de tomarse unos tragos se retiraron del bar sin saber que esas serían sus ultimas palabras.

/

Alexandria iba caminando, buscando a sus hermanos, no pudo creer lo que hizo volvió a caer en su juego de verdad necesita un trago después de eso.

―Señorita Alexandria –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Cuando volteo vio a Armin y Mikasa.

―Hola, ¿Eren no está con ustedes? –preguntó con curiosidad al no verlo con ellos.

―Estaba con nosotros, pero no sé dónde se metió.

―Vamos a buscarlo –sugirió Alexandria.

De camino también se encontraron al escuadrón de Levi, Alexandria también encontró a su hermano Killy.

― ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto Alexandria preocupada por su hermano.

―Como siempre moco, como siempre –dijo con resignación.

―Lo que cuenta es que estas bien, eso es lo que importa –dijo Alex dándole un abrazo.

Todos vieron con ternura la escena que tenían esos dos hermanos.

― ¿Has visto a Filly?

―No, no desde que salí, ¿estará bien? –pregunto Alex algo angustiada.

En eso vieron a Moblit correr hacia ellos, se veía muy agitado ya tenían un mal presentimiento.

―Señorita Alexandria, Filly está muy mal, Hange-san esta con él –dicho esto todos corrieron hacia su dirección.

Llegaron a la entrada de un callejón en donde vieron a Hange arrodillada junto a Filly tratando de limpiarle lo más que pudo las heridas, lo habían dejado muy golpeado.

¡FILLY!

Fue el grito de ambos hermanos que corrieron hacia su hermano.

―Está un poco débil, está muy golpeado –dijo Hange con los ojos llorosos.

Fue horrible para ella ver como Filly era golpeado hasta el cansancio por soldados de la policía militar, por hombres que solo querían demostrar su fuerza golpeando a un joven haciéndolo más débil y ella sin poder hacer nada.

― ¡Filly!, ¡por Dios santo mira nada más como te dejaron esos desgraciados! –dijo con rabia Alexandria mientras limpiaba el rostro de su hermano.

―Estoy… bien… moco –dijo Filly cansado.

Killy pasó el brazo de Filly sobre su hombro y luego con mucha dificultad lo levantó.

― ¿Ya nos vamos? –volvió a tratar de hablar Filly.

―Sí, solo debemos ir por el niño titán y nos largamos de aquí, ¿Alguno sabe dónde está?

―Estaba con nosotros, pero un capitán de la policía militar dijo que lo necesitaba para algo muy importante para el fin del festival y no le hemos visto –dijo Petra.

De repente el rostro de los Valerius perdió el color y se pusieron más blancos que el papel llenando de curiosidad a los demás.

― ¿Policía militar? –dijo Filly asustado.

― ¿Algo importante? –dijo Killy igual de asustado.

― ¿El fin del festival? –dijo Alex igual de asustada que sus hermanos.

― ¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Mikasa preocupada por Eren.

―No hay tiempo para explicar hay que salvar a ese niño antes de que le pase algo que lo dejará marcado de por vida –dijo Filly zafándose del agarre de Killy y corría y cojeaba para llegar a la salida del callejón.

― ¡Eren vamos a salvarte! –dijo Killy siguiendo a su hermano.

― ¡Ten calma niño, la caballería va en camino! –dijo Alex de igual manera.

Todos inmediatamente los siguieron al ver que era algo muy serio, todos iban corriendo Filly intentaba no caerse, la pérdida de sangre ya le estaba haciendo efecto.

―Filly, descansa un poco nosotros iremos a buscar a Eren –dijo Killy –Hange-san quédese con él.

Hange se quedó con Filly mientras los demás seguían a los dos hermanos restantes.

―Filly, ¿Qué piensan hacer con Eren?

―Al parecer van a divertirse con el nuevo bufón este año, ojalá lo encuentren antes de que le quede un trauma de por vida.

Eso dejó a Hange desconcertada.

/

Alexandria corría por las calles para llegar al centro de la plaza donde se supondría que ocurriría el evento principal, el deleite de toda la nobleza, coronar al próximo bufón.

En su desespero choco con alguien, pero antes de caer al suelo una mano la tomo atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué siempre tengo que chocar contigo? –dijo fastidiada por haber chocado con esa persona.

―Porque siempre eres descuidada y no te das cuenta de por dónde vas –dijo el hombre.

Efectivamente de nuevo había chocado con Levi.

―Mira ahora no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que encontrar a Eren antes de que…

Pero fue muy tarde, había sido interrumpida por el sonido de las trompetas y el pasar de los caballos que llevaban una caravana, donde iban los más importantes, el Señor Brigss, el Señor Blake, el capitán que les había informado sobre el festival, el pastor Nick, Milena, y muchos miembros de la corte del Rey, ellos se pusieron en fila, los gitanos vestidos como bufones ordinarios estaban muy atentos a la situación al parecer ya era hora, los habitantes de Sina, Rose, y muchos soldados de los cuerpos militares estaban entusiasmados por lo que estaba por pasar.

El que tomó la palabra era el capitán encargado del festival.

―Habitantes de las murallas, este día es glorioso, celebramos otro año de paz –exclamo con felicidad ocasionando ovaciones.

Levi vio como Alexandria apretaba los puños, esto no iba a terminar bien.

―Cada año sin poder cobrar los pecados del demonio, elegimos a aquel que lo representará este año.

El hombre señaló la tarima central y dejó ver a un joven con la ropa rasgada, amarrado de rodillas y con la cara cubierta siendo vigilado por dos miembros de la policía militar, esos policías como muchos otros estaban con sus uniformes militares, pero con cascos para demostrar su autoridad.

―Todos conocerán a la mascota de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

En eso uno de los soldados le descubrió la cara al joven revelando que era Eren, pero estaba amordazado.

Todos sus amigos se preocuparon, Mikasa estaba a punto de lanzarse a salvarlo, pero otros soldados de la policía militar.

―Este monstruo fue maldecido, puede convertirse en esas bestias que han aterrorizado las murallas durante años y provocó una masacre en el distrito Stohess –exclamo con "Dolor" –este demonio causará desgracias en estos muros, así que todo pecado tiene una consecuencia, ¡Comiencen!

Casi todos los presentes comenzaron a lanzarle cosas a Eren, huevos, tomates, basura todo tipo de cosas mientras gritaban ¡Demonio! ¡Asesino! ¡Monstruo! Y un sinfín de cosas ignorando los gritos de sus amigos suplicándoles que se detuvieran, cuando al parecer se quedaron sin cosas que lanzarle pudo respirar momentáneamente, los gitanos presentes solo miraban al pobre Eren con pena y dolor.

― ¡Con ustedes el REY BUFÓN DE ESTE AÑO! –exclamo el soldado que estaba en la tarima con él poniéndole un sombrero de bufón extremadamente grande y ridículo.

El soldado solo se hecho a reír a carcajadas siendo seguido por toda la policía militar y los habitantes de las murallas, pero pronto fue silenciado por una pedrada que le cayó en la cabeza tirándolo de la tarima, ese acto silenció a todos, Levi esta frío ya que la persona que tiró la piedra fue Alexandria.

Todos los de la Legión la vieron subir lentamente a la tarima para llegar hacia Eren, la gente de las murallas no podía creer que estaban viendo al vivo retrato de Montserrat Valerius en persona, Alexandria vio a Eren herido, sucio y lastimado emocionalmente. Eren vio a Alexandria y le pareció una ilusión de que ella hubiera detenido ese acto, Alexandria se desamarró lentamente la tela de su cintura, se arrodillaba para estar a su altura y limpiarle con delicadez el rostro.

―Lo lamento –se disculpó ella avergonzada –esto no debió pasar.

Eren solo la vio con los ojos llorosos, ella lo trató con tanta delicadeza, los amigos de Eren estaban agradecidos con ella de que detuviera esa humillación, pero sus hermanos ya sabían lo que venía, al parecer ese festival terminará de una mejor manera y ese moco pondrá en práctica todos sus trucos.

― ¡Tú, Gitanilla!, ¡Baja inmediatamente! –exclamó ese hombre asqueroso.

―Si oficial, en cuanto libere a esta pobre criatura –le dijo Alex haciéndole frente.

― ¡No te atrevas! –le exclamó con advertencia.

Pero Alexandria no le hizo casi, solo sacó la daga que llevaba escondida entre su ropa y corto las cuerdas que retenían al pobre muchacho liberándolo, ganándose algunos aplausos por parte de su pueblo.

― ¡¿Cómo osas desafiarme?!

― ¡Lastimas a este chico en la forma en que maltratas a mi pueblo! –exclamó con molestia a viva voz para que todos la escucharan –_**pregonas**_ justicia, pero eres cruel con los que más necesitan tu ayuda.

― ¡SILENCIO! –exclamó el capitán tratando de callarla

― ¡JUSTICIA! –exclamó alzando el puño en el aíre.

Eso causo exclamaciones de sorpresa con los habitantes de las murallas, ganando aún más respeto por parte de sus compañeros de la legión, sus hermanos la miraban orgullosos, Levi la veía con una diminuta sonrisa, ¡Esa era la Alexandria Valerius que lo había enamorado!, Alexandria ayudaba a Eren a ponerse de pie mientras le desamarraba la mordaza.

― ¡Gitana escucha mis palabras!, ¡Tú pagaras esta insolencia! –exclamó lleno de furia hacia esa gitana.

―Creo que coronamos al bufón equivocado –dijo con burla quitándole el sombrero a Eren –el único que veo aquí, ¡eres tú! –exclamo lanzándole el sombrero al capitán.

Eso causo más exclamaciones, pero ahora eran de diversión, el "distinguido" capitán estaba siendo ridiculizado por una gitana.

―Capitán Johnson, ¡Arréstela! –exclamó a uno de los capitanes.

El capitán Johnson era de los que escoltaba la caravana, con un solo chasquido de dedos muchos soldados se acercaron a ella, incluso algunos se acercaron con caballos.

―Debemos ayudarla –dijo Petra preocupada al ver a tantos soldados.

― ¿Por qué ustedes no hacen nada? –preguntó Gunter viendo como los hermanos de Alex se quedaban ahí parados.

―Ella sabe manejarlo –dijo Killy.

―Ahora verán en primera fila del porque la llaman "Escandalo Salvaje" –dijo Filly con orgullo.

Levi quería ver eso.

―A ver, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez –contó Alex con su dedo viendo detenidamente a cada soldado – ¿Diez de ustedes contra mí? Y ahora que voy a hacer –dijo con falsa angustia.

Saco un pañuelo de entre su vestido y se puso a llorar falsamente, pero cuando se sonó la nariz una pequeña bomba de humo la hizo desaparecer, eso dio otra exclamación de sorpresa, pero ese capitán solo pudo decir.

― Brujeria…

―Muchachos… por aquí… -dijo la voz burlona de Alexandria.

Buscaron el origen de la voz y la vieron en otra tarima con una sonrisita burlona, dos soldados se habían trepado a la tarima para atraparla.

― ¡Ahí esta!

La gente de las murallas se iba a divertir con esto, así que ¿Por qué no colaborar con la gitana por una vez? Alexandria corrió para abalanzarse sobre la gente que gustosos la cargaron para ayudarla a escapar, los soldados intentaron lo mismo, pero la gente se apartó haciendo que los soldados cayeran de bruces en el suelo.

Eso le causo gracia a varios, cuando Alex ya estuvo el suelo otros soldados quisieron atraparla, pero había unos barriles así que los derribo, haciéndolos caer sobre ellos, pero como siempre había soldados detrás de ella corría por las calles hacia uno de los bufones en zancos de su pueblo, el hombre se impuso frente a esos soldados dándoles una patada en donde más duele.

Ahora un soldado a caballo la perseguía, pero usando sus trucos se dirigió hacia otro bufón con zancos para bajarle los "pantalones" y usarlo como catapulta y lanzarlo lejos, todos los de la legión se partían de la risa junto con las tropas estacionarias, Alexandria atrapo el casco de ese soldado e hizo una reverencia mientras el pueblo la vitoreaba.

Pero como estos necios no se rinden otros tres se acercaron a caballo creyendo que iba a ser fácil atraparla, pero por favor, están hablando de Escandalo Salvaje, ella con una sonrisa lanzo el casco haciendo que choque con las tres cabezas y saliera volando, el casco estuvo a punto de impactar en la cabeza del capitán Johnson, pero afortunadamente logró agacharse a tiempo y el en vez de enojarse estaba complacido.

― ¡Que mujer! –exclamo con fascinación.

Esa era Escandalo Salvaje, el terror del subterráneo, escandalosa y nada fácil de atrapar carismática, atrevido y audaz que lo había enamorado con sus cualidades, era lo que pensaba Levi mientras la veía escapar de los últimos dos soldados a caballo ella era muy rápida con un silbido alguien lanzo un palo muy largo, ambos soldados lo atraparon estrellándolo contra el carruaje que llevaba al capitán dejándolo destrozado.

El capitán había salido de los escombros más que furioso solo para mirar como la gitanilla hacia una reverencia ganándose aplausos, con una manta hizo su último acto desapareciendo de ahí como si fuera magia, eso dio aún más aplausos dejando furiosos a todos los miembros de la corte del Rey.

― ¡EL FESTIVAL CONCLUYO! –exclamo furioso.

Los gitanos estuvieron más alegres y con resignación empezaron a empacar sus cosas para volver a la eterna oscuridad.

Los de la Mikasa y Armin estaban con Eren tratando de ayudarlo.

― ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Armin.

―Lo estoy ahora –dijo con una sonrisa recordando a Alexandria.

Erwin que se había mantenido al margen estaba complacido, el incorporar a los Valerius a la legión fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, la paz que tenían ellos fue interrumpida por el furioso capitán que se acercó a Erwin muy amenazante.

― Mira Smith, será mejor que me ENTREGUES A ESA PUTA GITANA –paso de las exclamaciones a los gritos con el rostro rojo de ira.

―Ella está bajo protección de la Legión –dijo Erwin con simpleza.

―ES UNA MALDITA CRIMINAL, DEBE SER EJECUTADA, ES UNA BRUJA QUE MALDECIRA AL PUEBLO DE LAS MURALLAS.

―Ella es miembro de la Legión de Reconocimiento, es una soldado eficiente y no creo que al generalísimo Zacly le haga gracia que ejecuten a un elemento valiosos solo porque te humillo públicamente.

Eso lo dejó sin palabras, no podía hacer nada…

―Algún día Smith, si la vuelvo a ver por aquí, la enviare a la horca –advirtió para luego largarse.

Todos prepararon sus cosas para regresar al cuartel general de la legión, pero eran observados atentamente por dos personas, Milena y un joven del culto de la muralla como si estuvieran analizándolos.

―Son muy agiles, no será nada fácil deshacernos de ellos –dijo el joven.

―Recuerda nuestro trato, puedes hacer lo que quieras con lo demás, pero solo yó puedo asesinar a Alexandria.

/

―Eso fue increíble –fue lo que exclamo Sasha.

―Nunca vi a alguien que pudiera humillar de tal manera a la policía militar –exclamo Connie con felicidad.

Todos habían regresado al cuartel general, algunos estaban consternado y ofendidos por la falta de respeto de Alexandria la cual desapareció luego de su escándalo, pero el escuadrón de Levi, Mikasa, Armin y el resto de la tropa 104 creía que Alexandria era extraordinaria por haber hecho eso, se ganó el respeto de varios miembros de la Legión.

Pero Eren no estaba.

Eren estaba afuera viendo el cielo nocturno, ese día no fue el mejor para él, esa humillación pública no se le olvidará jamás, pero vio también a la mujer que lo salvo que también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

―Señorita Alexandria, solo quería darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mi hoy.

―No fue nada, no soporto que la policía militar trate así a los inocentes.

― Yo no soy inocente señorita, la gente tiene razón, este poder solo me trajo problemas estoy maldito, soy un monstruo –dijo decaído bajando la mirada.

Alexandria lo miro con tristeza, sabía lo que era que la gente te rechace y te trate como un monstruo, ella y su pueblo pasaban por lo mismo día con día desde hace varias generaciones ella decidió implementar una práctica de su pueblo, tomo delicadamente su mano.

Pero…

―**ENTONCES NOS ESTAS CONDENANDO A MUERTE.**

**NO PUEDES HACER ESO**

**SI FUERAS LA MITAD DE REY QUE FUE…**

De nuevo esa serie de imágenes mezcladas como un remolino, pero la calidez de la mano de Alex lo sacó de eso, ella miraba su palma como si estuviera estudiándola.

―Veamos, una vida larga –dijo delineando las líneas de la palma de su mano con su dedo –una gran valentía, y… oh que sorpresa –dijo con "Asombro".

― ¿Qué?

―No hay ninguna –dijo feliz.

― ¿Ninguna qué?

―Línea de monstruo, no hay ni una sola –dijo con felicidad.

Eren se vio con asombro la mano, Alex le tendió la suya.

―Ahora mírame, ¿Crees que yo soy mala? –le dijo Alex ofreciéndole la mano para que la estudiara.

―No, usted es gentil, buena y…

―y gitana –le dijo como si fuera algo obvio –mira talvez ambos seamos vistos como eso y talvez las murallas se equivoquen sobre nosotros, pero siempre hay que tener en cuenta algo que me enseño Killy.

― ¿Qué es? –dijo ansioso de saber la respuesta.

―Que, aunque las personas te vean como alguien horrible o un monstruo, lo único que te debe de importar es como te ven las personas más importantes para ti.

Alexandria se fue dejando solo a Eren, pero mucho más tranquilo y con la autoestima renovada.

/

Alexandria volvía a recorrer los pasillos de la legión, y en el lugar alejado de siempre se encontró con sus hermanos que la estaban esperando.

―Lo hiciste bien moco –dijo Filly ya más renovado dándole un gran abrazo.

―Si lo se muchachos soy fabulosa, pero no es lo importante, Killy, ¿Lo conseguiste? –preguntó a su hermano mayor.

―Cuando he fallado moco –dijo Killy con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro sacó de entre sus ropas tres diarios muy gruesos de color negro y todos tenían grabados un árbol blanco y todos tenían escrito VALERIUS en una esquina.

Así es, la razón por la que los Valerius accedieron a participar en ese maldito festival que celebraba la muerte de su progenitora, fue para infiltrarse en los cuarteles de la policía militar y robarse los documentos de los que les había hablado Annie Leonhardt.

**Robarse los documentos que contenían la historia de la Familia Valerius…**

**CONTINUARA…**

**/**

**Hello my loves **

**Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito en la vida espero mucho que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y espero me disculpen por tardarme mucho en actualizar y seguiré sin actualizar en un tiempo espero me tengan paciencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#1 Pregonar:** Publicar en voz alta una noticia o un hecho para que sea conocido por todos.

**#2 La razón por la cual se visten de bufones es para deleite de los miembros de la nobleza para burlarse de los gitanos sintiéndose siempre superiores a ellos, siempre coronaba a un gitano para "castigarlo" en nombre de los "pecados de Montserrat".**

**#3 El pueblo gitano se interesaba en el misticismo y por eso empleaban el arte de la adivinación.**


	12. Capítulo 11

Capitulo 11

El desastre del festival fue algo que tenía indignada a la mayoría de la nobleza del Distrito Mitras, pero principalmente a los miembros de la corte del Rey, y todo el desastre que causó Escandalo Salvaje era algo que los tenía al borde de la histeria, los señores Blake y Briggs no decían nada o al menos solo Briggs, Su hijo mayor murió al salir del muro y su hijo menor no lo quería no ver ni en pintura, Killy, casi una viva imagen de él de no ser por pequeños rasgos que tenia de su madre.

\- ¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto señor Leonard? –Preguntó el Pastor Nick sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? –Pregunto confundido.

Después del incidente con Escandalo Salvaje esperaron a que todos los gitanos regresaran a la ciudad subterránea para hacer una reunión de emergencia para resolver el problema de las pestes Valerius, en la que estaba obligado a participar por ser la mano derecha del Pastor Nick, pero en la que también estaba obligado a hablar cosas horribles de su hijo menor.

\- De la actitud tan indecente e irrespetuosa que causaron los engendros de Montserrat y los actos de brujería cometidos por Escandalo Salvaje en la celebración de la paz –expresó con brusquedad el capitán que había forzado a los Valerius en participar.

―Una verdadera aberración por supuesto –expreso con fingida indignación.

―Todos estamos de acuerdo en eso, esos hermanos son solo el recordatorio de la maldición que puso Montserrat sobre la humanidad –expreso con fastidio Arnold Blake, el padre de Filly y Dekal –mi querida hija murió por causa de ellos cuando ingresaron a ese grupo suicida, le trajeron la mala suerte a mi hija y por eso ella falleció.

Lo decía tan sereno como si dijera que perdió una taza de porcelana, cuando llegó la noticia de que Dekal había muerto lo único que él dijo fue: **_"era de esperarse"_** no derramó ni una sola lágrima y no mostro ni el más mínimo gesto de que le afectara la muerte de su hija, mientras que él había llorado hasta haber derramado todas las lágrimas habidas y por haber en su vida cuando llegaron a decirle que su hijo mayor había sido devorado por un titán.

―Erwin es un desgraciado usará a esos monstruos junto con el titán para alterar el orden de los muros y destruir la paz que hemos tenido durante un siglo, debemos actuar ahora hay que eliminar a la escoria de los Valerius de una buena vez por todas - exclamó nuevamente el capitán.

―No –fue lo que dijo la voz de un hombre.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ellos lo arruinarán todo.

―Ellos aún pueden ser de utilidad, podremos deshacernos de ellos después, además no es nada fácil antes se intentó eliminarlos y no tuvimos éxito, así que no podemos deshacernos de ellos por el momento hasta que sepamos cómo hacerlo – fue lo que dijo hombre misterioso.

Eso dejo a los miembros de la corte resignados a que no podrían acabar con el legado de Montserrat tan fácil como ellos pensaban mientras ese hombre misterioso recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido hace solo unas horas cuando descubrió que los Valerius eran peor que cucarachas.

/

En uno de los prestigiosos bares del mismo distrito se encontraban una mujer rubia que vestía provocadoramente dejando ver descaradamente su cuerpo, un soldado de la policía militar de cabello oscuro y un joven rubio perteneciente al culto de la muralla, todos ellos estaban bebiendo discutiendo de la misma situación, **la peste Valerius** , esas tres personas resultaron ser, Milena, Fellner y el joven del culto que tenía por nombre Helmer Leal.

―De todos los hombres que existen en las murallas eligió abrir las piernas _"al más fuerte de la humanidad"_ –menciono con sarcasmo exagerado –sabiendo que yo soy mejor y puedo follarmela mejor que ese capitanucho de cuarta.

―Aunque no la culpo sabes, ese hombre es el más codiciado por todas las mujeres, pero es una lástima, un hombre así ya debe estar con una mujer **RESPETABLE** –dijo Milena recalcando el "respetable".

―Supongo que a Alexandria no le importa eso, seguirá abriéndole las piernas rogando por sexo como perra mientras él está con una mujer decente –dijo Helmer con desaprobación.

―Así es Alexandria, una zorra perdida igual que su madre –dijo Fellner.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos disfrutando de los tragos que tomaban hasta que el elegido decidió romper el silencio.

―Los traje aquí por una razón, los Valerius y el chico titán de seguro deben estar en estos momentos ideando la forma de acabar con las murallas –dijo Elmer –debemos de terminar con ellos de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Matar a mi futura esposa? –Cuestiono "indignado" recibiendo un golpe por parte de Milena.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? –Cuestión Milena.

―Interferir en la próxima expedición fuera del muro –explicó

―Como si eso fuera a funcionar, cuando lo intentamos ellos volvieron vivitos y en lugar de ellos murieron los hijos de Briggs y Blake.

―Eso es porque ustedes no lo hicieron bien par de inútiles, esta vez mas les vale hacerlo bien.

Helmer estaba furioso, la vez pasada no pudo acabar con los Valerius para que murieran en la expedición y librarse de ellos para siempre, pero todo salió mal, pero ahora nada podía salir mal, Fellner y Milena la pagarían con sus vidas si no lo conseguían esta vez.

/

En un callejón oscuro y desolado de la ciudad subterránea a unos cuantos metros de un bar se encuentran los cuerpos acuchillados y desollados de dos hombres, los mismos que estaban hablando cosas asquerosas de Montserrat.

El hombre que los había asesinado miraba complacido su trabajo, no esperaba asesinar a alguien ese día, pero no pudo aguantar más todo lo que decían, una vez terminado su trabajo volvió al bar para seguir ahogándose en alcohol.

/

Los hermanos Valerius estaban reunidos en un cuarto alejado de todos los demás mientras veían los diarios que Killy había robado de la policía militar, eran de un diseño muy extraño, estaban hechos de un material extraño y el árbol pintado era muy raro, al fin tenían lo que buscaban para quitarse la duda que Leonhart les había sembrado acerca de su familia, solo que había un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

\- ¿Y ahora como los vamos a leer? –Pregunto Filly.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que Alejandría se acercó a su hermano y le dio un coscorrón.

\- ¡OUCH !, ¡¿Por qué me pegas moco salvaje ?! –Reclamó Filly.

\- ¡Por bruto!

―Oye, el que yo sea un ignorante no significa que ustedes se hayan quedado igual.

\- ¿Quién era el que nos enseñaba? –Dijo Alex con reproche –déjame recordar, ah sí, ¡TU!

―Hermano apenas y sabemos escribir cuatro letras y entender media palabra ¿Cómo esperas que leamos cientos de hojas con letras? –le reprocho Killy a su hermano.

Cuando Filly estuvo a punto de reprochar Alexandria lo interrumpió.

―Arreglaremos eso en la mañana, por ahora solo debemos descansar, fue un día largo –dijo Alexandria.

Sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo con ella, lo mejor sería resolver eso en los días posteriores, pero por lo pronto se acomodaron para dormir todos junto, como cuando eran niños para no pasar frío.

―Buenas noches, moco, buenas noches diva –dijo Filly con voz adormilada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Buenas noches dramático, buenas noches moco –contestó Killy de la misma manera.

―Buenas noches diva, buenas noches dramático –finalizó Alexandria con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El estar juntos como en esos momentos les hacía olvidar las últimas semanas de infierno que vivieron cuando entraron a la legión, los hacia recordar la época en donde eran niños que a pesar de no tener nada, lo tenían todo, se tenían a ellos y con eso en la mente fueron juntos al mundo de los sueños, donde soñaban y anhelaban ser felices.

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban, no querían dar la cara con sus compañeros ni mucho menos dar la cara a los superiores, ya sentían el regaño y las miradas de desprecio que recibirían, ya que talvez por las acciones de Alex les iban a negar el perdón a la Legión.

Alex iba con un nudo en el estómago, cuando caminaba por los pasillos que llevaban al comedor, todos estaban nerviosos, Filly ya se estaba preparando para defender a sus hermanos, aunque el cuerpo le doliera más que nunca, pero por sus hermanos era capaz de todo, hasta dar la vida.

Pero ninguno se imaginó o se preparó mentalmente para lo que paso realmente, en cuanto pusieron un pie en el lugar el comedor inmediatamente estalló en aplausos y gritando frases alentadoras como "Así se hace", "Muy bien hecho" junto con muchas otras cosas alentadoras, eso sí había algunos que los veían mal.

― Hermanos… ¿Estamos muertos? –dijo Killy con terror en su voz.

―No lo sé, o nos golpeamos muy fuerte la cabeza o talvez comimos algo y alucinando –dijo Filly.

Alex se puso más pálida que el papel sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmallarse y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Filly le había movido el hombro suavemente sacándola del shock.

―No te me desmayes moco –dijo Filly viendo las reacciones de su hermana.

―Esas acciones que se tomaron en el festival son muestra de una gran valentía, la felicito Señorita Valerius –escucharon la voz del hombre repentinamente.

Los tres hermanos dirigieron su mirada al portador de esa voz y vieron al comandante Erwin que los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, lo ocurrido el día anterior le afirmaba que no se había equivocado en integrar a Escandalo Salvaje y a sus hermanos a la Legión, aunque eso no significaba que confiara cien por ciento en ellos.

Con solo oír esas palabras Alex ya no pudo soportar mucho y termino desmayándose causándole preocupación a sus hermanos afortunadamente Filly la atrapo antes de caer.

―Moco, moco… -Filly le daba pequeñas cachetadas para que se despertara.

― ¡¿Ella está bien?! –exclamó Hange cuando vio a la joven Valerius se desplomó.

―Sí, si está bien, solo le falta un poco de aire eso es todo –dijo Killy de manera nerviosa buscando la manera de salir de ahí ya que no querían lidiar con alguien en esos momentos.

―Vendremos más tarde, disculpen las molestias –dijo Filly forzosamente.

Filly tomo a su hermana por el torso y Killy por las piernas para cargarla fuera del comedor.

― Ya nos vamos, sigan en lo suyo, no hay nada que ver –decía Filly mientras se llevaba a su hermana.

― ¡Uy!, este moco debe bajar de peso –dijo Killy.

― ¡¿Más?!, aunque este moco esta chiquito, pero pesa –dijo Filly dándole razón a su hermano.

Todos vieron con una gota de sudor en la frente en como esos dos hermanos cargaban a su pequeña hermana, Erwin solo los veía con una sonrisa divertida.

/

Los Valerius ya estaban afuera en el área de entrenamiento intentando despertar a Alex.

― ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que desmayar? –dijo Filly.

―No lo sé, supongo que es la impresión de lo que acaba de pasar, ya sabes que se desmaya cuando tiene emociones fuertes –explico Killy a favor de su hermana.

―Será mejor que la despertemos, tenemos que solucionar lo de los diarios –dijo Filly.

Cuando Alexandria estaba en ese estado de desmayarse por cada noticia impresión fuerte que recibía era difícil despertarla, en casos como esos la dejaban dormir hasta que despertara, pero esta vez tienen que despertarla a como diera lugar tienen que resolver su problema de analfabetismo.

― Alguna idea porque yo no me quiero llevar el cantazo esta vez –dijo Killy.

― Yo lo recibí la vez pasada ahora es tu turno.

―Pero yo no quiero, ese moco pega duro, la última vez casi me rompe la quijada –le dijo Killy.

―Y a mí casi me arranca un dedo de una mordida –replico Filly.

―Entonces… ¿lo echamos a la suerte? –propuso Killy

Filly estaba considerando hacerlo a la suerte, pero en ese momento se le vino una idea a la mente.

―No diva, tengo una idea –dijo Filly con una sonrisa.

Killy se asustó ya que conocía bien esa sonrisa, esa era la sonrisa del genio maligno, sentía compasión por la pobre víctima de su plan.

― "_Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo apiádate del alma de la pobre víctima de mi hermano"._

Fue la plegaria que lanzó Killy por esa pobre alma.

/

Levi estaba caminando por los pasillos con una cara que te dice que no te metas en su camino si no quieres salir perjudicado, solo quería llegar rápido con Hange antes de que alguien lo notara, pero el destino definitivamente lo odiaba cada soldado que se cruzaba en su camino tenía una mirada de burla o una de sorpresa la mayoría de las veces se cubrían la boca para no romper a carcajadas.

Eso ya lo estaba irritando, su martirio continuaría mucho más, por fin había llegado al laboratorio de Hange, entro, cerró la puerta detrás de él, la loca estaba de espaldas analizando y anotando todo lo que podía de un pedazo de cristal.

―Hange, necesito un favor –dijo Levi entre dientes.

Hange dio un respingo y soltó un chillido que a Levi le pareció irritante, después de que Hange se recuperara del susto decidió dedicarle unas cuantas palabras a ese enano siniestro.

― ¡Enano Malévolo! ¿Qué no sabes…? –Hange se quedó a media pregunta cuanto volteo se quedó sin palabras.

Fue solo cuestión de milisegundos para que ella rompiera a sonoras carcajadas que se podían escuchar por todo el cuartel, Levi ya no pudo soportar más y le pegó un golpe en el estómago que la boto al suelo, pero eso no impidió que se siguiera riendo a pesar de que Levi la seguía pateando.

― ¡Ya deja de reírte ojos de mierda! –era lo que le exigía el capitán.

¿Y por qué se reía?, lo que le estaba pasando era culpa de su ex-cuñado, parece doloroso, pero a la vez es cómico es que "El temido Capitán Levi", "El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" ahora tenía un ojo morado y la nariz roja e hinchada que lo hacía parecer un payaso.

¿Y qué pasó?

Pues…

_**Flash Back**_

_Levi estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles para poner en orden antes de la siguiente expedición, sobre los avances en su escuadrón con la Valerius incluida, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, después de lo que vio en el festival se dio cuenta de que la integración de Alexandria a su equipo era algo positivo, Alexandria… esa mujer era fascinante, siempre lo había sido._

_Sus pensamientos sobre la chica fueron interrumpidos por un intruso, cuando levanto la mirada para echar a patadas al que lo había interrumpido vio a Filly, eso le causo un poco de malestar en el pecho, pensó que algo malo le había pasado a Alexandria._

― _¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto con su característico tono de "no me importa nada"._

―_Necesito que me ayudes con algo y por mucho que odie admitirlo, eres el único que puede ayudarme con esto –dijo Filly con una mirada de molestia._

_A Levi se le hizo muy raro eso, Filly preferiría destrozarle la cabeza a golpes antes que pedirle ayuda, por lo que supuso que era algo grave._

― _¿De qué se trata? –preguntó con algo de interés._

―_Pues resulta que necesito un poco de ayuda para despertar a mi hermanita, lleva mucho tiempo desmayada y no despierta –dijo con un toque de "preocupación"._

_Eso lo preocupo mucho, Alexandria se desmayó y no despierta le dio una mirada a Filly que le indicaba que lo llevara con ella, Filly solo asintió y ambos caminaron hasta llegar afuera en donde estaba Killy con su hermana._

_El hermano de en medio estaba hincado al lado de Alex mientras le daba aire con una de sus manos, su mirada mostro alivio cuando vio a Levi con su hermano._

―_Killy, ya traje la ayuda._

_Killy se levantó de inmediato y le dejo el espacio libre al capitán, Levi de agacho para ver cómo estaba Alexandria, la movió suavemente por los hombros para que reaccionara, pero no, ella seguía desmayada._

―_intenta con esto –dijo Filly para después pasarle una cubeta con agua helada._

_Levi la acepto algo dudoso, supo que algo no andaba bien cuando esos dos se alejaron a una distancia considerable como si se estuvieran alejando de algo peligroso, ahí se dio cuenta de que tramaban algo, una idea cruzo por su mente, al fin iba a fastidiar a esos dos hermanos._

_Con delicadeza fue inclinando su rostro hacia el de Alexandria, pudo sentir la irritación en los dos hermanos a sus espaldas, lo cual lo lleno de satisfacción, ahora era el turno de ellos de salir fastidiados. Solamente llego a rozar sus labios hasta que algo lo obligo a retroceder y eso fue el dolor horrible que tenía en la nariz._

_Alexandria había reaccionado incorporándose violentamente que le termino dando un cabezazo en la nariz._

_Filly estaba que se partía de la risa en el suelo, Killy solo negó con diversión en el fondo le divertía la desgracia del capitán._

_Alex tenía la respiración agitada y un dolor en la frente, se había quedado desorientada por unos momentos hasta que vio Levi frente a ella con una mano cubriéndose la nariz._

― _¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡¿Qué pasó?! –pregunto Alexandria de forma alterada._

_¿Quién no se alteraría? Primero te desmayas y de repente ves a alguien frente a ti, MUY cerca de ti._

―_Lo que pasó moco es que esa rata nos dijo que no quería que estuvieras holgazaneando y que te pusieras a limpiar las caballerizas, hasta trajo un balde de agua para despertarte –dijo Filly con GRAN "inocencia"._

_Levi abrió los ojos de par en par para después mandarle una mirada de muerte a Filly de verdad prometía hacerlo pagar algún día, antes de poder explicarle a Alexandria las cosas sintió un golpe en su ojo izquierdo._

_Así es, Alexandria le había dado un puñetazo._

― _¡Metete tus ordenes por el culo! –fue lo último que le gritó Alexandria antes de ir junto a sus hermanos._

_Levi solo la vio alejarse sus hermanos la acompañaron, pero no sin antes recibir una mirada burlona por parte de Filly._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y así es como termino humillado y soportando que Hange se siguiera riendo como desquiciada, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, a Filly le estaba afectando estar con esa loca, ya estaba igual o más desquiciado que ella.

― ¡Ya deja de reírte mierda con lentes y haz algo! –le exigió Levi.

Hange hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para tranquilizarse porque cada vez que veía la cara mallugada de Levi se volvía a partir de la risa. Pero aun no quería morir tenía muchos titanes que examinar.

―Sí que debe doler –dijo ella aun con rastros de la risa.

Hange intentaba curarle la nariz sin matarse de la risa porque ver a Levi con la nariz hinchada y roja era algo que se le iba a quedar grabado para toda la vida.

― ¿Ya terminaste? –le preguntó fastidiado.

Hange solo le dijo que la hinchazón tardaría en quitarse unos días y el ojo morado se marcaría más en esos días, lo cual lo irritó más eso solo le daba excusas a los soldados para que se burlarán de él.

Levi se estaba retirando cuando escucho a Hange burlarse de él-

―Si se casan… ten cuidado de no hacerla enfadar.

Levi se fue de ahí antes de que la matara de verdad.

/

Filly estaba con Killy almorzando fuera del castillo en uno de los lugares de entrenamiento solo que Filly también tenía un ojo morado y gruñía como perro rabioso.

―Te dije que no lo hicieras, pero no me hiciste caso –le dijo Killy.

―Sí, pero fue divertido, admítelo diva también te divirtió ver cómo el moco le rompía la nariz a la rata –dijo Filly con una sonrisa.

Aunque Killy intentaba mantenerse serio, pero una sonrisa junto con una leve carcajada delataba que se divirtió mucho.

―Si admito que fue divertido, pero lo fue más cuando el moco te golpeo a ti.

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Filly desapareciera y volviera a gruñir, ese moco tarde se dio cuenta que era una broma de él, se fue a las caballerizas para poder pensar y tratar de reunir el valor para disculparse con Levi.

Antes de que Filly pudiera decir algo más escucharon el sonido de un carruaje, dejaron los alimentos a un lado para poder observar bien, vieron a varios soldados de la policía militar salir del carruaje, uno de ellos traía unos documentos en la mano.

―Al parecer nos negaron el perdón –dijo Killy preocupado al ver tantos soldados.

Eso en definitiva los preocupo a ambos.

―Alex…

Fue lo único que dijo Filly para correr hacia las caballerizas y buscar a su hermanita, ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero cuando llegaron…

Alexandria no estaba ahí.

/

Alexandria caminaba por el bosque, estaba molesta, pero no con Levi últimamente se le hacía un poco difícil enojarse con él. Estaba enfadada con su hermano, entendía que cada oportunidad que tenía la tomaba contra Levi, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ponerla a ella en medio?, si la despertaban de manera brusca reaccionaba de manera violenta, sus hermanos sabían eso y también que no se encontraría de excelente humor.

Ahora tenía que disculparse con Levi por eso, se sentía muy culpable y tonta por haber caído en los juegos de su hermano.

Se quedó quieta unos segundos, sentía que la estaban vigilando, pero esta presencia la hacía sentir intranquila, como si estuviera en peligro muy diferente a como la hacía sentir Levi cuando la vigilaba.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

―Hola gatita salvaje –dijo la voz a su espalda.

Alex asustada se giró bruscamente para acertarle un golpe que fue bloqueado exitosamente, frente a ella estaba un hombre perteneciente a la policía militar, era alto como de 1.80 de cabello negro se notaba que era fuerte por la forma en que detuvo su ataque.

Su peor miedo pasó por su cabeza, iban a llevársela para saber qué cosas, así que no le quedó de otra, esta iba a ser la segunda vez que peleaba con la policía militar por su libertad, el golpe no había funcionado, solo quedaba ser salvaje.

Ambos intercambiaron golpes y patadas, algo que siempre la ha caracterizado en las peleas era que siempre que la acorralaban siempre mordía con fuerza el antebrazo.

Ambos estaban iguales, Alexandria se rehusaba a perder hasta que ambos quedaron cansados, en ambos extremos con la respiración agitada.

―Eres impresionante, hice mal en subestimarte, me disculpo por eso –dijo con una sonrisa galante.

―No, discúlpame tu a mí –dijo con una sonrisa "inocente".

La misma de su hermano.

― ¿Y por qué? –preguntó él.

― ¡Por esto! –exclamo para después darle una patada en el estómago.

Eso logro que se doblegara un poco y se quedara cansado. Ella aún seguía en posición defensiva.

―Lo admito, eres una chica ruda, eres fascinante Alexandria ¿Quién te enseño a pelear así? –preguntó con una sonrisa ese hombre.

― ¿Es un interrogatorio? –preguntó ella con una mirada desconfiada, pero con una sonrisa socarrona.

―Tal vez lo sea, en ese caso te dejare hacer la primera pregunta –le dijo él.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Permítame presentarme señorita Valerius, mi nombre es Edward Johnson, capitán perteneciente a la policía militar.

El capitán la vio hacer una mueca de desagrado cuando lo menciono.

―Se nota que no te agradan los policías –dijo Edward con una sonrisa de lado.

―Solo hubo uno que me agradaba –dijo Alex con algo de tristeza recordando a Chang.

Edward la vio bajar la mirada y sintió algo de lastima por ella, le pareció interesante cuando la vio enfrentarse a todos sus compañeros en el festival. Su historia también le había parecido interesante cuando la investigo, una gitana que nunca recibió amor, solo dolor, un elemento así sería muy valioso en la policía militar.

―Si vienes a arrestarme, te lo advierto, no soy nada fácil de atrapar –dijo ella con una sonrisa de superioridad.

―Créeme que lo sé, pero tranquila no vengo por eso –dijo él causándole confusión a la chica.

― ¿Entonces…?

―Solo vinimos a entregar el documento que le otorga el perdón a la legión de reconocimiento, quedan libres –dijo Johnson son una sonrisa cálida.

Alex estaba impresionada y a la vez feliz, estaba asustada de que por su causa la legión pagara por sus actos, le dedico una enorme sonrisa al hombre frente a ella cosa que le causó ternura al mencionado, esa sonrisa iluminaba cualquier camino.

―Muchas gracias y lo siento por la mordida –agradeció y se disculpó.

―No te preocupes, además eso me dio la oportunidad de conocerte.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

―Ellie –dijo la voz misteriosa.

Solo una persona en toda la humanidad le decía así, un poco asustada se volteó y vio a Levi con un semblante serio, pero aún tenía el ojo morado, tenía un pañuelo que usaba cuando limpiaba cubriéndole la nariz y la boca, eso la hizo sentirse más culpable.

Edward miraba al capitán con superioridad al ver la mirada de advertencia que le mandaba, indicándole que no se acerque a la señorita, eso se le hizo divertido.

―Creo que no soy bienvenido, de todos modos, ya me retiraba.

―Fue un placer tenerlo aquí capitán Johnson –dijo Alex con "respeto"

Siempre le habían dicho que en esos casos para no tener problemas fingiera respeto.

―Al contrario, el placer fue todo mío Alexandria, puedes llamarme Ed –le dijo con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

―No te ibas ya –le dijo Levi irritado de que estuviera viendo a Alex mucho tiempo.

―Adiós Alexandria, espero poder encontrarnos en otras condiciones –lo dijo sincero dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Levi sin darse cuenta tenía las manos convertidas en puños, por fin ese capitán se había largado, cuando vio a un gran grupo de soldados fue rápido a buscarla para poder protegerla de lo que quisieran hacerle esos cerdos.

― ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Levi a Alex.

― Sí, estoy bien, ¿no te duele? –dijo Alex un poco avergonzada por lo que hizo.

―Un poco –admitió en voz baja.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio algunos momentos Alex ya había reunido valor suficiente, era hora.

―Lo lamento mucho, Filly no debió convencerte de eso cuando él sabia como me pongo cuando estoy en ese estado –dijo con las mejillas rojas.

A Levi se le hizo adorable verla con las mejillas pintadas de carmín, siempre le pareció adorable, aún más si ambos compartían un beso.

―Lo mejor será que volvamos al castillo, muy pronto será la hora de la cena –dijo Levi.

Alex se sorprendió un poco, pero no se dio cuenta de como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Cuando ambos llegaron, Filly y Killy se abalanzaron sobre su hermana demostrando lo preocupados que estaban.

/

La cena había transcurrido con "normalidad", los Valerius comían en una mesa aparte como siempre, pero Levi veía divertido al ver como Filly tenía un ojo morado, al parecer Alexandria lo había castigado.

Cuando la cena termino, Levi se encerré en su oficina para ver los papeles para la próxima expedición. Escucho unos leves golpes en la puerta, el mismo fue a abrirla y vio a Alexandria con un recipiente con agua un frasco con un contenido raro y un pañuelo.

― ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Alex.

Levi solo se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, una vez adentro todo se sumió en un gran silencio. Levi la veía fijamente mientras que Alex tenía la mirada baja y las mejillas rojas.

―Siéntate –le dijo Alex con voz casi inaudible.

Levi logró escucharlas y obedeció a su pedido, se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio Alex puso las cosas ahí, con sumo cuidado retiró el pañuelo de su cara Alexandria hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al ver lo hinchada que estaba su nariz.

―Lo lamento tanto –le susurró ella.

Alexandria tomo el recipiente de agua mojando el pañuelo que había traído, Levi se dio cuenta que había unas cuantas hojas en el agua, Alexandria comenzó a pasar con delicadeza el pañuelo húmedo sobre su maltratada nariz.

―Estas hierbas son usadas en mi pueblo para curar heridas y reduce la hinchazón, tendrás la nariz normal en unas horas –le explico Alexandria.

Alex dejó a un lado el recipiente con agua a un lado, tomó el otro recipiente, el contenido era verde y viscoso con un olor nada agradable Levi hizo una mueca de asco, esa cosa olía como Hange cuando no se bañaba en una semana.

―Aleja eso –le dijo Levi.

―Es una crema de la misma hierba, puede que no tenga un aroma muy agradable, pero es medicina, por favor –dijo ella con ojos suplicantes de que lo dejara ayudarlo.

Levi con resignación dejó que ella siguiera su labor, Alexandria untó un poco de esa crema por la nariz y por encima de su ojo morado.

―Mañana estarás como nuevo –le dijo Alex de manera tranquila.

Levi solo la vio, por una parte, estaba agradecido de que lo hubiera curado, pero por otra parte seguía molesto de que lo haya golpeado.

―Gracias –dijo él de manera indiferente.

A Alexandria eso la frustró, ella venía con sus buenas intenciones a tratar de enmendar su error y el volvía a su actitud de mierda. Se alejó bruscamente de él y tomó todas las cosas.

― ¡De verdad que soy idiota!, Vengo a verte para pedirte disculpas, para curarte los golpes que te causé y…

Fue interrumpida, de un momento a otro ella estaba estampada contra la pared y con los labios de Levi sobre los de ella.

Al inicio trató de resistirse, intentó empujarlo él era más fuerte, Alexandria termino cediendo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por todas las emociones que invadían su ser. Se separó por unos momentos, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Alex acuno su rostro entre sus manos, Levi puso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, ahora fue Alex quien lo besó, ambos movían sus labios de manera suave como si no quisieran que ese momento terminara.

―Perdóname –dijo Levi entre besos.

Alex se separó nuevamente de él para verlo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no mentía.

―Perdón por lo que pasó entre nosotros, por lo que te hice, creí que ibas a estar segura en el muro Sina, pero no sabía que ese hombre había hecho el trato con tu madre.

Las lágrimas inundaron los bellos ojos de Alexandria, esa era la primera vez que se disculpaba tan abiertamente.

―Estar en Sina, hubiera sido lo peor para mí… me hubiera convertido en una esclava, como muchas mujeres de mi pueblo, me hubieran utilizado para bailar en sus exclusivas fiestas donde me hubieran usado para sexo y no solo con el dueño, es con cualquiera no importa si era uno solo, dos, tres o quince, ese hubiera sido mi destino, pero obtuve uno peor al seguir bailando en los bares –le dijo Alex con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Alex sintió que una de las manos de Levi acuno su rostro y con delicadeza intentó limpiarle las lágrimas. Alex bajó las manos por su pecho, sintió algo debajo del pañuelo que siempre llevaba con delicadez lo tomó y vio el collar que le había dado.

― ¿Por qué lo conservaste? –le preguntó Alex.

―No puede deshacerme de él, me recordaba lo que alguna vez sentiste por mí y preferí conservarlo y guardar esos recuerdos, aunque me odiaras –admitió él.

Cuando ese hombre había terminado el trato se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Alex por nada y conservo su collar para atesorar los recuerdos de amor en su corazón a pesar de que ese collar era un pase seguro a la superficie.

Alexandria volvió a besarlo con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, el odio que alguna vez sintió por él se estaba transformando, estaba enamorándose de Levi nuevamente o más bien nunca dejó de amarlo y sus sentimientos se estaban haciendo más fuertes, pero ella debía mantenerse firme en su posición, no quería salir lastimada nuevamente.

―Será mejor que me valla, mis hermanos deben estar preocupados –dijo ella sobre sus labios.

―Deja que se sigan preocupando –respondió Levi entre besos.

Alex uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse, cuando Levi intentó besarla nuevamente ella puso su dedo sobre sus labios.

―No, es enserio, si ellos descubren que estoy contigo tendrás otro ojo morado y talvez una pierna rota.

Levi con resignación la soltó, ella como despedida tomó su rostro le dio un corto beso en los labios y dejó otro suave beso en su hinchada nariz.

―Nos vemos mañana.

Fue lo último que dijo ella antes de salir rápido de la oficina de Levi antes de que le ganara el impulso de quedarse y seguir besándolo.

Una vez que Alexandria se fue Levi se dejó caer en la silla pasó las manos por su cabello a manera de frustración, eso se había complicado un poco.

― ¿Qué es lo que causas en mí Alexandria? –se preguntó Levi.

El dilema de Alexandria lo había agotado mentalmente eso y el papeleo de la próxima expedición causó que se desmayará teniendo sus habituales tres o dos horas de sueño, cuando se levantó lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño para echarse agua en la cara para despertarse completamente, vio su reflejo en el agua y noto que su nariz había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque seguía un poco roja y su ojo morado había desaparecido también.

Sonrió de medio lado, ella siempre se preocupó por él velando por su bienestar, debía darle las gracias y ya sabía cómo.

/

Alexandria había salido a caminar cuando estaba saliendo el sol, los colores del cielo eran hermosos, en el subterráneo no podía hacerlo, relajarse un poco sus hermanos habían salido a despejarse también antes de enfrentarse a la dura tarea de aprender a leer, aire fresco es lo que necesitaba para calmar las mariposas en su estómago por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

Con sus pensamientos momentáneamente tranquilos, volvió a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos, había tres camas y se sorprendió enormemente al ver que sobre la suya había una rosa roja. Alex se sorprendió, nadie nunca le había hecho esos detalles antes, nadie excepto…

Levi…

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus mejillas se pintaban de rosado, tomó la rosa entre sus manos para olerla, había una jarra de agua así que decidió usarla como florero, Levi tuvo pequeños detalles con ella cuando pasó lo que pasó entre ellos las pequeñas notas que se mandaban para verse a escondidas, se sintió un poco avergonzada, como no sabía leer y mucho menos escribir tuvo que pedirle a su amiga Sabrina que escribiera por ella todo lo que ella quería decir en esa nota.

Con una enorme sonrisa puso la rosa en la jarra con agua, ese detalle solo le daba otro golpe a la muralla formada en su corazón, la hacía flaquear sobre su fortaleza emocional.

_¿Debería ceder nuevamente?_

_¿Debía aceptar que lo amaba más que antes?_

_¿Debía decírselo?_

Y todos esos pensamientos fueron causados por una rosa roja.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	13. Capítulo 12

Capitulo 12

Alexandria tenia de nuevo la rosa en sus manos, poniéndola delicadamente contra sus labios como si la besara, lo único que Levi le daba cuando estaban en ese espantoso lugar eran sus notas que además de ser citatorios para verse eran notas que eran tiernas…

Sí…

Puede sonar raro tratándose de Levi, pero era verdad siempre le decía frases lindas, si, aunque es difícil de creer, tratando de hacerla olvidar el infierno que vivía con su madre, siempre la hacía sonreír, la muralla alrededor de su corazón se estaba debilitando nuevamente.

La sonrisa feliz de enamorada que tenía cambio a una de tristeza, con cuidado volvió a poner su rosa en la jarra para que no se marchitara, ese detalle era muy lindo de su parte, pero eso no significaba nada a su manera de pensar, no malinterpretaría un pequeño gesto como si él quisiera estar con ella de esa manera, con esos pensamientos salió de la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos para dar un paseo tranquilizador por el bosque, hoy tenían el día libre, así que lo mejor sería aprovechar para aclarar sus tormentosos pensamientos y también para tratar de resolver su pequeño problemita.

/

Filly estaba en el laboratorio de Hange, ella no estaba, pero eso era mejor así podría hacer eso con tranquilidad, con sumo cuidado tomo uno de los tantos papeles que estaban en el suelo, era una suerte que la mujer sea desordenada, intentó hacer memoria de lo que aprendió anteriormente forzó su vista e intentó comprender, aunque sea solo una palabra, pero no…

Se sintió muy frustrado, si no lograba leer no comprendería esos malditos libros que hablaban de su familia se iba a volver loco, las lágrimas de frustración se hicieron presentes en sus ojos, aunque claro nunca las mostraría frente a alguien mucho menos frente a sus hermanos, se suponía que él era el cabecilla de la familia, el soporte, el apoyo emocional de sus hermanos, así que no podía permitirse llorar, aunque tuviera las enormes ganas de hacerlo, sintió correr las lágrimas por su rostro.

― ¿Filly?

Dio un respingo, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y los posibles rastros que pudieran quedar de eso, contuvo la respiración intentando tranquilizarse, sacó el aire de sus pulmones y se giró para ver a Hange en la puerta, ella traía en las manos más papeles.

― Filly ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que tienes el día libre, pensé que ibas a pasarla con tus hermanos –dijo Hange confundida.

―Solo venía a ver si no necesitaba ayuda con algo, vi este desorden y quise ayudarla a recogerlos –dijo forzando su típica sonrisa de "niño inocente".

Hange lo conocía bien el poco tiempo que ha estado en su escuadrón, sabía que cuando eran asuntos personales era un buen mentiroso, pero podía ver el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, los ojos se le tornaban vidriosos como si tratara de retener todas las lágrimas que quisiera derramar. Ahora se notó que estuvo llorando, el rostro se le veía un poco mojado, los ojos los tenía rojos junto con la nariz.

― ¿Sabes que hay momentos en los puedes mentir verdad? –le dijo Hange tratando de sonar comprensiva.

Filly solo desvió la mirada, no quería que se descubriera su lado débil, así que solamente siguió en la tarea de fingir que ordenada el laboratorio recogiendo los papeles del suelo, estaba por recoger el ultimo papel del suelo cuando una mano tomó la suya de improviso, se exaltó un poco, pero después se relajó con algo de duda levantó la mirada y vio a Hange.

―Filly, ¿Qué te preocupa? Eres parte de mi escuadrón puedes confiar en mí, cuéntamelo, por favor –dijo Hange con ojos suplicantes.

Filly no pudo más… dejó los papeles a un lado y se apoyó en la pared más cercana, al igual que cuando era niño abrazó sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro en ellas permitiéndose llorar dejando salir todas sus frustraciones.

Estaba sollozando lo más bajo posible, se sorprendió enormemente cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo, Hange lo estaba… abrazando…

―No tiene nada de malo llorar, solo necesitas a alguien que escuche tus problemas y te dé su apoyo.

Filly solo se dejó abrazar, por primera vez en su vida se permitió llorar libremente sin reprimir los sollozos, Hange solo lo abrazaba dándole tranquilidad, después de tantos años, se sentía querido…

―Ahora coméntame, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene atormentado? –preguntó curiosa.

A Filly se le colorearon las mejillas de rojo escarlata y desvió la mirada haciendo un pucherito como niño chiquito, gesto que a Hange le pareció tan adorable que estuvo a punto de chillar de ternura.

―No sé leer –dijo quedito, apenas audible.

― ¿Eh? –preguntó Hange al no escuchar nada.

―No sé leer –volvió a susurrar esta vez un poco más fuerte.

― ¿Eh? –volvió a preguntar Hange.

― ¡NO SE LEER! –esta vez lo grito que hasta los titanes del exterior podrían oírlo.

Hange se sorprendió enormemente por lo que dijo Filly, vio que nuevamente bajaba la cabeza apenado con las mejillas rojas, a Hange nuevamente le dio ternura verlo así, pero también era consciente de que era un tema que lo incomodaba mucho.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

― Porque es vergonzoso –dijo haciendo un puchero.

Nuevamente Hange tuvo el impulso de chillar de ternura, pero solo le dedicó una sonrisa, le toco el hombro Filly por la impresión volteo a verla.

― ¿Nunca aprendiste?

― Un poco, pero fue hace mucho tiempo… -dijo con la mirada un poco perdida.

"Dalila", la mujer que le enseño lo básico sobre leer, lo básico sobre el cariño de alguien ajeno al lazo sanguíneo familiar, el placer de estar con una mujer, la causante de su calvario, su verdugo…

―Entonces yo te ayudo –dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Filly no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, pero esta vez por lo encantadora que se veía ella con sus ojos desbordantes de emoción y sonrisa deslumbrante como cuando hablaba de titanes.

No se dio cuenta en el momento en que Hange lo tomó de las manos, lo jaló para sentarlo frente a su escritorio y puso en frente de él papel, pluma junto con varios documentos.

―Comenzaremos con estos –dijo sacando un expediente –este es uno de mis primeros trabajos de investigación, mis primeros descubrimientos de titanes.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, sus adorables ojos desbordando felicidad mientras hablaba con entusiasmo sobre su trabajo con los titanes.

―Te iré enseñando poco a poco, mientras te explicaré mis experimentos.

Filly solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, una sincera dándole a entender que estaba agradecido por la ayuda que le ofrecía, Hange se volvió a sonrojar, pero esta vez por la sonrisa de Filly.

Hange se sentó a su lado, dando inicio a su primera clase.

/

Killy estaba sentado debajo de un árbol mientras que tenía una hoja en las manos, al parecer una página de un libro.

―Lle- Llegó –intentaba comprender la primera palabra.

Forzaba su vista para enfocar las letras, pero al parecer era inútil.

―Así no lograrás comprender nada –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Killy se exaltó un poco cuando volteo vio a Jean, el pelinegro se sonrojo un poco es que de verdad se le hacía atractivo.

―Solo es un intento, de todas formas, es inútil –dijo Killy con resignación.

Jean se sentó a su lado, tomo con delicadeza la hoja que Killy tenía en la mano y la leyó, eso era raro, ese texto no lo había leído nunca en los libros autorizados en las murallas.

― ¿De dónde sacaste esto? –le preguntó Jean extrañadísimo por eso.

Killy desvió la mirada, recordando los días de su espantosa niñez, sus primeros cinco años en el culto de la muralla, no eran nada bonitos. Toco su falda específicamente en la cintura deshaciendo un doblez sacando un pedazo de espejo roto.

―De la caza de Briggs el tiempo que yo estuve ahí, escuchaba a uno de los jóvenes del culto leerlo me lo leía siempre cuando lloraba, nunca lo volví a ver, pero me regalo esta página… -dijo con simpleza mientras veía su reflejo por ese trozo de espejo.

Jean quería decirle algo solo que no sabía bien que palabras usar, miró con curiosidad el pedazo de espejo para luego darse cuenta de todas las vendas que tenía en el cuello, los brazos y luego recordó las cicatrices que vio en su espalda el día del festival.

― ¿Por qué tienes eso? –dijo Jean viendo el trozo de espejo.

Killy solo suspiró.

―Te haré el cuento corto, a parte del desprecio que podía recibir por ser gitano cuando descubrieron que yo no era "normal" hubo momentos en donde las cosas fueron muy terribles para mí desde lanzarme contra un espejo hasta cuando pasaban otras cosas, la cuestión es que conserve un trozo del espejo…

La voz de Killy se quebró un momento…

―Fue cuando tenía doce años, no fue muy agradable, de hecho, fue espantoso, no podía sentirme más sucio así que con el espejo…

Killy quitó un poco las vendas de su brazo dejando al descubierto su muñeca izquierda, una gran cicatriz adornaba el área donde estaban las venas. Jean se asustó mucho, el chico había intentado suicidarse.

―Pero cuando lo hice mientras esperaba que llegara mi hora, escuche una voz que me decía que aún no era mi tiempo, que había personas que se pondrían tristes con mi muerte, y era verdad, no pensé en Filly o en Alex cuando lo hice, ahora guardo este trozo de espejo como recuerdo de lo que iba a hacer, pero me hizo fuerte…

Jean estaba hecho piedra, Killy parecía diva algunas veces era raro verlo serio o triste, la fortaleza con la que enfrento su situación fue sorprendente.

― ¿Puedo leerlo? –pregunto Jean.

Killy solo asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, Jean le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a leer el texto en voz alta para qué Killy lo escuchara.

― "_Llego como la luna llena en una noche feliz, una cintura con forma mágica, tenía ojos cuya mirada calmaba a la humanidad, el rubí de sus mejillas reflejaba su luz y en su cadera la negrura de su cabello, cuidado con los rizos que muerden como serpiente…"_

Jean detuvo su lectura al sentir un peso en su hombro, se sonrojó enormemente al ver a Killy apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, por alguna razón, no quiso apartarse.

―Killy… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó algo incómodo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Continua… -le pidió Killy quedito.

― "_Sus formas son suaves como la seda y su corazón pura roca bajo la superficie elude nuestra mirada, mientras viva jamás dejare de culparme por el pasado, y desde los flecos de las cortinas de sus ojos dispara a larga distancia…"_

Jean terminó de leer el texto, le iba a preguntar a Killy si estaba bien, pero solo sintió su respiración relajada sobre su hombro, se había quedado dormido durante la lectura, se sintió súper incómodo por esa situación, con sumo cuidado pudo quitarse al azabache de encima, pero lo puso con suavidad en el pasto para que siguiera durmiendo.

Jean se levantó para irse con sus Connie y Sasha para pasar el día libre juntos, pero entonces recordó lo que le había pasado en el festival, si lo veían solo, pasaría una de dos o le daban un escarmiento muy fuerte o lo agredirían sexualmente.

Con algo de resignación volvió a sentarse a un lado de Killy, para ver que nada le pasara.

/

Alexandria tenía ganas de des estresarse un poco, se puso su ropa normal, aunque descalza, quería sentir la tierra debajo de sus pies, caminar libremente por el cuartel sin tener obligaciones, respirar aire fresco, se dirigió a las caballerizas para ver a los caballos.

Se encaminó para allá, le vendría bien algo de compañía…

Al llegar a las caballerizas, solo dos caballos relincharon de felicidad al verla ahí, un macho de color negro y una yegua de color blanco.

―Ya sé que me extrañaron, pero tuve ciertos inconvenientes con cierta persona testaruda –les dijo a los caballos.

Alex sacó de sus ropas dos manzanas frescas y le dio una a cada uno, los otros caballos no le prestaban tanta atención como esos dos.

―Espero les gusten estas manzanas, tuve muchos problemas para conseguirlas, nos veremos otro día o tal vez en la próxima expedición.

Se despidió de los caballos y salió de las caballerizas, Alexandria seguía caminando libremente por los alrededores cuando algo la hizo parar.

― ¿A dónde vas con tanta confianza Chatita? –dijo la voz masculina a su espalda.

Alexandria se sobresaltó y giró violentamente a ver quién le habló. Era uno de los hombres con los que había tenido un percance hace algunos días y venía con sus dos compañeros.

―Sabes Chatita, admito que me encantó ver cómo le pateabas el trasero a los de la policía militar, pero sigo prefiriendo que muevas ese precioso culo que tienes al compás del ritmo que te impongan –dijo el tipo.

Se ha enfrentado a los Titanes, vio a los ojos al Titán que se había llevado a su hermano, ha enfrentado a soldados de la policía militar saliendo victoriosa y ha peleado contra su propia maldición, pero a lo que aterraba era la naturaleza del hombre, donde creen que mujeres como ella son su derecho.

― ¿Eres tan buena en la cama como en el campo de batalla? –preguntó otro de los hombres.

―Pues eso lo debemos averiguar muchachos –dijo el otro.

Ya estaba más que aterrada, cuando eso pasaba no podía defenderse solo quedarse congelada como cuando ese tipo la había violado.

― ¡Oigan!, el comandante Erwin solicita su presencia –escucharon a alguien detrás.

Los tres voltearon y vieron a Petra en una posición firme dando a entender que era una orden directa.

― Iremos en un momento Ral, solo le daremos una lección a Chatita, una que jamás olvidará –dijo el hombre volviendo a ver a Alex de manera indebida.

―Es una orden directa, a menos que quieran que el Capitán Levi se entere de que no obedecen órdenes directas del comandante agregando que están molestando a un miembro de su escuadrón.

Admitámoslo, les ganó el miedo al capitán que su deseo por Alexandria, así que a regañadientes se dirigieron de vuelta al castillo no sin antes darle una última mirada a Alexandria.

Una vez ellos se fueron, Petra se puso delante de una pálida Alexandria, ella apenas pudo reaccionar cuando vio a Petra frente a ella.

― ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Petra preocupada.

―Sí, muchas gracias Petra –le dijo Alex aun nerviosa.

Petra seguía en la postura de que debía conocerla, ella le agradaba mucho, admiraba la belleza de su danza, también su fortaleza y le divirtió mucho el verla humillar de esa forma a la policía militar, pero más que nada admiraba su valor y su bondad, cuando la vio defender a Eren creció su admiración por ella se notaba que era una buena persona.

―Oye, los muchachos y yo iremos a la ciudad para pasar el día libre y me preguntaba si quisieras ir con nosotros –le propuso Petra.

Alex se sorprendió, no era muy unida a su escuadrón en especial a Auruo que hacia una muy mala imitación de Levi, pero admitía que quisiera dar una vuelta por la ciudad por simple hecho de pasear y no robar, sin necesidad de estarse escondiendo.

― No quiero incomodarlos –dijo algo apenada.

―No lo harás, además los muchachos y yo pensamos que era una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor.

Alex era muy desconfiada con las personas pertenecientes a la milicia, pero ella le inspiraba confianza, si Levi la había escogido a ella junto con los demás era por algo confiaba en ellos, decidió hacer lo mismo, si Levi confiaba en ellos entonces ella también lo haría.

―De acuerdo –le contestó Alex con una sonrisa sincera.

Petra le devolvió la sonrisa, ambas fueron hacia un carruaje que los llevaría hacia la ciudad y ahí estaban los demás, Erd, Gunther, Eren y Auruo.

―Oigan, Alexandria aceptó venir con nosotros –les informó Petra con una sonrisa radiante.

Alex se sintió un poco incomoda por las miradas que les dedicaban los muchachos, la de Eren curiosidad, la de Erd desconfianza, la de Gunther incomodidad y la de Auruo de asco al menos no tanto como antes.

El viaje a la ciudad fue muy silencioso, Alex estaba muy nerviosa por salir y recibir la mirada de asco de toda la población de las murallas, pero al parecer los pobladores ignoraban que ella estaba ahí, interiormente agradeció eso.

Nunca había paseado normalmente por la ciudad sin ser perseguida, insultada o señalada. Caminar por las calles y los pies descalzos, era muy lindo, se detuvo un momento para ver una venta de libros, estaba indecisa si entrar o no entrar.

―Te acompaño, los muchachos van a ver otras cosas –le sugirió Petra.

Alexandria solo asintió, estaba viendo algunos libros que a su vista parecían muy interesantes, solo que no tenía para pagar.

Petra parecía de lo más feliz por la manera en la que hablaba, Alexandria no quería parecer grosera e intento seguir la plática, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar su mente estaba centrada en Levi, desde lo ocurrido el día de ayer, la rosa que había encontrado en su cama esa mañana, una parte de ella se negaba a pensar en que Levi quisiera algo verdadero con ella, pero la parte necia de su corazón le dice "Dale una oportunidad", ¡NO! Por supuesto que no lo hará.

―Oye Petra, daré una vuela por ahí te veo más tarde.

No dejó que Petra le contestar solo se alejó de ahí, no podía evitar buscar la soledad cuando tenía la cabeza atormentada.

― "Solo logras confundirme más Levi ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" –era lo que pensaba la joven Valerius.

Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que notó a tres soldados de la policía militar, rápidamente se escondió en un callejón, si la policía militar la veía después de lo que había hecho la matarían en ese mismo instante. Espero a ver que los policías se fueran, pero sintió unos pequeños jaloncitos por su falda, bajo la mirada solo para encontrarse con un niño en mal estado.

―Disculpe señorita, ¿Tiene algo de comer? –dijo el niño en bajito.

Ese niño se veía desnutrido, conocía a los niños en esa situación en las murallas de manera independiente sus madres fueron compradas, asesinadas o exiliadas, dejando a los pequeños huérfanos luego crecer en la inmundicia para tener los mismos destinos que ella, Filly y Killy. Al niño le brillaron los ojos al verla.

―Señorita Alexandria… -dijo con admiración.

― ¿Quiénes más están contigo? –dijo Alex con ternura.

El niño señaló el fondo del callejón, Alex dirigió su vista ahí y vio a un otros dos niños en la misma condición que el que tenía en frente.

Alex tenía una mirada de decisión, no era lo que tenía en mente para ese día, pero esos niños lo valían.

Era hora de que Escandalo Salvaje hiciera de las suyas nuevamente.

/

Petra estaba confundida por la actitud de Alexandria, su mente parecía estar en la luna, ya había pasado mucho tiempo en que se separaron dentro de muy poco tendrían que volver, en su camino se encontró con los demás.

―Oigan, ¿Alguno ha visto a Alexandria? –pregunto Petra.

―Creímos que estaba contigo –le respondió Erd confundido.

―Sí, pero nos separamos y no la encuentro, ¿En dónde estará?

― ¿Escapó? –dijo Auruo –lo veo muy probable.

Todos estrellaron la palma de su mano contra su frente, al parecer Auruo nunca dejaría de desconfiar de Alexandria, nunca le caería bien.

―Nunca escaparía, menos dejando atrás a Filly y Killy –dijo Eren seguro de sus palabras.

― ¿Confías en ella? –le pregunto Gunther.

― Como no confiar en ella después de lo que hizo por él en el festival –le respondió Erd.

Eren dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordar como ella lo ayudó enfrentándose a la policía militar arriesgando su vida, por él, pero recordó también lo que llegó a su mente cuando tocó su mano, eso no era nada normal y ya le había pasado una vez cuando tocó a Filly, ¿Pasará lo mismo si tocaba a Killy?

Eren estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucharon un grito.

― ¡DETENGAN AL LADRÓN!

Una persona encapuchada chocó contra Auruo que lo tumbó en el suelo, los demás.

― ¡VUELVE AQUÍ RATA CALLEJERA!

Fue lo que gritaron los soldados en el momento de perseguirlo, también chocaron con los demás miembros del escuadrón de Levi.

― ¡Que groseros! –fue lo que exclamó Petra.

―Petra, ¿Dónde viste por última vez a Alexandria? –preguntó Erd.

―Cerca de un local donde vendían libros –le contestó.

―Será mejor que vallamos a buscarla antes de que se tope con la policía militar –dijo Gunther.

El ladrón corría entre las personas, hasta irse por un callejón sin salida, los soldados ya la habían alcanzado agradecía internamente el llevar la máscara que le tapaba medio rostro ya que entre los soldados estaba Fellner.

― ¡Te voy a cortar las manos Rata Callejera! –le exclamó Fellner.

De nuevo se metía en líos por comida, parecía que la habían acorralado esta vez, o tal vez no, tomó impulso de unas cajas que estaban ahí para saltar y comenzar a correr nuevamente, esta vez se metió en otro callejón cerca de donde estaban los niños para quitarle las prendas que tenía encima para revelar el vestido que tenía anteriormente.

Ocultó los panes en su corsé para luego verificar que no hubiera rastro de esos soldados, comenzó a caminar libremente por las calles, pero el destino nunca ha estado de su parte.

―Te vez preciosa con eso Chatita, aunque te vez mejor sin nada puesto –dijo la voz a sus espaldas.

Sintió que le levantaban la falda de su vestido para verle las piernas y el trasero, Alex le dio un golpe al degenerado que lo hizo y ¡oh vaya sorpresa!, era Fellner.

― Vaya sorpresa el encontrarte aquí preciosa –dijo descaradamente.

― ¿Por qué no subes a la muralla y te tiras a los titanes? –le dijo Alex tratando de controlar su enojo y pánico.

Decidió ignorarlo, creía que era de los típicos de perro que ladra no muerde, pero algo había cambiado en él esos dos últimos días que decía que había decidido morder.

― Oye, oye, oye ¿A dónde vas nena? –dijo Fellner agarrándola fuertemente del brazo.

― ¡No me toques! –exclamo Alexandria tratando forcejeando para librarse del agarre.

― Oye linda, pronto seré capitán de la policía cuando haga un par de encargos así que al fin poder hacerle esa oferta a tu hermano o al imbécil de Erwin para que al fin nos casemos –dijo tomándola por los dos brazos y pasarse la lengua por los labios.

Alex no podría estar más asqueada…

― ¡Prefiero morir como mi hermano!, ¡Prefiero morir en la boca de los titanes teniendo mi dignidad intacta antes que tener que casarme contigo! –le respondió Alexandria.

Las personas se estaban dando cuente de la escenita, pero nadie hizo nada, era normal que los de la policía militar les diera alguna "lección" a las gitanillas rebeldes.

― ¡¿Cuándo vas terminar de entenderlo?!, ¡Eres mía! –dijo tomándola bruscamente del rostro.

―Te lo digo Fellner, ¡Ni, aunque fueras el Rey de estas putas murallas! –le exclamo.

Alex le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna lo que le dio ventaja para zafarse del agarre y correr con Fellner intentando seguirle el paso, por el dolor se quedó parado en medio de la calle exclamándole sus amenazas.

― ¡Lo serás!, ¡Tú me perteneces!, Así va a ser, ¡Te vas a casar conmigo Alexandria!, ¡Algún día serás mi esposa!

Alex solo podía pensar en correr, encontrarse a soldados con la testosterona a niveles del tamaño de un titán era una maldición que tenía desde que era una niña de doce años.

No se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, hasta caer al suelo dejando caer los dos panes que llevaba escondidos entre su corsé, levanto su mirada y vio a Auruo que se había mordido la lengua nuevamente, inmediatamente recogió los panes y esconderlos tras su espalda, después se volvió a parar mientras se disculpaba con Auruo.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, habían dos personas que no me dejaban en paz así solo podía pensar en correr y no me di cuenta para donde iba y yo… -lo decía tan rápido que costo entenderla.

― Alex, ¿Qué tienes detrás de la espalda? –preguntó Gunther al verla con los brazos atrás.

―Nada –dijo con simpleza.

Erd no le creyó nada, sin ser muy brusco agarró sus brazos descubrieron en sus manos vieron dos panes.

― ¡¿Te los robaste?! –exclamó sorprendida Petra.

― Espera, ¡¿Eras tú el ladrón que estaban persiguiendo?! –dijo Gunther también de sorprendido.

―Les dije que no podíamos confiar en ella, solo es una gitana ladrona –dijo Auruo.

Alex ahora si se molestó, le dio una buena patada para se muerira tragándose la lengua.

― Primero infórmate antes de hablar de mí ¿escuchaste? –le reclamó Alex.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste Alex? –dijo Petra.

Alex los veía, decidió no tener "muchos" secretos con ellos si iban a estar con ella todo el tiempo, solo suspiró y con la cabeza señalo el callejón indicando que la siguieran, con algo de duda lo hicieron hasta llegar al final del callejón y ver a tres figuras pequeñas, eran niños…

Los niños se asustaron al ver al escuadrón de Levi ya que los habían visto cuando iban a comprar las provisiones con el uniforme militar.

―Tranquilos niños, ellos vienen conmigo, son amigos… –les dijo en un tono maternal.

Ahora si Auruo se sintió un poco culpable…

Los niños se acercaron sin temor a ella, ella se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de los niños y entregarles el pan.

Ahora todos se sentían culpables, ella había robado el pan para que esos niños tuvieran algo para comer.

―Pero que ladrona más generosa –se escuchó una voz masculina al inicio del callejón.

Todos voltearon a ver, los niños se alarmaron y se escondieron atrás de Alexandria al ver que portaba el uniforme de la policía militar, Alex se sorprendió al verlo, era Edward Johnson.

―Oiga ella no lo hizo con mala intención –dijo Petra tratando de defender a Alexandria.

― ¡Son niños hambrientos! –exclamó Eren.

― Tranquilízate niño, sé que no lo hizo con mala intención, sigues sorprendiéndome Alexandria –dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Alex seguía sorprendiéndose por ver a un oficial tan amable.

―No te preocupes por Fellner, me encargare de él más tarde –le prometió.

― ¿Cómo es que sabes…? –susurro Alex.

―Soy capitán de la policía, debo saber lo que hacen los soldados a mi cargo –le contestó con una sonrisa –por cierto, esto es para ellos –dijo viendo a los niños.

Edward le extendió una bolsa que estaba llena de manzanas, Alex la tomó con algo de duda, pero al final lo hizo y vio sorprendida a Edward que aún conservaba su sonrisa.

El ambiente se tornó un poco incómodo parecía que solo se centraba en Johnson y Alex dejando a los demás fuera, eso era raro los niños se reían disimuladamente al ver la cara de tomate que tenía su ángel de la guarda.

―Espero podamos vernos algún otro día, señorita Valerius –finalizó para luego darle un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Cuando Johnson se fue del callejón Alex seguía sorprendida.

―Creo que le gustaste –dijo con diversión Gunther mientras ponía la mano en su hombro.

―Se nota que está muy interesado en ti –dijo Erd igual de divertido.

Alex estaba roja como un tomate, ellos la estaban avergonzando.

― Alex tiene novio –canturrearon los niños.

Las manzanas tendrían envidia de su color en ese momento-

―Tengan niños coman bien no se metan en líos y si puedo les traeré más comida –dijo ella igual de rápido que no se pudo entender.

Alex salio huyendo del callejón para volver al carruaje.

Los demás miembros de del escuadrón de Levi veían divertidos la situación.

Ya era de noche cuando volvieron al cuartel, Alex se alejó para despejarse e intentar calmarse por el episodio con Fellner, con cuidado fue a las caballerizas y sacar un caballo, su sorpresa fue mayor al no encontrarse sola, Levi estaba ahí esperándola.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Alex sorprendida.

―Quiero que me acompañes –le dijo con simpleza.

Levi sacó a dos caballos de los corrales, al suyo y a una yegua y son los dos consentidos de Alexandria cuando va a las caballerizas.

― ¿No nos meteremos en problemas? –le pregunto ella con la ceja alzada y sonrisa burlona.

―Nunca me has visto preocupado por los problemas o sí –le contestó con una sonrisa.

Alex siguió sonriendo aceptando su invitación, una noche llena de estrellas era testigo de cómo ambos cabalgaban por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro.

Cabalgar era otra forma de distraerse, ahora sentía más calma y más aún si Levi la acompañaba. El silencio era cómodo entre ambos, dejaron los caballos atados en dos árboles para disfrutar de la noche.

Alex lo veía disimuladamente para ver su rostro, estaba como nuevo, se acercó con cuidado hasta tomarlo entre sus manos.

―Quedaste como nuevo –le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

―Supongo que debo agradecerte.

―Ya lo hiciste –dijo recordando la rosa de la mañana.

Levi veía a Alex ser iluminada por la luna, eso era una visión irreal y hermosa para cualquiera.

―Esto es para ti –dijo Levi sacando de su chaqueta un libro.

Alex lo vio sorprendida.

― ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

―Arlert me lo dio, tiene cosas interesantes y supuse que podría interesarte cuenta fantasías sobre el mundo exterior, hay una que tiene encantados a mucho y es uno que se llama "Mar".

Alex escuchaba fascinada eso, solo estaba su problema.

―Me encantaría leerlo, solo está la pequeña complicación de que no podré hacerlo, no sé leer –le contestó Alex avergonzada.

Levi se sorprendió por eso, antes de que pudiera contestar Alex le dijo...

―Nunca aprendí como hacerlo, cuando nos mandábamos notas anónimas Sabrina era la que me ayudaba a escribirlas y me leía las tuyas, la educación para los gitanos estaba prohibida, por eso nunca aprendí.

Las mejillas rojas y su voz como una suave canción era lo que se necesitaba para derretir el frío corazón de Levi, al ver que ella desvió la mirada no se resistió más con delicadeza acuno su rostro entre una mano y le dijo.

―Entonces yo te enseñare…

Alex se sorprendió nuevamente, con las emociones a flor de piel se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un abrazo, se separó momentáneamente para luego plantarle un beso, se separó de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

―Lo siento mucho no sé por qué lo hice es que me emocioné mucho y yo…

Levi la callo con otro beso, era inútil resistirse a las emociones que rodeaban el panorama.

Alex solo podía pensar en que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, era un hecho aún amaba a Levi, pero no podía decírselo.

Levi la besaba con ternura una parte de su alma le dijo "no lo niegues", pero su parte racional gritaba con fuerza…

"Esto está mal…"

**CONTINUARA… **


	14. Capítulo 13

Capitulo 13

La luna iluminaba esa hermosa escena, parecía que solo existían ellos dos nada que los interrumpiera, como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ambos, era como si nunca se hubiesen separado, pero la realidad golpeo a Alex con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó con brusquedad del beso que estaban compartiendo, Levi la vio con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué sucede? –le dijo extrañado.

Alex solo desvió su rostro sonrojado, evitaba mirarlo, estaba a un dedo de distancia de mandar su fortaleza al diablo y seguir besándolo decirle que su perdón abarcaba todos los sentidos que podía abarcar esa palabra decirle que desde que se reencontraron quería lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo, pero su orgullo herido de mujer seguía diciéndole.

"No caigas, NO CAIGAS"

En parte le hacía caso a su conciencia, era muy raro, DEMASIADO raro que Levi se comportara así, no era parte de su personalidad ser tan expresivo, pero a su memoria llegaban los momentos que vivieron en el subterráneo, cuando se veían a escondidas, cuando escaparon juntos, cuando se entregaron por primera vez, recuerda que cuando escaparon delante de Isabel y Farlan solía ser igual de serio y cuando estaban solos se comportaba exactamente igual.

―Nada…

Obviamente Levi no le creyó nada, se notaba asustada y temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

―Dímelo –pidió suavemente.

Alex quería y a la vez no decirle todo el torbellino de emociones que se encontraba en su corazón.

―Fellner…

Con la sola mención de ese nombre Levi se había alejado para evitar descargar su furia con ella, ese maldito enfermo gritaba a las dos murallas restantes que ella le pertenecía, que algún día será su esposa, que ya estaba cerca de ser capitán y próximamente comandante para hacerle la jugosa oferta a Filly o a Erwin para comprarla. Pero eso no pasaría ni por encima de su cadáver.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? –dijo tratando de controlarse.

Alex se sintió un poco intimidada por la rabia que transmitía Levi, con cautela paso las manos por su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

―Lo que siempre ladra, pero no me hizo nada…

Por el momento le creería, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la forma en la que la miraba, Alex podía ser tan fuerte como también vulnerable, fuerte cuando la situación lo requería, claro ejemplo fue el enfrentamiento que tuvo con la policía militar, vulnerable cuando la naturaleza humana mostraba sus más bajos instintos, como cuando bailó para los altos mandos, el enterarse de que fue violada fue un golpe un shock para él, cuando él la había protegido de los tantos cerdos que habían intentado lo mismo.

―No fue tu culpa, no fue tu culpa…

Le susurraba suavemente, ella lo conocía tan bien que sabía que se estaba culpando por lo que le pasó hace unos años, al inicio si creyó que fue culpa de él, pero esos eran la rabia y odio hablando.

―No fue culpa de nadie, son solo cosas que suceden no se pueden controlar yo debí de ser más precavida en esos aspectos, debí dejar que mis hermanos me acompañaran…

―Lo siento…

Alex solo lo abrazaba, esos momentos eran lo mejor que ha tenido después de cinco años de puro sufrimiento el subterráneo, aún estaba muy tenso así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, tomar su rostro ente sus manos y repartir pequeños besos por su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz para finalmente terminar en sus labios.

―Eso ya pasó, no vale la pena seguir recordándolo –decía ella sobre sus labios.

Le daba pequeños besos para que se relajara, esos tiempos parecían estar volviendo, pero como siempre la realidad la golpeo de repente. Alex se separó lentamente de él evitaba mirarlo a los ojos porque solo le darían ganas de besarlo nuevamente.

―Gracias por el libro y también por ofrecerte a ayudarme a leer…

Lo que la interrumpió fue un pequeño beso…

―No me ofrecí, dije que lo hare y sabes que no acepto un no por respuesta…

Eso lo sabía mejor que nadie.

―No me lo tienes que repetir, lo sé muy bien y lo terco que te pones cuando te dicen que no.

Alex se alejó un poco de él, para volver hasta los caballos.

―Lo haremos a esta hora, en este lugar –fue lo que le dijo Levi.

Alex solo suspiró, parecía que el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, ambos subieron de nuevo a los caballos para dirigirse nuevamente al cuartel.

― "_a escondidas… igual que antes…"_

Esos fueron los pensamientos de la joven Valerius, cuando llegaron al cuartel fueron a dejar a los caballos a las caballerizas. Alex andaba algo nerviosa, si Filly la pescaba con Levi solo sabía que debía rezar porque se encontrara de buen humor.

Alex miraba la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos y suspiro de alivio al ver que ninguno estaba ahí. Se había salvado… por ahora.

Aun sin mirarlo Alex le dijo con voz baja le dijo.

―Gracias por acompañarme, supongo que te veo mañana…

Alex estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, pero antes de poder dar un paso sintió un jalón en la muñeca y unos labios sobre los suyos.

―Descansa…

Fue lo último que escucho Alex, ella estaba completamente petrificada, sintió frío de repente solo así despertó de su ensueño, entro en la habitación recostándose sobre la cama con la mano las manos en el pecho intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

"_Levi, mi chulito me confundes demasiado, ¿Vas enserio esta vez?"_

Ese fue su conflicto mental antes de ser convocada al mundo de los sueños donde soñaba con una vida llena de tranquilidad, pero con la voz que le decía...

"**Prométeme que harás lo que sea para vengar a Darry, por TODOS los medios necesarios, sin importar las consecuencias…"**

Una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla con la imagen de su hermano en la mente, desde que era un bebe al que tenía que cuidar y mimar, desde que era un niño feliz que jugaba con ellos hasta llegar a la de un apuesto adolecente, su hermanito querido, juraba que no descansaría hasta que sus manos estén manchadas con la sangre del demonio que lo asesinó…

Darry…

/

Killy estaba comiendo un poco de pan y un vaso de agua, estaba en el comedor junto con Jean, habían pasado una tarde agradable cuando leyó su poema favorito, tenía años de no escucharlo y que Jean se lo leyera había significado mucho para él.

― ¿Por qué comes tan poco? –le pregunto Jean.

Y eso dijo porque el hombre solo comió medio pan y un pequeño vaso con agua.

―Te acostumbras con el tiempo, desde muy pequeño he acostumbrado a comer poco, teníamos que dividir la comida entre cuatro hermanos…

Los días de supervivencia, todos daban de lo poco que tenían para que el más pequeño comiera. Las pocas ganancias que obtenía de los niños ricos de Sina por un revolcón con él, tacaños…

―Filly y yo siempre procurábamos darle de comer a Darry y de darle un poco más a Alex, pero los tres siempre teníamos más prioridad en Darry.

Jean veía la tristeza en sus ojos, imaginaba que era por Darry, era un compañero para él que le salvo el pellejo de quedar expulsado del cuerpo de adiestramiento con el tiempo llegó a convertirse en un gran amigo, para Killy y sus hermanos debió ser peor…

―Fue agradable pasar el día contigo, aunque debo disculparme porque de seguro pasar el día conmigo no estaba e tus planes –dijo Killy algo decaído.

―No, no te confundas sí es cierto que tenía otros planes, pero fue agradable que pasáramos el día juntos –dijo Jean desviando la mirada.

Killy se sonrojo levemente, se sentía alagado de que alguien disfrutara de su compañía las personas mayormente lo ignoraban o prefería que desapareciera, definitivamente ese chico Jean le caía muy bien. Jean lo veía un poco más animado y eso de cierta manera lo hizo sentir bien, aunque aún tenía ciertas dudas sobre él y eso incluye lo que pasó en el festival.

― Ese hombre que se te acercó en el festival… ¿Era tu padre? –le dijo Jean con curiosidad.

Vio a Killy poniéndose algo tenso, apretando los puños hasta que sus manos quedaron blancas.

―Tú lo llamas padre… yo lo llamo bastardo –escupió con rabia.

Jean supo que no había pasado nada bueno entre ellos, ni con su progenitor ni con su difunto hermano por parte del mismo.

― ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? –le pregunto Jean algo inseguro.

Killy sentía mucha presión en el pecho, nunca le había contado tantas cosas de su vida a alguien que no fueran sus hermanos, pero con Jean sentía mucha confianza, suponía que era porque era la única persona que no rechazaba su cercanía.

―Un hombre qué en vez de defender a su hijo, sangre de su sangre, por ser diferente y preferir defender las creencias que impone un viejo idealista adorador de un falso Dios no puede llamarse padre, lo que se puede llamar es un cobarde.

Eso era suficiente para Jean, cuando notaron que Killy era de esos gitanillos "anormales" decidieron devolvérselo a Montserrat.

―Te pidió disculpas… –le dijo Jean al recordar el rostro arrepentido del hombre.

―Solo es su fachada, perdió a Tony y quiere hacerme su reemplazo.

Killy le fue comentando los detalles más delicados de su vida, necesitaba la opinión de otra persona que no fueran sus hermanos para tratar de sentirse mejor.

― ¿Tienes familia? –le preguntó Killy a Jean.

Sentía curiosidad ya que varios soldados habían ido a las ciudades para visitar a sus familiares, al menos los que tenían algún familiar vivo en las murallas.

―Si, a mi madre.

Killy se sintió un poco culpable por eso, tal vez iba a ir a visitarla ese día y en vez de eso había pasado el día con él.

―Lo lamento, de verdad, debiste ir a verla en vez de pasar el tiempo conmigo.

―Ya te dije que no importaba, además no es como si tuviera muchos deseos de ir a verla.

Eso hizo llamó la atención de Killy.

― ¿Hay algún motivo en específico?

Supuso que algo había pasado entre ellos para que no tuvieran una buena relación de madre e hijo.

―Siempre está avergonzándome, siempre me trata como si aún fuera un niño, hubo una vez que me avergonzó frente a todo el equipo de adiestramiento cuando vino a verme para traerme mi comida favorita…

De pronto se sintió un poco incómodo, se asustó un poco al ver a Killy con el ceño fruncido y viéndolo como si estuviera decepcionado.

― ¿Por qué me estás viendo así? –pregunto Jean algo incómodo.

― Y todavía lo preguntas, no puedo creer que no hayas ido a ver a tu madre por una tontería como esa.

Jean se molestó un poco.

― ¿Tontería?, ¿sabes lo que se siente que tu madre te trate como un niño pequeño frente a tus compañeros? Es vergonzoso.

― No, claro que no lo sé porque mi madre me trataba como si fuera un adefesio –contraataco Killy a la exclamación de Jean.

Jean de inmediato deseo haberse mordido la lengua como lo hacía Auruo antes de poder abrir la boca y no haber dicho nada.

― ¿Eres hijo único? –le preguntó Killy.

―Sí, si lo soy ¿Por qué? –le respondió Jean.

Killy tenía el presentimiento que se estaba metiendo en algo que no le importaba y que tal vez Jean le deje de hablar luego de eso, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

―Ella está sola, su único hijo entro al cuerpo de adiestramiento, casi nunca va a verla los pocos días libres que daban en el entrenamiento, quiso sorprenderlo haciéndole un gesto lindo como prepararle su comida favorita para que siempre recuerde su hogar y lo único que puede decir es "me avergüenza".

Jean se quedó mudo un momento por las palabras del pelinegro, no dijo nada esperando que continuara.

―Según me han contado tenías planeado irte con la policía militar, eso la hacía sentir consuelo de que estarías a salvo en el muro interior, pero te uniste al cuerpo de exploración, eso la hace sentirse más que angustiada, siempre con el miedo de que su único hijo no regrese nunca a casa…

Las palabras de Killy resonaban como eco en su cabeza, nunca había pensado en eso, su madre era lo único que tenía…

―Por eso Alex, Filly y yo siempre estamos juntos, queremos tener buenas memorias juntos en caso de que algo nos pasé, por eso te digo que aproveches al máximo el tiempo que tengas con tus seres queridos, no sabes cómo puede doler cuando te das cuenta de que ya no están contigo y desearas haber dicho todas las palabras que no les dijiste cuando estaban en vida, piénsalo Jean…

Killy salió del comedor dejando a Jean solo, debía ir al dormitorio que compartía con sus hermanos antes de que alguien viera las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos exóticos.

Su madre no era la madre del año, pero la quiso mucho pudo haberle dicho tanto cuando era niño, tantas preguntas que quiso hacerle, pero ahora todo eso ha quedado en el aire, por estar pensando en lo que le hubiera dicho a su madre cuando estaba viva llegó a la habitación donde vio a Alex dormida. Al parecer había tenido el día igual de agotador decidió dejarse llevar por el cansancio sumiéndose en un sueño profundo en donde, que irónico en ellos estaba Jean, al parecer le gustaba Jean, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones…

Tal vez a Jean no le gustaba de esa forma, tal vez solo era compasión lo que sentía por él, pero a Killy comenzaba a gustarle y mucho…

"**Eres fuerte Killy, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, lograrás vengar la muerte de tu hermano yo confió en ti"**

Las palabras de Chang aunque eran de aliento no ayudaban nada a su remolino emocional lejos de consolarlo, lo alteraban más.

/

― ¿Entonces es así como los titanes pueden regenerarse? –pregunto algo inseguro el peli-plateado.

― ¡ES CORRECTO! –Hange no pudo evitar exclamar de alegría.

Pasaron todo el día juntos y ni se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba por amanecer para entonces Filly ya había transcrito cuarenta informes acerca de los experimentos de Hange sobre los titanes.

―Me sorprendes, aprendes muy rápido.

Y era verdad Killy había aprendido a leer a gran velocidad y con las explicaciones de Hange podría decirse que Filly se había vuelto un experto en Titanes.

―Alguien finalmente comparte mi pasión –exclamó Hange con alegría mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Ese acto hizo que las mejillas de Filly se pintaran de rosa, cosa que hizo que Hange chillara de ternura.

―Ahora llegó la parte más interesante de todas mis investigaciones.

Hange tomo el expediente…

―El reporte de la titán hembra.

Filly se tensó un poco no podía evitar sentir algo de lástima por la muchacha, cuando la interrogó vio lo que siempre veía en los ojos de su pueblo, miedo, ella no quería hacer eso.

―Por el momento no he llegado a una conclusión fija, pero he estado investigando de fondo a Annie siento que estoy a un gran paso de un GRAN descubrimiento –exclamo con alegría Hange –pero por el momento he tenido toda mi atención en esto.

Hange le mostro el pedazo de cristal, a Filly le llegó a mente el momento en que las dos titanes peleaba, cuando él y Tony trataron de matarlas, el cristal que usaron para endurecer la piel.

―Este es un pedazo del cristal del titán de Annie Leonhardt, es curioso que todo lo que provenga del cuerpo de los titanes se evapore en unos pocos segundos, pero esto permanezca intacto, desafortunadamente no pude obtener una muestra del cristal de la segunda titán hembra para compararlos.

El momento de la batalla regresó a su mente, el que sintiera lástima por la chica no le quitaba el resentimiento que sentía por ella, Dekal intento detenerla y acabó muerta, también en los ataques de la titán castaña.

―Me dijeron que la habían capturado, a la segunda titán.

―Sí, pero en los intentos por extraer a la persona que lo controlaba endurecía la piel, además de que logró escapar haciendo que otros titanes devoraran su cuerpo dejándonos sin nada…

Esa habitación se puso en silencio por los análisis de Hange, los cuales Filly escuchaba con mucha atención, prestándole atención a su dulce vo- es decir a los detalles que relataba Hange.

―Además recibimos informes de soldados que vieron a otro titán inteligente que elimino a la mayoría del flanco izquierdo para luego desaparecer en el bosque…

La manera en que analizaba las cosas y le expresión que ponía mientras estaba pensativa era algo encantador a los ojos de Filly. Nunca antes le había emocionado tanto algo aparte de joder al enano roba-hermanas, sentía que servía para algo más que para pelear en las calles.

― ¿Has pensado en capturarlos? –le pregunto Filly.

Eso sorprendió un poco a Hange, ¡por supuesto que pensaba eso!, pero para Erwin resultaría algo descabellado nunca lo aprobaría.

―Ambos titanes son inteligentes según lo que nos informaron los sobrevivientes a sus ataques, sería muy difícil que aprueben el capturarlos y lo peor sería capturarlos con vida…

Vio la desilusión en sus ojos y francamente no le gustó verla así, en su mente todo pasaba muy rápido intentando buscar algo con que animarla y devolver el brillo de locura de los titanes, además de que quería que lo volviera a abrazar.

―Ambos son inteligentes, pero eso no cambia que obedecen a los instintos primarios de un depredador –dijo Filly.

Hange salió de su mini estado de depresión para ver a Filly con curiosidad y emoción.

―Cuando Tony y yo estuvimos con el escuadrón de la rata de dos patas para cuidar el trasero del niño titán, pude notar algo en la titán de cabello castaño, aparte de que pudiera endurecer la piel dejó de ponernos atención para pelear con Leonhardt ambas peleaban como dos animales por obtener la porción más grande de la comida, podríamos usar eso en contra de ellos, usando sus instintos depredadores para poder sorprenderlos y capturarlos con vida.

Filly al sentir como ella no decía nada, imaginaba que su "análisis" la había molestado, intento disculparse con ella, pero solo vio sus ojos brillantes.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ese fue un grito que se podría escuchar hasta en lo más hondo del subterráneo, sin darse cuenta estaba en el suelo con Hange encima de él, la científica se había abalanzado sobre él en un abrazo.

― ¡Filly eres un genio! –dijo Hange con alegría.

Hange de inmediato se levantó para buscar unos archivos dejando al pobre Filly aturdido y con los pelos parados, ese grito que emitió Hange lo había perturbado un poco, un poco tembloroso se levantó mientras veía a la de lentes buscar como loca algunos papeles.

― ¡Esto es lo que haremos!, trabajaremos día y noche hasta tener una estrategia PERFECTA lo que nos permita capturar a esos dos titanes con vida y obtener las respuestas que necesitamos, ¡Sabia que no me equivocaba al elegirte como miembro de mi escuadrón! –dijo Hange súper feliz.

― ¿Enserio? –dijo Filly recuperándose del susto.

― ¡SI! –exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo fue lo que se escuchó.

― ¡Filly!

Filly estaba más rojo que un tomate, estaba rígido de la sorpresa, solo había recibido besos de una mujer en su vida, pero este, sinceramente le gustó…

"**Tú lugar y el de tus hermanos no es este, es uno mucho más alto, en cuanto hayan vengado a Darry tomaran el lugar que les corresponde, Filly… cumplan el juramento a su hermano**"

Esa felicidad desapareció al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Chang en su cabeza, ese hombre debió haber perdido la razón cuando Darry murió, "Lugar alto que nos corresponde", no había ningún lugar más que el lodo, ese era el lugar que les correspondía.

/

Alex despertó debido a que empezaba a hacer frío, vio que estaba sola en la habitación, sus hermanos ya deberían estar desayunando, se incorporó y al hacerlo algo cayó sobre su regazo, otra rosa roja…

La tomó con delicadeza para ponerla delicadamente contra sus labios, con una pequeña sonrisa la puso junto a la otra, su corazón latía emocionado por el gestó que recibió, el que le diera rosas era algo muy lindo, si Levi seguía con esos pequeños detalles ella no tardaría en lanzarse a sus brazos para decirle cuanto lo amaba…

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho decidió ir a buscar a sus hermanos, pero solo vio a Killy comiendo en el suelo junto con otro plato a su lado.

― ¿Y Filly?

Al escuchar la voz de su hermana menor Killy volteo a verla con una pequeña sonrisa indicó que se sentara a su lado para desayunar, Alex se sentó junto a Killy esperando la respuesta de la pregunta que le había dicho.

―No tengo ni la menor idea, anoche no llegó a dormir y supongo que debe estar bebiendo o golpeando arboles –le respondió Killy con tranquilidad.

Alex no se sentía mucho mejor con eso, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, pero Killy adivino sus pensamientos e intentó tranquilizarla.

―No te preocupes moco, ya sabes que no es la primera vez que lo hace, ya volverá.

Aunque eso no la había dejado tranquila, Filly en estado alterado y pero que todo borracho sería capaz de cometer alguna estupidez.

El día pasó "normalmente" para Killy y para Alex, las labores de Alex eran prácticamente limpiar con el resto del escuadrón ya no se sentían incomodos con la presencia de Alex porque se dieron cuenta de que era una buena persona, Petra es con la que ha formado una buena relación de amistad, en los momentos en que tenían descansos se la pasaban hablando Petra de lo muy duro que era ser la única mujer en el escuadrón y Alex de lo duro que era ser la única mujer en una familia de hombres.

―Te lo juro a veces es imposible aguantar al DRAMATICO de Filly –le dijo Alex a Petra.

―Para mí es insoportable tener que aguantar a Auruo cuando siempre está imitando al Capitán Levi.

―Yo tampoco lo aguanto, cuando quiere darme ordenes me dan ganas de hacer que se trague la lengua.

Ambas rieron divertidas ante esa idea, le tenían un gran aprecio a pesar de ser tan desesperante, increíblemente Alex en muy poco tiempo logro tomarles un gran cariño a todos los de su escuadrón, Eren es un chico muy simpático lo quería mucho ya que en cierta manera le recordaba a Darry.

―No es cierto… lo que dicen de mi –dijo Alex en un susurro.

Petra la veía con curiosidad al no saber de lo que hablaba.

―Solamente he estado con un hombre en toda mi vida, fue muy tierno –le dijo Alex con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Alex nunca había hablado tanto con alguien en su vida, sentía que debía contarle todo sobre ella por la amistad que andaban formando, era cierto solamente había estado con un hombre en su vida, descartando al cerdo que la violó.

―Oh, emm, bueno nunca creí en esos rumores tampoco los muchachos los han creído –dijo un poco nerviosa.

Y tenía razones para estarlo ya que en un principio sí habían creído esos rumores, "la manzana no cae lejos del árbol", era lo escuchaban acerca de Alex que madre e hija eran idénticas no solo en apariencia, sino que también en carácter y profesión, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que Alexandria era una muy buena persona.

―Es bueno saber eso, les agradezco mucho el permitirme ser algo más que una bailarina.

―No nos agradezcas mucho, corres el riesgo de morir –dijo Petra soltando una pequeña sonrisa en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

Alex le dedico una sonrisa a Petra, se llevaban muy bien. Las cosas eran un poco diferentes para Killy, pero se podría decir que no se quejaba, los amigos de Jean se le acercaban para tratar de llevarse bien con él ya que veían que se llevaba bien con Jean, pero procuraba evitarlo.

No había visto a Jean por el resto del día eso en cierta manera lo alivio a la vez que lo incomodó, no ver a Jean fue muy raro ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo algunas veces, aunque fuera de lejos.

La noche había llegado y Filly no daba indicios de querer aparecer, Killy le decía a Alex que se tranquilizara tal vez salió a la ciudad por más alcohol o se fue a golpear a los borrachos de algún bar, pero solo eso la tenía más angustiada no quería que su hermano volviera golpeado y medio muerto. Alex fue directo a las caballerizas y oh sorpresa, ahí estaba Levi.

― ¿Estás lista? –le dijo él.

―Siempre lo estuve –le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Volvieron a montar a los caballos de la noche anterior para volver al claro de antes, sentados debajo de un árbol, con el libro del mundo exterior, con Alex aprendiendo a leerlo.

―El-mar-es inmenso, kilómetros y kilómetros de agua que nunca se agota –decía Alex con algo de dificultad.

―Vas progresando, pero aun te falta mucho –le dijo Levi.

―Es un poco complicado, mi hermano era el que me enseñaba era muy poco pero valioso conocimiento –le respondió ella.

Ambos estaban compartiendo un momento muy agradable, Levi le iba explicando poco a poco la manera en que debía leer, de momento la clase quedó suspendida ya que se pusieron a platicar sobre algunas cosas.

―Filly no llegó a dormir anoche, sinceramente me siento preocupada –le dijo Alex a Levi.

―Debe de estar tomando en algún bar o peleándose con algunos borrachos –le dijo Levi muy tranquilo.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Alexandria al escuchar esa respuesta.

―Sabes que eso no me hace sentir más tranquila.

―No estoy hablando enserio, la cuatro ojos no ha aparecido tampoco en todo el día lo más probable es que la esté ayudando con sus loqueras.

Eso la tranquilizo, solo un poco.

Alex suspiro un poco aliviada, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Levi disfrutando las sensaciones que le provocaba a la luz de la luna, Levi se sentía bien en cierto modo, disfrutaba mucho de la paz que la presencia de Alex le provocaba, pero debía darle una información.

―Habrá una expedición la semana que viene –le dijo con seriedad.

Sintió que la chica se tensaba entre sus brazos, imaginó que por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de la expedición anterior, temblaba y sollozaba lo único que pudo hacer fue pasar sus brazos alrededor de ella.

― ¿Estas bien?

―Un poco, solo son las pesadillas que vuelven a mi mente –dijo ella hipando un poco, limpiándose el rostro con las manos.

Levi solo la estrecho entre sus brazos para que supiera que podía tenerle confianza para contarle sus problemas.

―Parecían simples brumas de la desgracia cada vez que cerraba los ojos, todo lo que vi allá afuera todo el horror todos los pecados que cometí, deje a mis hermanos, deje que Dekal y Tony murieran, son tantas cosas.

―Estarás conmigo… nada va a pasarte –le dijo Levi con suavidad.

Alex se sintió un poco tranquila, pero no del todo estaba más preocupada por lo que podía pasarle a sus hermanos.

―Ellos estarán bien, son tan fuertes como tú no debes de angustiarte –le volvió a decir.

Era como si supiera lo que pensaba, el estar con Levi era muy tranquilizante así que solamente se dejó abrazar.

―Lo mejor será que nos vallamos, mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento y veremos las estrategias.

Levi se levantó y ayudó a Alex a levantarse también, y volvieron a hacer lo mismo de la vez pasada volvieron a montar a los caballos, los guardaron en las caballerizas para que después Levi la acompañara a su dormitorio.

―Que descanses –le dijo Alex.

―Buenas noches –le respondió Levi.

Alex le dio un último abrazo, pero Levi quería algo más antes de dejarla ir antes de que ella se separara por completo le dio un último beso antes de marcharse a su dormitorio.

Alexandria solo se quedó viendo el lugar por el cual Levi se había ido, soltó un suspiro antes de meterse al dormitorio agradecía que sus hermanos no estuvieran ahí aun, recostada en la cama con las manos en el corazón susurró a la nada.

― Descansa mi chulito.

En la oficina del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad el cual estaba realizando el papeleo solo pudo suspirar al recordar a la chica castaña al igual que la gitana soltó un susurró a la nada.

―Buenas noches…

_Mi salvajita._

/

Un nuevo día comenzaba con las actividades normales, Alex no podía quitarse la molestia que sentía en el estómago al no ver a su hermano por todo un día, Killy estaba en sus actividades normales, pero se empezó a preocupar como Alexandria, esa semana debían revisar todos los equipos de maniobras, entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Siguiendo la misma rutina de siempre por tres días, Alex siempre se levantaba por la brisa fresca de la mañana siempre encontraba una rosa ya sea al inicio o al final del día en su cama TODOS los días, entrenaba, limpiaba y se la pasaba con Levi por la noche para leer el libro.

Killy se la pasaba entrenando, haciendo ejercicio, revisando los equipos de maniobras, mientras se la pasaba ignorando a Jean, suponía que el inicio de amistad que tenían se había terminado debido a la conversación que habían tenido hace algunos días, pero siempre notaba que alguien lo observaba, pero nunca encontraba al que le lanzara esas miradas, solo podía poner su mirada en Jean sí que él lo notara siempre que Jean levantaba la mirada él la evitaba.

El cuarto día y Filly no aparecía…

― ¿Y si le pasó algo…? –decía Alex alterada dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

Todo el escuadrón se había reunido para descansar un poco después de un largo día de entrenamiento.

―No te preocupes moco Filly debe de estar por ahí –dijo Killy que estaba ahí de metiche.

―Lo sé Killy, pero recuerda lo que pasó cuando desapareció un día entero regresó a la casa medio muerto ahora imagínate con tres.

―A ver moco vamos a calmarnos.

Killy la tomó de los hombros e hizo unos ejercicios de respiración con ella para que se tranquilizara.

―Tu hermano tiene razón Alexandria Filly debe estar bien –intentó consolarla Erd.

Habían formado una buena relación de compañerismo con Alexandria que intentaron acercarse a ella para llevarse bien, no tanto como ella lo hacía con Petra.

―Yo sigo insistiendo que esta con la cuatro ojos, solo ruega que no haya echado a perder a tu hermano, descansen Erwin va a hablar con nosotros a la hora de la cena.

Esa hora llegó demasiado rápido todos terminaron de cenar Erwin solicitó la presencia de los escuadrones principales los cuales eran los de Mike, Levi y Hange estaban completos, menos el escuadrón de Hange.

― ¿Dónde está esa ojos de mierda?

―No debe de tardar –dijo Erwin a punto de perder la paciencia.

Erwin estaba a punto de dar la información esencial hasta que se escuchó un portazo.

― ¡ERRWIINNNNNN! –exclamó la castaña de lentes.

― ¡TENEMOS UUNNNNNNNN PLAAAAAANN! –exclamo el peli-plata.

Un golpe se escuchó, todos vieron con los ojos abiertos de par en par como Alexandria había golpeado a Filly.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS MOCO SALVAJE?!

―Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS IDIOTA, TE DESAPARECES TRES DÍAS SIN DECIRNOS NADA.

― ¡Aparte de que apestas como mierda! –añadió Killy tapándose la nariz.

Hasta ahí todos se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban sucios y que apestaba DEMASIADO.

―Lastima Ellie, la mierda con lentes echó a perder a tu hermano –dijo Levi con fingida lastima.

Filly le lanzó una mirada de muerte al capitán, pero antes de que pudiera decirle sus verdades Erwin intervino.

―Los llamare en un segundo, tengo que hablar con estos dos.

El tono del comandante parecía el de un padre a punto de regañar a sus hijos, todos los escuadrones estaban afuera del despacho.

―Te dije que Filly iba a estar bien –le dijo Petra a Alex.

―Lo siento, es que me preocupo mucho por él.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más…

― ¿QUE USTEDES QUE?

Fue el grito que se escuchó dentro del despacho del comandante.

―Erwin es una gran oportunidad y tú mejor que nadie sabe que podría funcionar.

―Es una locura Hange, ¿De dónde sacaste tal disparate?

―De Filly, él me dio la idea.

Hange sintió un leve jalón en su coleta.

―Chismosa.

Hange se había reído divertida por el gesto de Filly que sabía que no lo hizo con mala intención, pero a Erwin no le había hecho mucha gracia.

―Valerius, ¿Comprende la gravedad de esto?

―Admito que es descabellado e irresponsable, pero también sé de qué esto nos dará los resultados que esperamos, sin la necesidad de sacrificar tantas vidas, lo hemos analizado por cada ángulo de posibilidades, las consecuencias que eso podría causar, pero cada riesgo es necesario, ¿Está de acuerdo?

/

Después de esa pequeña charla que Erwin había tenido con ambos locos y de resignarse de que tenía dos locos por los titanes llamó de nuevo a todos los escuadrones para indicarles el plan que se realizaría, no todos estaban seguros de que diera resultado, pero confiaban en el comandante, los mandó a todos a descansar el día de mañana prepararían todo para la expedición.

El día siguiente todos hicieron lo esencial, revisaron sus equipos, prepararon las provisiones y se despidieron de sus familiares…

Killy iba caminando muy pensativo, mucho más de lo normal, estaba en el comedor ya que es muy tranquilo a esas horas de la noche antes de ir con sus hermanos a decir sus plegarias, escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo no quiso voltear con el miedo de que fuera su superior o alguno de los soldados que lo despreciaba por gustarle los hombres, finalmente volteo y vio a Jean.

―Tenías razón.

Killy lo vio sin comprender.

―Tenías razón sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día, estaba siendo injusto con mi madre, ella siempre se preocupa por mí y yo le respondí mal, por eso es que hoy fui a verla…

Killy se enterneció con eso, le hubiera gustado que su madre se preocupara por èl como la madre de Jean lo hacía con él.

―Me alegro que lo hayas hecho, eso te ayuda mucho así sabes que tienes a alguien que te espera en casa.

―Oye, ya que estamos en confianza, quiero preguntarte algo.

Killy sorprendió mucho por eso, vio a Jean con la vista en las manos jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares y el rostro sonrojado, por esas acciones el pelinegro se sonrojo también.

―Sí, dime…

Las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, estar cerca de él le causaba eso de verdad le gustaba mucho, Jean le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, okey estaba preparado para todo…

― ¿Tu hermana está soltera?

Excepto para eso…

/

En el mismo claro de siempre un hombre y una mujer abrazados a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, guardando cada segundo como un tesoro, sabiendo que las probabilidades del día de mañana eran tantas, pero la más probable era que uno de los dos moriría.

―Ahora es más fácil para ti…

― ¿Qué cosa?

―El abrazarme, antes te era muy complicado, para ambos.

―No importa lo que pase mañana yo voy a protegerte.

―Sé que lo harás, pero no quiero que lo hagas.

Levi la vio sin entender.

―Estarás muy centrado en mí, no quiero que te distraigas, yo estaré bien, tú lo dijiste. Soy tan fuerte como mis hermanos, así que estaré bien, volveré ambos volveremos para ver la luna en este claro.

Ambos actuaban como dos amantes, pero era una relación tan extraña ninguno ha sugerido ser algo más ni siquiera amantes, aunque se comportaban como tal, abrazándose, besándose, hablando en susurros para que solo ellos se escucharan, aunque delante de los demás eran soldado y cadete.

Una soldado que odiaba con fuerzas al capitán y un capitán que intentaba domar a la fiera salvaje que tenía por subordinada.

Los dos hermanos habían vuelto a la habitación que compartían con el mayor, era la hora de decir sus oraciones y rogar porque ninguno muriera fuera de los muros…

Filly era el más nervioso de todos.

―Recuerden hermanos, mañana tendremos que dar todo de nosotros, aprovechen cada oportunidad que tengan para alejarse de sus escuadrones y ¡busquen pistas para rastrear al monstruo, por Darry, por Dekal, por Tony y por Chang, no piensen en las consecuencias sino en las recompensas cada pasó que demos es un paso más para darle honor a nuestra familia y recuerden que los amo mucho…

Con esa motivación se abrazaron comenzando a rezar a cualquier poder sagrado que los protegiera mañana.

/

Un hombre estaba en una habitación de la iglesia del culto junto con una mujer y un soldado de la policía militar.

―La siguiente expedición de la legión será mañana, así que prepárense, no lo olviden, Mátenlos no importa quien se les cruce en el camino ellos son inferiores a ustedes, ustedes poseen una enorme ventaja sobre ellos, no podrán reconocerlos de ninguna manera, la seguridad de las murallas depende de ustedes, les deseo mucha suerte…

/

El día de la expedición había llegado, todos habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer antes de partir a una expedición de la cual tal vez no volverían con vida, las formaciones estaban colocadas, el plan estaba listo, no faltaron las críticas acerca de miembros específicos de la legión.

―Recuerda que no debes hacerles caso –le dijo Levi a Alexandria para intentar tranquilizarla.

Era el momento.

―HOY SALDREMOS DEL MURO NUEVAMENTE.

Los pensamientos de los hermanos Valerius seguía siendo el mismo, mantenerse con vida y buscar pistas sobre el titán que mató a Darry.

―NOS ENFRENTAREMOS A LOS TITANES.

Los pensamientos de los infiltrados era fijo matar a los Valerius y salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

―QUE COMIENZE LA EXPEDICIÓN NUMERO CINCUENTA Y OCHO.

AVANCEN.

La orden directa para avanzar, para llegar a la muralla María debían estudiar todas las posibilidades, se encontraron con varios titanes en el camino hasta adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque de árboles gigantes, el lugar que se había convertido en la tumba de muchos soldados.

―Por el momento no nos hemos encontrado con algún inconveniente, lo cual es muy extraño –les decía Levi.

―Los titanes deben estar lejos del bosque, tal vez ni se han dado cuenta de que entramos –dijo Eren.

―Alguien debe dar el mensaje al flanco derecho.

Levi iba a asignar quien, pero…

―Yo lo hare –fue lo que dijo Alexandria.

Alex estaba preparando su caballo para salir de inmediato cuando una mano la detuvo.

―No lo harás –le dijo Levi serio.

Alex le dio una triste mirada.

―Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación, soy la más rápida así que volveré pronto, se cuidarme sola te aseguro que no les temo –dijo ella refiriéndose a los titanes.

―Como desees –le dijo Levi resignado, pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

El resto del escuadrón ignoraba la escena que ellos dos presentaban, menos uno Eren estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba entre ambos, Alexandria se había ganado su cariño desde el principio.

―Ellie, ten cuidado –le dijo Levi con preocupación disimulada.

Alexandria solo asintió para comenzar a cabalgar, mientras Levi solo la veía alejarse rogando que volviera sana y salva.

En algún otro lado del bosque Killy cabalgaba solo, logró hacerlo con la misma excusa de pasar un mensaje, para ir donde no hubiera soldados y comenzar con sus investigaciones, bajo del caballo en donde había mucha concentración de sangre, cuerpos de varios soldados aplastados mas no devorados, solo pudo distinguir una enorme masa de cadáveres que pudo reconocer como vomito de titanes, ese que le había explicado Filly en una charla SUPER LARGA y él solo rogaba que se callará.

Con curiosidad se inclinó a ver la masa, eso tenía mucho tiempo ahí y los cadáveres aplastados tenían pocos minutos, creyó volverse loco cuando vio algo conocido dentro de esa mas viscosa sin tener nada de asco Killy retiró un poco de la masa, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer el cadáver dentro.

―Tony…

Dijo Killy en un susurro apenas audible, vio una sombra detrás de él, se quitó de inmediato cuando vio que la sombra tenía la espada alzada. Una vez logro alejarse vio con impresión a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

―No entiendo cómo me pudo tocar el marica cuando específicamente pedí a la zorra de Alexandria

Milena…

Aquella gitana traidora traía el uniforme de la Legión con el equipo de maniobras a los costados.

― ¿Sabes Killy? es una pena que te guste la verga porque yo te hubiera demostrado como puedo enloquecer a los hombres de placer –dijo esa mujer desvergonzada.

Killy aún no podía hablar de la impresión de ver a Milena en ese lugar.

―Alguien ya se está encargando de la ramera esa, yo acabare contigo y después con tu hermano… y ni pienses en pedir ayuda ya que estarás muerto antes de poder hacerlo… -dijo Milena con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Killy solo podía pensar en cómo salir de esa situación rápido para advertir a sus hermanos.

/

Alexandria solo estaba perdida en medio de los arboles gigantes, se bajó del caballo al ver una pisada, pero no era una pisada de un titán cualquiera ella reconoce perfectamente esa pisada, era del titán que se llevó a Darry.

Estaba tan concentrada, pero despertó en el momento que sintió que alguien corría hacia ella.

Desenvaino una de sus espadas logrando bloquear a su atacante, patadas y golpes era lo que lanzaba ella, las espadas chocando hasta quedar alejados uno de otro.

―Aun no es tarde para arrepentirte Chatita.

Alex abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer a Fellner frente a ella.

―No tiene que terminar así casándote conmigo puedo salvarte de las llamas de este mundo y del siguiente, podrías ser mi reina.

Eso ya la había asustado no solo deliraba con ser comandante de la policía, sino que ahora deliraba con ser Rey.

―Tu respuesta es tu salvación, elígeme o la muerte –le dio como ultimátum.

Alex ya tenía la respuesta clara.

―Pues que sea la muerte –le respondió desafiante Alex

― ¿Es por ese capitanucho de cuarta verdad? De acuerdo zorra estúpida si no eres mía, ¡NO ESRES DE NADIE!

Fue la última exclamación llena de furia que lanzó Fellner antes de lanzarse furiosamente contra Alexandria dispuesto a matarla.

Alex esquivaba como podía sus ataques, las espadas chocaban en busca de herir al contrincante, en un movimiento ágil que había aprendido de su mentor logro deslizar la hoja de la espada sobre la contraria haciéndole un corte profundo a Fellner en el brazo izquierdo, con él haciendo muecas de dolor logró darle una patada alejándolo de ella.

Con la respiración agitada veía la sangre de Fellner manchar el suelo, pero se asustó mucho al escuchar que este se reía, se reía como si le hubieran contado un chiste la risa se empezó a escuchar más y más fuerte, Alex estaba llena de pánico al ver la sonrisa sádica y los ojos llenos de locura en los ojos de Fellner.

―No debiste hacer eso… -dijo Fellner viendo su brazo herido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La calma que había antes en el bosque fue rota por el rayo que impactó contra la tierra anunciando la transformación de un titán cambiante.

**CONTINUARA…**


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

El ver ese rayo impactar sobre la tierra puso en alerta a toda la legión, Filly a pesar de que estaba emocionado, estaba sumamente preocupado por sus hermanos, ese rayo no era una buena señal.

―Espero que este plan funcione –le dijo Hange a Filly.

―Yo cargare con la culpa de no ser así –le contestó Filly.

Hange se sorprendí un poco, ese plan había sido idea suya de ser un fracaso ella sería la responsable de las muertes de los soldados que murieran en ese plan.

―Yo te convencí de esto, si hay muertes cargare con ellas toda mi vida, aceptaré cualquier castigo que se me imponga así se aprenderá que no hay que escuchar a un gitano asqueroso.

Filly hablo con tanta seguridad que Hange se quedó muda, el estaría dispuesto a echarse la culpa de lo que pasará ese día con tal de que ella no tuviera problemas, antes de que pudiera responder otro rayo cayó en dirección opuesta al primero.

Filly ya estaba seguro de que nada iba a resultar bien, se subió a su caballo preparado para ejecutar el plan.

― ¡Filly! –dijo Hange.

Filly volteo a verla, se veía nerviosa no podía creer que ella estuviera bien cuando ella era la más emocionada para atrapar a esos dos seres con vida.

―Ten cuidado –dijo quedito para que solo él la escuchara.

Filly solo asintió para luego cabalgar en dirección donde el primer rayo impactó sobre la tierra.

/

Un grupo cinco de soldados que estaba en la ubicación donde el segundo de los rayos había impactado, pero solo encontraron tierra quemada, los cadáveres aplastados y rastros de unas enormes pisadas, también una capa de la legión manchada de sangre. Todo estaba muy silencioso.

― Esto comienza a darme miedo.

―Cierra la boca, no creo que sea difícil acabar con uno de esos titanes.

―No lo dudo, pero solo nos pidieron rastrearlos no matarlos.

―Las ordenes de ellos me valen mierda, tenemos la oportunidad de demostrar que somos buenos soldados al acabar con esos monstruos y con algo de suerte alguno de ellos se coma a los Valerius.

Todos sus acompañantes se empezaron a reír ante esa posibilidad.

―Más que todo a Filly y Killy, sin ellos estorbando nada me impedirá tener a Chatita –dijo el mismo soldado con arrogancia.

Entre ese grupo de soldados se encontraban los que siempre molestaban a Alexandria desde que ingresó a la Legión, ellos seguían convencidos de que Alexandria les pertenecería algún día, no como Fellner que ya la declaraba suya desde hace mucho. Estaban muy relajado, tanto que se bajaron de los caballos para cambiar a equipo de maniobras.

―Oye, pero no te lleves todo el crédito no vas a disfrutar tú solo yo también quiero disfrutar lo que se siente hacerlo con una gitana.

―Me han contado de que es mejor que hacerlo con una prostituta cualquiera.

―Amigo si lo logras con Alexandria al menos compártela.

Las risas y las bromas se acabaron cuando el que lideraba el grupo chocó con un árbol muy peculiar al menos eso quería pensar, cuando levantó la mirada con todo el miedo del mundo sus ojos se encontraron con la titán hembra.

Gritos de agonía y de dolor fue lo único que se escuchó en todo el bosque asustando a la mayoría de la Legión, todo parecía como la expedición 57 con más de cien compañeros muertos, todo para realizar una misión imposible. La sonrisa de la titán castaña prometía mucho sufrimiento.

En otro lado del bosque un peli-plateado cabalgaba a toda velocidad junto con un grupo de soldados para escapar de la enorme bestia tras ellos.

― ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

―VALERIUS PUDRETE EN EL INFIERNO, POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS AQUÍ.

Le reclamaban los soldados que lo acompañaban.

―No me culpen a mí, debieron irse a las tropas estacionarias si iban a estar llorando como nenitas –les contestó Filly tranquilamente.

Cuando llegó al lugar del impacto no esperó a encontrarlo tan pronto, apenas llegó al lugar se encontró con el otro titán que respiraba agitadamente, el titán al sentir que no estaba solo se dio la vuelta para ver a Filly que no veía nada asustado.

― Adelante, ¿Qué esperas? –fue lo que le dijo Filly al titán.

El titán pareció entenderlo ya que después de que el Valerius mayor mencionara eso, el titán se abalanzó sobre él intentando devorarlo, pero Filly era mucho más rápido en la persecución se topó con los otros soldados, así fue como todos ellos terminaron escapando de la enorme bestia.

― ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?

Filly ya estaba cansado de escuchar cómo esos cobardes se quejaban como nenitas, así que solo disparó una bengala negra al aire.

Esa era la señal de que el primer titán ya tenía su atención.

/

Levi sentía una presión en el estómago Alexandria se había hace bastante rato y aun no aparecía, solo rogaba que no se haya topado con alguno de esos titanes, vio la señal de humo negra.

―Dispérsense, cuando hayan encontrado al otro titán lancen una bengala roja, si no encuentran nada vuelvan aquí –les había dicho Levi.

Eren estaba un poco inseguro por ese plan, la alternativa era transformarse si las cosas salían mal.

Auruo iba refunfuñando, ya se había alejado mucho del punto de reunión, llegó hasta a un lugar del bosque donde vio una chaqueta de la Legión ensangrentada, la tomó con curiosidad, es eso escucho los gritos de ayuda, trató de ser lo más silencioso posible con el caballo, entonces la vio, a la titán castaña a punto de devorarse a un compañero, se quedó paralizado sin saber qué hacer el caballo se asustó que dio un relincho.

La titán olvido su comida para ponerle atención al intruso, Auruo estaba estático, el soldado fue aplastado por la mano de la titán, preso del miedo Auruo salió cabalgando a toda velocidad con la titán detrás de él.

Auruo cabalgaba lo más que podía para evitar que la titán lo atrapara.

Los demás miembros del escuadrón de Levi estaban en el punto de reunión al no encontrar algo del segundo titán.

― ¿Alguien ha visto a Auruo? –preguntó Petra preocupada.

Ninguno pudo responder hasta que escucharon los gritos de una niña que salían del bosque.

― ¿Esos gritos son de Auruo?

―Siempre grita así cada vez que puede.

Sin decir nada más todos se subieron a los caballos y se dirigieron rápido donde habían escuchado los gritos.

/

Filly seguía cabalgando, ninguno de los escuadrones daba alguna señal de que hubieran encontrado al segundo titán hasta que también escucharon esos gritos de niña, gracias al cielo no habían tenido alguna baja. Ese titán parecía solo haberse fijado en él.

― ¡Todos dispérsense! Yo me haré cargo de esta bestia –ordenó a los soldados que lo acompañaban.

Ni tontos ni perezosos ellos se quitaron del camino dejando a Filly solo con el titán.

"_Killy… Alex… más les vale no morirse" _

Esos eran los pensamientos del joven Valerius guiando al titán hacia la trampa.

Auruo no podía más con el miedo sentía que el caballo se cansaba, pero al menos había dejado atrás a la titán, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ya que no se dio cuenta que el caballo saltó tirándolo en el proceso. Sin un caballo, en medio del bosque donde probablemente haya muchos titanes con hambre, el escuchar el rugido de la titán que se acercaba comenzó a correr a pie, pero luego recordó que tenía su equipo de maniobras con algo de suerte lograría esconderse entre los árboles y mandar la señal de que la titán lo perseguía, logró parar en una rama para poder descansar un poco aprovechando el momento lanzó una bengala negra para indicar que tiene la atención de la titán.

Tanto el escuadrón de Levi como Filly se encaminaron hacia esa señal.

Auruo a lo lejos podía escuchar los pasos agigantados de la titán ya podía estar seguro de que no tardarían en derrotarla y salir de ese bosque, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte ese día la rama en la que se encontraba no estaba nada firme, intentó no moverse mucho para no caer, ese árbol no estaba seco pero aun así su rama se estaba cayendo, al final el destino no quiso estar de su parte al final la rama termino cayéndose, en el suelo con la rama encima de sus piernas.

Desorientado por el golpe escuchaba los pasos de los caballos creyendo que era un sueño vio a su escuadrón acercarse a él preocupados intentando quitarle la gran rama de las piernas.

― ¡Auruo!, ¡¿Qué ocurre?! –le exigió Levi al estar frente a él.

En ese momento Auruo reaccionó muy exaltado haciendo lo que nunca se esperó que hiciera, tomó a Levi por la chaqueta y lo sacudió como un desquiciado diciendo, más bien gritando:

― ¡ELLA ME VA A COMER!

Todos lo vieron con temor, los pasos agigantados se volvieron a escuchar y vieron a la titán hembra correr a gran velocidad hacia ellos, todos se apuraron a intentar sacar a Auruo de ahí.

― ¿Por qué tenías que meterte tú en este lío? –le replicaba Petra.

La Titán ya estaba cerca de ellos, Petra grito de miedo mientras los demás esperaban su fin y Eren se preparaba para transformarse en titán, pero antes de que la Titán pudiera tocarlos ella fue tacleada por otro titán.

Ambos Titanes peleaban como dos animales salvajes olvidando que poseían inteligencia, cuando el Titán quiso acercarse al escuadrón de Levi para devorarlos la Titán hembra se abalanzó sobre él para que no tocara su comida. Ambos titanes rugían ferozmente proclamando su territorio.

― ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡muévanse! –gritó Filly.

Con algo de dificultad lograron sacar a Auruo de debajo de la rama para después subir a las ramas más firmes para ver a la pelea de ambos titanes, Filly preparo una bengala roja esperando el momento oportuno para poder atraparlos por fin.

― "_No podrán protegerse de nosotros y del ataque del titán contrario simultáneamente, el plan está funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba"_

El vapor salía de las heridas que ambos titanes se causaban, pero ambos seguían peleando hasta la muerte por el territorio y el alimento, la bengala roja fue disparada.

― ¡Ahora!

Después de ese grito varios soldados aparecieron en el acto con ayuda del equipo tridimensional fueron atacando a los titanes, la Titán hembra endurecía la piel cuando veía que algún soldado se acercaba para cortarla con las cuchillas, pero protegerse de los soldados no podía protegerse del otro Titán, lo mismo ocurría con el Titán macho, por protegerse de los soldados no lograba defenderse de los ataques de la Titán hembra. Lograron herir a ambos titanes hasta cansarlos, cortes muy profundos incluso lograron cortarle un brazo a cada uno.

Filly veía con satisfacción que el plan había funcionado, Levi no perdía de vista la nuca de ambos Titanes esperando cualquier movimiento de ambos.

― ¡Filly el plan funcionó! –se escuchó una voz muy alegre.

Filly puso su mirada en la persona que dio esa exclamación de alegría y vio a Hange con las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, esa imagen se le hizo muy hermosa lo que provocó que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Moblit y Levi.

Salió de su ensoñación escuchar los quejidos de ambos titanes, vio a ambos titanes abrir la boca los que estuvieron en la expedición numero cincuenta y siete se alarmaron creyendo que gritarían para invocar a más titanes para comerse sus cuerpos, pero no fue así…

El vapor salía en abundancia por los cuerpos de los titanes, pero no para regenerarse, sino que para que sus cuerpos comenzaran a evaporarse. Filly en ese momento reaccionó…

― ¡Acábenlos, van a escapar!

Un grupo de soldados se abalanzaron sobre la nuca de los titanes para atrapar a sus portadores antes de que desaparecieran nuevamente, pero una inmensa luz cubrió ambas nucas de los titanes, todos ya entendieron de que se trataba al menos los que estuvieron en la operación de Trost.

Filly estaba preparado para ir a capturarlos, pero alguien lo abrazó por la espalda.

― ¡No lo hagas Filly!, ¡No sabemos lo que puede pasar si interferimos en lo que están haciendo!

Fue Hange la que dijo eso al tenerlo abrazado por la espalda, Hange se dio cuenta de que el proceso de cristalización que el del de Annie, de repente la luz se hizo más cegadora que antes cegando momentáneamente a los integrantes de la legión.

A lo lejos Erwin junto con Mike vieron el resplandor.

―Algo no anda bien –le dijo Mike a Erwin.

Erwin lo vio con seriedad dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con él.

―Creo que esto tiene que ver con el presentimiento que he tenido desde hace varios meses, tendremos que analizar la situación cuando volvamos –dijo Erwin.

―Lo mejor será que dejemos pasar un tiempo para hacer eso, como puede ser puede no ser, lo peor sería que nos equivocáramos si sacamos conclusiones erróneas –sugirió Mike.

Erwin asintió de acuerdo con lo que dijo Mike, lanzó una bengala verde indicándole a los soldados que se dirigieran hacia donde se originó esa luz. Erwin seguía con su debate mental para comprobar que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, tanto Erwin como Mike veían con total asombro como los demás soldados veían como los cuerpos de los titanes se evaporaban.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ¿escaparon? –le preguntó Erwin a Levi ya que lo vio igual de impresionado que los demás.

―No, hicieron lo mismo que Leonhardt.

Erwin vio a Filly Valerius con los puños apretados viendo a las personas dentro de esos cristales que salieron de los cuerpos de los titanes, Erwin camino hasta estar a su lado posando una mano en su hombro le pregunto…

― ¿los conoces?

Filly señaló el cristal que contenía a una mujer rubia.

―Ella es Milena Debris, antes Zarzana, una gitana que vendió a su familia a la nobleza para que fueran sacrificio a los titanes y así ella salir del subterráneo para pertenecer a la nobleza.

Ahora señalo al cristal que contenía al pelinegro.

―Él es Jacob Fellner, un soldado mediocre de la policía militar que siempre intenta persuadirme de que le venda la mano de mi hermanita, aspiraba a ser capitán para darme una oferta por Alex, pero yo nunca se lo permití.

Ahí es cuando Filly cayó en cuenta de algo. Se giró bruscamente para ver a Levi y a Mike.

― ¿Dónde están Killy y Alex? –pregunto entre asustado y enojado.

―Killy fue a pasar un mensaje, no tardará en volver –mintió Mike, la verdad es que no sabía cómo decirle que talvez su hermano estaba muerto.

Filly estaba más que seguro de que le estaban mintiendo, pero le haría creer a Mike que cayó en su mentira, su rostro preocupado y desesperado se posó en Levi que no le había respondido la pregunta.

― ¿Dónde está Alex?

Levi no respondió solo seguía con su expresión seria, eso enfureció más a Filly.

― ¡¿En dónde rayos está mi hermana?! –exclamó alarmado.

Nadie le respondió, completamente fuera de sí tomó al primer caballo que vio y se introdujo en el bosque para buscar a sus hermanos ignorando los gritos de su capitana.

― ¡Filly no!

Todos vieron con angustia como el joven Valerius se internaba en el bosque para ir al rescate de sus hermanos, pero había dos soldados que seguían en shock con la vista puesta en los dos cristales de los titanes cambiantes, Bertholdt Hoover tenía una sola cosa en mente.

― " _¿Cómo es que esto es posible?, se-se supone que solo son nueve"_

Mientras que en otra parte del bosque un joven pelinegro de ojos fucsia respiraba agitadamente debido a la larga distancia que había recorrido por alejarse de los titanes, solo conservaba una espada y una bengala, su equipo de maniobras estaba estropeado y tenía heridas en los brazos y parte del abdomen.

Se sentó a los pies de un árbol para esperar a que alguien lo encontrara o que la muerte viniera definitivamente por él y parece que será la segunda porque frente a él había un titán de diez metros viéndolo como si fuera el platillo principal de un bufet.

Lo mismo pasaba en la parte contraria del bosque mujer de cabellos castaño corría para alejarse de los titanes que la perseguían, solo llevaba una blusa blanca muy delgada, se sentía muy débil, llevaba dos grandes cortadas en el hombro izquierdo, perdió su equipo en la pelea con Fellner, luego de eso corrió lo más que sus piernas pudieron y su caballo la había abandonado, dos opciones: seguir corriendo por su vida esperando que alguien la encuentre y la rescate o resignarse a morir a lo lejos escucho fuertes pisadas y un grito, un grito que reconoció de inmediato.

― ¡KILLY!

Grito ella con la esperanza de que su hermano la escuchara y no fuera demasiado tarde.

― ¡KILLY!

Volvió a gritar con más fuerza.

― ¡ALEX!

Por fin recibió la respuesta anhelada y con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas corrió en dirección de donde escucho el grito de su hermano.

Mientras Filly seguía cabalgando desesperado por encontrar a sus hermanos se detuvo momentáneamente al ver un caballo blanco galopar en su dirección, la yegua relinchó violentamente muy alterada después de ese episodio de alteración Filly la vio con más detenimiento y luego escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

―Es el caballo de Alexandria, ella no puede estará lejos.

Filly vio al dueño de la voz y se encontró a persona nuero uno de su lista negra, a Levi junto con su escuadrón, ahora Alex no estaba presente podía simplemente matarlo, pero con su escuadrón presente iba a ser muy difícil.

―Este es un asunto familiar que no te concierne rata –le dijo Filly con una mirada de muerte.

― Todo lo que tenga que ver con Alexandria me concierne Filly –le respondió Levi de igual manera.

―Ella es mi hermana.

―Y te recuerdo que también es mi subordinada.

Ambos se miraban seriamente, Filly sabía que necesitaba su ayuda si quería rescatara a sus hermanos, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y todos siguieron cabalgando para seguir en la búsqueda de los dos Valerius restantes.

El bosque estaba silencios, muy silencioso lo cual significaba problemas, pero de repente escucharon un grito y vieron una bengala verde en el cielo.

― ¡KILLY! ¡ALEX!

Fue lo que gritó Filly para cabalgar a toda velocidad hacia la señal verde.

Alex y Killy corrían lo más que podían para escapar de esos titanes que les estaban pisando los talones.

― ¡Killy si vamos a morir quiero que sepas que eres el mejor hermano mayor que pude tener! –exclamó Alex mientras aún estaban corriendo.

― ¡También quiero decir que eres un moco la mayoría de las veces, pero eres mi hermanita y te quiero!

― ¡Yo también te quiero!

En un mal paso Alexandria tropezó.

― ¡ALEX! –gritó Killy al detenerse para verla.

― ¡Vete, yo voy a estar bien!

― ¡No voy a dejarte!

Killy se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su lado.

Los titanes los rodeaban, este parecía su fin, así que solo cerraron con fuerza los ojos esperando el momento para reunirse con su hermano menor.

Pero ese momento jamás llegó.

Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron cómo se iban evaporando los cuerpos de los titanes que antes los estaban rodeando.

― Moco, ¿estamos muertos? –preguntó Killy con un poco de miedo.

―No, no lo están, pero a mi casi me matan de un infarto.

Ambos vieron con los ojos alegres y una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro a su hermano mayor junto con el escuadrón de Levi.

Filly corrió hacia ellos con sumo alivio los abrazó, los otros dos correspondieron al abrazo, los tres soltaban lágrimas de alivio y alegría al saber que aún estaban vivos y juntos.

― ¿Están bien? –Erd fue el que decidió romper el hermoso cuadro familiar que se presentaba.

― Oh, claro que sí estamos de maravilla –dijo Killy con una sonrisa "angelical" la misma que ponía Filly cuando tenía sus planes diabólicos –paseábamos tranquilamente por el bosque infestado de titanes, una maniática loca resulto ser un titán asesino que solo quería devorarme, perdí mi equipo de maniobras, me hice feos cortes en el cuerpo, estoy cansado, casi muero, ALEX TAMBIEN HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE MORIR Y LA UNICA SALVACION ERA QUE ALGUIEN VIERA LA PUTA SEÑAL QUE LANZE, así sí, podría decirse que estamos de maravilla –finalizó poniendo esa carita Angelical.

Eso hizo que tanto el escuadrón de Levi, Filly y Alex se abrazaran asustados por tremendos gritos que pego Killy, él que era el más pacifista y tranquilo de los ahora tres.

Filly se acercó a su hermano para verlo y tratar de calmarlo mientras Levi se acercaba a Alex preocupado (disimulándolo obviamente) por sus heridas, apenas parecía que se podía poner de píe.

― ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto.

―S-sí.

De repente todo se nublo para Alexandria Valerius lo último que escuchó fue la voz preocupada de Levi.

"_Ellie…"_

Todo era negro y sombrío, sentía mucho frío, pero aun así alerta a cualquier peligro, de repente como un huracán varias imágenes espantosas hasta que se detuvo en el rostro de un hombre que raramente se he hacía familiar, pero de todas maneras se le hizo repugnante, nuevamente la tormenta apareció terminando en un destello de luz.

Alex se incorporó de donde estaba dando una gran bocanada de aire, se dejó caer nuevamente en donde estaba, una vez se acostumbró a la luz que había, parpadeando un par de veces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el bosque, estaba en la enfermería del cuartel de la legión, se dio cuenta que solamente tenía el brassier puesto.

―Despertaste…

Dio un respingo del susto buscando al portador de esa voz y vio a Levi sentado en una silla a lado de la camilla.

― ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Alex con la voz débil.

―Te desmayaste debido a tus heridas.

Alex se dio cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda y de volteo para no verlo.

―Tuvimos pocas bajas esta vez, pero el resultado terminó siendo el mismo no podremos sacarle nada a los titanes cambiantes.

Levi vio que ella estaba temblando del miedo, vio con asombro como su espalda estaba llena de cicatrices, cicatrices que cubrían esa hermosa piel blanca. Con sumo cuidado tomó una manta que había ahí y la cubrió.

―Tus hermanos o quisieron separase de ti, pero Hange los convenció de descansar y que te verían en la mañana.

―Gracias…

Alex sentía ganas de llorar, de la pena y el dolor de que el viera sus cicatrices, que se le fueron grabando con el paso de los años, por las expediciones previas, por las peleas callejeras por la lucha del alimento diario, cicatrices causadas por la lujuria del hombre.

―Erwin quiere hablar contigo mañana en la mañana, al parecer quiere preguntarte sobre Milena tiene entendido que se conocían bien –hablo un poco bajo.

―El que la conozca no significa que fuéramos las mejores amigas del mundo, decía que yo solo era una zorra y ella es una sucia, que traiciono a su pueblo solo por su buena posición social.

La vergüenza se le había ido momentáneamente por la mención de Milena, y de repente el recuerdo de la expedición llegó a su mente, la mirada sádica y lujuriosa que le dedicaba Fellner antes de que el rayo impactara sobre su cuerpo es algo que estará en su cabeza por mucho tiempo, es un milagro que aun estuviera viva.

Levi la veía, ella estaba asustada de nuevo, lo podía ver sus bellos ojos la constante amenaza de sus hermanos le impedía estar libremente a lado de ella para poder conversar y tratar de rescatar al menos la amistad que tuvieron en su momento, pero desde hace varios meses se dio cuenta de que no era la amistad lo que quería recuperar, sino que lo que ansiaba recuperar era el bello corazón de la joven gitana.

―Mañana habrá un día libre, así que no hay preocupaciones.

Alex lo vio sin entender.

―Acompáñame…

Alex seguía confundida, pero encontró una blusa blanca y se la puso para acompañar a Levi a donde siempre a las caballerizas para después llegar a aquel claro donde podían mostrarse libremente, al llegar ahí todo se fue transformando y el ambiente era tan hermoso como extraño, Levi tomó unas mantas y las tendió en la hierba y le indico a Alex que se sentara junto a él, un poco extrañada por la actitud de Levi se sentó a su lado.

―Estoy feliz de que estés viva –dijo Levi finalmente.

Alex lo vio extrañada y sorprendida a la vez.

―Cuando vi que Fellner era un titán cambiante solo pude preguntarme en donde estarías o que es lo que te pudo haberte hecho ese desgraciado.

Alex se estaba quedando muda por las declaraciones de Levi.

―Solo puedo decir que yo también pensaba en ti, en que talvez no volvería a verte nunca más y sinceramente eso me aterró –dijo Alex con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Levi acuno su rostro entre sus fuertes manos, nadie los interrumpía, no había soldados, ni titanes, ni hermanos psicópatamente celosos para interrumpir ese bello momento, los labios de ambos se acariciaban como si estuvieran consolándose por el mal momento que tuvieron que pasar y saber que ambos estaban ahí para…

Amarse…

Levi fue recostando a Alexandria sobre la manta, ante eso la castaña se comenzó a asustar, estaba consciente de lo que iba a pasar ahí si no se detenían, ella lo deseaba tanto, deseaba tanto volver a unirse a él, pero el recuerdo de su tormentoso pasado invadió su mente, cada toque de cualquier hombre le recordaban a los toques de ese hombre que tomó su cuerpo de las maneras más inimaginables en la historia de la humanidad.

Levi la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, ya sabía lo que pasaba por su mente.

―Estoy sucia Levi… no lo hagas por lastima, no tienes que mancharte con mi deshonra solo por compromiso –dijo Alex con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas.

Levi tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos para que creyera en sus palabras.

―Eso no me interesa, yo no haría esto jamás por compromiso tú me conoces mejor que nadie, esto lo hago porque es lo que siento, no pienso forzarte a nada solo quiero que sepas que tú tienes mi corazón… todo mi corazón Alex y aún no sé si yo aún tengo el tuyo, pero de lo que estoy seguro Alexandria Valerius es de que…

Levi se inclinó levente hasta llegar a su oído para susurrarle algo que la dejo muda.

**« je t'aime de tout mon cœur »**

Las lagrimas viajaban libremente por el rostro de la gitana, esas palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar finalmente la hicieron caer ante los sentimiento sque creyó perdidos ya estaba decidida a lo que hará. Alexandria tomó el rostro de Levi entre sus manos y lo besó.

―Hazlo Levi... –dijo entre besos –borra toda huella ajena a tí de mi cuerpo...

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro del capitán al escuchar esas palabras, habia extrañado tanto los besos de su gitana y el calido contacto que le daban sus abrazos y sentía que ella tambien había extrañado los suyos.

Fue bajando desde sus labios a su barbilla y de su barbilla a su blanco cuello, con los nervios a flor de piel Alex fue sacando la chaqueta de Levi, desabotonando cada boton de su camisa hasta dejar expuesto su bello abdomen marcado junto con algunas cicatrices del subterranéo y otras de las batallas con los titánes.

Mientras Levi repartía besos por el cuello de Alex buscando que se relajara fue despojandola de su blusa, viendo las cicatrices que adornaban la blanca piel de Alexandria, al sentirse expuesta Alex se tensó un poco intentó cubrirse, pero las manos de Levi no se lo permitieron.

―N-no me mires –dijo Alex con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín. Sentía verguenza por su cuerpo y por su pasado.

―Necesito hacerlo, quiero grabar en mi mente cada detalle de tí, toda la belleza que posees... incluso lo que tú consideras imperfecto.

Levi nunca habia dicho tantas cosas bellas desde que estaban en el subterranéo, motivada por esas bellas palabras alejó todos esos temores que le impedían ser feliz.

Las manos de Levi retiraron el sosten de Alex dejando expuestos sus pechos, aun avergonzada de su cuerpo, pero los besos que Levi le daba por todo el cuerpo reemplazaba el miedo.

Los besos fueron bajando, desde su abdomen, hasta su vientre deteniendose en la marca de pertenencia, besó esa marca buscando borrar todo mal recuerdo que le haya dejado esa experiencia, Levi besaba cada cicatriz como queriendo curar cada herida con amor.

Sin darse cuenta ambos ya estaban despojados de toda prenda que les impidiera fundir nuevamente sus cuerpos. Alexandria sentía la hombria de Levi rozando su intimidad, ya no tenía miedo, pero aun temblaba, le gustaba volver a experimentar las sensaciones que le estaba provocando Levi, al primer hombre que se entregó sinceramente y al que amaba más que a nada.

― ¿Estas lista? –preguntó Levi.

Alex solo asintió.

Y entonces sucedio...

Levi Ackerman y Alexandria Valerius volvieron a ser uno solo, cada movimiento era como tocar el paraiso, la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaban la escena de amor que ambos se profesaban esa noche.

La primera vez pasó por la mente de ambos, en esa casa de la nobleza cubiertos por sabanas blancas con el sentimiento de libertad fluyendo por sus cuerpos, los movimientos eran suaves y placenteros, Levi seguia repartiendo besos por su cuello mientras Alex rasguñaba la fuerte espalda del capitán.

Todo lo que han vivido juntos, la vez que se conocieron, todo lo que hicieron para robar con sus teatritos, cuando se conviertieron en amantes secretos, los besos compartidos, las alegrias y tristezas, la traición, el reencuentro hasta llegar a ese momento.

Sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos, ya no podían callar más lo que sentían, ambos llegaron al tan preciado orgasmo dando por culmidado aquel acto de amor.

Levi se recostó sobre las mantas y Alexandria se acostó sobre su pecho, tomó una de las mantas para cubrir sus cuerpos del frío.

―Je t'aime –dijo Levi aun con la respitación agitada.

―moi aussi je t'aime mon amour –contestó Alex con una sonrisa.

Alex tomó el rostro de Levi para darle un beso, volvio a recostarse en el pecho de su amado capitán, pero antes de entrar por completo al mundo de los sueños susurró...

_« Gracias... »_

Alexabdria fue al mundo de los sueños, lejos de las pesadillas, en los fuertes brazos de su amado se sentía protegida y feliz...

Levi se quedó contemplando su bella gitana dormir, sentía que un peso enorme dejaba su pecho para permitirle respirar tranquilo, ese bello momento era el más feliz de su vida, despues de admirar la belleza de su gitana iba a acompañarla al mundo de los sueños, pero antes de caer completamente se dio cuenta de algo, un detalle que le iba a impedir estar libremente con Alexandria, el detalle de la delgada línea entre profesional y lo sentimental, Levi finalmente se durmió, pero no sin antes hacerse esa pregunta que sería su tormentó proximamente.

« ¿Que he hecho? »

**CONTINUARA...**


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que se hubieran esperado últimamente los días pasaban rápido talvez debido a que el destino quiere que los buenos momentos duren muy poco y que los malos momentos sean duraderos como una eterna agonía, en el cuartel los soldados se despertaban, preparándose para sus actividades diarias, todos menos dos gitanos que se pasaban por la entrada de la enfermería como dos leones enjaulados. Con el comandante teniendo un tic en la ceja mientras Hange intentaba no estallar de la risa al ver la cara de Erwin.

― ¡¿Quieren calmarse ya?! –exclamo Erwin irritado.

―Nuestra hermana está herida y en cualquier momento se puede morir –dijo Filly muy desesperado jalándose los pelos.

―Hange ya la revisó, curó y vendó sus heridas ella solo necesita descansar.

― ¡ACASO NO VIO LA ENORME CORTADA QUE TENIA EN EL HOMBRO! QUE TAL SI SE LE INFECTA LA HERIDA O PEOR AUN QUE POR LA INFECCION LA CARNE SE LE EMPIEZA A PODRIR TODO EL BRAZO Y HAY QUE CORTARLE EL BRAZO –dijo, más bien grito Killy como si fuera un trabalenguas todo alterado.

La paciencia de Erwin llego a su límite, así que decidió gritarle a Killy.

― YA CALLATE, NO SEAS DRAMATICO YA TE PARECES A TU HERMANO –gritó Erwin ya frustrado.

― ¡YO NO SOY DRAMATICO! –gritó Filly.

Hange se sentía un poco incomoda por el griterío que montaban los tres hombres.

―Lo mejor será que la vean por un momento y así estarán más tranquilos –dijo Hange un poco nerviosa acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

Los Valerius inmediatamente se pusieron al lado de Hange para entrar lo más rápido posible eso sí sin asustarla demasiado por sobre todo Filly que no quería incomodarla mucho.

Hange se apresuró a abrir la puerta, pero antes les dijo a los hermanos...

―Entrare yo primero, tengo que revisarla así que esperen un momento.

Hange se apresuró a meterse y cerrar la puerta antes de que alguno de los dos gitanos entrara, iba a revisarle la herida solo que al acercarse a la camilla de donde debería estar la gitana se dio cuenta de que la camilla estaba vacía.

Al no ver a la chica Hange se alarmó ya que tenía a dos hermanos neuróticos del otro lado de la puerta esperando que ella estuviera bien.

― ¡¿Hange el moco esta presentable?!

Eso la asustó, el lío que se armaría cuando ellos entraran y no vieran a su hermana.

― Hange, ¿Qué pasa? –ahora fue la voz de Erwin.

―Ella aún está dormida, lo mejor será que vuelvan más tarde –dijo muy nerviosa.

Pero tenía la mala fortuna de que el mayor de los Valerius la conociera bien.

― ¡Hange dime qué demonios pasa sé que me estas mintiendo!

Hange se mordió la lengua, se le olvido el insignificante detalle de que Filly conocía muy bien cuando mentía, los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más violentos.

― ¡No pasa nada Filly!

Los golpes de detuvieron y por un momento Hange pensó que se habían rendido, pero…

― ¡Espera Filly!

Ese grito fue seguido de un portazo que fue provocado por una patada, así es, Filly Valerius había derribado la puerta de una patada.

Filly entro a la habitación echo una fiera buscando por varias camillas, pero se alteró más cuando vio que todas las camillas estaban vacías, no quería hacer eso, pero de verdad que ya se alteró bastante.

― ¡¿En dónde está mi hermana?!

Al ver a Hange hecha un manojo de nervios se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco tenía idea, salió corriendo de la enfermería bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

―Será mejor que lo acompañe, porque si no encuentra a Alex van a pasar cosas malas.

Erwin suspiró resignado de que nunca podría quitarle lo neurótico a Filly, Hange finalmente dejó salir todo el aire que tenía retenido, Filly estaba muy alterado, era mejor que se tranquilizara, además ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿No es como si Alexandria hubiera sido secuestrada?, talvez había ido a caminar o se ha de estar tomando una ducha, de todas maneras, debía ir con Levi para decirle que Alex no estaba y que talvez tenga que buscarla para tratar de calmar el ataque neurótico de Filly.

Fue a buscarlo a su oficina a estas horas de la mañana debe de estar limpiándola como el maniaco de la limpieza que era, pero se sorprendió enormemente que ese enano maniaco no estuviera limpiando su oficina como todas las mañanas, talvez estaba torturando a los cadetes con la limpieza, fue por un té, fue a caminar, o tal vez…

¡CLICK!

Levi se quedó hasta tarde en la enfermería cuando Alexandria fue ingresada, supuestamente él le había dicho que solo se quedaría con ella por unos momentos y luego se iba a terminar el papeleo, pero Alex no estaba y Levi no estaba solo había una sola conclusión…

¡ESOS DOS ESTAN JUNTOS!

No sabía si reírse o sentir miedo, reírse porque tenía un buen material para burlarse del enano por un tiempo o miedo por lo que pudiera hacer Filly, con lo exagerado que era en la sobreprotección de su hermana.

Estaba entre dejar que mataran al enano o salvarlo antes de que Alexandria se quedara viuda antes de tiempo.

Estaba pensando en opciones para ambos escenarios, pero los gritos de Filly la desconcentraban.

― ¡¿MOCO EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?!

― ¡TRANQUILIZATE FILLY!

/

En aquel claro, el sol hacia acto de presencia dando una hermosa vista de los árboles que poco a poco eran iluminados por los rayos del sol, iluminando así también a una pareja de amantes que seguía disfrutando la tranquilidad en los brazos de Morfeo.

El hombre comenzó a despertar debido a que los rayos del sol, fue despertando poco a poco hasta estar completamente despierto y consiente de lo que pasaba alrededor, se sorprendió un poco al ver que ya había amanecido, normalmente dormía solo tres o cuatro horas, pero la noche anterior su debate mental lo dejó muy agotado, cuando intentó incorporarse sintió que un delicado brazo lo rodeaba, bajó la mirada y se encontró con su compañera femenina.

La chica estaba dormida en el pecho del pelinegro, Levi la veía con ternura.

Alexandria tenía el cabello alborotado con ligeros mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y con las mejillas sonrosadas lo que la hacía ver realmente adorable ante cualquiera, esa visión era hermosa, ella era hermosa, Alexandria se veía tan hermosa como la primera vez, al recordar la primera vez una presión se hizo presente en el lugar donde tenía el corazón. Nunca se perdonaría el haberla dejado en ese lugar y todo por nada, ese día había perdido lo más valioso que tuvo en la vida, el bello corazón de Alexandria, ella estaba dispuesta a darle su corazón nuevamente para que esta vez lo cuidara como era debido, pero seguía teniendo la incomodidad de poder estar con ella sin que Erwin se diera cuanta de los sentimientos que tenía por ella, eso podría causarle problemas tanto a él como a ella.

A él por haberse involucrado demasiado mezclando los sentimientos con la tarea de vigilar a Alexandria para que no causara problemas, y a ella porque los superiores son cerebro de garbanzo que piensan con las hormonas en vez de las neuronas podrían tacharla como una zorra oportunista que lo sedujo para sacar ventajas.

Ya pensaría en eso después, pero por ahora procuraría disfrutar el momento que no pudo disfrutar en el pasado. Por idiota.

Sintió a Alexandria se acurrucaba contra su pecho, eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, tendrían que volver al cuartel antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que ellos no estaban. Con delicadeza él comenzó a besar delicadamente el rostro de la gitana, la frente, la nariz, las mejillas hasta finalmente llegar a sus labios los cuales besaba con delicadeza, al rato sintió que lentamente Alex le iba correspondiendo el beso, lo cual indicaba que ella ya había despertado.

Alexandria empezaba a despertarse, había tenido el sueño más hermoso que ha tenido en años, reemplazando las pesadillas de su violación, la muerte de Darry, Dekal, Tony, Chang y su madre, los constantes acosos de Fellner, las miradas de los de la policía militar y el culto de la muralla, las constantes pesadillas sobre un hombre que no conocía, pero que le hacía mucho daño, todo eso fue reemplazado por el sueño donde Levi le decía que la amaba, que le decía con esa hermosa voz esta vez cuidaría su corazón, que volvía a hacerle el amor.

Pero al despertar debido a los besos y las caricias que estaba recibiendo se dio cuenta de que no fue un sueño, al sentir los labios de Levi sobre los suyos despertó y comenzó a corresponderle sus besos.

―Mi amado –dijo ella con entre sus besos.

Al escuchar la voz de su gitana se separó solo unos centímetros de su rostro y ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo habían cautivado desde el día que se conocieron. Nuevamente le dio un pequeño beso.

―Buenos días –le respondió Levi.

Alex solo lo veía, el ver el rostro del hombre ser iluminado por el sol, daba una visión irreal, como si siguiera soñando, le pareció ver a un ángel, eso era lo que Levi a los ojos de Alexandria, un ángel que la sacó de lo profundo del abismo de en donde se encontraba. A su mente vinieron los hechos de la noche anterior y eso causó que su rostro se tornara completamente rojo, avergonzada trato de alejarse de él, pero Levi no se lo permitió, ambos estaban sumergidos en un cómodo silencio.

― ¿Sigo soñando? –le dijo Alex en un susurró con las mejillas coloradas.

A Levi se le hizo aún más adorable.

―No… -fue lo que le respondió Levi.

Alexandria se sentía feliz, sorprendida y asustada había vivido en el abismo emocional tanto tiempo que no sabía cómo sentirse ahora que esta fuera de ese oscuro abismo, pero estando en los brazos de Levi cualquier miedo se iba.

―Debemos irnos –le dijo Levi en un susurro.

A pesar de que dijo aquello Levi no quería separarse de su salvajita, una vez estuvieran en el cuartel debía actuar indiferente con ella, comportarse como capitán de escuadrón, ser imparcial con cada uno de sus subordinados, tendría que decírselo a Alexandria para evitar que se hiciera ideas equivocada.

Alexandria tampoco quería irse de ese lugar, ambos volvieron a hacer el amor y ella se sentía muy feliz en los brazos de Levi, pero había que volver a la realidad tarde o temprano.

Con mucho pesar ambos se separaron para comenzar a vestirse, el silencio que antes era cómodo se había vuelto muy incómodo, de vez en cuando ambos volteaban a ver a su acompañante sin que este se diera cuenta, Alex miraba de vez en cuando a Levi, su fuerte espalda con moretones leves, con las marcas de las correas del equipo de manobras ahora con marcas de pequeños rasguños, con las mejillas pintadas de rosa desvió la mirada antes de que él se diera cuenta de que lo estaba viendo. Lo mismo pasaba con Levi, volteo a verla por un momento, la veía temblar por la vergüenza, la noche anterior no pudo admirarla bien debido a la oscuridad, pero ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas de su apariencia, su blanca espalda estaba marcada de cicatrices y moretones, causadas por azotes de alguna clase de látigo, golpes por algún enfrentamiento que haya tenido anteriormente y muchas más cicatrices de las expediciones.

Una vez que ambos estaban vestidos volvieron a estar en silencio, ninguno hallaba que decir pareciera que todo lo que querían decir se quedó solo en la noche anterior.

Ambos estaban a punto de decir algo hasta que escucharon algo que los llenó de miedo, aún más que la aparición de un titán.

― ¡¿MOCO EN DONDE ESTAS?!

El grito de Filly debió escucharse hasta lo más profundo del subterráneo que hasta las ratas debieron escucharlo, Alex se tensó de inmediato, sería el fin de ambos si Filly los encontraba en esa situación.

―Me iré yo primero –dijo Alex rápidamente.

Alex corrió rápidamente a guardar unas cuantas mantas para ponerlas en la montura de su caballo. Pero antes de que ella se subiera a la montura una mano la sostuvo, volteó a ver rápidamente a Levi parecía que quería decirle algo, pero parecía que las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta.

―Ten cuidado –le dijo Levi finalmente.

Alex quería decirle tantas cosas que tenía guardadas en su corazón, pero antes tenía que calmar los ánimos de su hermano antes de que asesinara al que se le cruzara en el camino así que solo asintió levemente para luego subirse al caballo y cabalgar de regreso al cuartel.

Levi solo la vio alejarse, ya encontraría la manera de decirle acerca de ellos, por el momento solo disfrutaría estar con ella.

Alexandria había llegado al cuartel lo más rápido que pudo, fue a guardar a su yegua para darse una ducha rápida, sin nada de cuidado se retiró las vendas que cubrían la enorme cortada te tenía en el hombro, el agua estaba helada, ella tenía la mirada perdida mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, iba pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, la felicidad y el miedo estaban juntos como si ambos fueran de la mano, el sentirse nuevamente suya fue la sensación más hermosa que ha sentido en su vida, pero el miedo la jalaba a limitándola a caminar hacia la felicidad absoluta, el miedo de ser destrozada nuevamente, que volvieran a mentirle.

Por un momento quiso creer, entregarse nuevamente, ser suya completamente, pero la inseguridad y el miedo eran solo el menor de los problemas, el problema era el deber, el deber que tenía con su familia, con sus hermanos, terminar con el titán que había asesinado a Darry para después dejar la legión y tratar de vivir decentemente dando algo de honor a su apellido.

Con la imagen de Dekal, Tony y Darry en la mente su mirada se volvió seria y sus pensamientos firmes, los ojos verdes de la chica estaban fijos en la nada, el agua antes cristalina que recorría su cuerpo se fue tiñendo de carmesí, sangre fresca brotaba en abundancia de la herida, pero ella no lloró.

No sintió dolor…

/

Filly estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, su hermana no aparecía por ningún lado y ya se estaba desesperando, su hermana puede estar muerta en algún lugar del bosque, algún soldado pudo haberlo secuestrado.

― ¡¿MOCO EN DONDE ESTAS?!

―Espero que me des una buena razón para que estés gritando como marrano en matadero –dijo una voz muy irritada detrás de él.

Filly volteó con la cara llena de esperanza y vio a su hermanita con la cara irritada y el cabello mojado, ese día vestía una blusa sencilla con una falda y unas botas.

― ¡Moco, estás viva! –Killy se lanzó a abrazarla.

Alex respondió el abrazo de mala gana, sus dos hermanos eran unos exagerados, pero el que era un dramático de primera era Filly.

― ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde mierda estabas?! –le dijo Filly.

―Fui a tomar aire, me hastiaba el olor de la enfermería luego me sentí asquerosa así que fui a tomar una ducha.

Fue lo más coherente que se le ocurrió en ese momento, solo esperaba que Levi se inventara una buena excusa para cuando él llegará.

Antes de que Filly pudiera darle otro de sus exagerados regaños, Hange fue su salvadora.

― ¡Filly te dije que la bella Alex estaría bien! –exclamó ella dándole un abrazó a Filly.

Hange vio cómo iba vestida ella y recién bañada, le dirigió una mirada pícara lo cual causó que se pusiera incómoda, sabía dónde había pasado la noche, pero Alex también notó que el rostro se su hermano estaba rojo debido a la cercanía y contacto de la científica por lo cual también le dirigió una mirada sospechosa a ella ya que su hermano andaba en su propio mundo, con la mirada Alex le dijo a Hange que no se atreviera a decirle nada a Filly.

Killy si se sospechaba lo que había pasado con su hermana ya que no había visto a Levi tampoco, no podía evitar sentirse algo enfadado de que su hermana no le haya contado de que volvería a involucrarse sentimentalmente con él después de lo que le hizo, pero también comprendía que talvez ella pensaba que armaría un drama que podría compararse con los de Filly y en cierto modo podría tener razón, pero ella debía de tener un poco de confianza en él si no la tenía en Filly.

―Ya que comprobaste que la bella Alex está bien podemos ir a examinar los cristales de Milena y Fellner –exclamo la científica con gran entusiasmo.

―Si –dijo Filly medio baboso.

Hange se llevó a Filly de la mano, que a la vez se sentía contagiado por el entusiasmo y de pronto ambos se fueron corriendo como dos excéntricos hacia el laboratorio.

―Creo que Filly está comenzando a abrir las puestas de su corazón nuevamente –dijo Alex en un susurro.

―Creí que no pasaría de nuevo después de lo de "Dalila"-le respondió Alex con algo impresionada viendo un poco preocupada por donde se fue Filly

―Después de eso Filly no quiso abrirse nuevamente, pero también hay que ver que nosotros no conocíamos a "Dalila" así que no pudimos decirle a Filly nuestra opinión sobre ella, solo confiamos en lo que nos decía él sobre lo maravillosa que era cuando en realidad era una bruja –comenzó Killy –como tampoco sabíamos realmente como era Levi y solo confiamos en tu palabra porque pensábamos que era lo mejor para ti ya que tampoco sabíamos que era un oportunista que solo pensaba en sí mismo, pero al menos conocemos a la capitana Hange y que talvez las cosas resulten bien para Filly, al menos por un tiempo.

Alex comenzó a sentirse algo incomoda por la conversación de sus vidas sentimentales.

―Solo quiero que sepas que, si no tienes la suficiente confianza en Filly, puedes tenerla en mí, recuerda que entre nosotros no debe de haber secretos. Y sabes que en algún punto de nuestra situación deberás contárselo a Filly.

Ante esas palabras Alex se dio cuenta de que Killy sabía lo que pasaba entre ella y Levi y él tenía razón, en algún punto tendría que contárselo a Filly. Vio que su hermano caminaba para dejarla sola, pero alcanzó a decirle algo antes de que se fuera, él tampoco iba a salir librado de la situación.

―Nosotros tampoco conocíamos a Arthur, pero tengo la certeza de que él si era una buena persona, una de las pocas que quedaba en este mundo.

Killy se detuvo de golpe, ¿Cómo es que ese moco sabia sobre él? Nunca se los había mencionado y eso pasó cuando él tenía como dieciocho años.

― ¿Cómo es que…?

― Hablas dormido –le contestó Alex como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –sabes que también puedes tener confianza en mí, no te quites la oportunidad de abrir tu corazón.

Killy solo se detuvo un momento ante las palabras de su hermana para después continuar con su camino y una solitaria lágrima se deslizo por su pálida mejilla porque después de muchos años volvía a pensar en Arthur.

Su primer gran amor…

―Killy –escuchó que lo llamaban a su espalda.

Killy volteó y vio a Eren verlo con algo de preocupación.

― ¿Se te ofrece algo? –dijo Killy al darse cuenta de que Eren solo lo miraba.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas llorando –dijo Eren al ver las lágrimas en el rostro del gitano.

Killy llevó una mano a su rostro dándose cuenta de que estaba húmedo.

―No es nada, me he sentido mucho peor.

Eren en un acto de valentía o de estupidez, tenía que intentarlo para comprobar si tenía razón y tomo la mano de Killy.

Entonces sucedió una vez más…

―**Ella me llamó zorra porque según ella estaba coqueteando con su novio y luego dijo que ojalá nunca me hubiera parido.**

―**Puedo decir que por un pequeño instante de todo mi infierno. Sentí placer…**

Eren salió de su visión al sentir un pequeño apretón en su mano y vio a Killy con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

―si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes hablar conmigo o con Armin.

―no creo que les agrade mucho a tus amigos, pero creo que puedo hablar más contigo, tú eres mucho más lindo –a pesar de estar triste Killy decidió sacer un poco de su lado coqueto.

Killy aprovechando el shock en el que aún se encontraba Eren, se acercó para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Al sentir esa acción Eren se alteró bastante y se alejó de Killy hasta chocar contra la pared.

―Vaya, reaccionaste mejor de lo que esperaba, descansa este tiempo libre antes de mi demente hermano te llame para experimentar con la señorita Hange –dijo Killy con una mirada divertida –adiós lindo.

Eso ultimo lo dijo con una mirada coqueta para luego hacer su clásica pose de diva y caminar hacia la salida. Dejando a Eren con una expresión de espanto y más pálido que un muerto.

― ¡¿QUÉ ACABA DE PASAR?!

―Pues parece que te acaba de besar un gitano –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Eren se había puesto aún más blanco todavía al ver a su escuadrón con los ojos bien abiertos.

― ¿Sabían que Killy era…?

―Rarito, pues sí –dijo Erd un poco incómodo.

/

Levi había llegado mucho después que Alexandria, fue a darse una ducha rápida para luego ir a su despacho, pero no se preparó para la sorpresa que se encontraba dentro de esta, ahí estaba el comandante esperándolo con una expresión seria.

― ¿En dónde estabas? –le cuestiono el rubio.

―Fui a tomar aire fresco –fue lo primero que se ocurrió.

Erwin le dirigió una mirada severa, indicándole que no le mintiera.

― ¿Estabas con ella no es cierto?

Al ver que Levi no le respondía llegó a la conclusión de que, si habían estado juntos, gracias a eso tuvo que soportar a dos gitanos dramáticos por la angustia que les había provocado Alexandria, Erwin iba a salir de la oficina, pero se paró un momento para decirle unas cuantas palabras.

―Que no se te olvide tu posición Levi, y que tampoco se te olvide lo que tienes que hacer.

Esas fueron las palabras que le dedicó Erwin para luego irse, esas palabras martillaban su cerebro y su pecho justo donde tenía el corazón, tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer cuando llegara el momento de decirle las cosas claras a Alexandria.

/

Filly estaba con Hange viendo con atención los cristales de Fellner y Milena, ambos estaban igual que Annie, con una expresión tranquila como si estuvieran en calma a pesar de haber matado a tantas personas inocentes.

―Me parece algo extraño que ellos se hayan infiltrado sin que nos diéramos cuenta, habíamos asignado las posiciones de los escuadrones la noche anterior y revisamos a todos los soldados –dijo Hange extrañada.

―Debieron haberse colado antes de que saliéramos o justo en el momento que salimos, nadie sabe las cosas que pueden pasar hasta que pasan –dijo Filly.

Hange estaba viendo los cuerpos, el tipo de cristal parecía ser distinto y también parecía que el cuerpo de Milena tenía unas cuantas heridas en el brazo al igual que Fellner lo cual fue muy raro ya que Annie estaba intacta.

― ¿Crees que, si tanto ellos como Leonhardt pudieron endurecer su piel, Eren también pueda hacerlo? –dijo Filly.

―Es lo más probable, todos son titanes cambiantes es probable que tengan algunas habilidades similares, pero Eren no las ha manifestado hasta ahora.

―Tengo entendido que tiene poco tiempo siendo titán, no ha tenido el suficiente entrenamiento, estoy seguro que con el entrenamiento adecuado puede llegar a despertar ese poder.

Hange miraba a Filly impresionada, él ha sido un buen aprendiz ese tiempo que ha estado con ella, parecía que se había contagiado de su entusiasmo por los titanes.

De un momento a otro Hange y Filly se miraban a los ojos, Filly sentía algo muy dentro de su pecho que creyó nunca volver a sentir, como la sangre subía a su rostro, como su corazón latía rápidamente golpeando con fuerza su pecho, casi pareciera que podría salir de su pecho, las manos le sudaban y sentía como su estómago comenzaba a encogerse, cosas que le pasaron solamente cuando estuvo con "Dalila".

Pero era tan diferente, Hange es extrovertida, carismática, entusiasta, que se portaba con toda la seriedad del mundo cuando la situación, le gustaba cuando sus ojos brillaban cuando le platicaba sobre sus experimentos con aquellos titanes, la forma que gritaba con gran entusiasmo cuando algo le sale bien aun cuando ese grito le pusiera los pelos de punta del susto. La enorme sonrisa que ponía cuando algo la hacía, su voz que para la mayoría podría sonar irritante, pero para él sonaba como una dulce melodía, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando abrió los ojos horrorizado.

"_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE ESTABA PASANDO?"_

Esas sensaciones no debían estar presentes para él, se suponía que después de lo de "Dalila" no quería que rompieran lo poco que le quedaba de su fragmentado corazón y también estaba la promesa a su hermano menor, él junto con sus hermanos debían acabar con su asesino para poder irse lejos y morir sin importar nada.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo un portazo se oyó, y ambos vieron a Moblit todo agitado.

― Disculpe Hange-san, pero la policía militar está en camino junto con dos miembros de la corte del Rey.

Eso los dejó un poco descolocados a ambos ya que de verdad era muy extraño que la policía militar se enterara tan rápido.

― ¡Es que acaso esos idiotas son adivinos para saber cuándo algo sale mal?

Hange salió corriendo como titán excéntrico mientras los dos hombres la veían como dos babosos, pero cuando la mujer se perdió completamente de vista la expresión de Moblit cambio de babosa a severa y veía a Filly como si fue un augurio de mala suerte.

― Te lo advierto Valerius, más te vale no dañar a Hange-san si no quieres que te rompa la cara –advirtió Moblit.

Pero Filly tampoco se quedó tranquilo, él le devolvió la mirada, pero con frialdad.

― ¿Es una amenaza? –dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

Al ver que el gitano no se intimidó decidió seguirle el juego.

―Claro que sí –dijo Moblit con arrogancia.

Filly se acercó a él con mucha confianza, Moblit esperaba que se pusiera violento para que lo golpeara y así tener una excusa para golpearlo libremente, pero Filly solo se le quedo viendo con advertencia, pero sin borrar su burlona sonrisa.

―Acabas de amenazarme –dijo con un tono burlón.

Filly salió de la habitación dejando a Moblit solo, el asistente de Hange no se confiaba del todo que su líder de escuadrón tomara a un gitano de aprendiz, él era muy violento y era impredecible además de dramático. Los gitanos no eran de fiar, le enseñaron que los gitanos no eran más que ratas traicioneras, ladrones y estafadores que se aprovechaban de la confianza de las personas para después apuñalarlos por la espalda.

No confiaba para nada en los Valerius.

/

Alexandria estaba en su habitación viendo entre sus manos la rosa del día, eso aumentaba los bellos sentimientos que tenía por Levi, en algún punto de esa situación no solo tenía que hablar con su hermano, sino que también con Levi, tenía que preguntarle si tenía claro lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Dejó la rosa junto con las otras para luego salir a caminar y respirar para encontrar la paz mental que necesitaba, con los pies descalzos fue caminando solo unos pasos hasta llegar a un árbol, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta al sentir pasos acercarse a ella, sacando la daga de entre su ropa aguardó. Cuando sintió a alguien detrás del árbol ella se levantó alzando el brazo para apuñalar a esa persona, pero una mano la frenó, al darse cuenta de quién era la persona se fue relajando poco a poco, esa persona la estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

―Creo que ya sé que no debo sorprenderte –dijo con una pequeña risa.

― ¿Qué lo trae por aquí capitán Johnson?

El capitán Johnson era uno de los encargados de escoltar a los miembros de la corte.

―Me encomendaron escoltar a dos miembros de la corte, al parecer tienen algo que hablar con el comandante Erwin.

Al escuchar algo Alex se sintió rara, se suponía que la policía militar no debía meterse en los asuntos de la legión después de que ella y sus hermanos hayan participado en el festival.

―Se enteraron de Fellner y también de Milena, piensan que todo fue por causa de ustedes ya que Milena estaba ardida por no haber cogido con tu hermano y Fellner estaba furioso por que no pudo haberte comprado ya que no estabas disponible en la subasta de prostitutas del festival, solo tu hermano Killy.

Ahora el problema no era los problemas de la legión por todas las vidas que sacrificaban en las expediciones fuera del mundo, ahora parece que se la toman personal con ellos.

―Si te sirve de consuelo nadie sabía que ellos eran como el chico titán.

―Te soy sincera, nada de eso sirve de consuelo.

Johnson la miro un poco avergonzado, no se le ocurrió nada para darle consuelo. Ella tenía una belleza hipnotizante que le quitaba el habla a uno.

―Lo que buscan es una excusa para quitarles la inmunidad que les otorga el cuerpo militar, quieren culparlos a ustedes de las acciones de ellos para tener más razón para maltratar a su pueblo.

Alex lo miró impresionada, era el primer oficial de la policía que no la adulaba por el movimiento de sus caderas o lo grandes que se veían sus pechos o intentaba adivinar el número de hombre con los que ha tenido sexo y si le gustaba hacerlo como le gustaba a su madre, este parecía ser el segundo hombre, además de Chang, en sentir empatía por su pueblo.

― ¿Por qué me dices esto?

Vio que la mirada de Chang se tornaba nostálgica.

―Mi madre era gitana.

Esa declaración la dejo muda, sin saber que responder.

―Era una prostituta esclava, ella era como mi nana y siempre crecí con las ideas de mi padre acerca de los gitanos y que las mujeres no eran más que objetos sexuales hasta que ella murió y me surgieron dudas acerca de mi madre, nunca la conocí y siempre fui diferente a lo que mi padre esperaba de mí, siempre me interesó la música del pueblo, mi padre me lo reprochaba a cada rato hasta que me grito en la cara que mi madre siempre estuvo a mi lado.

― "_**NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA VERGÜENZA Y TODO ES CULPA DE LA SANGRE ASQUEROSA QUE TE TRASPASO LA ASQUEROSA RAMERA GITANA DE TU MADRE"**_

―ya no quería escucharlo más así me uní al cuerpo de adiestramiento para terminar en la policía militar y así alejarme completamente de mi padre.

Alexandria estaba impresionada, tuvo que ocultar la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas para pertenecer al cuerpo militar al igual que Darry.

―Alexandria –escucho una voz detrás suya.

Al voltearse vio a Levi, se notaba sumamente preocupado cuando vio que los soldados de la policía militar volvían al cuartel sabía que significaban grandes problemas para los hermanos, pero su mirada se tornó molesta, ese soldado siempre que venía se la pasaba rondando a Alexandria. Pensaba que era porque Johnson podría ser un acosador obsesivo como Fellner.

Ambos capitanes se mataban con la mirada mientras Alexandria estaba un poco impactada por la charla que tuvo con Johnson.

―Le recuerdo que la señorita Valerius está bajo la protección de la legión de reconocimiento.

―Lo tengo muy claro Capitán, pero no vinimos por eso. Solo vinimos por los cuerpos de Fellner y Milena.

Eso sí dejó descolocada a Alexandria, el muy descarado la estaba distrayendo para que ellos pudieran llevarse a Fellner y Milena.

Ambos hombres estaban a punto de arreglarse como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, a golpes.

Pero antes de que eso pudiera llegar a eso, llegó otro soldado mediocre subordinado de Johnson todo alterado.

―Capitán, algo pasó cuando intentábamos trasladar los cuerpos de nuestro compañero y de la señorita Debris…

El soldado detuvo su alegato al ver a Alexandria, se le quedó viendo como siempre lo hacen todos los hombres.

―Continúe con su reporte soldado –sentencio Johnson.

―Los cristales se están fragmentando.

Al escuchar eso tanto Levi como Alex salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban los cuerpos, el soldado veía a Alexandria más específicamente su trasero, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Johnson.

―Te advierto una cosa, si vuelves a mirarla así, voy a sacarte los ojos –le advirtió Johnson.

Al decir esas palabras que dejaron al soldado temblando de miedo fue corriendo para alcanzar a los soldados de la legión.

Al llegar casi todos estaban ahí, los superiores, los capitanes y miembros de la corte del rey que resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que Leonard Briggs y Arnold Blake.

Todos vieron que los cristales se estaban fragmentando y eso tenía muy inquieta a Hange, hasta que finalmente ambos cristales estallaron junto con los cuerpos, manchando todo de sangre, todo comenzó a evaporarse, las partes de los cuerpos, hasta el cristal que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en polvo hasta desvanecerse.

―AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PASÓ DE NUEVO –gritaba Hange histérica.

―Hange-san cálmese –intentaba calmarla Moblit.

El único cristal intacto era el de Annie, Levi veía consternado como todo se desvanecía frente a sus ojos dejándolos sin nada, sintió que alguien quería tomarlo de la mano, cuando vio que era Alexandria suavemente retiro su mano indicándole con la mirada que no era el momento para eso y la pregunta que todos se hacían en ese momento era.

¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?


End file.
